The Compass
by ArinnaVal
Summary: You can't escape from your destiny, even when that destiny means to love somebody forbidden.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love somebody forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Chapter 1 - Prologue  
_**

**_

* * *

Prologue _**

It was raining by this time of the year.

Peter just got back from work. He flopped onto his small bed along with his wet clothes and closed his eyes. He hated this time of the day. It was useless and it gave you so much time to think. He did not like that. When he started thinking – that always ended up bad. He sighed and sat on his bed. He leaned his elbows over his knees and stared at the darkness.

His apartment was empty. He did not need lot things. He was not here most of the time. Therefore, he had only his bed and the table with two chairs in the kitchen. His fridge contained only few bottles with mineral water and some old sandwich, left from who knows when. Not that Peter cared about such small things.

He got off the bed and pulled the small piece of paper out of his medical bag. He placed it close to the others on the wall. It was another life saved by him. It was another face, which he could forget easily. That was another day spent without any regret of his actions. He was glad.

The morning came with a surprising visitor.

Peter just had gotten out of the bathroom, when the bell rang. He frowned and went to open, still holding his toothbrush in his hands. When he saw the man, standing on his doorframe, Peter frowned even more. The past had caught him again.

'Hello, Peter.' Noah gave him a thin smile. 'Long time no see.'

'Yeah.' Peter tilted his head and stepped aside so Noah could get inside of his apartment. 'What leads you here?'

'Cut to the point, huh?' Noah waited until Peter stood before him. 'Okay, I need your help for something.'

'No!' Peter turned his back to Noah and took his watch from his bed. 'I don't want to hear it and surely – don't want to get involved!'

'You haven't heard what I'm asking of you!'

'No need!' Peter chuckled. 'I'm out of this and you know it well, Noah!'

'Um, that's impressive!' Noah exclaimed and Peter looked at him. His old friend watched at the wall where Peter had put the articles of his rescuing missions. 'It's all you?'

'Sure.' Peter answered with hint of suspicion in his voice. He knew that Noah is up to something. Peter knew him well.

'You used your powers?'

'Anything I need to save life!' Peter shrugged, but Noah looked at the wall.

'I thought that you could change…'

'I did.' Peter murmured. 'In case you haven't noticed!'

'Oh I've noticed!' Noah turned around and looked at Peter. His eyes were strange. 'Your mother called me. She said that she had not heard from you in weeks. You're ignoring your brother's calls too.'

'You said that you wanted to talk with me?' Peter frowned. He knew that Noah would not stop here and he knew the next name of his list now. Peter got it right.

'What about Claire?'

'What about her?' Peter lowered his look.

'You don't want to talk with your family and I could understand this after all they put you through. But Claire? I thought that you care about her!'

'I do care about her!' Peter frowned. 'That is why I am dong it!'

'You're staying away, because you care about her?'

'You have good ears, Noah!' Peter crooked his face.

'If you care about her Peter then you should at least see her.'

'You came for me to ask something!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Ask the damn thing!'

'I was about to ask you for help for one of my cases.' Noah nodded at the table board with the papers on it. 'But I can see that you are too busy.'

'Well, you are already here so spill!' Peter frowned.

'It's about Danko.' Noah made a short pause. 'He has been killed and the killer has an ability. He is incredibly fast and has things for knives.'

'Fast huh?' Peter rolled his eyes, but then looked up at Noah. 'How fast?'

Noah smiled. He knew that Peter would follow him now.

He had sworn not to do that anymore. He had sworn to live his life differently now. Noah made him realize that he could not leave his past behind. Peter just could not stay and watch everything from behind.

'Can I ask you something?' Noah asked him as they were sitting at the safety vault of the National Bank in New York. Peter nodded, sitting over the table. 'Why Claire?'

'What do you mean?' Peter frowned and gritted his teeth. 'What about her?'

'Why you left her too?' Noah tilted his head. 'Last time I checked, you were pretty close. What happened?'

'You asked me this just few hours ago.' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You didn't answer me!' Noah rose up his eyebrows.

'Why are you so interested?'

'I just want to know.' Noah shrugged. 'She is my daughter and she cares about you. I just want to know why you just shut her out of your life like this.'

Peter sighed and avoided Noah's eyes. It was painful subject. Claire was a painful subject for him since the moment he had met her. She was something special and pure, the purest thing in his life. He had not met someone who even came close to her in that way. She deserved a better life, but instead she got this one.

'I don't want to talk about this.' Peter frowned. He crossed his arms before his chest. 'You asked me for help and that's what I'm doing it now.'

'Peter!' Noah insisted.

'What?' Peter snarled at him. 'I just want to protect her! Here is your answer! Happy now?'

'I'm…' Noah looked shocked.

The door slammed open and a man with a knife rushed into the room. Peter just smiled coyly and grabbed his wrist throwing him against the wall. The man looked surprised when he got off the ground and looked at Peter. He was holding his knife. There was something eerie about that bearded man. He looked just about at the age of Peter's brother, but he was incredibly fast. Peter felt that when he took his power.

Noah saw him, playing with the knife in his hands and his eyes widened.

'You've got his power?'

'I have it!' Peter narrowed his eyes towards the bearded man.

'A bloody empath!' He exclaimed with a strange accent, Peter had never heard of it. When he attacked him, Peter was ready and responded at his attempt to stab him.

They moved back and forth all over the room. Their moves were incredibly fast, and a person could not see it with normal vision. When Peter stood still, staring at the door, Noah finally moved. He went to him, not sure if they were alone in the room.

'Is he gone?'

'Yes, he is gone and he is very pissed I have to say.' Peter gasped, but smiled coyly.

'Gee, thanks!' Noah frowned, gazing at the knife in Peter's hands.

'Now I'm curious.' Peter looked at Noah and the old man sighed. He took the small box, lying over the table and unlocked it. There was nothing but a small piece of paper lying on the bottom. Noah frowned, but took it and suddenly he revealed the small compass under it.

'Wow!' Peter exclaimed close to him. 'So much trouble for this? A compass?'

'A broken compass.' Noah murmured. He saw that the needles did not move.

'Huh.' Peter took it from his hands and suddenly the needles started spinning around the compass. 'Wow! Look at you!'

'Can I?' Noah took the compass back and the needless stood still again. 'I think it works only for you!' Noah tried to put the compass back in Peter's hands. The younger man just put them up and shook his head with a smile.

'Oh no! Thanks!' Peter laughed. 'I don't want to get involved in this! Not again!'

'You can't escape from who you are, Peter.' Noah placed his hand over Peter's shoulder. 'You can run, but you cannot hide!'

'I don't want to be anyone, but me!' Peter snapped.

'Claire told me the same just a few hours ago.' Noah smiled and took one of Peter's hands. He placed the compass in his palm and stepped back. 'The compass is yours. It chose you and you can't escape from your destiny!'

'Hey!' Peter called after Noah. He had reached the door.

'Sometimes I wonder how much you sound like each other.' He shook his head and went out the room.

'Noah!' Peter screamed after him, but he was gone. 'Great!' He murmured and looked at the compass in his hand. 'What I'm going to do now?'


	2. Chapter 2 The Compass

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love somebody forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first chapter guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2 The Compass**_

Sudden whiff of the wind made Noah smile. He was walking among the people, but he knew that he was not alone now. He was not surprised when he felt a man's hand touching his shoulder. He stopped and turned around. Peter was standing right before him with a frowned expression on his face. He was holding the old compass in his open hand.

'Take it!' Peter snapped.

'No!' Noah shook his head. 'It's yours.'

'But I don't want it!' Peter tilted his head. 'This compass is a complication and I don't need complications in my life now, Noah.'

'Yeah, you don't need complications, but you can't escape from who you are Peter!'

'Who am I?' Peter growled.

'You are special and you can't deny it!'

'I'm not fighting against that.' Peter shook his head. 'I'm just…'

'Fighting with yourself!' Noah tilted his head. 'You know that you can't win that battle.'

'You are wrong!' Peter hissed. 'Take the damn compass!'

'No!'

'Noah!'

'Accept your destiny Peter!' Noah frowned. 'Stop running from it!'

'This is not my destiny!' Peter growled and fisted the compass. 'You know what my destiny is? I want to save people – not watch them die!'

'And because of that you are becoming a stranger. Is that it?'

'I'm not a…' Peter hissed, but Noah turned his back to him. Peter sighed and tried again. 'The number of her room is 8.' Noah stopped and Peter continued. 'Her roommate name is Gretchen and she is interested of Math, Biology and um… Claire.'

'What?' Noah turned around and looked at Peter.

'I'm not a stranger.' Peter spoke quietly and licked his lips. 'I know where she is and I know what she's doing. I'll be there for her if she is in trouble.'

'Peter…'

'You know how much I care about her Noah.' Peter sighed. 'I'm just trying to live a normal life. She is trying the same. Don't you get it? We don't need complications.' He made short pause. 'You don't need complications. Everything is over. Sylar is dead and the Company… I don't want to know about it.'

'I know that, and you showed this to us clearly.' Noah frowned. 'But Peter, you can't live alone.'

'I'm happy now!' Peter hissed and ran away. Noah laughed quietly and some of the pedestrians looked at him strangely.

'No, Peter. You are not! You are going to realize that soon.'

Later that day, when Peter was on his regular shift, they received call for a stabbed man in front of the National Bank. When he and his partner ended up there, Peter's blood ran cold. It was Noah. He was lying unconscious on the ground, and his blood colored his white shirt.

When they took him into the Hospital, Peter asked himself if it was worth it. He remembered Noah's words and frowned with confusion. He had told him that he could not run from his destiny. Peter had told that to Claire once. She had answered him that she wanted a life, not a destiny. Peter could answer the same now. The truth was that he had a life, but he could feel that something was missing. Some piece of the puzzle just did not fit.

Peter sighed and looked at Noah. He was lying on his hospital bed. He had clean bandages wrapped over his upper body. Noah had spoken like a father to him earlier. He was the closest father figure Peter could ever have. Arthur was never his father. He was too busy with his mind games and Nathan to pay any attention to Peter.

That was the past. Now, Peter was a different man and his father was dead. He frowned and stared at Noah. He wondered if he had to call Claire. Maybe it was better not to disturb her. Peter knew that she had enough problems now.

Sad smile touched his face when he thought about her. Claire was something special in his life. She was the first girl that touched something in him. She was the first one that made him feel special. She was the first and the only one that called him her hero. Her hero… Peter's smile faded. He was not her hero anymore.

Quiet knock made him look at the door. A tall blonde woman was standing there, looking at him. She was blond, but she was not the blonde he needed right now. Peter felt guilty, and swallowed hard before he smiled at her.

'Hey Emma. Ready to go?' He was careful to speak slowly so she could understand him. She made a sign with her hands.

_'I'll be outside.'_

Peter nodded and watched her leave the room. She was deaf and he was helping her to understand and live her live among the people. He could tell that she had a little crush on him, but the sad part was that he could not feel anything. It was not only for her. It was he and his emotions. It was his heart. He was so confused in the moment that he could not think clearly.

Peter sighed and left Noah's room, following Emma outside. He took her to dinner and they _talked_ about their experiences through the day. Emma was excited, because she could read people's lips better now. She had an ability too.

_I can see colors in the sounds, Peter._

'That's amazing Emma!' Peter tried to smile. 'Hope it helps you to adjust in your life better than before.'

_You are sad?_

'No!' Peter shook his head and looked at his hands, lying over the table. 'I just talked with an old friend and then he got stabbed.'

_That's sad._

'Yeah, that is really sad.' Peter smiled and looked at her. She looked at him with concern and he felt guilty again. That was the reason he ran from relationships like this. He did not deserve people's concern. If they had any idea of why he was a loner…

_What's wrong, Peter? You know you can tell me and I can keep your secret._

Emma tried to joke, but Peter did not smile. He just tilted his head and looked at her.

'It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it now!' he said, a little rougher that he meant to, and saw the pain in her eyes, but he could not help it. That was his life and his feelings. He was not ready to talk... not yet.

Peter walked Emma to her home and then chose to pass by the park. It was his short cut back home. There were not many people by this time of the night, but Peter did not care. He thought about his life now, and that was something he had tried not to do from the moment he had chosen this life for himself.

'I think you have something that it's mine!'

Peter snapped his head up and looked at the man, standing before him. It was not the man with the knives. This one looked different. This one was older than he was.

'I don't think so!' Peter frowned.

'I think you are the man holding my compass! I want it back!'

'And who are you?' Peter tilted his head.

'I'm Samuel.' The man smiled against him. 'Now, I want my compass back… Peter!'

'You know my name?' Peter frowned.

'Of course!' Samuel smiled again. 'I know everything!'

'The compass is mine!' Peter clenched his fists. 'My friend got stabbed because of it! Consider this payback!'

'We'll see about that!' Samuel frowned, but to Peter's surprise, he just turned around and walked away.

'Yeah.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'We'll see about that!'

He came back home just few minutes later. But there was a surprise. There, sleeping right before his door was Claire.


	3. Chapter 3 The visitor

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first chapter guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3 The visitor  
_**

She was sleeping on the cold floor. Her head rested on her bag and she wore only her thin jacket. Peter stared at her some time. She was so small, lying there. It was as if he was running away, but still stood at one place. He shook his head and crouched before Claire. She did not move and he reached his hand to touch her face. It was strange, but his fingers trembled when he touched her.

'Claire?' Peter whispered, trying to wake her. She just stirred. 'Claire, wake up.' He tried again, but her reaction was the same.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He unlocked the door and then took Claire in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and she sighed in her dream. She trusted him even in her sleep. Peter felt a smile built up on his face. He pushed the door with his knee and walked into his apartment. Claire stirred in his arms and Peter placed her on his bed. She lay on her left side and buried hands under the pillow. Her face looked calm and Peter could not help but smile. Claire had not lost that innocent look on her face. She looked grown up, but she still was the same for him. Peter shook his head and covered her small body with a warm blanket.

He sighed and wet for her bag. There was not any furniture in his apartment. He had sold everything that reminded him for his old self. Now he had only his bed and the old armchair in his so-called bedroom. Peter sat there and his eyes focused over the sleeping girl in his bed. She must have some problem for coming here. Peter knew that, because Claire called him only when she had a problem. It had to be a serious problem though. She was not the whining kind of person and she preferred to deal with her problems on her own.

Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had spent the last forty-eight hours on his feet. Then he had absorbed new ability and had a fight. He wished he had Claire's regeneration now, so he could stay awake. But he was too tired and he fell asleep on his armchair, looking at Claire.

She woke up in the early morning. The first thing she felt was that she was laying in a warm bed. Somebody had taken care of her. Claire opened her eyes in panic and looked around. She saw Peter sleeping in his armchair. Her face was calm and beautiful. She could not admit that aloud, but there was a time when she thought that she was in love with him. That was impossible of course. Peter was her uncle and she could not love him in this way. He was her friend and her hero. But the pain in her heart did not go away. It kept haunting her until the moment she had realized that he was her relative.

Claire sat on the bed and leaned her back on the headboard. Her eyes still gazed his face. His bangs had grown again and now covered the half of his face. Her hand itched to touch him, but she just lowered her look and took a deep breath. He was her uncle and she did not love him. She could not love him, not in this way.

'Claire?' his quiet voice made her looked at him.

'Thank you for bringing me here.' She smiled. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she ignored it. She was just happy to see him. His crooked smile showed to her that everything was alright. Claire did not know how he was able to do that, but it was a fact.

'You are welcome.' Peter shrugged and stretched his back. He sat more comfortable on his armchair and furrowed his eyebrows. 'You had to call me!'

'It was the last minute decision.' Claire shrugged too.

'Why are you here Claire?'

'Nice try!' Peter tilted his head. 'How about the real reason now.'

'I jumped from my window.' She admitted and saw his eyes narrowed.

'What?'

'It was on purpose! I had to make sure of something.' Claire shifted on the bed. 'Don't look at me like that!'

'Like what?' Peter fixed his bangs behind his ear. 'I thought that you're careful!'

'I am careful! I just wanted to make sure that my roommate had killed! They told me that it was suicidal but do not buy it!'

'Gretchen got killed?' Peter looked at her with surprise.

'No!' Claire shook her head. 'Annie was the one…' She stopped abruptly and crossed arms before her chest. 'Wait a minute! I thought that you don't know about them!'

'So you think that it was murder?' Peter ignored her question.

'You didn't answer me!' She frowned.

'So did you!' He tilted his head.

'I asked first!' Claire studied his face with curiosity.

'You want breakfast?' He got off his chair. 'Say what you want and I'll be back in a minute!'

'You are hiding something.' Claire got off the bed and stood before him. 'Why are you not telling me?'

'I'm hungry.' Peter rose up his eyebrows and Claire put up her hands with annoyance. She was stubborn, but he was way beyond her.

'Fine – croissant and late.'

'Be right back!' He smirked and disappeared in front of her eyes. She felt only the whiff on her face and heard the slamming of the door behind him.

Claire shook her head and went into the small bathroom. She looked around with interest. It was poor, but sterile and Claire could feel his presence even here. She looked at the small mirror above the sink and sighed. She had reached her final destination. Now she had to tell Peter why she was here. It was weird and he would not believe her, but she had to tell him.

'Claire?' He called her.

'I'm coming!' She answered him and walked out of the bathroom. He was standing in the middle of the room and holding a paper bag in his left hand. 'Wow! You are fast!' She tilted her head. 'New power, huh?'

'Thanks to your father.' Peter answered with a smirk. 'Now let's eat, shall we?'

Claire nodded with a smile and Peter led her into the small kitchen.

'I can see lots of changes here.' Claire looked at him over her late. Peter just shrugged.

'I just needed a change.' He frowned. 'New beginning, you know?'

'Yeah.' Claire lowered her look. 'New beginning.'

'What's the matter?' Peter asked her carefully. 'Don't get me wrong. I like having you here and stuff, but you have some problems, right?'

'Or maybe I just missed you?' She stared at him boldly. 'Maybe is that simple.'

'It's never simple with us, Claire.' Peter shook his head. 'There is always a problem. What's now?'

'I have to show you something.' Claire coughed.

'Is there any connection with your former roommate?' He looked at her with interest.

'I'm not sure.' Claire rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. 'It showed after the murder.'

'Um, okay.' He looked at her arm, but there was nothing there. 'What exactly do you want me to see?'

'But…' Claire frowned. 'I swear it was there!'

'Claire…' Peter touched her hand and just then, he saw it. He saw the small tattoo of a compass showing there. 'I'll be damned! What is this?'

'I don't know!' Claire was confused. She looked up at him and met his eyes. 'I thought that you should know.'

'I… Ouch!' Peter pulled back and scratched his right arm.

'What's wrong?' Claire looked at him with worry. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' He murmured and rolled up his sleeve. 'Something pinched me!' He scratched his arm.

'Peter!' Claire gasped. 'Look!' She pointed at his arm and Peter looked there with confusion. He saw the same compass, tattooed on his arm.

'What the-…'


	4. Chapter 4 The obstacles

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first chapter guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4 The obstacles _**

Peter and Claire stared at Peter's arm. The tattooed compass was still there. Peter gazed at him as it was some kind of a monster.

'How the Hell that happened?' He hissed and looked at Claire. 'What have you done to me?'

'I haven't done anything!' Claire frowned. 'Look!' She leaned her arm over the table. Her compass was there too.

'This is bad!' Peter jumped off his chair. 'I just thought that I could have normal live and…'

'Well, excuse me! But the only person I thought about when I saw this, were you!' Claire got off her chair and followed Peter into the empty living room. 'I thought that you could have the answers.'

'Why?' He stopped abruptly and she almost bumped on him.

'Why what?' Claire frowned. He turned around and looked at her carefully. His eyes narrowed.

'Why me?' Peter spoke quietly.

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged. 'It looked logical to me.'

'Logical?' Peter laughed. 'Claire this is me!' his hands leaned on his chest.

'I know.' She furrowed her eyebrows. 'You are my friend and my hero. Why is that so funny?'

'I'm your hero.' His laugh disappeared as suddenly as it showed up. 'Yeah…'

'Well yeah.' Claire touched his arm. 'What's wrong Peter?'

'Nothing.' He shook his head and looked at her hand. 'Nothing. I'm fine.'

'Okay.' She murmured but it was obvious that she did not believe him.

'So now when I don't have the answer…'

'We have to find it together.' Claire nodded.

'Together?' light smile appeared on his lips. 'I have a job and you have a college.'

'So?' Claire shrugged and stared at him. 'This is something serious!'

'Claire listen…' He licked his lower lip. 'We have lives now. We can't just… ignore them, right?'

'I'm tired of pretending Peter.' Claire pouted. 'I just want to be me for once.'

'But you are you Claire.' Peter frowned.

'Yeah.' She rolled her eyes. 'That's fun!'

'What are you talking about?' He looked at her with confusion.

'Is this you?' She walked to the wall with the pictures on it. 'Wow! You are still a hero!'

'This is my job.' Peter murmured. He was surprised of her sudden change of the subject.

'Did someone know your name?' She asked him and he stood right behind her.

'No.' Peter snapped. 'It's not necessary.' He tried to look at the wall, but the only thing he could look now was she. That was a disturbing thought.

'Why? All these people are alive because of you!' Claire insisted. 'They could at least thank you for it!'

'No need.' He hissed again.

'You sure?' Claire turned around and looked up at him. His eyes glowed against her. 'When you saved me back in Odessa… You told me your name! I told you mine and that was how we found each other again.'

'Yeah in the prison cell.' Peter murmured and placed hands over her shoulders. 'You were different. I was different then.'

'Why? Because you knew you had to save me?' Claire tilted her head. 'Is that it?'

'Claire…'

'No!' Claire frowned. 'Look at you Peter! What happened to you? Why you are like this now? Why you are living like this?'

'Like what?' He frowned too. 'If you're talking about the apartment…'

'No!' Claire shook her head. 'You are a loner and you are doing this on purpose! You shut everybody out of your life and you look so… Damn you! Why me?'

'What?'

'Me!' Claire clenched her fists. 'Why you did this to me? Why? I thought that we are friends and we care about each other! You haven't called since the moment we said our last goodbyes at the pyre!'

'What are you talking about?' Peter grabbed her wrists. 'I do care about you! I just needed time and I…'

'Liar!' She stormed out and stepped back. 'You are a liar and you know it!'

'Claire!'

'Come on, admit it!'

'I'm not a liar! You deserved a normal life! I deserved the same!' Peter shook his head. 'We all needed this. Don't you get it?'

'I don't get it!' Claire hissed. 'You didn't call! You did not come to visit me! You did nothing after the pyre! Nothing!'

'Claire…'

'You are a coward, Peter!' She hissed. 'You know that? You are saving people's lives, but you are staying away from them! You are too scared to allow someone close to you. Why?'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' His voice was more like a whisper. 'Stop now!' He tried to back away, but she grabbed his hand. It was like electricity passing through his body.

'Why you are so afraid, Peter?' Her eyes gazed his. 'Why? You know that you can trust me! I have never told you this but I missed you like crazy when I thought you dead! I missed my friend and I missed the person, making me feel something more than a freak.' Her hand squeezed his. 'I missed you more than you've ever known.' Claire shook her head. 'I missed someone to talk to. I missed the only person making me feel a part of something. You are still the only one that can make me feel safe. Why do you think I am here and not with my father?'

'I'm not the same guy, Claire.' Peter shook his head. 'I'm not the person you remember. I'm different now.'

'Then explain it to me, please!' She tilted her head. 'I'm here. I came here just to see and talk to you! Help me to understand you now.'

'There is so much going on, Claire.'

'And?' She frowned. 'You are living like a loner, because of what?'

'I hurt so many people.' He finally spoke and she sighed with relief. 'I hurt my family, you… They hurt us and they hurt so many people around us. We all hurt each other and I thought that it's the better way…'

'To shut everybody out of your life and start new one?' Claire took his other hand too and this time he did not pull back. 'I can understand you, but I can't accept that.'

'What?'

'I am here and I will not go away just to make you feel better.' Claire tilted her head and looked up to his eyes. 'I'm here to stay and I'm here, asking for your help. There is something going on with us and I want to know what it is exactly!'

'You have a school and I have a job to think about.' He tried to protest.

'I'm staying here!' She moved closer to him. 'I have to understand about that tattoo and you have to help me. There is only you, Peter!'

'But…'

'Please…' She whispered and wrapped arms around his waist. His body tensed from her touch but he wrapped arms around her too. Claire sighed and rested her head on his chest. The feeling was so good that it brought smile on her face. It felt like home and she had missed him so much that she did not care how inappropriate that might look like. 'Thank you.' She whispered with closed eyes.

'You are welcome.' Peter murmured and sniffed her soft hair. It was still golden but shorter than he remembered it. The feeling was the same though. Every time when he was around her, there was something in the air. There were something unspoken and hidden in the shadows. He was afraid of naming it. If he said it aloud, it would be a mistake and he was sure that was only his imagination.

Peter looked through the window. The clear sky became grey one and a sound of a thunder cut through the silence. He closed his eyes and his chin rested on the top of her head. He had run away from complications. He had tried to stay away from it. Now – he had stopped his run and he was sure that he would regret for it. But suddenly – he did not care anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 The bed

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first chapter guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5 The bed _**

They stood there for some time. The pleasure of feeling the other in your arms was too good and none of them wanted to pull back. They had not heard the doorbell. Claire was feeling too good in Peter's arms and Peter was feeling too good of holding her like this. The door opened and just then, they looked there. Their looks were dreamy.

_Hello, Peter. _It was Emma and Peter pulled back abruptly. She had seen him hugging Claire.

Claire did not like her. She could see that she was deaf and stuff. She supposed to like such people. Claire was kind soul and she felt sorry for everyone in Emma's condition. She respected these people, but not Emma. There was something about her, which Claire did not like instantly.

'Hey Emma.' Peter walked to her.

_I rang. _She explained with her hands. _I am sorry if I interrupt something._

'Yeah, you did.' Claire murmured under her nose. Peter turned around and looked at her, but she gave him her sugar smile. 'What?'

'This is Emma.' He explained to her.

'I've figured.' Claire frowned.

'Claire!' Peter frowned too. He felt Emma's touch on his arm.

_Who is she?_

'She is…'

'I'm Claire Bennet.' Claire kept her sugar smile. Emma looked at her just in this moment. 'Peter is my friend.'

Peter frowned. He had noticed that Claire had not called him her uncle. She had very hostile attitude and that surprised him. Claire was not like this. She was not a rude person. She had a very kind heart and that was one of the reasons made him love her. Well, okay – he cared about her in a familial way.

_Nice to meet you Claire. _ Emma walked to Claire and spread her hand to her. Claire hesitated but took it.

'Yeah.' She murmured. 'Same here.'

_I am sorry I interrupt you. _

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but Peter was first. He talked with Emma and Claire just observed them. Then she felt something that she was not supposed to feel. She felt jealousy. This was ridicules of course. The pain in her heart must have been from something different. Yeah, it was new and it was eating her up inside but it was not jealousy. No, it was not.

'Excuse me.' Claire hissed and Peter looked at her strangely. She gave him her fake smile again. 'I am about to repack.' She waited for his reaction. When it was not any, Claire coughed. 'I'm staying!'

'Okay.' Peter answered with frown but that was all she needed to hear.

'Okay then.' Claire nodded and hid in his bedroom. She stared at the big bed and wondered where he was going to sleep tonight. Her eyes narrowed and she took her bag, throwing it over the bed. She pulled a small rubber band out of her pocket. She tied up her hair and unzipped her bag. Emma's face appeared in front of her eyes and Claire clenched her jaw. She was throwing her clothes right over Peter's bed until there was a whole mount of it.

'Hey!' Peter called her.

'What?' She snapped and twirled around to look at him.

'Wow! What is that face?' he came closer.

'It's my face!' She shrugged and turned back to her clothes. 'You have to tell me where to put all these clothes!'

'Claire?' Peter touched her shoulders. 'What's wrong? Come on, that is me. You can tell me!'

'I'm fine.' She shook her head and turned around to look at him. 'Where are you planning to sleep?'

'You can't lie to me, you know?' Peter frowned.

'And where I have to put my clothes?'

'Claire!' Peter grabbed her shoulders. 'Calm down and tell me what is wrong with you?'

'Nothing is wrong with me! I'm fine, okay?' She frowned. 'Now tell me where I should put my clothes.'

'Fine!' Peter sighed and nodded at his wardrobe. 'The top shelf is empty.'

'Thanks!' Claire nodded and passed him on her way to the wardrobe. Peter just sat on his armchair and watched her arranged her clothes in his wardrobe. He just had talked with Emma and had explained to her that he had to stay home today. She looked disappointed but walked away. 'We could share the bed if you want to.'

'What?' Peter snapped up his head. Claire stood at the other side of the bed and looked at him.

'Yeah.' She shrugged. 'It's a big bed. We could put some blanked in the middle and it is like two separated beds.'

'Huh?' He looked at the bed and shook his head. 'No! You could take the bed and I could sleep on the floor.'

'No way!' Claire frowned. 'I won't let you! If someone should sleep on the floor, it should be me. I'm the guest here.'

'There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor.' Peter put his hands up.

'Then we have to share the bed!' Claire insisted. 'I don't see any couch here, so…'

'It's an inappropriate!' Peter frowned. Suddenly, the words '_Claire'_ and '_bed'_ brought some unexpected pictures in his head.

'Come on!' Claire threw her hands up in the air. 'It's not like I haven't seen you naked!'

'Claire.'

'What?' She placed her hands on her hips. 'When I cleaned your wounds after your miraculous survival? Remember?' She rolled her eyes.

'It's not about that.' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Then what?' Claire hissed. 'Come on Peter! Be reasonable. We know each other from quiet a lot!'

'Okay.' He murmured and was surprised from his quick retreat.

'Good.' Claire nodded with a satisfied smile. 'We have a deal then. Now I have to call my father and tell him that I'll stay with you.'

'You can't.' Peter's face faded and he got off his armchair. That was the other conversation, he was trying to avoid this day. Peter knew how much Claire loved her adoptive father.

'What do you mean?' Claire frowned. 'Of course I can! He is my father and I have to call him!'

'He is not at home Claire.' Peter stood right in front of her. Claire looked up at him.

'Why? Where is he?' She felt the panic built up in her. 'What is going on here? What are you hiding from me?'

'Noah is in the hospital.' Peter grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. 'He had stabbed.'

'No!' Claire shook her head and her eyes widened. 'This can't be true!'

'I saved him and helped him to the hospital.' Peter spoke carefully but he saw the tears built up in her eyes. 'Don't cry.' He touched her face and wiped out her tears without thinking. Claire sniffed. 'He is fine now.'

'I want to see him.' Claire leaned on his palm. Peter skimmed his thumb over her cheekbone and she closed her eyes with that sensation. It was so calm and warm feeling.

'Okay.' She heard his voice cracked and looked up at his eyes. 'Let's go and see your father.'


	6. Chapter 6 The girl

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first chapter guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6 The girl_**

The visiting hours were over.

That was not important. Not now and not for this girl.

Peter was standing by the door and watching Claire. She sat by her father's bed and they talked. Noah was awake and Peter was glad that Claire could talk to him for a while. He knew how much she loved him. Her family was falling apart right now. Peter had seen the divorce papers in Noah's pocket when he had knocked on his door. He was not sure if Claire knew about this. Even if she did, she took it pretty well.

Her laugh made him shiver. There was something sweet in her laugh. Something which made him feel comfortable around her. He looked back at Claire. He could not see her face but he was sure that she was smiling. Oh yeah… her smile. Her sad little smile… Peter remembered it too well. She had smiled at him for the first time in that cell back in Odessa. He was sure that she was something special then. She had to be. He had saved her. Her eyes had glowed and her smile had made him feel special. She had looked at him as if he was something important. No one had looked at him in the same way until then. No one had done that afterward. There was something special in her look. It was different and it was only for him.

Only if…

Peter closed his eyes with a pain and left the room. He sat on the bench at the corridor and leaned back on the wall. There was a time when he thought that he was a loser. No one thought of him as someone important. His brother was and Peter was living in his shadow. He had no problems with that until the moment he had not met Claire. She looked at him and he had felt important in her eyes. She had called him hero and Peter felt as her hero.

She was beautiful kid then. Well, she was a beautiful girl to him. No matter how hard he had tried, he could not look at her as a kid. When he had realized that she was in fact his niece, the situation got even worse. He could not look at her as his relative and that was an awful thought.

He was careful. Nothing was going to happen now. She was the same Claire and he was the same Peter. They were related and that was something he could not change.

'I'm ready to go.' Claire showed up at the door. Peter looked up at her and saw her insecure look. 'Is everything okay?'

'Sure.' Peter got off the bench. 'Let's go.'

He was strangely quiet as they got in the car. Peter was careful not to look at her through their way back at his apartment. He knew that she would ask questions but he was on the mood right now. He was not in the mood to lie.

When they walked into the apartment, Claire stood before him. Her eyes narrowed and Peter was ready for her.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Peter shrugged and tried to pass her but she blocked his way with her body.

'You are acting strange!' Claire crossed her arms before her chest. Peter sighed and threw his keys onto the near cupboard.

'I'm not acting strange.' Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'That's me.'

'You look sad.' Claire tilted her head. 'I want to know why?'

'I'm not sad.'

'Yeah.'

'Step aside Claire!' Peter hissed.

He saw her hesitate, but she finally did it. He hid in the bathroom and looked at the mirror hanging over the sink. He knew that he was acting as a coward now. Peter was confused of this new situation. This was a new thing for him. Claire was here and she was so close that he could touch her. And that was bad.

He had a perfect life after the pyre. His job made him feel better. He saved people's lives and that was all he ever wanted. He thought that at least. Now she was here and he was confused again. He hated that feeling.

'What's wrong with you?' Peter asked his reflection. 'You are a grown man – not a teenager!'

'Peter?' Claire knocked on the door.

'You are her _uncle_!' He talked to the mirror.

'Peter, are you alright?' Claire knocked again.

'Sure.' He looked at the door as if it was some kind of a monster. 'I'm coming in!'

'Okay.' He heard her voice and leaned palms over the cold wood. His eyes closed and he tried to ignore his heart again. It was not right and it had to stop. Peter sighed and opened the door. She was standing in front of him. 'I want to use the bathroom if you don't mind.' She smiled shyly. 'It's been a long day.'

'Sure.' He repeated himself and let her in. She closed the door behind and Peter shook his head. 'Enough!' He murmured on his way to the kitchen. 'This has to stop!'

He decided to cook. Cooking was good. Peter used to cook every time when he tried to distract his thoughts of something. That was his cure.

'Mh-mm. That smells good.' Claire walked into the small kitchen when he was almost ready with the dinner. 'What are you cooking?'

'Spaghetti with _Bolognese sauce_.' Peter shrugged. He was with his back to her and just turned off the stove.

'Sounds delicious.' Claire murmured. 'I can't remember eating something like this before.'

'What?' He turned around and saw her. She was sitting on the chair close to him. Her towel had still wrapped over her head. Her hair was still wet.

'Italian food.' Claire shrugged and he could be thankful that she wore her clothes at least.

'I think you'll like it.' Peter coughed and placed a plate with spaghetti in front of her.

'I think I will.' Claire smiled and took her fork.

Peter watched her eat most of the time. He ate too, but he was too absent. Claire might notice that, but she had not said a word of it. She was too busy emptied her plate. Her mouth was full so she could not talk and Peter was glad for that too.

'Left or right?' Claire asked him and Peter looked at her with confusion.

'Huh?'

'Which side of the bed do you prefer?' She asked him innocently.

'Excuse me?' Peter coughed.

'We agreed to share the bed.' Claire frowned. 'I'm just asking you which side you prefer.'

'It doesn't matter to me.' Peter shrugged.

'Ok.' Claire nodded and got off her chair. 'Then I'm gonna choose the left. It's closer to the window and I love to sleep by the window.'

'Fine by me.' Peter murmured and watched her leave the room. 'Crap!' He cursed silently.


	7. Chapter 7 The Myth

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_Oh and I thank to all of you, who took your time and reviewed! Love ya!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7 The Myth _**

The moon was fool and peered through the window. The soft straws of the moon light played all over her small face. Claire looked calm in her sleep. Her golden curls covered the pillow behind of her head and formed a golden halo.

Peter just looked at her. He had popped up to his elbow and just looked at her. She was as close to him as she never was. But she was so far away. She had forbidden to him. He could watch her only like this when no one could see him. He leaned his head on his palm and sighed tiredly.

They had put a thin blanket between them. Claire had wrinkled her nose but had agreed with him. She thought it was a stupid idea. Peter had insisted. It was not good if there was not anything that separated them. Claire had shrugged and accepted it.

The night was cold. It was typical for this time of the year. It was October and it was the beginning of the autumn. However, it was unusually cold night. Claire stirred in her dream and shifted under her thin blanket. Peter smiled and looked at her. She was so small. But no one would have thought how strong she was. No one knew ho strength she kept in that small body. He reached hand to touch her but then pulled it back. His face faded.

Peter lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was at work on the next day. He had to sleep. He had to try at least. For his surprise, he was able to do it.

Claire opened her eyes with a sigh. It was still dark outside. She felt good. She felt warm and fuzzy. Then she realized that she lay in Peter's arms. He was sleeping. Claire could feel that. She frowned with confusion. His arm had wrapped over her waist and she had snuggled in him. Claire wondered what had happened with the blanket between them. It was a dumb idea anyway. She thought that since from the beginning. But Peter had insisted and she had to agree with him.

She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. She was not supposed to feel in this way. He was her… family. It was strange, but Claire had never thought of him as her relative. He was always her hero and her friend. When he had saved her and had looked at her in that way, Claire felt the love for the first time. She had thought that she was in love with him. It was normal and so easy to love him. Peter was a dream to her. He was so nice and gentle. He was a perfect man. But Claire thought that he would never look a girl like her. She was too young for him. But then again – Peter had looked at her as if she was something special. No one had ever looked at her in this way.

When the truth about their relation had kicked in, Claire felt devastated. She had understood her inability to have him in any other way than as her family. She got better in time and the lie she kept play in her head became her true. At least she thought it was. But the heart has its own rules. Claire could not help it but smile every time she saw his face. She could sense when he was sad or happy. He was sad now. He was a loner and Claire could not help it but to think that it was something to do with her.

Peter shifted in his dream and Claire could feel his breath messing up her hair. She felt nice chills down in her stomach. Her mind told her to move away from him but her heart had other opinion. She slid her hand over his on her stomach and closed her eyes again. It was good to have him like this even if it was only for this night.

When Peter woke up, Claire slept in his arms. His eyes widened and he felt her hand over his on her stomach. She had snuggled in him and the feeling was so overwhelming that Peter got scared. He was afraid to move. He could awake her and he did not want that. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was time for him to go to work.

Peter sighed and tried to release his hand. He was careful and it took him more time but Claire did not wake. He got off the bed carefully and ten minutes later, he was ready to go. Claire still slept and Peter threw her a final look before he could walk away.

His colleague Hessam was on the car already. Peter was little late.

'Tough night?' Hessam threw him a look as they drove off to their first signal.

'What?' Peter looked at him with confusion.

'You look tired.' Hessam shrugged.

'Huh.' Peter released a fake smile. He got it better in the time. 'I friend of mine came to visit me.'

'A… lady friend?' Hessam rolled his eyes.

'Excuse me?' Peter snapped into his protective mode. He could not help it. It happened every time when something concerned Claire.

'So it's a lady friend.' Hessam nodded. 'I hope you had a good time with her.'

'I wish.' Peter mumbled and closed his eyes with frustration. Why he had even thought about it?

'What?'

'Nothing.' Peter looked at his partner. 'Just drive faster. We don't have all day.'

'Fine.' Hessam chuckled and looked at the road again.

They saved three lives this day. In days like this, Peter was glad with his job. He came back home tired, but happy. Then he saw Claire. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of his empty living room. Peter frowned. She had opened few old books before her.

'Hey!' Peter greeted her and she looked up at him. Her eyes shined and he could not stop the thought of how beautiful she was.

'Hey you.' She nodded at the books on the floor. 'Look what I found.'

'Where?' Peter dropped his back onto the floor and sat close to her. She pointed him the first book.

'I took them from the Library. This is a compass. This is _our_ compass!' She explained. 'It's the same we have it tattooed in our arms.'

'I can see that.' Peter frowned. 'Claire, this is in Latin!'

'I thought you know that language.' She looked at him. Their faces were close but none of them seemed to notice.

'I'm Italian! I can barely speak that language and you are asking me…'

'Okay.' Claire put up her hands. 'That's why I took another one.' She pointed the book in the middle. 'It says that this model of a compass had been invented in the early Renaissance.'

'Great! A History lesson!' Peter murmured.

'Please just listen!' Claire snapped. 'This compass was not as the usual ones. They thought of it as a Devil Invention.'

'What?'

'Yeah. It also says that his inventor was a gipsy.'

'This is impossible!' Peter frowned. 'Gypsies weren't that clever… '

'The man, invented this compass, was in a certain cult.' Claire frowned. 'They didn't mention what was exactly, but he was an important man. There was a myth that whoever gets that compass it won't stop until he/she find out her/his true destiny. It's like a... guide.'

'Huh?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'Look here.' Claire pointed the third book. 'It says that this compass leads you to your soul and to your destiny.'

'This cannot be true, Claire.' Peter looked at her. Claire turned her head to him too. 'You came to me and my compass showed up after your arrival.'

'So?' Claire sighed and bit her lower lip.

'We can't be…' Peter stammered. 'Because we are…'

'Oh.' Her eyes widened.

'Yeah.' His look fell on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8 The home

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_Oh and I thank to all of you, who took your time and reviewed! Love ya!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 8 The home_**

He hated it. Yeah, he really did hate his destiny right now.

Peter looked at her and millions of inappropriate thoughts passed through his mind. Claire was sitting on the cold floor. Her golden curls hang over her shoulders and she had focused over the books. Her blue sweater and tight jeans did not make his job any easier. Peter was standing by the window. He had crossed his arms before his chest and his eyes stared at her. Claire did not seem to notice anything around her. She had focused over the old books and now she even led notes.

Peter sighed and pulled his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. Then he frowned. There was his compass. The compass he had taken from Noah. Peter pulled it out of his pocket and opened it in front of his eyes. The needles twirled like crazy. Then they stopped. Peter frowned and tapped the compass's glass. Nothing. The needles had frozen, pointed at Claire.

'What is this?' He heard her. Then he looked up and saw her close to him. 'Hey! I saw this same compass in the books! From where did you have it?'

'Well,' Peter coughed. 'Your father gave it to me.'

'My father?' Claire placed hand over his forearm.

'Yeah.' Peter placed the compass in her hand. Claire looked at it with curiosity. 'You know that we fought and then he got stabbed?'

'No.' Claire shook her head. Her eyes had focused over the small object in her hand. 'He told me that you fought with some guy. Then he had stabbed on his way home.'

'Oh.' Peter frowned. He was surprised that Noah had told her the truth. He was always trying to protect his daughter. Even if he knew that, she was indestructible. Claire was something special to Noah. She was special to Peter too but the reasons were very different.

'Yeah.' Claire looked up at him. 'He told me that you saved him.'

'That's my job.' He shrugged.

'I know but for me is something special.' Claire rubbed his arm. She looked at him in the same way she did when he had saved her back in Odessa. She looked at him just like this when she had called him her hero. 'Thank you, Peter.' She whispered and before he was able to react, she kissed his cheek. 'Can I take the compass and look at him in the bedroom?' She asked quietly.

'Sure.' Peter nodded. He barely suppressed the urge to reach and touch his face.

Claire hid in his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She lay on her stomach and buried her flaming face into the pillows. She had kissed him. She had kissed Peter! Damn! Her head swam and she could not think of anything else now. What had happened to her? She was too overwhelmed and just gave up to the emotion. She had seen his confusion when she had pulled back. Peter had thought her as a weirdo now. Claire was sure. It was bad idea of coming here in the first place. But she did it. The reason was simple – he was the only one she could trust. He was the only one that made her feel safe. Why she had not thought of her impossible love to him first? Why she just gave up and came here?

'Because I love him.' She whispered in the pillow. Her face burned and her heart pounded in her chest.

Claire sat on the bed and hugged the pillow. She looked through the window. Her thoughts were mess right now. Her feelings were not any better. There was a time when she thought that this would go away. She thought that it would get easier with the time. It did not. It was even worse. Her heart still belonged to him.

She shook her head and a bitter smile rose on her face. Peter was a distant star to her. She could not reach him. He was close only in her dreams. Claire sighed and looked at the compass in her hand. It was antique and the glass was broken. But still worked.

Claire placed the pillow back on its place and frowned. She focused over the compass. It was easier than to think about Peter. Yeah, it was a lot easier. If only she was able to do that.

Peter stared at the closed door. It was usually open most of the time. Then Claire had arrived and now it had closed. He shook his head and touched his face. He could feel her kiss on his cheek. It still burned his skin. Peter cursed and looked through the window. It was dark outside. It was evening again but he did not bother to turn on the lights. Darkness was the better option now. He closed his eyes and leaned his palms on the window. It was raining again and for his luck, he had a day off tomorrow.

'Fuck!' He cursed again. 'She is your niece damn it!'

_Yeah, keep telling that. _His mind betrayed him_. Like that's going to help. _

Peter sighed with frustration and went to cook a dinner. He had a feeling that he would become the greatest cooker ever. Now with Claire around he was more than sure. He had to distract his thoughts from her. It was dangerous and absolutely unacceptable.

'We have to find the meaning of this compass.' Claire said while they ate their dinner. 'I mean that it has to mean something!'

'I know.' Peter shrugged. 'But I'm not sure that I wanna know.'

'What?' Claire dropped her fork onto the table. 'Why?'

'First – it could be dangerous.' Peter frowned. 'And second – it could be dangerous!'

'I can't be hurt!' Claire pouted. 'I came here to ask for your help!'

'Claire…'

'What?' She stared at him. 'Do you know that it's the first time I feel good after the pyre?'

'What are you talking about?' Peter was not sure that this conversation would lead him to something good. He had seen that look in her eyes before. She was up to something and he was not sure if he was going to like it.

'I've tried to live normal.' She leaned back on her chair and folded arms before her chest. 'I've to be just an average student and keep it low. I'm tired!'

'You are tired of being yourself?' Peter rose up an eyebrow.

'This is the point – I'm not normal! I've tried and it didn't work!' Claire frowned. 'I don't know why I'm even trying! When I'm trying to be normal I hurt everyone!' She leaned elbows over the table. 'I hurt my mom, my dad… I cannot remember the last time I talked with my brother. They are suffering, because I'm trying to be someone else.' Claire smiled bitterly. 'You are the only person, making me feel part of something. You are the only one, who could understand me!'

'This is so familiar.' Peter chuckled lightly. He got off his chair and dragged it to her. He sat and moved closer to Claire. His fingers touched her face and wiped her tears. Just then, Claire realized that she had cried. He lingered his fingers longer than it was necessary. She would not mind. She even leaned on his palm. 'It was the day of my explosion over New York. We were at Kirby Plaza and you were sad.'

'You remember?' She whispered and her eyes locked his. His thumb skimmed over her cheekbone.

'I remember everything.' Peter whispered too. Just then, Claire felt in home. He was her home.


	9. Chapter 9 The foreplay

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_Oh and I thank to all of you, who took your time and reviewed! Love ya!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9 The foreplay _**

_The Carnival_

Samuel looked at the tattoos covered Lydia's back. They showed three faces. Two of them looked close one to another – man and a woman. The third man was little aside of them and it looked like he observed them.

'They'll never do it.' Lydia looked at him over her shoulder. 'I'm not sure that you are right this time.'

'They are too close not to do it, honey.' He smirked and nodded at her. 'Cover yourself!'

Lydia sighed and put her robe back on. She saw her lover sat on the chair before her. He was strange and for some of their people, he was scary. She knew that he was a leader and he had to look at this way. But sometimes she got scared for his soul. Samuel could be very dangerous if he wanted to. He was dark and his ability was dangerous too.

'They are relatives, Samuel.' Lydia tried once again. 'It's wrong!'

'Oh shut up!' He snapped. 'We both know that their story started long before this!'

'But…'

'You need him here and he won't come here without her!' Samuel frowned. 'She has his strength and his heart. That is a strong combination!'

'It's dangerous!'

'I know!' Samuel smiled again. 'That's why I love it!'

_New York_

Peter stared at her eyes. He did not withdraw his hand. She was fine with it. Their eyes locked and it looked like they were never stop look at each other. Claire sighed. Her smile touched his heart. She was able to do that to him. She was able to make him feel real and special. Only her smile was enough.

'Stop!' He uttered. 'Stop look at me like that!'

'Like what?' She whispered. 'Like the man I care about the most in this world?'

'You don't know what you are talking about.' Peter shook his head.

'Yes, I am.' Claire reached to touch his hand but he pulled back. 'Peter…'

'I'm different.' He shook his head and get off the chair. 'I've changed, Claire and I'm not your hero anymore.'

'Why are you saying this?' Claire frowned and looked up at him. 'Why are you acting like this?'

'Claire I…' He looked at her and stopped. A sad smile appeared on his face. 'I'm just not the same.'

'You are better man.' She nodded but he frowned again.

'No! No, I'm not!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. He looked nervous and Claire felt confused. He was acting strange. It was obvious that something bothered him. She could see it his eyes. 'You don't know anything about me or my life now! You don't know anything!'

'Why are not telling me then?' Claire got off her chair. She looked at his eyes. 'Why are you trying to shut me out of your life again? You can trust me! You know you can!'

'No when it comes to this!' Peter shook his head. 'You can't understand this! Nobody can!'

'Try me.' Claire reached out to touch him again but he stopped her. He put his hands up and walked out of the room. Claire sighed and flopped back onto the chair. She leaned her elbow over the table and rested her head on her palm.

'What is wrong with you Peter? What can be as bad as my feelings for you?' She whispered but no one answered her. She heard the front door slammed after him. Claire moaned and ran it to the bedroom.

There must be something serious, she thought as he lied in her side of the bed. Claire threw brief look at the clock over the nightstand. It passed midnight and Peter was gone since few hours. She tried to relax but her heart pounded. He looked pretty upset when he had left the apartment. Maybe something had happened to him.

'Okay Claire, you are stupid!' She murmured as she sat on the bed. Her phone was on the near nightstand and she just reached out to take it when she heard the door opened. Claire shoved back under her blanket. She heard Peter's steps in the living room. It was he. There was no doubt for her. She could recognize him everywhere.

Claire closed her eyes in the moment she heard him opened the door of the bedroom. She tried to calm her breathing and pretend that she slept. Peter stopped for a second. Then she heard him walked again and for her surprise, he stopped just by her side of the bed. He looked at her. Claire could feel that even with closed eyes.

He sighed and sat by her. Claire could feel the mattress folded under his weight. He stared at her and Claire barely kept her eyes closed. She was tempted to open them and look at him. Then she felt his hand slid over her hair and fixed some curls behind her ear. She contained the urge to shiver. Something had happened to him. She was sure as she was sure that the sun was going to rise on the next morning.

'Sometimes I feel like only you could understand me and I don't even know why.' He whispered and withdrew his hand. Claire missed his touch almost immediately. 'You are so young and even with your power, you are so fragile and so unprepared for this world. I should have protected you! I swore to do that and I failed. I thought that you were going to be fine. You deserved all the better things in this world, Claire.' He made a short pause. 'I can't do that. I wish I could give you the world on the silver plate for you. I thought that my destiny was to save you. I died for you but this was not enough.' His voice cracked and Claire felt the need to touch his face. He was never that open. He continued. 'I thought that this would go away. I thought that I forgot you but then you showed up again and ruined everything. You ruined my imaginary world where I could be just an ordinary guy, have a normal relationship with someone, and just live his live.'

Claire opened her eyes but Peter did not look at her. He was looking through the window.

'I can't do that.' He whispered again and this time Claire shivered. His voice was full of emotions. She had never heard him talk like that. 'I wish I could, damn it! I wish I could love again! I wish I could have a normal life! That was all I wanted! But – no!' Peter smiled bitterly and her heart ached. 'I can't have that, because I'm in love of my niece!'

'NO!' She let out a sigh and he looked at her with widened eyes. Clare just could not believe of what she had heard. 'Peter…'

'Claire! I'm so sorry!' He started to apologize and tried to get off the bed. Claire grabbed his wrist and did not let him. 'I shouldn't have said that… I-I'm so sorry…'

'Could you please… shut up?' Claire knelt close to him. 'Is that your problem?' Her hand still held his wrist as if she was afraid that he would run away again. 'You are in love with me and you think that makes you a bad person? Is that it?'

'I can't love you, Claire!' Peter shook his head. His face crooked. 'I can't love you like this!'

'Yes you can!' She uttered and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her face moved closer. 'I can…'

'No!' Peter kissed but he was like clay in her hands. As if she was a mermaid and he was just a mortal man amazed by her. The mermaids were dangerous. Everybody knew that.

'You can.' Claire whispered and her lips almost touched his. He could not move. Then with a final groan, Peter gave up. His hand buried into her hair and he kissed her with all the love he held inside of him. She answered him and her mouth opened fully to his kisses. Her hand lay on his face and he felt the salty taste of her tears over his tongue.

'Claire…' He pulled back and looked at her with confusion.

'I love you.' She caressed his face and smiled through tears. 'You just don't know how much!'


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic!_**

**_Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_Oh and I thank to all of you, who took your time and reviewed! Love ya!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10 Revelations _**

Three years…

Three years of constant fighting against himself and now Peter just gave up. He had fought with his feelings towards Claire. He knew that they were wrong and sick. He had dreamt about her, knowing all this. Then again, it was perfect. His forbidden dreams had come true. Claire was in his arms and he was kissing her.

He had run away earlier just to escape from her. He would rather do that than kiss her. Claire was an innocent girl. She was too young and damn it; she was his niece. Peter knew that and he had slammed the door behind his back. He did not know where he was going. He just wanted to run away from her. He was doing that routine four years already. Peter was a specialist on it.

He found himself sitting on a bench in the near park. It was dark already and there were hardly any people there. Peter did not care. It was cold and he wore only his thin jacket. He did not care about that too. His thoughts were full mess. Claire had done it again. She had rushed into his life and had proved him that he had lived in a lie.

When he came back home and saw her, his heart skipped a beat. Claire was sleeping. She lay on her one side with her face to the window. He did not know what made him got to her. It was something powerful than him. Peter sat close to her and told her all the things he hid in his heart. He thought that she slept. It was easier in this way. She could not hear him. It was safer, because Claire would never hear his words.

When she had opened her eyes and they had glowed against him, Peter wanted to run. It was a need better this way. He was not thinking then.

'Claire! I'm so sorry!' He started to apologize and tried to get off the bed. Claire grabbed his wrist and did not let him. 'I shouldn't have said that… I-I'm so sorry…'

'Could you please… shut up?' Claire knelt close to him. 'Is that your problem?' Her hand still held his wrist as if she was afraid that he would run away again. 'You are in love with me and you think that makes you a bad person? Is that it?'

'I can't love you, Claire!' Peter shook his head. His face crooked. 'I can't love you like this!'

'Yes you can!' She uttered and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her face moved closer. 'I can…'

'No!' Peter kissed but he was like clay in her hands. As if she was a mermaid and he was just a mortal man amazed by her. The mermaids were dangerous. Everybody knew that.

'You can.' Claire whispered and her lips almost touched his. He could not move. Then with a final groan, Peter gave up. His hand buried into her hair and he kissed her with all the love he held inside of him. She answered him and her mouth opened fully to his kisses. Her hand lay on his face and he felt the salty taste of her tears over his tongue.

'Claire…' He pulled back and looked at her with confusion.

'I love you.' She caressed his face and smiled through tears. 'You just don't know how much!'

She moved closer and spread her legs over his lap. Then she sat on him. Her hands lay over his shoulders and her eyes met his again. Claire was not lying. He could see that. His hands grasped her waist against his will. She wrapped arms around his neck and her head touched his.

'We can't do this.' Peter uttered but his hands wrapped around her. 'We just can't do this, Claire!'

'I know.' She moved her head and buried her face in his hair. 'I know we can't.'

'It's wrong.' He squeezed her tightly.

'I know.' Claire whispered and her breath sent nice chills down on his spine. She held him tightly as if she was afraid to let him go.

'Claire.' He moaned.

'Sh-sh!' She whispered close to his ear. 'Just hold me!'

So he did. He held her tight as she held him. They had crossed the forbidden line. It was like coming home for the both of them. All these years of suffering, waiting and tension between them had paid off.

'We're not supposed to feel in this way.' Peter whispered after sometime. 'I'm still your family. We share the same blood! What if…'

'Don't talk!' Claire pulled back just to look at his eyes. 'We can talk how wrong this is and how we're not suppose to be together. We can lie to ourselves that we can live in a lie! But I've had enough, Peter! I just… had enough!' Claire rested her hands at the both sides of his face. 'I know that you are scared of this! I'm scared too, but I prefer that then the alternative!'

'And what is the alternative?' Peter met her eyes. She mesmerized him and just now, he realized how much.

'Live in a lie again!' Claire shook her head. 'I was there for four years already! I was there from the moment I realized that we are relatives.'

'That's why we can't!' Peter tried to get off the bed, but Claire did not let him.

'No!' She shook her head. 'Don't run away from me!'

'You have to go Claire!' He frowned. 'You are not supposed to be here! It's going to be a mistake for the both of us if you're staying!'

'No!' She frowned too. 'Not after I know that you love me as strong as I love you!'

'I thought that you were sleeping!'

'How the hell I could sleep when you ran away like this? I was sick of worrying about you! You can get hurt now, damn it! It's not like you can heal from any wound!' She hissed, but did not move. Their faces were close and all she could think of was to kiss him again.

'I live here, Claire.' His face softened.

'I know, but it'd be better if you have my power!' She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

'I'm fine with this one I have.' Peter shrugged.

'No!' She snapped. 'You were fine with your original one.' She bit her lower lip. 'Don't get me wrong. I would love you with or without your powers! I love the man, not the power!' Claire placed hand over his chest and felt his pounding heart. 'I can feel that you are the same. You can't lie to me now!'

'It's not about how I feel, Claire.' Peter sighed and tilted his head. 'It's about how wrong all this is.'

'We can't fix this!' She licked her lips. 'Focus over the things we can fix!'

'Huh?' Peter looked at her with confusion.

'Fight for us.' Claire whispered.

'Claire…'

'Peter Petrelli?' they heard a well-known voice.

'Hiro?' Claire said with confusion. He was standing not so far away from them.

'Cheerleader Claire?' Hiro frowned. 'Why are you two are…' He fell on the ground in the middle of his sentence. Peter and Claire jumped off the bed and rushed to him. Peter checked his pulse and looked up at Claire.

'He's breathing, but I have to take care of him.'

'Oh no!' She frowned. 'You won't shut me out again! I'm coming with you!'

'Great!' Peter murmured and took his phone.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Thank you for all of you who are following this story! It means a lot to me that you are here and take of your time to enjoy it! _**

**_Send you all of my love!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11 Unexpected _**

_New York_

Claire hated the hospital. She had always hated them. Not that she was afraid of the death. She had died too many times. She knew what was like. However, Claire hated the hospitals, because they brought her too many memories. She could remember the car crash when Brody had ended up hurt. He deserved that though. She did not feel sorry. He was a bastard that tried to rape her.

Then she remembered her mother. Sandra had spent some time at the Odessa's hospital, because of her brain concussion. She was really bad, because of the Haitian and his attempts to take her memory numerous of times.

Now Peter worked at the hospital. Well, sort of.

She had seen him walked in the Hiro's room. Claire waited outside on the bench. She preferred to stay here and wait for him. They had to talk later and Claire wanted to be sure that Peter would not run away. He looked scared after their kiss. Claire knew how noble he could be. He probably felt strange and was upset. She wanted to help him realize that there was noting disturbing in this. She wanted it too.

Claire felt someone touched her shoulder and looked up. Her eyes narrowed. _Emma_. Claire did not try to pretend that she like her. Yeah, it was rude and stuff, but she just could not help it. Claire knew that Emma was falling for Peter. She was a woman and she could feel it. Right now, Clare was very sensitive according to Peter. The reason was simple – Claire loved him too.

_Is Peter here? _Emma asked slowly, but Claire understood her.

'Yes, he is here.' She got off the bench. 'I'm waiting for him to take me home.'

_Home?_

'I'm with him in his apartment.' Claire shrugged and saw Emma's confused face. 'Why? Is there any problem?'

_Tell him I look out for him_. Emma showed to her a notebook. _He needs to fill some formularies. _

'Sure.' Claire shrugged and watched her walk away.

Peter showed up few minutes later. Claire yawned and looked at him. She felt sleepy. It was really late and she wanted to sleep. Moreover, she wanted to sleep in his arms.

'Hey.' Peter touched her shoulder and helped her got off the bench again. 'Are you okay?'

'I want to sleep.' She murmured.

'Okay. Let's go home then.' He placed hand on her waist and Claire smiled happily. Then her face faded.

'Emma was here. She wanted you to fill some forms.' Claire hid another yawn behind her hand. 'I'll wait here if you have to go.'

Peter looked at her strangely. She had leaned on him. Her eyes were half-open and it looked like she barely stood on her feet. However, Claire had passed him Emma's message and she did not like her. Peter was sure in that. He knew Claire well enough.

'I'm going to do this tomorrow.' Peter murmured. 'We have to get back home now. It's really late.'

'Fine.' Claire shrugged. 'Whatever you say!'

Peter did not answer her. They were at his apartment seconds later. His new speedster power was useful sometimes. Claire closed her eyes in the moment her head touched her pillow. Peter watched her awhile. She was so small and delicate. Peter knew how easy she could get hurt.

He sighed and took the other side of the bed. He was too tired to put any blanket between them. Just before he could fall asleep, Peter felt Claire snuggled in him. Peter just wrapped arm around her.

_The Carnival_

Samuel was sitting outside of his trailer. He looked at the clear sky and a light smile played on his face. Everything had turned out in the way he had planned it. He looked at the compass in his hands. The needles had calmed and pointed the right direction right now. Peter and Claire would be here soon and he would be there to welcome them in to the family.

'I thought you said you want to sleep.' Samuel felt two soft hands lay over his shoulders. Lydia sat close to him and Samuel narrowed his eyes towards her. 'What?' She asked with confusion.

'We have to start the preparations, Lydia.' He touched her thigh absently.

'Why?' She tilted her head. 'You saw something?'

'Yeah.' He placed the compass in her hand. 'The needles stopped moving.'

'What?' Lydia stared at the small object in her hand. 'Are you sure?'

'I told you that it's a matter of time.' Samuel smirked. 'They love each other for so long. They just needed a little push up.'

'This is wrong.' Lydia frowned.

'I'm not telling them what to do!' Samuel snapped and grabbed the compass from her hand. 'I can't control their minds.'

'But you did something!' She insisted. 'I know you!'

'I just pointed them the right direction, Lydia.' He slid hand over her face. 'Claire is a good girl. I'm sure that you're going to love her. As for Peter, you can be calm. He is always ready to protect her. That could be useful.' Samuel shrugged.

'I'm still looking for my daughter, Samuel.' Lydia bent her look down. 'You promised to help me find her.'

'It's OUR daughter, Lydia!' He frowned. 'I thought that she was dead! They lied to me!'

'They lied to me too, but we have to…'

'Stop!' He hissed. 'I wanna deal with this first! I have to find my revenge! I need Peter and Claire here and when they come here I don't want them to have any troubles, okay?'

'Okay!' Lydia frowned. 'I still think…'

'I don't care what you think!' He got off his place and Lydia followed him. 'They love each other and that love could be useful for me!'

'Fine!' She smiled and touched his shoulder. 'Don't get mad. You know that I'm gonna do whatever you say.'

'Let's go inside!' He took her hand and Lydia followed him.

_New York_

Nathan was standing before his brother's apartment. He frowned and fixed his hair. It was early in the morning, but Nathan had to talk with Peter. Something happened to him and he knew that Peter was the only one who could understand him. Nathan also knew that Peter would not call him back if Nathan had used the phone instead.

Peter was weird lately. He was like this after the fire. He just had shut his family out of his life. If he had to be honest, Nathan felt different too. There was something wrong in him. He could feel it but he could not tell what was exactly. And just when he thought that his life was back on the tracks, Nathan had stunned. He thought that he could have only one ability, but apparently, he was wrong.

Nathan took deep breath and knocked on the door. He did not have to wait long. His brother opened the door just few seconds later. He wore his Paramedic uniform and looked surprised to see him.

'Nathan?' His eyes widened. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, hello to you too.' Nathan frowned.

'I'm sorry man!' Peter took a step towards him and Nathan was able to hug his brother. Peter stepped aside and let him in. 'Why didn't you call me first?'

'Would you call me back?' Nathan turned around and looked at his brother. 'You just shut me out of your life!'

'I'm sorry.' Peter frowned. He did not try to deny it. 'I needed time.'

'Past tense?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Peter shrugged. 'Something happened and I…'

'Peter?' Claire called him from the kitchen. 'Do you want some coffee?'

'What is she doing here?' Nathan looked at his brother and did not miss his look towards the kitchen.

'She is um…' Peter just looked at him when Claire showed up. She wore only her robe above her nightgown.

'You didn't answer me.' She held two cups with steaming coffee. 'I made one for you… too.' She stopped in the one place looked at Nathan. 'Oh… hi.'

'What is going on here?' Nathan frowned and looked at his brother. 'Pete?'

'Well… Claire is live here.' Peter shrugged.

'What?' Nathan almost yelled.


	12. Chapter 12 Games

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Thank you for all of you who are following this story! It means a lot to me that you are here and take of your time to enjoy it! _**

**_Send you all of my love!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 12 Games_**

Peter woke in a beautiful morning. Well, it was not the morning exactly. It was raining and it was dark outside. But the thing was – Claire was here. Yeah. She was in his arms and he could smell her sweet scent. She had not moved all night. She just slept in his arms and that was enough for him to make him smile. It looked so natural and so addicting that Peter did not want it to fight.

He knew what people might think if they could see him and Claire like this. Yeah… and they would be absolutely right. There was a time when he thought the same as the most of the people. He felt shame and his feelings had messed up. He had a clear vision now. He knew what he wanted and for the first time in his life, he was sure of his choice. The problem was that choice was not right. It was so wrong. It was so unnatural and sick, but it was his.

'Morning.' Peter heard her sleepy voice and was surprised to find out that she was awake. Claire turned around and he could see her face. She smiled and he felt the sun. 'It's so good.'

'W-what?' Peter stammered.

'To be hold by you.' Claire whispered. 'There was a time when I could only imagine this.'

'It was wrong.' He closed his eyes. 'It's still wrong.'

'Aren't you tired?' Claire touched his face and he took shaky breath. 'Aren't you tired of all these lies?'

'It's not that simple.' Peter hissed and sneaked out of the bed. He hung his legs over it and his bare feet touched the cold floor. It was easy when he did not look at her. 'We have to stop this! We have to stop it before it's too late!'

'It is late.' Claire crawled over the bed and knelt behind him. She placed her small hands over his shoulders. 'Don't you get it?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'I don't get it! I only know that it's wrong and we have to stop it!'

'No!' Claire snapped.

'What?' He moved slightly and looked at her. She had fierce expression on her face. 'Claire!'

'I won't stop! I can't stop loving you!'

'Please! You have to try! We both have to try!' He almost begged her, but she shook her head again.

'I'm tired of lies! The faith knows that I've had enough!' Claire got off the bed and put her robe on. She rounded the bed and stood right before Peter. He looked up and saw her run her fingers through her hair. 'If you want to continue with this, I won't help you!'

'Claire!' Peter hissed.

'No!' She snapped again and glared at him. 'You can play that game alone! I'm tired!' She twirled and walked into the bathroom. He stirred when the door slammed behind her back. Peter was surprised by how determined Claire looked. It was as if his confession had unlocked some door inside her. It was a very dangerous door, though.

He sighed and put on his paramedic uniform. His shift started by the noon, but he wanted to be ready on time. He looked at the mirror in the room and ran fingers through his hair couple of times. Usually that was enough to put it in order.

'You need a hair-comb.' Claire's voice surprised him and he looked at her. She was standing close to him.

'I think I'm fine like this.' Peter shrugged.

'Fine by me.' She smiled. 'I love you in any ways.'

'Claire!' He frowned.

'I thought I told you that I'm not gonna be in this game.' She shrugged. 'You could lie to yourself, but I don't have a desire to do the same.'

'This is going to be very difficult.' Peter shook his head.

'It could be easy if you think about it.' She stared at him. 'I just wonder when you're gonna give up and kiss me again.'

'Not anytime soon.' Peter murmured but she smiled.

'Never say never.' She passed beside him and lingered her hand over his chest. He winced and watched her got out of the room.

'I'm so screwed!' Peter mumbled while hid in the bathroom.

He just got out when he heard someone knocked on the door. When he saw Nathan standing there his heart fell on his feet. He felt guilty even by looking at his brother. That was crazy.

'Nathan?' His eyes widened. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, hello to you too.' Nathan frowned.

'I'm sorry man!' Peter took a step towards him and Nathan was able to hug his brother. Peter stepped aside and let him in. 'Why didn't you call me first?'

'Would you call me back?' Nathan turned around and looked at his brother. 'You just shut me out of your life!'

'I'm sorry.' Peter frowned. He did not try to deny it. 'I needed time.'

'Past tense?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Peter shrugged. 'Something happened and I…'

'Peter?' Claire called him from the kitchen. 'Do you want some coffee?'

'What is she doing here?' Nathan looked at his brother and did not miss his look towards the kitchen.

'She is um…' Peter just looked at him when Claire showed up. She wore only her robe above her nightgown.

'You didn't answer me.' She held two cups with steaming coffee. 'I made one for you… too.' She stopped in the one place looked at Nathan. 'Oh… hi.'

'What is going on here?' Nathan frowned and looked at his brother. 'Pete?'

Peter looked at Claire, but she just smiled and placed the steaming cup in his hand. She did not say anything and she just showed to him that she kept her word. She threw a brief look to her biological father and after a quick nod; she just hid in the bedroom. Peter sighed and looked at his brother.

'She came here for help.'

'Help?' Nathan frowned. 'Pete, she wore her night robe! In your apartment!'

'She lives here now.' Peter shrugged.

'What?' Nathan's eyes widened.

'She came here…'

'I'm not an idiot!' Nathan snapped. 'I heard you!'

'Nathan…'

'And you have the same look on your face like the day you saved her!' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'So?' Peter turned his back to his brother and went into the kitchen. Nathan followed him.

'You know what I'm talking about!'

'No! I don't!' Peter frowned and placed the cup on the table. He leaned his hands on it and he still could not look at his brother. 'I don't know what you are talking about!'

'You liked her!' Nathan snapped. 'Damn you Pete! Look at me when I'm talking to you!'

'It's different now! We are different!' Peter sighed and looked at his brother. Nathan had crossed his arms before his chest. 'What? She is…'

'Your niece.' Nathan tilted his head.

'I know.' Peter hissed.

'Really? I think you have some difficulty remembering it!'

Peter could lie to him. He could tell him that he could never touch Claire. He could tell him that he would never love her more than he had to love his niece. He could lie… but he kept silence. He just sighed instead.

'You want some coffee?'


	13. Chapter 13 Truth

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Thank you for all of you who are following this story! It means a lot to me that you are here and take of your time to enjoy it! _**

**_Send you all of my love!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13 Truth_**

Claire could hear them talk. She was standing in the middle of the living room and watching the door of the kitchen. She could see Peter's back and her father's shoulder. But she was unable to hear of what are they talking about. Claire finally made a step closer and the voices became clear.

'Don't play me dumb now!' Nathan snapped. 'I don't want a coffee! I want you to talk!'

'What do you want me to say?' Peter growled. 'It was in the past! I'm different now and she…'

'She is still your niece!' Nathan ran fingers though his hair. 'I knew about her, damn it! I knew it since then! I should've guessed that it could happen again.'

Claire covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened. It appeared that Peter was fallen for her few years ago. He had felt the same as Claire. But he had hid it deep. Well, not according to his brother.

'You are talking bullshit Nathan!' Claire saw him turned with his face to his brother.

'Your sick love for her? Is that a lie, Pete?' Nathan stepped closer to his brother and Claire stirred. She felt something dangerous in him. She did not know why, but she felt a need to protect Peter from him. 'Come on! Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying and you aren't! Tell me that you don't love her _like that_! Tell me!'

'I…' Peter looked at his brother but could not say anything. Claire thought that this is the moment for her to step in. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her father.

'Is my opinion count?'

'Claire, stay away from this!' Nathan frowned and looked at her. 'You don't have any idea…'

'He is your brother! Your brother and you turning his back on him like you did when you let him to explode!' Claire stood before Peter and Nathan stepped back. 'I asked you to save his life then, but you were so blind from your own ego that you didn't even listen! You look like the same guy now!'

'Claire, please…' Peter placed his hands on her shoulders but she shook her head.

'No!' Nathan burst in. 'She is right. I'm sorry, Pete.' He looked his brother with plead in his eyes. 'I came here for the different thing.'

'What is it about?' Peter coughed and removed his hands of Claire's shoulders.

'It's a little complicated.' Nathan coughed and looked at the table. Claire's empty cup was there. He reached out his hand and the cup flew in it. He grabbed the cup and showed it to Peter.

'Wow!' Peter and Claire exclaimed.

'Exactly!' Nathan placed the cup back over the table. 'And I have new ability every day. I think I'm freaking out!'

'You are not crazy.' Peter rubbed his chin and took the cup. 'Hm… but that reminds me of someone.' He looked at Claire and saw her frown.

'Sylar?' Nathan looked at him quizzically. 'You think that I'm like you and I took his power?'

'I don't know what to think Nathan.' Peter shrugged. 'Maybe your power is like mine and this runs in the family. You maybe needed more time than me.'

'But Sylar is dead, right?' Claire took his attention. 'We saw his burning corps! We all saw the pyre!'

'Yeah, he is dead.' Peter frowned. 'And that's a relief.'

'Tell me about it!' Claire rolled her eyes. 'That is the best thing happen after my Homecoming!'

'Your Homecoming?' Nathan looked puzzled.

'I saved her then.' Peter shrugged. 'And we met Sylar.'

'Aha.' Nathan frowned. 'So, what are you thinking?'

'I think you need some sleep.' Peter tapped his brother's shoulder. 'You are too nervous for nothing.'

'You are alright with this, but I'm not!' Nathan hissed. 'What am I going to do with this now? How could I tell my mother about this?'

'Are you sure you want her to know?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'You are right.' Nathan sighed and looked at his watch. 'I have an appointment and I have to go now. And you…' He looked at Peter and Claire. 'Be careful!'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled and closed the door behind his brother. His hand lay on the cold wood and he hung his head between his shoulders. He took a deep breath and then turned around. Claire was there and he was not surprised to see her. 'I told you!' He snapped.

'You told me what?' Claire tilted her head. 'What I have to know now?'

'You have to go Claire! As soon as it is possible!' Peter frowned.

'No!' She answered coyly and crossed her arms before her chest.

'You want me to kick you out?' Peter answered in the same voice.

'You won't do that!' Claire shook her head with a smile.

'Yeah? And why not?' Peter asked her and saw her came closer to him. She stopped right before him and looked at his eyes. She smiled.

'Because you love me and you want what is the best for me.' Claire placed her hand over his chest. Peter looked at her lips and she tilted her head and came even closer. 'You are going to give up sooner or later. I can wait!'

'I'm not…'

'Sh-sh.' Claire placed her index finger on his lips. 'You will and when you do that, you are not going to be afraid anymore.'

'I told you I won't kiss you again.' Peter swallowed hard.

'And I told you to be careful with your word.' Claire stepped back and smiled at him. 'You are going to be late for your work. Go now and I'm gonna do a little research.'

'Your father is going to be out today.' Peter coughed. 'You may go and see him tomorrow. Maybe stay with him in his apartment?'

'Nice try, but I'm staying here.' Claire laughed. 'You are so funny when you want to.'

'I'm not funny.' Peter looked grumpy.

'You are when you're fighting against something that we both want to happen.' Claire shrugged and Peter cursed lightly and left the apartment. He had a work after all and most of all; he wanted to escape from the truth. Claire was right and he was afraid to admit it in front of himself.


	14. Chapter 14 Name

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Thank you for all of you who are following this story! It means a lot to me that you are here and take of your time to enjoy it! _**

**_Send you all of my love!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 14 Name_**

Peter walked in Hiro's room. His old friend was awake and he smiled at Peter. He could not forget the very first time when he had met Hiro. That Hiro was coming from the future. He had told him to save the cheerleader. Peter smiled ironically. The same cheerleader turned out to be no one else, but his niece. And then came the worst part – Peter loved her as a woman.

"Peter Petrelli." Hiro nodded and Peter came closer to his bed. "Thank you for your help."

"I just brought you here, Hiro." Peter shrugged and pulled his hands into his pockets. "I spoke with your doctor before I came here now. You are very sick.'"

"I know." Hiro nodded. "I'm dying. I met the best doctors in Japan."

"Are you sure?" Peter tilted his head. "It has to be something that I could do for you. You wouldn't be here without a reason!"

"Maybe I'm here to help you." Hiro's eyes widened. "Maybe I'm here for you."

"Oh no!" Peter put his hands up. "My life is fine." He tried to smile. _Except the fact that I'm in love with my niece and we're living under the same roof, _he thought and frowned.

"I don't know then." Hiro looked at him with confusion. "But I saw you with the cheerleader Claire. I thought that she is the daughter of the Flying Man. And he is your brother. Am I wrong?"

"You just relax, okay." Peter tried to smile. "I'll try and figure something out. Maybe there is an alternative?"

"Huh?" Hiro looked even more confused than before.

"I'll find the way and save you, my friend." Peter touched his hand and took his ability. "I have to be faster though. The faster, the better."

"Faster for what?" Hiro still looked at him with confusion.

"You'll see." Peter smiled and walked out of his room. He was eager to help Hiro get through this. He felt someone touched his hand and looked up to see Emma. She stood before him with strange expression on her face.

_Are you okay, Peter? _She asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" He frowned.

_We skipped our last dinner so I thought…_

"Oh yeah." Peter coughed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave Claire alone."

_Claire is your niece, right?_

"Excuse me?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Who told you that?"

Emma shrugged.

_I have a bunch of free time here in the office. _

"You don't know anything!" Peter hissed and closed his eyes for a second. "Please don't go further!"

_I'm sorry._ She touched his arm. _I thought that I could try to talk to her, but she is not a talkative person. So I just look at some archives and I saw her name. Why didn't you tell me about her before?_

"Why are you so interested of Claire?"

_She is very found of you, Peter. _

"We have a history." Peter shrugged.

_I wanted to talk to you about my ability too. _Emma frowned. _I think that there is something wrong in me. _

"There is nothing wrong." Peter looked at his watch and then at Hiro's room. "I could talk to you now, but I have to go. My friend here is in danger and I have to try and save his life."

_His life? _Emma looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah." Peter took her elbow and led her to Hiro's door. "If you want to ask someone about your ability, ask him. He is very good at this."

_Are you sure? _Emma looked at the door.

"Yes, I am." Peter nodded and closed his eyes. He teleported away and he landed at the edge of the bathroom's tub in Noah's apartment. "Damn!" Peter cursed and jumped on the floor. "I need practice!" He murmured and opened the door just to see Noah point his gun at him.

"Peter?" Claire took his attention. She was standing close to his father and looked at him with amusement. Noah put the gun down. "What are you doing in the bathroom? I thought that you are at work."

"I was and my shift is over." Peter frowned. "I also need more practice on this. It's been a long time since my last teleport attempt. And I have to say – I'm still not good at it." He crooked his face and Claire laughed.

"Um, excuse me." Noah coughed and looked at them. They were laughing and looking very close. "What are you doing here Peter?"

"I'm trying to save Hiro's life and I need your help." Peter went serious. Claire followed him.

"Hiro is in danger?" Claire asked him.

"He is very sick and he has a brain tumor." Peter looked at Noah. "I thought that you could help me find a healer."

"What about me?" Claire intervened and went to Peter. She touched his hand and made him look at her. "You could take me with you and we could use my blood. It helped my father. Why not Hiro too?"

"It's not going to work." Noah shook his head and went to his laptop. "Your power could only make the tumor grow faster."

"We have to find a way!" Peter frowned.

"I think I just found it." Noah looked at the screen. "His name is John Connor and he lives in Pennsylvania. He is the guy we need."

"Good. Let's go then!" Claire nodded.

"Where do you think you are going?" Peter frowned. "It could be dangerous and you could get hurt!"

"I can't be hurt, so what is the real problem now?" Claire put her hand on her waist. "You don't want me near you?"

"Claire…"

"You are shutting me out again!" She hissed. "I won't let that happen! I want to help, Peter!"

"No!" Peter snapped.

"Let her come!" Noah intervened. "Claire could help us if the thing get out of control. The boy has a hell of a temper."

"Thanks dad!" Claire grinned against her father. Then she looked at Peter with winning expression on her face. "I have to touch you now." She slid hand on his forearm and saw him winced. He touched Noah's shoulder and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were in the middle of a beautiful garden.

"He really is a healer." Peter murmured. His look fell on the rich white house. They had to cross the large porch to reach the door.

"Let me talk." Noah knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. A woman in a maid's suit greeted them. "Good afternoon. We are here to see Mr. John Connor."

"He is at the backyard." The young maid explained. "Let me call him."

"Sure." Noah nodded with smile.

"Why's that so familiar to me?" Peter murmured.

"Because you and John have something in common." Noah tilted his head.

"Yeah? And what is that?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You both are from the rich families." Noah shrugged.

"I wish I wasn't." Peter murmured again and Claire touched his hand.

"It doesn't matter to me." Her whisper made him shiver again and was meant for his ears only. Peter tried to smile.

"You are searching for me?" They heard a boyish voice and looked at the open door. A tall blond man was standing there and looked at the small group. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you could help us to save a life." Noah tilted his head and John looked at him strangely.

* * *

_**A/N: Little different from the series, huh? :P Okay, the surprises keep on coming. A 'tiny' hint - expect the M rated chapter soon."winks" And once again - thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the story. Believe me - it means a LOT to me!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Arinna.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Surrender

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Thank you for all of you who are following this story! It means a lot to me that you are here and take of your time to enjoy it! _**

**_Send you all of my love!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15 Surrender _**

John Connor welcomed them in his big and expensive house. He looked so charming that Peter felt sick in his stomach. He was a little too smiley and a little too cheerful that should be normal. There was something wrong in here and Peter could smell it. On the top of this, Mr. Connor had focused all of his attention over Claire and Peter was not sure if he liked that. He just kept quiet for now.

They were sitting on a big sofa in the middle of the living room. Claire was between Peter and Noah. John was sitting on the opposite sofa and smiling again.

"Mr. Connor?" The maid walked into the big room. "They are waiting for you on the phone."

"Excuse me." John smiled and got off the sofa. "Enjoy at your drinks while I'm gone!"

"Sure." Noah nodded and Peter got off his place in the minute John left the room.

"I don't like him!" He snapped and looked at the open door. "Something is very wrong here! Call me crazy, but I can feel it!"

"Okay…" Claire crossed arms before her chest. "You are crazy! The man is trying to be nice! There is nothing wrong here and if we could make him help us, it'd be good!"

"Noah?" Peter looked at his old friend. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Noah touched his glasses and looked at Peter. "Now when you mention it…"

"Oh come on!" Claire pouted and got off the sofa. "You can't be serious! The man is just trying to be polite!"

"Yeah! He is just flirting with you for no reason!" Peter snapped.

"He is not…" Claire started but stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute!" An annoying smile slid through her face. "So you noticed it?"

"It's obvious!" Peter answered with grumpy look on his face.

"You are jealous!" Claire sang quietly so her father could not hear her. "I like it!"

"I'm not…" Peter began answering.

"I thought it could be a great idea to help you." John walked into the room.

"That's great!" Noah got off the sofa. "We could go right now."

"Sure!" John answered and winked at Claire. She smiled and winked at Peter. He had noticed that. "It'll be honor." John nodded and turned to the door.

"Just one question." Peter stopped him. John looked at him with a smile. "Why are you so hurry to help us?"

"It's for a good cause." John shrugged.

"You are lying!" Peter snapped and tilted his head. "I've heard and seen enough lies in my life and I could swear that you are lying to us now!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" John's smile faded. "I just said that I'm going to help you."

"Ah!" Claire exclaimed painfully and Peter looked at her. She was holding her arm. "Peter!" Peter rushed to her and rolled up her sleeve. The compass was there again.

"What did you do to her?" Peter growled and looked back at John. "Tell me now!"

"Peter!" Noah rushed to them and touched Peter's arm. "Calm down!"

"There is something wrong here!" Peter snapped. "And I think that he could tell us what!"

"I'm sorry!" John pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Peter. "They told me that they are going to kill me of I don't bring her to them!"

"Her?" Noah's eyes widened. "Claire? Who are they?"

"I can't tell!" John shook his head. "Now, give me the girl!"

"No way!" Peter snarled. "You could take her over my dead body!"

"As you wish!" John tilted his head and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Claire's scream matched with the shot. She saw Peter fell on the ground and starts bleeding from his chest. "No!" She screamed once again and her knees hit the floor as she knelt before him. "Peter! No!"

"You bastard!" Noah growled and pulled his own gun. The long years of working for the Company were worth it now. "Put the gun down or I'll shoot you!"

John hesitated but then placed the gun on the ground. Noah took it and stood before him with his one pointed at John's head.

"Peter!" Claire cried again and ripped off his uniform. The size of his gunshot wound made her moan even louder. "Peter wake up!" She shook him, but he was motionless in her hands. "Peter please! Peter!" She took off her vest and pressed it to his wound. "Call 911! Dad!"

"He's not gonna make it to there!" Noah shook his head.

"Then you have to heal him!" Claire glared at John. He had frowned against her. "Heal him now!"

"What if I don't want to?" He answered boldly.

"What if I shoot you?" Noah pressed the muzzle of the gun to his back. "Heal him! Now!" John sighed, but knelt close to Peter's body. "And be careful!"

John glared at him but then focused over Peter and touched his shoulder. Claire disposed her bloody vest on the ground and watched how Peter's wound started to heal. She covered put her hand on her mouth and suppressed a painful moan.

Then she saw him move. His eyes opened and he coughed furiously as he looked around with confusion. Then he saw John and pulled back right into Claire's arms. He leaned on her chest and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You are fine now!" She whispered through tears and looked up at her father. He had focused over John now. That was good for her because she could not hide her feelings towards Peter now. Her scare for his life was obvious. Peter moved his head and looked at her. Then he laughed. She laughed too, happy that he was alright.

"Welcome back." Noah smiled to him.

"Yeah." Peter coughed again and touched Claire's hand on his shoulder. "It's good to be here."

"You two can go now." Noah nodded at Peter. "I'll take care of him." He pointed at John with his gun. "I'm sure that we'll have an interesting talk with that mister over here."

"I need his ability." Peter went serious. "I have to take care for Hiro."

"Then take it and leave." Noah nodded and watched as Claire helped Peter to get off the floor. Peter reached out and touched John's hand. He felt the well-known tickling as he took his ability. "His car is outside." Noah pulled his phone out of his jacket. "I'm gonna make a call now. Angela doesn't have to know that you were here, Peter."

"I know!" Peter frowned. "Thanks Noah."

"You saved my little girl." Noah tilted his head. "I told you that I owe you for that!"

Peter crooked his face and just nodded at Claire. She nodded back and took her goodbyes with her father. They drove off to New York few minutes later. Noah gave Peter his jacket so he could cover his ripped clothes.

"I got scared!" Claire looked at him while he looked at the road. It was almost evening already. "I thought I might lose you again."

"I'm here, so don't worry about!" Peter shrugged and did not even look at her.

"How could you be so calm?" She frowned. "You almost died back there and now you are so cool as if nothing had happened!"

"He shot me and I survived." Peter shrugged again. "I am alive and the problem is solved."

"Damn you!" Claire hit his shoulder with her small fist and made him look at her. "Damn you, Peter!" She cried and hit him again. "Damn you!"

"Claire?" He frowned and stopped the car. "What's wrong with you? I thought that you are stronger than that!"

"Not when you're bleeding in my hands damn it!" She undid her seatbelt and got out the car. Peter sighed and followed her outside. They met in front of the car lights. Peter grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Claire…"

"No!" She sniffed and shook her head. "Don't ask me to be strong now, cos I can't! I cannot do it anymore! I won't and I don't want to!" Claire looked at him with her glossed eyes and his heart melted. "Please…"

Peter sighed and took her face in his hands. She sobbed once again and he knew that he could not fight anymore. His mouth covered hers and he kissed her. He kissed her fully and somehow this looked more right than wrong now.


	16. Chapter 16 Seduced

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

**_P.S. Ok! This is the place where the M or NC-17 ration kicked HARD! Feel WARNED! "winks" _**

**_I wanna say "thank you" to the person inspired me for this chapter with her fic, called the same -"Seduced". One of the best Paire M rated stories I've ever read! Thanks Brit (hope you don't mind that I borrowed the title. "blushes")! _**

**_Now - ENJOY READING! _**

**_Loves,_**

**_Arinna.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16 Seduced _**

He had lost himself somewhere along the way. Now he had to find that true piece of his soul. Or maybe he already had it. His look dropped on Claire. She was sleeping on her seat and he could see the light smile on her face. She must have dreamt something good. Peter smiled and brought his look back on the road. It was late and they still had an hour before New York City.

Peter sighed and tilted his head. He had kissed her again. He had kissed Claire and it felt so good that he had lost himself in her. That was something he had never felt before. He had loved but never like this. Claire was special to him. She was something precious that he had to protect and cherish with his all self.

She had told him she loved him. She had loved him since the moment they had met in that hallway. He had understood that since the moment he had met her eyes. They were so sad and warmly. But Peter had not thought that she could look at him in other way than a stranger. Then after he had saved her and she had saved him, he had felt the connection between them.

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had failed in his mission not to kiss her again. He had doomed since the moment he had promised that to himself. She was close to him and he could see her glowing every time when he was in the room. It was something impossible. It was absolutely unacceptable and he felt pain in his heart every time when he saw her.

"I've never thought that I'd fall in love like this." Peter heard her sleepy voice and squeezed the wheel with his hands. "I've never thought that I'd fall in love with you."

"This just can't be happening" Peter shook his head. "We have to stop this Claire!'

"We kissed, twice." Claire sat more comfortable in her seat and looked at him. "Please don't tell me that you can forget all this."

"This is wrong!" He frowned and threw her a brief look. "This is simply… wrong!"

"There is nothing we can do about it." Claire shrugged and turned her eyes to the road.

"We can and we have to!" He insisted. "Claire, please! Be reasonable!"

She just smiled and did not say anything. Peter knew her answer. He did not need mind reading to know it. Claire had told him that she got sick of lies and she would not do that anymore. Peter knew how stubborn she could be and just sighed. His eyes had focused on the road and he had not said a word more.

They spent the rest of the way in silence. The same was when they walked into Peter's apartment. Claire went straight into the bathroom and closed the door behind. Peter sat on the bed and stared at the door. It was so strange that she was here. He had never imagined she would live with him someday. Then he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. His life had complicated a lot since Claire was here. Then it became bittersweet when the entire kiss story had happened. Peter was not sure how long he was going to take it. Claire was still his obsession and his feelings for her became even more obvious. And she was right. He was jealous this day. Yeah, John Connor was a skunk but Peter was not upset about this. When he had looked at Claire and start flirted with her, Peter felt nasty feeling in his gut. Then he had realized that he could do everything just to make it stop. He had lost the fight.

"What am I doing?" Peter moaned and covered his eyes with the pillow. His mind was full mess and right now, he was not sure how he would react on Claire. He was too weak. It was as if his whole strength went away. Peter groaned and threw out the pillow. He sat on the bed in the moment Claire got out of the bathroom.

He looked at her and lost his breath. Her hair was wet and some curls tickled her cheekbones. She wore only a white towel and did not look ashamed of it. She rounded the bed and left wet marks after her. Her shoulders were bare and Peter could see few water droplets shone in the dim light of the room.

He was thankful that she was with her back to him now. Peter was sure that she could see the lust in his eyes. It was pure, natural desire for her. He shook his head and went into the bathroom.

Claire heard the door slammed after him and smiled. Maybe the whole idea was good. She sat on the bed and folded her legs. Her head rested on the headboard and she closed her eyes with dreamy expression on her face. Yeah, Peter wanted her. She had felt it. Not that she had any experience in her life, but she was sure in the way he had looked at her. It was the same as she had seen in all the soaps she used to watch as a girl. She giggled and twisted a wet curl between her fingers. It was wrong and it was so inappropriate, but she wanted him. She wanted Peter.

When he got out of the bathroom, she was still in the same position. She noticed that he was with his pair of jeans and just scrubbed his upper body with a towel. Claire bit her lower lip and let her eyes enjoyed at the view of him.

"I've never thought that you're gonna look at me like this." Claire spoke quietly. Peter dropped the wet towel on the floor and looked at her. She was still in her towel and her smooth bare legs were nicely visible.

"How?" He asked her groggily.

"Like this." Claire slid her feet on the bed and crossed her legs in her ankles. She ran her fingers through her hair and tilted her head. "You want me, right?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Peter frowned against her. His voice was weak and filled with desire.

"What if I am?" Claire bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes. "Is it working?"

"No!" He snapped, but she giggled throatily. Her look fell on his stomach.

"Are you sure?" She asked and licked her lips. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck and then she slid fingers over her neckline.

"Stop it!" Peter hissed but he just could not stop look at her. "Claire, please…"

"No." She just shrugged with smile. "I told you that I won't lie to myself."

He closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Put some clothes on you!" He hissed. His patience was almost over. His will too.

He heard her got off the bed and sighed with relief. Just then, Peter felt two soft hands slid at the both sides of his waist. Claire placed soft kiss on his back and rubbed her forehead there. He took a sharp breath and twirled around. His hands grabbed her wrists and his eyes focused over her face.

"I could stop if you want me to." Claire whispered and looked at his eyes. "If you really want me to stop! Just say it!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Claire!" Peter hissed.

"I know." She tilted her head with a soft smile. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No, you don't!" He licked his lower lip and his eyes narrowed. "You are playing dangerous game right now."

"Tell me you don't want me." Peter heard her quiet voice and pushed her away from him. She stood still and just watched him. "Tell me that you don't love me and look me in the eyes! Just say a word and I'll walk away."

"No." Peter whispered and put up his hands. "Stop with this!" He buried his fingers into his hair and shook his head abruptly.

"Come on, Peter!" Claire uttered. "Lie to me! Lie to me again!"

"No!" He shook his head again and this time he was the one acted first. Claire sighed when he took her face between his palms. He was not nice. He was like a hurricane; came and astound her.

His mouth attacked hers and his hands grasped her waist almost painfully. Claire moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers buried into his hair as he kissed her furiously. She could not breathe, but she did not care. His hands were all over her body and she felt him lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled back enough to take a breath and looked him in his eyes.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed and his look fell over her lips. "I wish… I was… stronger." He moaned and bit her lower lip. Claire laughed throatily.

"Thank you… for not…" She could not talk more. His mouth attacked hers again and she was eager for his kisses. His hands rubbed her back and Claire felt nice pleasure down in her belly.

Peter walked to the bed with her in his arms and then laid her over the clean sheets. Claire did not let go of him. Her hands grasped his shoulders and she moaned when he lowered his head and sucked her pulls point. He touched the hem of her towel and pulled back just to look at her. Claire just nodded and watched him as he unwrapped the only fabric separated her body from his. She locked her eyes with his as he unwrap the towel. Claire took a deep breath when his eyes followed his fingers.

"Beautiful." She heard him groaned as he kissed her collarbone. His hands followed the curves of her body and his lips touched the hollow between her breasts. Claire moaned and buried fingers into his hair. His lips continued their way down and stopped around her bellybutton. His tongue twirled around it and she moaned with pleasure. "Are you scared?" He asked her huskily and she just shook her head. "You trust me?"

"I do." She whispered as his head lowered between her tights and she felt his tongue on her clit. He flicked it around it and teased her to the point she wanted to scream. "Oh!" She just purred as he pulled back just to remove his jeans and his boxers. "Peter… I…" Claire panted and she saw his knowing smile as he settled between her tights. He leaned on his elbows and touched her face with the back of his fingers.

"I know." He kissed her softly and she smiled. "I know." He repeated and slid into her. Her face crooked from the short pain and she grasped his shoulders. Her breathing became erratic and she felt his kisses all over her face. He stood still and gave her time to adjust with the new feeling.

"Peter…" She breathed out as she looked at him. Her body bucked against his and Peter groaned as he pulled back and then moved in again. "Oh…" Claire arched her body and her legs wrapped around his thin waist.

"Claire!" He growled and his head fell on her shoulder.

She felt him moved inside of her and his moves became faster and harder until she did not felt on the edge. She could barely catch her breath and her nails dug deep into his bare back. She screamed when she felt him rammed deep inside of her. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Claire could not breathe. Peter followed her with few last moves and collapsed over her body. Just then, she took a deep breath and turned her head to his. He watched her. His breathing was just as erratic as hers was. Claire leaned and touched his lips.

"I'm part of you now." She whispered. "I'll always love you for this."

Peter just sighed and took her in his arms.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	17. Chapter 17 Weird

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 Weird _**

He was standing by the bed and watching her sleeping. She looked gorgeous even in her sleep. Claire was lying on her stomach and her golden hair fell on the pillow. Peter could see the half of her face, but this was enough for him. She had mesmerized him. He tilted his head and ran his fingers through his messy hair. It was so hard for him to leave her like this. It was even harder not to think of her all day. He had to go to his work and right now, he was late already.

Peter smiled bitterly and left the apartment. His thoughts were a giant mess. He could not believe what he had done the last night. It was the same thing; he had sworn not to do it. He had slept with Claire and it was something special to him. He knew that it was the same for her, but still. Peter knew that their relationship was a mistake. He should have ended it. He had to do it, but he was too weak and she was so close to him. She was his strength and weakness in one.

"Hey!" His colleague Hessam called him and Peter looked at him with confusion. "Earth to Peter!" He laughed. "Come on, jump in the car! We have to save lives today!"

Peter just crooked his face and got in the ambulance. They had to go to a place with a car crash. It was full chaos. Peter frowned when he saw the burning steel and jumped of the ambulance. He ran to the burning car and saw how his colleagues tried to save the family, traveled with this car. Peter could hear the screams of the two young children. They were standing close to their mother and father. The father looked bad and Peter rushed to him. He was already on a stretcher and one of the paramedics performed CPR.

"Move!" Peter pushed him lightly and took his place. He knelt before the stretcher and just touched the man's shoulder. Peter saw his eyes opened and he took a shark breath.

"What have you done?" Hessam asked him with amusement and Peter just looked at his hands with confusion.

"I haven't done anything!" Peter frowned but then murmured to himself. "Or… have I?"

When they came back to the hospital, he still looked confused. His colleague Hessam could not stop with his babbling about that miracle. That was how he called it – a miracle. The man was practically dying and Peter brought him back to life just by his touch.

"See you in a bit!" Hessam patted his shoulder and walked down in a corridor. Peter frowned and shook his head. A miracle… yeah, right. If he only knew…

Peter sighed and walked to Hiro's room. He knocked quietly and went in. His friend was sleeping and Emma was sitting on the chair by his bed. Peter frowned, but walked close to the bed. Emma saw him and smiled.

_Hey Peter. I thought you're not working today. _

"I am." Peter shrugged and nodded at Hiro. "How is he?"

_Not good._ Emma frowned. _The doctors are not sure about him. _

"But I am." Peter smiled and touched his friend's arm. He closed his eyes and let the warmth flew in Hiro's body. When his eyes opened and he looked at the monitor above Hiro's head, a smile touched his face again. "He is okay now."

_What? _Emma looked at him with confusion.

Peter just winked at her and left the room. He knew that Hiro was alright now. This ability was probably the best one Peter had ever had. He shook his head and went back to his work. It was easier for him to breathe now.

When he came back home his heart ached again. He stood still before the front door and wondered if he had to enter in.

"Don't be a coward! Just open the damn door!" He murmured and his hand touched the knob.

The first thing he saw was Claire. She was sitting in the middle of his living room. This time she had spread a blanket under her body. The same old books were lying before her and she bit her lip, focused over them.

"I was wondering how long you're gonna stay there." She crooked her face and looked up at him. A cute smile appeared on her lips. "I should be nervous now, not you."

"Claire…" Peter frowned.

"If you're about to say that it was a mistake, I don't want to listen!" She shrugged and shook her head. "Come sit here now." She patted the place close to her. "Dad called me with some news."

"Huh?" Peter frowned but sat there. "News?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded. "They traced the call from the John Connor's house and it led them to a man called Samuel Sullivan. Does that ring a bell to you?" She touched his shoulder and leaned on him.

"Samuel?" Peter rubbed his chin. "I met a guy with the same name in the same night when you came here. He wanted the compass your father and I took it."

"He works at some Carnival not so far away from here." Claire tilted her head. "What is that supposed to mean. Peter? Why he want us?"

"Or you?" Peter looked at her. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"We both have the compasses!" She frowned. "I think that means that they want us both!"

"You think that these compasses have something to do with the actual one?" Peter shook his head. "Claire."

"What?" She nodded at the book. "I've read some things here."

"And you think that this guy Samuel…"

"… want us both!" She finished his sentence. "If we dig deeper into this I think we could find something interesting! So now we could talk about the elephant in the room!"

"Huh?" Peter pulled back slightly but her hand buried into his hair, and she looked at him with love. "Claire, don't!" He hissed.

"I'm not afraid, Peter." She smiled. "I'm not lying anymore and that makes me feel good!"

"It makes me confused!" Peter murmured and tilted his head to look at her. "And if… if we continue with this, we have to lie!"

"I know." She wrinkled her nose. "I know how you feel. I'm scared too, but it's better than lying to myself. I could live in a lie as long as I have you! But I'm done with lying to myself, okay?"

"Claire I…" His phone interrupted his thoughts and made her frown. Peter sighed and opened it up. "Hello?"

"Your brother is missing!" His mother almost cried at the other side of the line.

**_

* * *

_**

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!


	18. Chapter 18 We

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18 We _**

_"Your brother is missing!"_ His mother cried on the phone and Peter almost dropped down the receiver. _"You have to help me find him!" _

"What?" Peter snapped and got off the floor. "What are you talking about?"

_"He's been missing whole day, Peter!"_ Angela tried to calm down her voice, but Peter could since the fear in it. _"He hadn't called!" _

"Okay, calm down now!" Peter rubbed his eyes and looked at Claire. She was looking at him quizzically. Peter placed his index finger before his lips and Claire nodded with agreement. He did not want his mother to know that Claire was with him. "When was the last time you talk to him?"

_"Two days ago."_ Angela answered him. _"We ate sushi. He hasn't called since then!"_

"So why you automatically assume that he is missing?" Peter frowned. "Just because he didn't call you…"

_"We had to have a dinner in the Mansion!"_ Angela snapped. _"Last night and he always calls me!"_

"Okay." Peter rubbed his eyes again. "What do you want me to do, mom?"

_"I want you to act like a brother and help me find him!"_ Angela sounded irritated.

"I'm not your puppy!" Peter hissed. "A simple ask would work!"

_"Peter!"_ Angela snapped. _"This is your brother we're talking about! He is a Senator and his absence could be a problem!" _

"So this is not only because he is my brother and your son! This is a political problem too!" Peter hissed. "I thought you changed after the pyre, mom! You learned nothing?" His anger built up. "If it wasn't for my brother…" He felt two soft hands lay at the both sides of his waist. Claire. Peter sighed and tried to control himself. "Call me when you understand something and I could help you with it!" He snapped and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Claire slid her hands over him as he turned around to face her. "What is the problem now?"

"My brother." Peter touched her face without thinking. He just needed that touch. "Nathan is missing and my mother is concerned. Now she wants my help and I'm not sure what to do. I mean, Nathan is my brother and stuff, but I really don't think that there is something wrong."

"You think?" Claire leaned on his palm. His thumb stroked her cheekbone. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Peter looked at her. "I'm not sure in anything right now!"

Claire just smiled and looked at him. Her eyes were full of love and strangely but that made him feel better. How she did that it was a mystery for him. However, her look brought him the strength he needed at this moment. His confusion went away and he shook his head.

"How are you doing this?" Peter murmured with disbelief. "You put some spell on me!"

"No." Claire placed her hands at the both sides of his face and her eyes locked with his. "I believe in you, Peter! I always have and I always will!"

"I'm still confused about all this." He uttered. "I'm not sure how I have to act like now. I mean, I know but I don't want to."

"What are you talking about?" Claire frowned. "About your brother or about us?"

"Us." Peter chuckled bitterly. "Is there any chance for this to make it work? It's not right, Claire and it never will be!"

"I know." She nodded. "I know that it's not right. I know that we have to think about the people, we could get hurt. But then I ask myself, is it worth it? This is my life! This is your life and we could make all this work! I know we have to hide it and I know that it could be hard!" Claire smiled softly. "But I don't want to waste another minute without you!"

He looked at her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her love for him was undeniable. It was so pure and so obvious and he could not fight it. He could not fight anymore and he just gave up on her. Claire smiled when he touched her lips with his. She parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling was so warm and so good that Peter sank in it.

When the kiss was over, Claire hid her head at the crook of his neck. She kissed that place and made him shiver but he kept her in his arms. Because it was her and no one could replace her in his heart. Right or wrong, he loved her and that was something he had to accept.

"I'm tired." Peter whispered in her hair. "I'm tired of fighting, Claire."

She just nodded and kissed his neck again. Claire understood him. She understood him well. That was the reason for her to stop fighting against her feelings towards him. There was not any point of it. Claire smiled. He could not see her face now, but she smiled. She was smiling through the whole day. When she had looked at the mirror this morning, she had seen a different person. She was not a girl anymore. She was a woman. The night she had spent with Peter was the perfect one in her life. Claire thought that she could feel strange, but she did not. She felt happy. Peter was the man she loved and the knowing that he loved her back was overwhelming.

"Then stop fighting, Peter." Claire whispered and pulled back to look at him. "Just be yourself. I know that you're gonna make the right choice. Nathan is your brother and you know him better. What does your heart tells you? Is there any reason to worry about him?"

Peter bit his lower lip and looked at her beautiful face. Claire had right. Nathan was his brother and he should know him better than anyone. However, there was something in him that Peter could not recognize these days. It was something foreigner and Peter was not sure what it was.

"I'm not sure." Peter shrugged. "I thought I know him, but…"

"But what?" Claire looked at him closely. "What's wrong?"

"There is something different in him after the pyre, Claire." Peter frowned. "I'm not sure that I know him that well anymore. Then this new ability. I am telling you, there is something that doesn't fit in the picture. I'm not sure what it is and that makes me nervous."

"Maybe we should find your brother and find out?" Claire suggested. "Maybe we should help your mother."

"You never called him father." Peter tilted his head. "Don't get me wrong, I know how absurd this situation is. You are his daughter and he is my brother. Calling him father would make the things even more weird, than they really is. But…"

"I never called him father because I've never felt him like one." Claire shrugged. "For me Nathan is just your brother."

"But the truth is…"

"The truth is that I have only one father and his name is Noah Bennet. My mother's name is Sandra Bennet and I have a brother, called Lyle." Claire frowned. "This is my family, Peter!"

"Okay." Peter breathed out and met her eyes. "I think we should drop the subject."

"I think we should!" Claire nodded.

"And… we'll find Nathan?" He crooked his face.

"We will!"

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	19. Chapter 19 Alone

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 19 Alone_**

_The Carnival _

Samuel was sitting outside his trailer and watching the stars in the night sky. He sighed and tilted his head. He was on a dangerous path and knew that. He had never felt fear. His brother Joseph was different. Empathy could be a problem when you were not on a right path. Joseph had died in attempt to save them all. He just had sacrificed himself and had taken the easy way. Samuel had sworn to revenge for his brother. He had sworn to do whatever it took, but to clear his name.

Joseph was weak. He loved the people, but had lost his soul long ago. Samuel wondered was he ever had a soul. He was a good person, but he was not strong enough. Peter on the other hand was. He had his heart and his soul. Samuel smiled. His soul, called Claire. The petite blond beside him was everything Peter needed to be strong and whole again. The blood was not an obstacle between them. The love was stronger.

Peter was the man they all needed. He was born for great things. Claire was an important part of all this. She was one of the most important actually. They both were meant to change the world and create a miracle.

"What are you doing outside?" Lydia's voice made him shiver. He turned around and saw her stood by the door of the trailer. "Thinking again? You cannot change the life, Samuel! It's bigger than you!"

"It's true." He gave her a smirk. "But I could change the future. How is our guest doing?"

"He is fine! But… You're still thinking about them?"

"They are on our path, Lydia. It's a matter of time!" Samuel walked to her. "You'll see!"

She frowned and looked at him with something like anger in her eyes. That was a surprise because she was always so open to him. Samuel knew why she was like that. Lydia wanted to see her daughter. She was waiting for too long.

"I wish it was that easy, but we both know that it's impossible!" She looked at him and this time he was the confused one.

"What?"

"I'm talking about the Empath and the Cheerleader." Lydia frowned with annoyance. "If they do this…"

"They are on the path already, Lydia!" Samuel smiled. "I've checked. He was willing to give his life for her! They are a couple!"

"They are related!" Her eyes widened. "How all this is possible?"

"They were waiting for this for too long, Lydia." Samuel looked at the stars again. "Too long! They soon will be here and we have to be ready!"

_New York_

Peter was sitting on the bed. He was looking through the window and saw nothing. His elbows rested over his knees and his hands had buried into his hair. He took a deep breath and hung his head between his shoulders. It was cold and he could feel it with his bare skin. He wore only his pants now. His upper body was naked and exposed to the coolness of the room.

It was November. Three years ago, he had saved Claire and exploded over New York to save her again. His heart ached even when he thought of her. Peter turned around and his palm sank into the mattress. A sad, crooked smile appeared on his face. She was sleeping calmly. Her face was turned to him and her hair fell over her back. Claire was sleeping on her stomach and Peter could see her bare back under the dimly light of the room.

Peter reached out and his hand hung in the air. He was about to touch her and that could be very dangerous. She was like a drug to him and he was addicted to her. It was a dangerous game they both were played. But they were playing it together and Peter felt alive. He finally touched her. His hand played with a strand of golden curls. Claire sighed in her sleep, but did not move. Peter slid hand down over her back and leaned to kiss bare shoulder. His hand stopped on her waist and Peter slid closer to her. He lay on his left side and watched her sleep. He could spend the eternity in this way if he had that opportunity.

Claire sighed and opened her eyes. She smiled and he felt the sunshine. She placed her hand on the right side of his face. Her eyes locked with his.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked and he just shrugged with small smile. "You are sad?" Claire frowned. "Yes you are! You cannot lie to me now! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Claire uttered.

"I'm thinking about us and about peopled we're going to hurt with all this." He answered quietly and Claire sighed. She was sure that he would act like this. It was Peter after all. He had conscious. He might love her and might accept that relationship with her, but he still cared about the others. He was the most selfless person Claire had ever known. That was one of the reasons she loved him. His big heart.

"I know that we are going to hurt them, Peter!" She answered carefully. "But it won't hurt them if they don't know about this."

"We can't hide this forever." Peter frowned. "They are going to find out someday!"

"We'll think about it then." Claire sighed and snuggled in him. "Don't think about it now, okay?"

"I can't just stop think about that and you know it." He rubbed her back. "We can't just pretend that there is no one else here!"

"I know." Claire uttered and kissed his bare chest. "I care about that too, but now I care about you more!"

"Fine." Peter kissed the top of her head. He knew that he could not win this battle. Claire was determined to continue her relationship with him. He was not able to resist her right now so he just changed the subject. "What are we going to do with Nathan? And your father? And my mother?"

"I think we could find your brother alone." She pulled back and looked at his eyes. "I mean, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"I think it's crazy!" Peter crooked his face. "We don't have any idea where is he or is he in danger. We don't know anything about it and you suggest acting in blind?"

"We could talk with your mother first." Claire shrugged. "But I really do think that we could do it together with no help!"

"Claire." He frowned.

"Oh come on!" She frowned too. "We can do this! I'm sure!"

"You came here to ask for help about your compass." Peter narrowed his eyes. "Then everything turned in this and now you want to put yourself in danger, probably, for what? What do you really want Claire?"

"I want my old Peter back!" She snapped. "I want you like before!"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her with confusion.

"I want you to remember who you were and to become the man I love!"

"But…"

"I love you!" Claire placed her hand on his chest. "I'm not ashamed to admit that now! But I think that you're still holding something back! You have to be free of it! You have to say it out loud and you could feel better!"

"I thought I told you." He hissed.

"No!" Claire shook her head. "You opened up when you thought that I slept. You are still afraid to admit your feelings Peter. You need time to do that and when you are ready, I'll be here." Claire touched his face with her hand. "I'll be here for you!"

Peter just looked at her. It was strange how good she knew him. She knew him better than he knew himself. But that was Claire. She was the closest person to him right now. She was the only person he could trust. Now he was going to prove that to her. He was going to listen to her words.

They could handle this alone.

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	20. Chapter 20 Way

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 20 Way_**

"I hate it when it rains." Claire murmured with her face turned to the window of Peter's car. He threw her a brief look and then looked back to the road. She sighed and leaned on her palm. Her elbow rested on the window and she stared outside. "It's November already! We should have snow here! Not rain!"

"Yeah." Peter murmured back and stopped the car at the underground parking lot. They gout out and looked around. "We have to get out from here and enter through the front door."

"Okay." Claire nodded and caught his hand when he passed close to her. Peter stopped for a moment and looked at her but she just smiled. "Let's go!"

He sighed and shook his head. There was no point of arguing with her. She could win over him now. Easily. He was too weak before her and the worst part was that she knew it. Claire was his weakness. They walked out of the parking lot and looked around. People were rushing over to hide from the pouring rain. The strange red statue with the fountain was still there. In the middle of the Kirby Plaza. Claire winced and Peter looked at her strangely.

"What?" He asked her, but he was sure that she felt the same as him. "What's wrong?"

"Three years…" Claire murmured and swallowed hard. "It's been three years, Peter."

"I know." He nodded.

"I thought that I've lost you!" She shut her eyes for a moment. Peter saw small drops of tears rolled over her face. Claire took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "I thought that you could remain only a beautiful memory. I didn't have even picture of you and I felt guilty. I felt so guilty about that! I didn't have your picture!" She sniffed and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"But I'm here!" He whispered in her hair. "I'm here with you and we are strong now! We are together!"

"I know, but…" Claire brushed her face of his jacket. She looked up at him. "I missed you! I missed you so much and the pain was so strong, Peter! I hid it! I hid it from everybody! And that was the worst part! I thought that West could be the guy who could make me forgets about you."

"West?" Peter frowned. His hand touched her face and wiped the tears left her. "Who is he?"

"He was a guy I used to date in Costa Verde." Claire shrugged. "He could fly and he almost made me forget who I was and who I wanted to be!"

"So…"

"He was so immature and… boyish." Claire frowned. "He made fun with his ability and was so reckless! He made me act recklessly! I almost forgot about me and about the life, I wanted to have. It wasn't me!"

"So you two split up?" Peter lowered his voice.

"I called Nathan." Claire smiled bitterly. "I called him so many times that I've lost the count. I just wanted to talk with somebody like me. I needed advice from someone who could understand me. He hung up!" Claire shook her head. "He hung up every time when I called him! If he had talked with me, West shouldn't happen!"

"You wanted to talk to Nathan?" Peter whispered. "Why?"

"Just to talk." Claire shrugged.

"And?"

"You can't read my mind, can you?" She tilted her head.

"Nope, but I could feel that there is something else here." He stroked her hair. "What is it?"

"I was hoping for a miracle." Claire whispered. "Every time I called to him, I wished a miracle!"

"How?"

"I was hoping that he would tell me that they finally found you!" Her eyes locked with his. "I was hoping that he would tell me that you were at some hospital or something. I had my bag ready!" She laughed with sadness in her eyes. "I had my bag ready to come and see you!"

"But Nathan just hung up." Peter sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Claire…"

"It's not your fault, Peter." She leaned on his palm. "It's not anybody fault. Your brother suffered too. Your mother told me that he got drunk every night. He was living in your apartment, waiting by the phone. He was hoping for miracle too."

"And I was in Ireland and I was with amnesia." Peter frowned. "The Haitian made me forget everything and I was so confused…"

"Hey, like you said – it's over now!" Claire kissed his palm and looked back at him. "Come on! Let's find your brother!"

"Yeah!" Peter crooked his face. "Let's see if we could get any help here." He nodded at the Company and they walked inside of the building.

Angela was staring outside her window. Her office was at the top floor of the building. When her secretary had told her that her son was here to see her, she got little confused. It was not in his style. Peter had never been in this building. He loathed it along the institution it presented.

"Hello, mom." She heard his voice and turned around with thin smile on her face. She was careful in her emotions. They were weakness. Arthur had taught her well.

"Peter?" She tilted her head. "What a lovely surprise." Then her smile went away. "Claire?"

"Yeah." Claire crooked her face. She was standing close to Peter now. "Nice to see you too."

"What is she doing here?" Angela looked at her son. "I thought that she is at her college."

"I'm here, you know?" Claire coughed. She looked her grandmother with suspicion in her eyes. There was something in Angela Petrelli that Claire did not like. There was something in her eyes. They were so cold all the time.

"I know you are here, dear!" Angela frowned. "The question is – why?"

"I came for some answers." Claire looked up to Peter.

"Sure." Angela murmured and looked at them with confusion. Something had happened between them. She was so sure that she could put her finger on it. They were looking and acting normal, but still. Angela could feel something new between them. "Did you get them?" Claire looked at her. "The answers?"

"No." Claire shook her head. "Only more questions."

"We came here to ask you few questions!" Peter took a step before Claire. Angela frowned. She knew _that_ Peter well. He was always ready to protect _his_ Claire. He took it as his responsibility. It was something stronger and even Angela could not fight for it. He had saved Claire three years ago. Nothing had changed now. He still wanted to protect her. "Mom?"

"About Nathan?" Angela threw them another frowned look and then turned back to the window. "He took his family to the Carnival and never got back."

"His family?" Peter was surprised. "I thought that Heidi left him for good."

"She is, but he wanted to spend the day with his sons." Angela shrugged still with her back to them. "His guards could not find him after he went in The Room of the Mirrors. Monty and Simon are good and they are with Heidi now."

"Where is this Carnival?" Claire stood before Peter. "Maybe you could tell us the right direction?"

"Sure." Angela turned around and nodded at the desk. There was a small map. "It's outside the city. Be careful!"

"Okay." Peter nodded briefly and Claire took the map and looked at him. "We are going to The Carnival!"

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	21. Chapter 21 Revealing the past

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 21 Revealing the past _**

They stood at the there in the middle of all of that madness around them. Claire slipped her hand in his warm one. Peter squeezed it tightly and they looked around the rushing people. They could see how colorful it all was. People were laughing and smiling at each other; children were running around their parents. Peter and Claire could see carnies swallowing fire, and acrobats showing off their skills. All the carousels and other rides were filled with laughing people.

"What now?" Claire looked up at him. "You have any plan in mind?"

"I thought you have it!" Peter frowned and looked at her. "Miss we-have-to-do-it-alone!"

"It's not funny!" Claire frowned and looked around again. "Peter I hate clowns!"

"What?" He looked at her with confusion, but she nodded at few clowns near them. They were showing their tricks in front the bunch of kids. "Claire…"

"There is something creepy about them." She winced and pressed her body close to his. "Can we just focus over why we are here?"

"We have to fine the Room of the Mirrors." Peter released his crooked smile for her. "And you shouldn't have to be afraid when I'm here!"

"Sure." Claire smiled back and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Claire wrapped her arm around his waist and they looked around. "Look!" She pointed the building before them. "I think we just found it!"

"Yeah." Peter squeezed her briefly. "Let's go!"

They walked inside of the building and were surrounded by any kinds of mirrors. Claire took his hand again. Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked up at Peter. He had frowned.

"There is something in here…" Claire whispered and felt cold chills ran down her spine.

"I know!" He looked at her. "I got the same feeling."

"Peter look!" Claire nodded at the closest mirror and he followed her look. The mirror showed his first meet with Hiro on the subway.

_"The girl! You have to save her!" Hiro looked at him intensely._

_"What girl?" Peter looked at him with confusion._

_"The cheerleader! It's only way to prevent it!" Hiro frowned._

_"Prevent what?" Peter still could not understand._

_"Everything!" _

_Peter nodded. _

The image blurred for a little and the showed up again.

_"Save the cheerleader, save the world!" Hiro insisted with his back to Peter. _

The image changed again. This time showed Claire and Zack in a Burn Toast Diner. They looked at some old paper.

_"Maybe your family is alive?" Zack just looked at her. "Maybe you have some reach and eccentric unc_

_"Great!" Claire rolled her eyes. "An uncle!" _

This picture changed again and this time was on another mirror. It showed Peter walked among the pictures in the Isaac's loft. He stopped in front of one of them and his face shone.

_"It's her." He whispered with amusement. "The cheerleader!"_

The image changed again and showed Peter stood before giant picture. He still held the brush in his hand. The red paint dropped on the floor. The picture showed dark silhouette of a man. He was standing before a decapitate body of a girl with a cheerleading uniform.

"Peter!" Claire grabbed his hand and hid her face on his chest. "What is this?" She cried and looked up at him.

Peter just shook his head and looked at the mirrors just in time to see the next picture. It was picture of him. He was standing in the middle of the corridor of the Odessa High School Sport Center. Just then, Claire bumped on him

_"Sorry!" They said in one voice. Peter bent over and took her bag. He handed her and smiled at the beautiful girl before him. _

_"It was my fault!" She blushed. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" _

The image blurred and changed again. This time Claire was standing little further in the corridor. She smiled at Peter with the same sad little smile that had captivated his heart.

_"Hey it gets better!" He called at her and she tilled her head. "Life after High School? It gets a lot better!" He gave her his crooked smile again._

_Claire smiled back and walked away. _

Claire looked up at Peter when the image changed again. This time it showed her running from Sylar. She bumped right into his body again. Peter caught her and after short talk, they ran away. Sylar chased them outside the building. Claire could hear her own screams. She remembered how frightened she was then.

"I'm here!" Peter squeezed her shoulders and Claire looked at the mirror again. It was just in time to see how Peter grabbed Sylar and they fell over the edge. Claire took a sharp breath when she saw herself walked out of the building. She could see how Peter's wounds healed thanks to her ability.

_"Where is he?" Peter asked her with harassed voice. He looked confused. So did she. _

_"I don't know! He ran away before I've got here!" Claire looked at him. _

_"Police… Go get some help, okay?" He looked back at her. _

_"Okay." Claire nodded. "I'll be back!" She got off the ground and ran, but stopped few steps further and turned to him. "Hey, what's your name?" _

_"Peter." He looked up to her. _

_"I'm Claire." She gave him a shy smile. _

_"Are you the one?" He asked her with strange voice. "When I saved you did I saved the world?" _

_"I don't know." Claire shook here head. "I'm just a cheerleader." _

"Or maybe not?" A foreign man's voice made the pictures disappear. Peter frowned and turned around. It was the same man; he met in the night of Claire's arrival in New York. It was the same, who wanted the compass. "Welcome home!"

"Who are you?" Peter stood before Claire. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly. "What do you want from us and where is my brother?" He growled.

"For the man with ho useful power, you look pretty confident." The man smirked against him. "I'm Samuel! And you just came home."

"You are crazy!" Peter hissed. "Tell me where my brother is?"

"Ah… he is good and in good health." Samuel tilted his head. "At least… physically."

"What?"

"You'll see him soon." Samuel walked to them. Peter watched him closely. "You are lovers, aren't you? You couldn't fight more…"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Peter frowned.

"Oh but I do." Samuel stopped and looked at Claire. He could see her head peered close to Peter's arm. He protected her with his body. "That's why you are here."

"What?" Claire frowned too.

"You could be free here." Samuel smirked again. "No one would ask questions about your past. You could be together and no one could say you a word! You could love each other without hiding!"

Peter and Claire looked at each other. Was it even possible?

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	22. Chapter 22 Choices to make

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 22 Choices to make_**

Peter looked at the strange man before him. If he were little less selfish, he would answer…

"Okay." Claire's voice surprised him and he looked at her. Claire was serious. "We could stay here, but some people would ask for us. I mean, we can't just… disappear."

Samuel smiled and tilted his head. His smile was something that Peter already hated. It was disturbing and he just wanted to know why.

"I know some people." Samuel tilted his head. "If you stay here, you'll be free of any people from your past. There won't be any questions about your connection or real relationship."

"What do you want from us?" Peter frowned. "Let's say we stay. I can't believe that you're gonna do this without any benefit."

"Clever man." Samuel smirked. "Join the family and I'll tell you!"

"Tell me or we'll go away!" Peter frowned.

"I don't think that you are in any position of talking to me like that." Samuel laughed.

"Why?"

"Because…" Samuel clicked with his fingers and Edgar showed up from behind him. He was holding a gun this time. "I'm gonna shoot your Claire."

"No!" Peter narrowed his eyes and stood before Claire. "I won't let that happen!"

"How predictable." Samuel laughed. "You two are really amazing! I know what you're thinking Peter." He took a step towards them. "I know your story. The forbidden love… sound so sweet, but it's not necessary impossible here." Samuel rose up his eyebrows. "Last chance."

"What about my brother?" Peter frowned.

"What about him?"

"If we stay here, would you let him leave?"

"One thing after another, Peter." Samuel tilted his head. "And like I said, you are in no position of arguing here. So?"

"Okay." Claire answered instead and Peter threw her a brief look. "We'll accept your offer."

"What?" Peter hissed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am serious." Claire frowned. "I want that, don't you?"

"Claire." Peter shook his head.

"What?" Claire crossed her arms before her chest. "If we stay here it'll be win-win situation. Nathan could be free and we could be together without hiding. Plus, I won't take the bullet!"

"And we could be prisoners here for the rest of our lives." He murmured.

"So is that yes?" Samuel coughed and Peter looked back at him. Peter frowned, but he knew that he had no choice.

"Okay." Peter tilted his head. "We'll stay."

"Great!" Samuel nodded at Edgar and he put the gun down. "Edgar will show you your trailer. Hope you feel good among us!"

Samuel nodded and walked out of the room. Edgar followed him and nodded at Peter and Claire too. Claire took his hand and they left the building. It was quiet outside and it was already evening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peter hissed at Claire as they stopped before their new home. Edgar had left them alone. Now they just stood before the trailer. "You know that he's lying!"

"Lying about what?" She snapped. "You know that we can't be together out in a real world!"

"I…" Peter rubbed his eyes. "This is so not the point!"

"You thought about it?" Claire's eyes widened.

"No." He avoided her eyes.

"Yes you did!" She frowned and looked closer to his face. "And I don't think your plans included me."

"Claire." Peter sighed.

"No! Damn you! You and your nobleness!" She punched his chest and stormed out. She ran to the trailer and slammed the door after her back.

"Great!" Peter sighed and followed Claire inside. "Claire…"

Samuel stood not so far away and watched the arguing pair with light smirk on his face. Lydia placed hand on his shoulder and Samuel looked at her in the moment Peter went inside of the trailer.

"So?" He touched her face. "What do you think?"

"You mean?" Lydia frowned. "I just saw them…"

"Cut the crap and go on point!" Samuel frowned. "I know you felt something! What is it?"

"I think that they love each other." Lydia shrugged.

"Tell me something new." Samuel tilted his head and grabbed her chin. "I can see that by myself and without your help here."

"I'm scared of that love." Lydia touched his wrist. "It's too strong and scary!"

"Define… scary?" Samuel released her.

"When you are ready to do everything, in the name of the person who you love!" Lydia shook her head. "Peter and Claire would do beyond that to each other. That is a scary part!"

"Hm." Samuel wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Interesting."

Peter found Claire lay on her stomach over the only bed in the trailer. Her head was hidden in the pillows and he could see that her shoulders shook. Peter sighed and sat close to her.

"Claire.' He tried to talk to her, but she was too angry.

"Go away!" He voice was deafening by the pillows.

"I can't go away and you know that!" Peter murmured. "We have to talk!"

"We talked!" She sat on the bed with face to him. Her pillow was like a shield before her body and she held it tight. "You just changed your mind, huh? How easy!"

"It's not easy and I don't know what you're talking about! We didn't talk about anything, Claire." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We just decided that it's wrong and…"

"We slept together!" Claire shook her head with a smile of disbelief on her face. "It was the most beautiful night in my life! It was so special and I thought that it was special to you too! I just… didn't want to believe that you could run away after that!"

"I didn't!" Peter frowned.

"You did! You got scared, didn't you?" Claire tilted her head. "I just didn't realize how scared you are! You ran Peter! You are running even now!"

"Shut up!" he hissed and got off the bed. "I'm not running! I'm here and you just…"

"I saw it in your eyes outside!" Claire got off the bed and stood before him. "You thought of your life without me in it! Why? Is that so bad? I love you and I want to be selfish for just once in my life! After all I've been through I think I deserve that! I think you deserve that too."

"We can't just hide here for the rest of our lives, Claire." Peter frowned. "People would start ask questions!"

"Look." Claire took his hand and he did not pull back. "Take it as a small vacation from the outside world. Plus, we could save your brother from here too."

"What if he sees us?" Peter frowned. "What am I going to tell him then? _I'm so sorry Nathan, but I'm sleeping with your daughter and oh… you were right. I do love her!_ "

Claire laughed at the last line and suddenly he found himself kissing her. Or… he kissed him? He just hung his arms close to his body unable to react in any other way. Claire took his face between her palms and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you… like this…" She whispered between the kisses. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist with the intention of pushed her away. Instead – he pushed her onto the bed.

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	23. Chapter 23 Give me tomorrow

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 23 Give me tomorrow _**

Peter ran his fingers through her hair. She looked at him and her eyes were full of love. It was love that she did not have to feel about him. The same love he did not have to feel about her. He smiled bitterly and his mouth captured hers again. He bit her lower lip and felt her hands buried in his hair. She pulled him closer and their tongues touched in a very sensual game. Claire moaned as he pulled back and helped her remove her blouse and her bra.

"Why are we doing this?" He kissed her again. "Why we have to feel like this? Why?"

"Don't ask questions when we both don't know the answer!" Her fingers massaged his scalp. "I wish I can tell you the reason why we are here and why we're feeling in this way. I wish I could know the answer on every question that you have… but I don't have it." Her lips touched his lips again. "I wish…"

"I wish I could give the world to you." Peter touched her face with the back of his fingers. "I wish I could make you smile again. But… I wish you could smile for real this time. I love your smile, Claire.'

"Really?" She slid her bare calf over his and pulled him closer. "I love yours too." She giggled, but her giggle turned into moan when he kissed her neck and he bit her lightly. His mouth and his tongue slipped down on her body as he gently removed her pants and panties. Their hands united at the both sides of her head and she yelped when she felt him thrust in her. It was more of the surprise than the pain.

He tried to pull back, but she was bucked against him and he pulled him as deeper as he could be. Her eyes locked his and she saw how the green in them became black. That was the moment when she felt some kind of power over him. His passion and love for her were too strong and too obvious for her now. Claire felt some kind of relief. He wasn't hiding his feelings anymore. He was letting her see them.

Claire smiled and moaned when she felt his moves became faster. Peter released her hand and leaned on his elbows at the both sides of her upper body. She grasped his shoulders as his moves jerked and became harder than before. She screamed when she came and he followed her soon after. He fell over her body and she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers buried in his hair and she kissed his sweat shoulder.

"You just gave me the world Peter." Claire whispered. He did not answer. His hands wrapped around her and her rolled her over his body. Claire smiled and snuggled in him. She fell asleep soon after. Peter could not. He still could not believe that he could hold her in his arms. Claire was forbidden territory for him before. Now she was right beside him. He could love her without hiding and the thought itself was very tempting. If only he could enjoy in a moments like this. If only he could be happy just being with Claire. But he could not. He loved her enough for a lifetime, but he still could not reject the guilty feeling he had. Sometimes he wanted to forget about everything and everyone, and just be with Claire. Yeah, if everything was that easy…

Peter walked out of the trailer and sat on the stair. He sighed and leaned back on the door. Claire was sleeping, but he could not. It was still night and the Carnival was sleeping. It was strange how could be so loud through the day and so quiet later at the night. He looked around, but he did not really pay attention on anything. He just thought what had happened this day. They came here to look for his brother and ended up like this. Peter still thought about Samuel's words. Nathan was alive and in good health… physically. He had said physically and his face had changed. There was something strange in his behavior and Peter frowned. He did not like him but Claire was right. Their best chances to find Nathan were to stay here. She was right about the other thing too. They could spend some time together outside the real world. If he had to be honest with himself, Peter had thought the same.

He buried his fingers in his hair and sighed tiredly. The more he was trying to run away from his feelings towards her, the more he loved her. Claire was right. Peter was scared. One part of him was telling him to stop by any cost. The other part was telling him to move on and love her as never before. Peter knew which part was taking over him. He was still here and he was still with her. Claire was something too special for him to give up so easily.

Peter sighed and got off the stair. He took few steps further and looked around. Just then, he heard laugh. It was woman's laugh and he frowned when he looked at the trailer opposite his. He saw a tall blond woman and a silhouette of a man there. They were holding their hands and talking about something Peter could not hear. Although the trailer was opposite Peter's, it was still too far away. The carnival was big and the people there needed some privacy, therefore the big the space between the trailers.

Still, there was something awfully disturbing in the man's silhouette. Peter frowned and took few steps towards his trailer. The night hid him in its shadows. Then he heard his laugh and froze on his place. If it was not sure that they was killed him, Peter would swear that this man was no one else but Sylar.

"Peter?" Claire's voice close to him almost made him jump as he turned around. She was wearing some satin red robe. Her curly blond hair hung free around her face. He lost his mind for a second. "Peter!" Her voice brought him back into reality. "What is going on?" She nodded at the couple from the other trailer. They were laughing at something. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Peter shrugged and looked back to them. "I think I have hallucinations though!"

"Why?" Claire asked him quietly and they walked back to their trailer. Peter looked at Claire and his face faded.

"I thought I saw someone from our past!" He looked back at the other trailer. The couple was gone. "Someone we thought dead and gone!"

"Who?' Claire grabbed his hand. "Who was it?"

"I thought I saw Sylar." He nodded at the other trailer. "I thought that it was him. But this is impossible, isn't it?"

"We saw that bastard burned to the bone!" Claire hissed. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Yeah." Peter frowned again. "I want to know that too! We have to find out about this!"

"It'll be the first thing we should do tomorrow." Claire nodded and Peter kissed the back of her fingers. They were never worked as a team… until now.

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	24. Chapter 24 Learn the past

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 24 Learn the past _**

Samuel leaned his back on his trailer. Lydia was sleeping and he was too busy watching Peter's trailer. There was not any movement there since the last night. Samuel had seen the couple late last night. Claire wore the red robe Lydia had left there. It was part of Claire's new wardrobe. It was interesting to watch the young couple. Especially this one. They were still learning how to be a couple. Samuel could notice the internal fight of Peter. Claire was the opposite. She was so in with that relationship with Peter. She loved him to the point of no return. Same was with him, but there was a difference. Claire was tired of fighting. Samuel could see that in her eyes. He had a person watched her and learned her past. He knew about her attempts to replace Peter in her heart. He knew about West Rosen and Alex, the boy who could breathe under the water. Samuel had done his homework about Claire. She was like an open book to him now.

Peter was different. He was… an enigma. Samuel knew about his past and his family. However, his reactions and his emotions made him unpredictable. Samuel knew how dedicated Peter was to protect Claire. He was like that since the moment he saved her in the night of the Homecoming. Peter had taken that as his destiny. Claire was top one priority in his life now. Person could expect of him to be close to her. Peter did exactly the opposite. He stood away and just watched over her. From distance. Samuel wondered why Peter acted like that to the moment he had taken the tapes from Odessa's Police Department. The conversation between Peter and Claire in the jail cell was there and opened Samuel's eyes. The body language between the two of them was so obvious. They could not control their eyes when they looked at each other. Then he had heard the conversation too. The picture was complete. Peter and Claire fell in love that night without knowing the truth about their relation.

Samuel formed his plan since then. He was sure what to do. So – he had done it.

"They are sleeping?" Lydia opened the door and joined Samuel. He looked at her strangely and shrugged.

"She wore your red robe last night."

"Ah." Lydia frowned.

"I know that you are against them being a couple here." He snapped and grasped her waist. She moaned but he held her tight. "I'm sorry, but we have to do it in this way! My way!"

"It's wrong!" She gasped. "Please think about it!"

"You heard me!" Samuel released her and pushed her away. "Go make some breakfast now!" He saw her frowned look and hissed again. "Now! And make two extra!"

Lydia twirled around and walked back in the trailer. She slammed the door after her back but Samuel smirked. His plan was set in motion and he would not let to anyone to interrupt him. Peter and Claire had special roles here and he would use them for the good of his carnival family.

Peter opened his eyes with a tired sigh. He yawned and felt warm woman's body close to his. He knew that he should not do it, but he did it. He smiled. Claire made him smile once again. He was holding her in his arms and that was something special to him. She was special. Just then, she opened her eyes with a sigh and looked up at him. Her soft smile was not a surprise for Peter. He expected it.

"Morning." She yawned and shivered in his arms. Peter covered her back with the blanket and looked back at her. "You are awake?"

"Not so long." He shrugged. "I was thinking about something."

"Huh?" Claire placed a kiss on his bare chest and snuggled in him. "I'd love to hear it, but I'm cold."

He smiled and pressed her close to his body.

"Better?"

"Mhm." She murmured on his chest.

"I was thinking about the man we saw yesterday." Peter sighed. "You think that it's possible? Could he be… alive?"

"We saw his burning corps, Peter!" Claire murmured again. "There is no way of him surviving this!"

"Yeah." Peter mumbled. "There is no way."

"What's wrong?" Claire pulled back and looked at his eyes. "You are up to something?"

"I don't know." He bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure, but I think we are missing something here. What if…"

"Breakfast!" They heard Samuel's voice outside and Peter sighed. He got off the bed and opened the door. Claire put her red robe on and got off the bed too. "Ah, you lovebirds are awake already? I want you to meet with someone." He nodded and they saw tall blond woman followed him into the trailer. She was holding a basket, covered with striped towel. "This is Lydia."

"Hello." She sang with her melodic voice and hid into the small kitchen box.

"I want to see my brother!" Peter snapped.

"Sure." Samuel nodded. "But let's eat our breakfast first. You can't think on empty stomach, right?" He touched Peter's arm and followed Lydia.

Peter and Claire exchanged looks. He frowned and she shrugged and took his hand.

"Let's go." She mumbled and Peter followed her.

Lydia had brought few still hot cakes and a thermos of steaming coffee. She poured the coffee in some cups and took the place close to Samuel. Claire poured some sugar in her coffee and then prepared Peter's one. She handed him his cup and he took it without even thinking. She sat close to him and took a piece of cake. It was still hot, but melted in her mouth.

"So…" Samuel coughed. "You are settling well here?"

"I want to see my brother first and then I'll tell you." Peter frowned. "And I still want to understand why you want us here? Is it because of the compass?"

"No, Peter." Samuel shook his head. "The Compass was a part of the plan, but it was just the beginning of it. It played its role."

"So there was a plan? Wait! There is a plan, right?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"You have to wait and see. Now enjoy at your breakfast." Samuel nodded at Lydia and she nodded back. "We'll be outside. Call us when you are ready."

Peter and Claire watched Samuel and Lydia left the trailer. Claire threw a look at Peter. He looked pensive and rubbed his chin. She frowned and touched his arm. His eyes met his.

"Why didn't you ask him about Sylar?" She asked carefully.

"Because he'd lie and I want to know the truth." Peter bit his lower lip. "Let's see Nathan alive first and then we'll see."

Claire nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

**_

* * *

And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	25. Chapter 25 Matter of trust

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 25 Matter of trust_**

Peter and Claire walked out of the trailer and blinked against the November sun. Samuel did not lie to them. He was waiting outside and he was alone. Lydia was not there, but he smiled at the couple.

"Why is so quiet?" Claire frowned. "It's supposed to be crowded here!"

"No." Samuel laughed. "Here are the trailers of the people. Here is their home. Here, it is quiet. The crowded place begins from the moment you crossed that border over there." Samuel pointed two trailers not so far away. "The Carnival is there."

"Take us to Nathan now." Peter frowned. "I want to make sure that he is okay!"

"Okay." Samuel nodded with strange smile on his face. "Follow me and by the way, your brother is free to go now when you are here."

"I don't believe you!" Peter frowned but took Claire's hand and they followed Samuel.

"You'll see." Samuel shrugged and led them to some building in the heart of the Carnival. It was crowded as he had told them, but not in that building. They saw some strange Rasta man stood by the front door. Samuel nodded at him and patted his shoulder. "You may go now. He is free to go." He told to the strange man and he nodded back.

"What is this?" Claire murmured. "What is this place?"

"This is the house of the memories." Samuel threw her a look over his shoulder. He smirked and opened the first door on his right. Peter and Claire followed him and walked in a small room. They saw Nathan sat on the single bed and looked grumpy.

"Nate!" Peter exclaimed with surprise. Nathan's face lit up when he saw his little brother. They shared a hug and Peter patted his brother's back. "Are you okay?"

"What is going on here?" Nathan frowned and looked at his brother when he pulled back. "And Claire is here too?"

"Yeah. Hi!" Claire put up her hand.

"I'm not sure." Peter frowned. "But you have to go now."

"I won't without you!" Nathan frowned and looked at Samuel. "That son of a bitch here told me that I was here one week already. I can't remember anything?"

"What?" Peter frowned and looked at Samuel. "You told me that he is alright! You promised…"

"He is alright!" Samuel crossed his arms before his chest. "And he has to go now."

"What? Why?" Nathan frowned too. "What about my brother? My… daughter?"

"They have to stay here." Samuel tilted his head. "See, they are the price for your going home."

"I'm a Senator!" Nathan snapped. "You can't just…"

"Try me!" Samuel snapped. "Come on! We're running out of time here!"

"What?" Nathan looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?'

"You have to go Nathan." Peter patted his brother's shoulder. "You have to tell our mother and Noah that we are alright."

"But Peter…"

"We have to stay here!" Peter insisted and shared looks with Claire. She nodded. He hugged his brother again. "I'll call you when I can, okay?" He whispered and his hand glowed as he took his brother's ability. He felt something strange this time. Something was very wrong and he lost his balance.

"Pete!"

"Peter!"

Claire and Nathan screamed at the same time. Peter just shook his head and pulled back from his brother when he was sure that he could stay on his feet. He blinked furiously and took a deep breath. The dizziness slowly went away and he finally looked at his brother again.

"I'm fine." Peter tried to smile. He felt Claire's hand on his arm and looked at her. "I'm fine." He reassured her and then looked back at his brother. "You have to go now and… I'll call you when I can."

"Okay." Nathan nodded with grumpy face. "I'll tell mother that you both are fine."

"Thank you." Peter nodded and watched how his brother left the room. Edgar, Samuel's "guard" walked him out of the building. Peter stood by the window and saw how Nathan left the Carnival, and got in a cab.

He felt dizziness again and touched the widow to stay still. Claire took his hand and forced him to look at her. Peter smiled and touched her face. She was so beautiful and she was all his. He should not feel in that way, but some weird part of him was glad that Claire was with him now. He was glad that she loved him. Her presence was all he needed to feel whole again. Now she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" her voice made him smile again.

"Sure." Peter stroked her hair. "Don't worry."

"We have to go now too." Samuel interrupted them. "I have to present you to the family."

"When?" Claire frowned. "I thought…"

"Tonight." Samuel smirked. "But I can't let you stay in this building. It's too… dangerous."

Peter just shook his head and looked at Claire. She met his look and nodded as a response. They got out of the building and Samuel led them to Lydia. She was standing before her trailer and wearing her usual red robe. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at them at first.

"I have to go now." Samuel leaned and kissed her. "Take care of our new members!"

"Sure." Lydia forced a smile.

"I mean it!" Samuel grasped her arm and looked at her intensely. "I don't want any problems, okay? Am I clear?"

"Sure." Lydia smiled and touched his face. "Everything will be okay."

"Good!" Samuel nodded and went away. Lydia looked at the couple stood before her and another smile appeared on her face.

"Come." She nodded at the chairs around the small table close to the trailer. "You want some tea? It's really cold outside."

Peter and Claire sat on their seats and watched as Lydia prepared the tea. She poured the hot drink in small cups and placed them before her guests.

"You don't like us, do you?" Peter watched her carefully. "May I ask why?"

"There is no such thing." Lydia shrugged and looked at him carefully.

"Oh trust me." Peter took Claire's hand in his. She squeezed his fingers lightly and they exchanged looks. "I know when someone lies to me." Peter looked back at Lydia. "I grew up in a family full of lies. I know!"

"Or maybe you just think that you know?" Lydia tilted her head and her look fell on their united hands. She frowned and heard Peter's laugh.

"Ah, that's why!"

"What?" Lydia looked up at him.

"You don't like our relationship?" He crooked his face. "I can't blame you, but… well…"

"This is our life!" Claire interrupted him. "You can think whatever you like, but you don't know a thing about us! You don't know anything!"

"Oh trust me honey." Lydia smiled over her steaming cup. "I know more than you can ever imagine."

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	26. Chapter 26 Your own path

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 26 Your own path _**

Claire looked at the woman before her. Lydia sounded really confident of what she talked. That made her nervous and she looked at Peter. His face got paler and he coughed. Claire had seen him like this only once before – after the Homecoming. Then she went to see him in his jail cell in Odessa. He looked exactly in the same way. She frowned and tried to remember something. Claire was sure that Angela had mentioned it something happened after that night. Or was it the same night?

"Are you alright, Claire?" Lydia asked her carefully. "You seemed thoughtful."

'Huh?' Claire looked at her absently. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lydia tilted her head. "You looked like you wanted to ask me something."

"No, I…" Claire shook her head just in the moment when Peter coughed furiously. "Peter!"

"I think I need to lie down." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't feel so good."

"You could take my power?" Claire looked at him seriously.

"What if is something…" Peter coughed. "… dangerous? I don't want to risk with you!"

"Peter!"

"No!" He snapped and got off his chair. Claire followed him just in time to grab his arm when he lost his balance.

Lydia watched them walked to their trailer. She sipped of her tea and a thin smile appeared on her face. Everybody had a destiny. Everybody had a path to walk by. Peter just had stepped on his path now. But every beginning is difficult."

"How are they?" A woman's voice called her and Lydia shrugged.

"They are exactly what we thought them." She answered. "Look the care between them. Look the devotion. I think that they are the ones we need."

"I thought that you didn't want them here."

"I still don't want them, Taya." Lydia looked at the blond woman close to her. "I still think that it'd be mistake, but they are the people who could bring us on the right path. You know that we tried once before and it didn't work."

"Yeah." Taya frowned. "I know. But Lydia, I thought that you at least try to fight against them here."

"There is no point of fighting." Lydia shrugged and watched as Claire helped Peter took the stairs to their trailer. "I can feel that they are the ones."

"Samuel influenced on you." Taya frowned.

"Or you just grumpy, because you lost your new lover?" Lydia smirked.

"Don't be so mean, sister." Taya snapped. "He was good." A pleasurable smile appeared on her lips. "He was good."

"He was a killer."

"Former killer and like the incest is any better!" Taya pouted and fixed her blond hair behind her ear.

"So you are grumpy?" Lydia crossed her arms before her chest. "Don't worry, Edgar is still here."

"Yeah and he is totally into you!" Taya frowned.

"You should've talked with Samuel then." Lydia shrugged and walked into the trailer. Taya followed her. "I'm sure…"

"I talked." Taya snapped and sat on the couch, close to the window. "He said that he had to send him away and keep Peter and his… girlfriend here."

"Well, then…" Lydia took the place close to her sister. "You have to accept that and have patience."

"You know well that I'm not the patience one." Taya frowned and looked through the window. "Meredith was. You are. Our brother and I…"

"I know." Lydia followed her sister's look towards Peter and Claire's trailer. "Sometimes I wonder if they are alive. I haven't heard them since a long time."

"That was the price of being here, I guess." Taya shrugged. "You really think that Peter could help us? Do you believe in that?"

"Samuel believes it." Lydia murmured. "And if Peter is stronger enough… maybe."

"Yeah." Taya murmured and looked at the trailer where Peter and Claire were. "Let's hope that he is strong enough to do that."

_Peter and Claire's trailer_

Claire helped Peter to lie down on the bed. She took off his blue shirt and touched his forehead. He was burning up. His eyes closed and Claire suppressed a moan. She had to be strong and helped him now. He needed her strength. She rushed to the bathroom and threw some sheets in to the sink. Her thoughts wandered. What if she was not able to save him? Whet if he got worse? Maybe she could ask for help the people here. Maybe they could help her.

She took the first sheet and covered Peter's body with it. He shivered under her hands, but he was not strong enough to do more. Claire frowned and went for another wet sheet. Yeah, she could ask for help, but she did not trust to these people. She was not sure of their intention. Maybe she could ask them later.

"Peter?" Claire called him when his body tossed over the bed. He fisted the sheets beneath him and moaned through clenched teeth. He was in pain and Claire suppressed another moan. She could give anything to spare him that. "Peter, please?" She cried, but he did not hear her.

"The cheerleader… I have to… I have to save… her." Peter mumbled as she placed another wet sheet over his feverish body. "Claire… her name… her name… is Claire… I have to remember… no… I have to remember… how she made me… feel…"

Claire bit her lip as she watched him suffer. Maybe she needed help for him after all. She rushed out of the trailer and right into Samuel's arms. He saw her wet face and smiled. He smiled and she wanted to cry out loud.

"He needs help!" Claire panted. The pleading was not her favorite part, but this was not about her now. It was about Peter and she was able to do almost everything about him.

"He'll be fine." Samuel tilted his head with annoyed smile. "You just have to have a patience."

"What?" Claire was ready to yell. "He has a fever and he could die if we don't do something! Are you crazy?"

"No and you have to believe me." Samuel smirked annoyingly. "You better go back to him. He'll need your strength soon."

"He needs medical help, damn it!" Claire snapped. "I'm gonna call 911!"

"Really?" Samuel crossed his arms before his chest. "How? You don't have your phone now. We took Peter's too. I'm curios how are you going to do this!"

"You son of a…" Claire hissed.

"Go back, Claire!" Samuel frowned. "Peter needs you now and you better be there for him!"

"If something happens to him…" Claire lagged the last word and her eyes glowed with hate. "I swear in everything I have, I'm gonna kill you with my own hands! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Samuel watched her rushed back in her trailer. "I heard you." He murmured.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	27. Chapter 27 Let me in

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 27 Let me in_**

_It was hard for him to breathe again. But he did it. Peter coughed and opened his eyes with confusion. It was hot. It was so hot and he rubbed his eyes. The sun was so hot and burned his bare skin. Peter sighed and sat on the ground. He blinked and looked around. He was in the middle of a desert. How he got there, Peter could not remember. He stood up on his feet and looked at his clothes. He could not remember wearing them. The black T-shirt and black jeans were something he had left in his apartment. _

_"Hello, Peter." _

_A sound of a distant voice echoed behind him. Peter had forgotten about it. He turned around and saw the man, he had seen in the night of his explosion. He had told him._

_"In the end all that matters is love." Peter murmured. _

_"I'm glad you learned your lesson, my boy." Charles Deveaux __smiled at him. "Nice to see you… but not here." He shook his head. "What are you doing here Peter?"_

_"What am I doing here Charles?" Peter stared at his old friend. "What is this place?" _

_"You don't know?" Charles rose up his eyebrows. "I thought you knew already. You are powerful Peter. You are stronger than anyone."_

_"Not now." Peter shook his head. "My dad took all of my powers. I could have only one now." _

_"Arthur?" Charles looked surprised. "I thought he was dead." _

_"He is." Peter frowned. "I'm not proud of what I did… but…"_

_"You killed him?" Charles laughed with disbelief in his eyes. "I never thought that you are capable of doing this."_

_"I am." Peter rubbed his eyes. "Damn! Why is so hot here? What is this place?"_

_"It's not hot here, Peter." Charles smiled. "You have a fever and it'll keep getting worse." _

_"What?" Peter coughed. "Why?"_

_"Because you have to pass through this." Charles tilted his head. _

_"Claire." Peter whispered. "Claire would be worried." _

_"Claire?" Charles took a step towards Peter. "Claire Bennet? The cheerleader you had to save?" _

_"You know about her?" _

_"I always knew about her." Charles smiled. "She was on your path and she is an important part of your future." _

_"But I don't want her to suffer." Peter shook his head. "She'll be upset when she sees me like this." _

_Charles closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back at Peter. He looked serious when he did that. He knew something and Peter felt some strange feeling in his gut. He stirred, as he looked his old friend back. _

_"You love her, aren't you?" Charles finally spoke. "You love her that much? I've never thought that you could do that Peter." _

_"I didn't want that." Peter whispered and suddenly felt out of strength. He lost his balance for a moment then looked back at Charles. "I never meant to…"_

_"Who told you something against that?" Charles frowned. "You just surprised me, that's all. You never loved like this, do you?"_

_"I…" Peter looked at him with confusion. _

_"See? That's what I meant Peter." Charles smiled and tilted his head. "Love is all we need to feel alive again. I think you did it, but I also think that there is something that is holding you back." _

_"It's not right." Peter shook his head. "My love for her it's not right, Charles."_

_"Hm…" Charles murmured and waived with his left hand. _

_Peter saw the picture of himself, lying dead on the family sofa in __Petrelli__Mansion__. He frowned. His mother was crying over his body. He saw his brother crying too. Then he saw Claire walked into the room. She looked scared and sad. Her eyes were all teary and looked at him. _

_"I just want to see him." Claire's voice cracked. "I came all this way."_

_"Let the girl have her moment." Angela nodded at Nathan and he left his brother to Claire. She knelt beside him and her hand touched his face in slow caress. _

_"I didn't even get to know you." She cried quietly. "You were the only one that made me feel safe. I thought you were like me…" _

_Her hand buried in his hair and she frowned. When she found and pulled the glass out of his head, Peter's eyes colored again. He gasped and coughed furiously. He sat on the sofa and his eyes gazed at her. She was smiling through tears. The giant piece of sharp glass was in her small hand. _

_"You saved my life." Peter gasped. _

_ Claire looked at him with shy smile. _

_"I guess we're even now." _

_Peter touched her face with slow cares. _

_Charles waved his hand again and the picture before him disappeared suddenly. Peter coughed once again and looked at his old friend. _

_"So?"_

_"You can't hide your love Peter." Charles shook his head. "Open your heart." _

_"But I…" Peter stammered in the moment when Charles waved again and Peter saw himself again. _

_He was sitting on a small sofa back in a __Petrelli__Mansion__ and was holding his book with drawings. Then suddenly he looked up and saw Claire stared at him. Peter caught her look and saw her sad little smile again. _

_Charles waved again and looked back at Peter. _

_"Open your heart Peter. Let her cure your pain." _

_"What?" Peter coughed furiously. "I don't…"_

_"Don't feel guilty, because you are not." Charles touched Peter's shoulder. "Open your heart Peter and let her cure you. Let her!"_

"Peter?" Claire whispered close to his ear and that was the first real thing he heard. Her soft hair tickled his face nicely. "Peter please… let me cure you!" Her voice cracked and Peter felt her tears on his shoulder. "Please…"

Peter wanted to say that he love her now. He wished he could move his hand and wiped her tears. He wished he were strong enough to hug her and never let her go. But he could not. He was so weak that he could not talk even. Peter opened his mouth but there was no sound instead of his furious cough.

Claire pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled. Her sad little smile that captivated him. Then she reached her hand and buried her fingers in his hair. She did the same when she saved him the previous time.

"Everything will be alright now." Claire whispered and her lips touched his. "Just breathe and everything will be alright. I'll cure you Peter. I swear I will." She touched her forehead to his and then pulled back again. Her eyes glowed against him. Her face was wet from the tears she shed for him. "Let me cure you…" Her whisper was like a caress.

Peter put his all will and his hand touched hers on his chest. Claire looked there and then looked back at his face. She smiled again and Peter felt lost in her eyes. It was so easy to love her. He let her in his heart.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	28. Chapter 28 Help me now

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 28 Help me now _**

Claire was sitting close to Peter. He had fallen asleep again. His temperature kept moving up and down through the whole night. Claire did everything that she knew to help him, which was not that much. She looked through the small window and saw the first morning light peering through it. Claire sighed and looked back at Peter. He was unmovable and that concerned her the most. He could not talk and that was another thing made her feel bad.

"Can I come in?" Claire heard Lydia's voice from behind and her face went blank.

"Sure." She murmured and turned around to look at the other woman. There was something strangely familiar in her facial structure. Claire frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought that Samuel…"

"He's sleeping." Lydia walked to Claire. She carried small bag in her left hand. "I thought that you could use a little help from me."

"Help?" Claire would smile if she could. "From you? I thought that you are with him in this."

"I'm with him, but that doesn't mean that I don't have my own will." Lydia shrugged and placed the bag on the bed. She opened it and rummaged in there. She pulled out a small phial and a wooden bowl. The phial was filled with some green herbal.

"What is this?" Claire pointed and looked at it with suspicion.

"This is something that could help Peter." Lydia poured small amount of the herbal in the wooden bowl and took the wooden spoon from her bag. She pressed it to the bottom of the bowl and started to rummage it. "Now I need some water." She went in the kitchen.

Claire looked after her. It was strange that Lydia wanted to help them. She still did not approve their relationship. Claire bit her lower lip and looked at Peter. He tossed his head on the pillow and right now, his face was bright red. Claire could see his struggle to breathe and rushed to him. She placed a wet towel on his forehead and then skimmed it over his upper body. That was all she could do for him and she knew that it was not enough. She still could not trust to the carnival people. Samuel had proven that they were far away from the good side. He had taken their phones and Claire could not call for help and right now she needed it the most… for Peter. He was the centre of her life now and from the moment; he saved her in that Homecoming. She could do anything for him and if that meant that she had to trust to Lydia, Claire would put down her pride and would do it.

"Here." Lydia came back few minutes later. Claire looked up at her. She was holding a small cup with some hot liquid there. Claire took it hesitantly. "He has to drink it all."

"What is this?" Claire frowned.

"This is something that would help your Peter." Lydia smiled and placed the small phial back in her bag. "I have to go now."

"Wait!" Claire stopped her. "Why are you helping us?"

"I have my own reasons." Lydia smiled. "You'll find out soon."

"Sure.' Claire shrugged and moved closer to Peter's head. "Peter?" She whispered. "I know that you can hear me." Her free hand buried in his hair. "Open your eyes for me… please. Let me help you." Claire bent over and kissed his cracked lips. "You promised me." She uttered and pulled back just in the moment when Peter opened his eyes. He blinked against her with confusion. "Good." Claire forced a smile. "You have to drink something now. It will help you feel better. I promise. Let me help you."

Peter nodded and Claire supported his head until he did not drink the last drop left in the cup. He leaned back with tired sigh. Claire touched his face with tenderness. She placed the empty cup on the near nightstand and touched his face again.

Lydia just stood there and watched how careful Claire was with Peter. Her devotion to him was undeniable and Lydia could finally see that Samuel was right about something. The love between Peter and Claire was too strong for words. It crossed all boundaries and passed beyond that. Lydia stirred. It was dangerous.

"I told Samuel and I'm telling you now!" Claire looked back at Lydia. Her face was stern. "If something happens to Peter… I won't hesitate to do whatever it is necessary!"

"I'm here to help you, Claire." Lydia tilted her head.

"And you just feel warned!" Claire brought her back to her. "Go now! Thanks for your help but leave us alone!"

"Okay." Lydia murmured and Claire heard her walked out of the trailer.

Claire sighed and tilted her head. She saw Peter closed his eyes again. This time he grasped her hand as if he wanted to be sure that she was beside him. Claire smiled and touched his face again.

"I'm here." She whispered. "I'm here and I won't go anywhere. Do you know how much I love you? Do you have any idea about that?" Claire sighed. "I haven't thought that I could tell these words to you. I was afraid and so scared before. And when I thought that I lost you in that explosion? You don't know how much I suffered." Claire bent over his face. "I missed you to the point of the physical pain. And I tried to move on… but it didn't work. No matter how hard I've tried! You were still in my heart and a person couldn't escape from it." She squeezed his hand. "I still love you Peter. I know how wrong that is and how scared are we. I am scared too you know." She smiled shyly. "But life didn't ask us what we want. Why should we?"

Peter just trembled under her hands and Claire placed another soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and touched his forehead. All she could do now was to hope for the better.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	29. Chapter 29 Searching for answers

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 29 Searching for answers_**

It was hard to open his eyes.

It was painful and so heavy that he did not think that he could do it again.

But he did it and when he did he saw her lay in his arms.

Peter smiled and that was the first real smile he gave it to her. His heart and his mind were in peace now. It was hard fight and he had lost it, but he felt better now. It was something that he missed in his life until now. Claire shifted in her sleep and placed her hand on his bare chest. Peter covered her small hand with his and his eyes stared through the window. It was still night. He was not sure how long he was lying like this. He was not sure of anything but for the first time he felt calm. Claire was right beside him and in his secured arms. No one could hurt her when she was with him. No one could hurt her now.

He sighed and felt her head shifted on his collarbone. Peter smiled again and his other hand lay on her thigh. She wore her clothes and right now, she snuggled in him. Peter reached out with his free hand and pulled the warm blanket over them. His fingers buried in her hair and could not help but smile again. There was something different in him now and he could feel it. He still was not sure was it good or bad. However, he felt strong. That was something also new for him.

Peter closed his eyes with tired sigh. It was still night and it was still early. He could just lie down here and feel her in his arms. He could feel and he could love her without any guilt in his mind. Well, not exactly. But his heart was more willing to accept her there now. There was something different. Peter yawned and fell asleep.

He woke up with the first straws of the sun, peered through the small window of the trailer. Claire had not moved in his arms and Peter fixed some curls behind her ear. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled more comfortable in him. Her leg slid between his and her hand caressed his chest. He felt good.

"Morning." Peter whispered and slid hand down on her spine. Claire murmured something in return, but then her head snapped up towards him. Her eyes widened when she saw his crooked smile.

"Peter?" Her small hand touched his face. "You are awake? This is not a dream? Right? Tell me!"

"It's not a dream." His voice cracked when he touched her delicate face. "I'm here and I'm feeling fine."

"Are you sure?" Claire tilted her head and released a shy smile.

"You are so beautiful when you're smiling." He answered instead. His fingers slid over her parted lips. "Too bad you don't smile more often."

"But I'm smiling." Claire whispered. His eyes hypnotized her.

"No." Peter shook his head. "There was a sadness in your eyes. There was something more you hid there."

"Peter…" She uttered.

"Come here." He pulled her closer and his lips touched her so softly that she wanted to cry. "So sweet…" Peter mumbled and his hands caught her face. Claire leaned hands on his bare chest.

"Peter, don't!" She tried to resist on him when she felt his hands buried under her thin blouse. "You are still weak."

"No, I'm not." He moaned over her lips. His hands picked her up and placed her over his stomach. Claire spread her legs and her knee rested at the both sides of his upper body. Her hands lay on his shoulders and his mouth became more aggressive against hers. His tongue skimmed over her parted lips and then flicked around hers made her feel nice warmth down in her belly. "Peter…" she moaned.

He did not answer. His hands slid under her blouse again and tugged it up. Claire helped him pulled it off and then undid her bra.

"So… beautiful…" His eyes glowed and his hands covered her soft breasts. Claire tilted her head and his golden curls fell on his hand. Peter looked up at her. And his fingers moved from her breast to her golden hair. He took a strand from it and twisted it in his hand. "It grows…" He mumbled.

Claire shifted over him and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"And not only this." She mumbled as she felt his arousal under her thigh. Her fingers trailed his bare chest and stopped right above his abdomen. She leaned over and placed butterfly kisses up to his neck.

Peter grabbed her head and kissed her furiously. He helped her pulled off her jeans and panties and his hands lay on her bottom. Claire tilted her head in the moment when he slid into her. She moaned and her hands grasped his shoulders as she found her rhythm. Peter left her to do this and his hands slid on her waist. He left them there for a brief moment but then he slipped one of her hands between their bodies and his fingers found her. The added sensation was too much for her. Her movements became faster and soon Peter felt her tighten painfully around him. They lived their climax together and Claire fell over him. Her body still trembled in his hands and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you I'm fine." Peter kissed her shoulder and felt her nod.

"Yeah." She breathed heavily and lifted up her head to look at him. "You are."

"I'm feeling great actually." Peter rolled her under him and then got off the bed. Claire moaned with frustration. "I have to take a bath… " He crooked his face. "Or shower I should say."

"Mhm." Claire mumbled and leaned on her elbow as she watched him walked into the small bathroom.

"Hey? Do you wanna join?" He called her before he could even turn on the water. Claire did not hesitate and followed him.

They walked out of the trailer just to see that the first snow already covered the ground. Peter looked at her and smiled. Claire smiled too and took his hand.

"Now what?" She asked him with curiosity.

"Now… we have to find out where is the trailer we saw the other night." He frowned.

"What?" Claire followed his look and saw that he was right. There was no sign from the trailer and from the people they saw that night. "This is ridicules!"

"No." Peter frowned even more. "This is more than ridicules! This is absurd and it makes me think that I really saw Sylar!"

"But how?" Claire looked up at him. "He is dead! We saw him burning to the bones! We were there, Peter!"

"Something isn't right here." Peter shook his head. "Why Samuel wanted us here if he obviously hid Sylar? How that son of a bitch survived all this? I need some answers now damn it!" He clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed. "And I'm gonna get them!"

"Peter! Look!" Claire's shocked whisper made him lower his look to his fist and saw it glow. "How? Claire looked at him with disbelief.

"I don't know." He met her gaze. "But we have to find out that too."

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	30. Chapter 30 New circles

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 30 New circles _**

Peter looked at his glowing fist and then looked back at Claire. She looked confused but not scared. She was never scared with him. That surprised him every time. Even before he could explode over New York and he had begged her to shoot him. She did not look scared. She looked sad and hesitant. Claire never looked scared around him. Peter tilted his head and met her gaze.

"So what now?" She asked him calmly.

"I don't know, but we have to think fast." Peter opened his fist and then clenched it again. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh no!" Claire frowned. "I'm not gonna shoot you again!"

"You didn't shoot me before." He frowned. "You should've but…"

"I loved you!" Claire snapped. "I love you now too. I can't just shoot you!"

"Then what?" Peter snapped.

"Trust to your instincts, Peter!" They heard Samuel's voice and saw him stood not so far away. He gazed Peter's fists. "You won't fail this time. Just remember what you do to get control over your power before. Do it now too."

"What?" Peter frowned. "How did you..?"

"Just do it!" Samuel narrowed his eyes.

"Fine!" Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate and suddenly Claire's face appeared before his eyes. She smiled with her cute sad little smile and that brought him the memory of their first meet.

"You did it!" He heard her voice and opened his eyes. She was smiling but this time the smile actually touched her eyes. She smiled for him only. "Peter, look!" She touched his hand and his fist opened. The glowing had stopped. Peter looked back at Samuel. The other man smirked and came closer.

"I told you that it'll work!"

"What the hell is going on here and what do you want from us?" Peter snapped. He laced his fingers with Claire's. She stood before him and they both stared at Samuel.

"I need you here so I could protect my family!" Samuel tilted his head. "Don't you get it? Only you two could help us to survive!"

"No!" Peter hissed. "I can't understand anything!"

"And why you cut our connection with the outside world?" Claire looked at him furiously. "If you so need our help, then why you kept us here as prisoners?"

"You are not the prisoners here." Samuel hid his hands behind his back. "The real prisoner is gone already."

"The man from the missing trailer?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "Don't try to lie to me now. I know what I'm talking about. You know it too."

"He is gone already so don't worry." Samuel shrugged.

"So he is alive?" Claire frowned. "That son of a bitch is alive? I can't believe this! After all he's done and…"

"Claire!" Peter squeezed her hand.

"As I said, you don't have anything to worry about here." Samuel looked at them carefully.

"Nothing to worry about?" Peter snapped. "If I see him, I'll kill him and this time I'll look in his eyes! He'll pay for everything he's done! For every killing and every innocent life he's taken!"

"And you're sure you can beat him, Peter?" Samuel smirked. "What if he is too powerful for you?"

"One friend once told me that the real hero shouldn't be afraid of his destiny." Peter shrugged. "I thought him as a pure idealist, but he turns out to be one of the purest people I've ever met."

"You meant… Hiro Nakamura, right?" Samuel laughed. "He is such a… nice guy!"

"You know him?"

"Do I know him?" Samuel rose up his eyebrows. "He's here since two days."

"Hiro is here?" Claire looked up at Peter. "What's he talking about?"

"Why you brought him here?" Peter looked back at Samuel. "I thought you need only us."

"I need every one from the family, Peter." Samuel clicked with his tongue. "I think that…"

"What do you want from us?" Peter interrupted him.

"I need something…" Samuel looked at Claire and then back at Peter. "I need something that only you could give it to me. Or to us in that matter. Now, Lydia is waiting for you." Samuel nodded and walked away.

Peter and Claire looked after him with confusion. Peter rubbed his chin and then looked at Claire. She frowned and squeezed his hand.

"I don't like this." She bit her lower lip. "I can feel something wrong here."

"I can feel it too." Peter frowned too. "But we can't leave now. We cannot just abandon Hiro here. Besides, I think that Samuel knows something about Sylar's survival. I have to know how it happened."

"So we're staying?" Claire murmured.

"We are staying." He nodded. "For now."

"Let's find Lydia then." Claire sighed and looked around. "I have to thank her."

"You have to thank her?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"She helped me save your life." Claire whispered. "I don't know why she did it. Honestly, I don't care. But I have to thank her for that."

"So you were scared for me, huh?" Peter smiled softly. "I thought you are fireless."

"I am, but not when it comes to you." She shrugged.

"Ah." He leaned and kissed her. "I'm flattered then."

"It's not about being flattered." Claire placed his hand on her face and leaned on his palm. "I'd do anything for you, Peter. Anything to keep you safe!"

He just smiled and nodded at Lydia's trailer.

"I think she's waiting for us."

Claire nodded in return.

"Yeah."

"Just to make it clear." Peter took her hand again. "I'm the one who should save you. I'm your hero, remember?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him back. "You totally are."

They saw Lydia outside her trailer and she waved at them to come in. When they followed her inside, she looked at them and smiled. There was something scary in that smile. It looked like she knew some secret about them. Secret that Peter and Claire did not know.

She invited them at the small kitchen and they saw another woman there. She was blond too and there was an obvious resemblance between the two.

"Hey." She nodded at them. "I'm Taya, Lydia's sister."

"You are the woman from the trailer." Peter stared at her. "We saw you the other night. You were with..."

"Yeah I was." Taya shrugged. "But he is gone now."

"Do you have any idea of how dangerous he is?" Claire frowned. "Do you know how many people suffered and died because of him?"

"Yeah." Taya shrugged again. "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter snapped.

"You're going to find out soon." Taya looked at Claire with knowing smile. "Sooner than you may think."

"Are you sure?" Lydia exchanged looks with her sister.

"Oh yeah." Taya smiled. "I can feel it. This is my gift, remember?"

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	31. Chapter 31 Choose me

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 31 Choose me _**

Peter and Claire looked confused and no one could blame them. Taya and Lydia were talked on their own language. They stared at the young couple with knowing smiles. Peter nodded at Claire and she took one of the free chairs there. He followed her and took the one next to her. Lydia sat close to her sister and they kept stared at them.

"I want to know what all this is about!" Peter snapped finally. "I'm done with that insecure here! What is going on?"

"I told you that you'll find out soon." Taya shrugged. "I can't tell you earlier."

"You can't or you won't?" Claire frowned. "If this concerns us then…"

"It's your destiny and no one could stand in your way." Taya tilted her head. "You came here for a reason, right?"

"We came here to save my brother." Peter frowned.

"But you still are here." Lydia spoke quietly. "Why?"

"We need some answers!" Claire answered.

"And you'll get some after a month." Taya nodded at her sister and got off her chair. ""I have to go now. I have clients."

"Okay." Lydia nodded at her sister and watched her how she left the trailer. "She won't tell you anything."

"What?" Peter looked at her with surprise.

"I know you want to talk to her." Lydia shrugged. "I'm just telling you that she won't tell you anything until it's time."

"Yeah… a month." Claire murmured. "What could possibly happen in a month?"

"Lot's of things." Lydia smiled.

"So you know it too?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "But you won't tell us either?"

"No." Lydia shrugged. "I don't have Taya's ability and I believe in a free will." She made short pause. "If something is meant to happen then it would happen. If it's not… Well, let's just put it in that way – you have a choice."

"Yeah, because we are humans." Claire frowned with confusion. "What is…?"

"The future is not written in the stone." Lydia tilted her head. "Do you remember Claire?"

"Yeah." Claire frowned and threw a brief look to Peter. "I do remember this. I said that to Angela in the night when she was about to let Peter explode."

"But you made a choice and went to save him?"

"No." Claire shook her head. "I had to shoot him." She lowered her look to her hands. "This isn't saving and I didn't do it. I couldn't!"

"This was a choice too." Lydia spoke quietly. "See, we can change the future because of our free will. Some of us could change the past, but this is a selfish decision of one man. He or she didn't know that what is good for them is not good for someone else. They could destroy a life instead of saving it."

"But I saved Claire thanks to the person from the future." Peter snapped and Claire looked at him. "If he hadn't came back from the future, Claire would've been dead right now. If he hadn't told me for her, we would've met."

"See?" Lydia looked at them carefully. "This was a free choice."

"No!" Peter hissed. "This was and is my destiny! Every person has a destiny to follow. This is mine and I won't complain!" He looked at Claire. "I won't deny it anymore!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Lydia nodded and surprised them. "Don't look at me in this way. I still think that your relationship is unnatural and out of any norms. But… you had a choice and you made it. Who am I to tell you what to do?"

"Yeah." Clare coughed. "I wanted to thank you." She looked at Lydia. "I wanted to thank you for helping me with Peter."

"Nah." Lydia waved with her hand. "He would be fine whatsoever. Taya would tell you that it wasn't your time and you are meant to do great things. So…" Lydia shrugged.

"But you chose to help me." Claire shrugged. "You made your choice too."

"If you can put it in this way." Lydia smiled. "Okay then."

"So you're not gonna tell us why we are here?" Peter clasped his hands over the table.

"I can tell you only that you are here to save us." Lydia made short pause. "You are here to save your life and the life of many. When the time comes and you have to make a choice, just remember that you're not gonna chose only for yourself. Other lives depends on you two."

"Okay." Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "But you can't expect us just to sit here and do nothing."

"Oh, you won't be here for long." Lydia smiled. "You have to be here while you're learning. That's all."

"Learning?" Peter tilted his head with amusement. "Learning what?"

"Learning to find your true self." Lydia answered with knowing smile. "I saw you have your powers back and I can see that you are still unsure about how to use them now."

"How did you know that?" Peter frowned again.

"I have a power too." Lydia shrugged and then looked at Claire. "You have to protect her, Peter." She said that seriously. "Soon she'll need your help for it."

"Damn these secrets!" He cursed but he saw Claire's pale face and tried to calm her. "So I guess I have to save the cheerleader again?"

"No." Lydia shook her head. "You have to save the… woman Claire."

"The woman?" Claire whispered.

"You are not a girl anymore." Lydia smiled softly. "I'm not blind and I am a woman. I can see that."

"Yeah." Claire murmured nervously.

"You may go now." Lydia got off her chair. Peter and Claire followed her. She watched them left her trailer and followed them outside. She could see how Peter placed his hand on the small of her back. Then Claire leaned on his shoulder and they sank into the see of people in the carnival.

"You talk to them?" Samuel's voice did not surprise her. "Taya saw them too?"

"Yeah." Lydia turned around and looked at Samuel. "Taya spoke with them too." She saw him frown. "Don't worry! They still don't know."

"That's good." Samuel smirked. "That's the right thing for now."

"Are you sure?" Lydia frowned. "Peter would be pissed and Claire would be confused after all this come into surface!"

"I know that Peter would be… upset. But I think that he would do anything to keep his Claire safe! I know him well."

"You know him?" Lydia tilted her head.

"You know I do!" Samuel snapped but then his face crooked with a smile. Lydia felt chills with that smile. "Have I told you? Your daughter is here already."

"My…" Lydia covered her mouth with her trembled hand.

"Oh, sorry." Samuel touched her face. "I meant – our daughter!"

Lydia just stared at him. There was something scary in his smile. There was something he knew and she did not, and that always made her nervous.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	32. Chapter 32 Hidden hearts

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 32 Hidden hearts _**

_New York_

"What do you mean that you don't know where are they?" Angela snapped. "I thought that you were the man with the answers here!" She glared at Noah.

"You think that I don't want to find them too?" Noah frowned. "It's been a month and there is no sign of them. They moved the Carnival to unknown place!"

"Unknown? Unknown!" Angela hissed and leaned back on her chair.

They were at the Petrelli Mansion and it was very cold outside. It was snowy and it was just the time for Peter's birthday. Angela frowned and threw a look to the picture on her desk. It was from Nathan's wedding. Peter and Nathan were smiling from the frame. It was one of their last pictures together. One of their last happy times before all this madness started to happen. It was before Arthur's death and Peter's graduation from the college. Now Claire was in the same age. Angela sighed and looked back at Noah. They had tried to find Peter and Claire since a month. There was no sign of them. It was as if they were sunk in the ground.

"I know that you are scared, but you have to understand that I'm doing everything in my power to find them!" Noah growled and fixed his glasses. "You think that I don't care?"

"It's not like that and you just don't understand." Angela shook her head. "Is dangerous for them to be together for a long time! It's just… It cannot happen!"

"What? Why?" Noah frowned with confusion. "I thought that Claire is safe with Peter. I know that he lost his powers, but he would protect her!"

"And who is gonna protect her from him?" Angela leaned her elbows on the desk.

"What?" Noah chuckled with disbelief. "Are you serious? Peter would never gonna do something like this. I mean… No! They are related, Angela!"

"That didn't stop them from loving each other, Noah!" She frowned. "Just look the first man Claire sought when she wanted some help. The first person she went to was Peter."

"That doesn't mean anything." Noah frowned.

"Are you completely blind?" Angela almost smiled. "There has been a tension between them through all this time! Don't tell me that you didn't feel this!"

"There is a tension but I don't think that they would do something." Noah shrugged. "I can trust to my daughter."

"And I can trust to my son, but this means nothing when there are feelings involved." Angela shook her head. "They were keeping this inside for too much time."

"No Angela! I'm telling you that there's nothing going to happen between them!" Noah got off his chair. "Excuse me now. I have a job to do!"

"Sure!" Angela leaned on her chair and looked at Noah. He left the room quickly and she stared at the closed door.

Noah was sure that nothing going to happen between Peter and Claire. Angela was not that sure. _Nathan_ had told her that Peter and Claire had stayed there to save him. He had told the exact coordinates of the Carnival but when her people went there, they found nothing. The Carnival was gone mysteriously.

Angela called to Peter's job and informed them that her son would not come back soon. She told them that Peter was sick and he would need time for recovery. That was all she could do and giving her and his name, no one could say a word.

"I hope you are clever enough to stay away from her, Peter." Angela murmured and looked at the picture of her son. "I know what is in your head, my son. I know that you want that, but you can't have it and I hope that you could stay away!"

_The Carnival_

It was early in the morning when Peter woke up. He leaned on his elbow and watched the sleeping beauty beside of him. Claire was snuggled in him comfortable and slept peacefully. Peter smiled just by looking at her. It was so natural for him to smile these days. It was so natural to hold her in his arms that he almost forgot about the guilt. He kept that feeling hidden deep in his brain. There was not any place of it now. Not now, when she was here and she was sleeping beside of him.

"I know you are awake." Claire murmured with closed eyes. "Watching me again?"

"Yeah." Peter kissed her bare shoulder. "I love to watch you."

"I know." Claire sighed and took his hand, wrapped over her waist. She hid it between her hands and snuggled in him. "And I love to be watch by you."

"You love me in general." Peter murmured and rested his head on the pillow.

"Yeah… that too." Claire giggled. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought about… many things." Peter avoided his answer.

"As if?" Claire insisted.

"We are here a month already." He murmured and looked at her. "And we're not moving anywhere."

"Meaning?"

"I thought that the Carnival has to travel a lot. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but… I kinda don't care right now." Claire yawned and closed her eyes again. "I'm so sleepy those days."

"I know." Peter murmured. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Peter, I'm indestructible." Claire mumbled half-sleeping. "Now let me sleep!"

Peter kept silence but got off the bed. He placed another blanket over her body and took a moment to stare at her. Claire looked so small in the bed and he could not help but smile. He smiled a lot through this month.

Few minutes later, Peter was outside of his trailer and sat on the first stair. He sipped from his coffee and looked around. The area with the trailers was quiet as usual but he could see and hear the carousels outside. The Carnival was working.

"Peter Petrelli?" He heard Hiro's voice and looked at his old friend. "Can I join you?"

"Sure Hiro." Peter nodded at the near chair. "And one simple Peter could work too."

"Thank you." Hiro took the free chair.

"You want some coffee?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "I have one extra."

"No, thank you." Hiro put his hands up. "I just came here to tank you for saving my life."

"Again?" Peter released a smile. "I think that hundred times is more than enough."

"Well, you save me." Hiro shrugged. "I owe you for that."

"Yeah." Peter chuckled bitterly and stared at his coffee. His smile faded. "That's why you're not asking me about my relationship with Claire."

"It's not of my business." Hiro answered.

"You are noble man." Peter tilted his head and looked at his old friend. "We didn't make that choice Hiro. Life chose instead of us."

"I'm not gonna say a word." Hiro shrugged but he threw a brief look to the closed door behind Peter.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	33. Chapter 33 Trust me

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 33 Trust me_**

Peter caught Hiro's look and knowing smile appeared on his face.

"She's sleeping you know." He smiled to his old friend. "If that's what you're thinking.'

"What?" Hiro blushed and avoided Peter's look. "I'm sorry if I…"

"No, it's okay." Peter nodded and placed the empty cup on the stair. "It's not like this is some kind of a secret."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro touched his glasses.

"You are so kind, but this is like the elephant in the room, right?" Peter shrugged. "Claire and I…"

"Peter?" Claire opened the door of the trailer just in this moment. She yawned and looked down at him. "Coffee?"

"There is in the kitchen." He answered and she knelt to kiss him. She did not even notice Hiro and his face was bright red.

"Love ya." Claire murmured and hid back in the trailer.

"She is something special in my life, you know?" Peter lowered his look to his hands. "I don't want that to be my excuse, but I love her and I don't think I could be real with any other person in my life."

"But you think about that, right?" Hiro coughed. "You know that this is wrong, Peter."

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "I know."

"And you're keep doing it?" Hiro shifted in his seat. "Why? I never thought of you like…"

"Like some kind of a pervert?" Peter chuckled bitterly. "I didn't think either. I just… This started long ago."

"You think this is your… destiny, Peter?" Hiro asked him carefully.

"I'm not sure." Peter tilted his head. "The only thing I'm sure of is my feelings towards Claire."

"Did you ever think of her as your niece?"

"I didn't have that opportunity." Peter shrugged. "After we met I spent half of my time running from my feelings and half of the time trying to convince myself that she is my niece.'

"So you never…"

"No." Peter shook his head. "Never. I've tried but it was pointless."

"Huh." Hiro smiled. "I have the feeling that you are honest with yourself for the first time."

"I think you are right." Peter chuckled but then went serious. "Why are you here Hiro? You could leave by any time. Why are you staying here?"

"Because Samuel's keeping me here against my will." Hiro's face faded. "He kept my Charlie as his prisoner and I don't know where exactly."

"Charlie?" Peter frowned. "Who is Charlie?"

"I met Charlie in the night before the Homecoming." Hiro's eyes glowed. "Sylar killed her and I went back in time to save her. But she was sick and she told me that there is no hope. Now when you saved me, I thought that you could help her too. I wanted to find her and teleport her back here, so you could help her."

"Something went wrong?" Peter frowned. "What?"

"Samuel." Hiro shrugged. "I saw him there in the diner. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah I do remember. _Burn Toast Diner_." Peter nodded. "I remember everything from that night."

"Yeah, that was the night you saved Claire?" Hiro looked at Peter and he nodded again. "Whatever… Samuel stopped me from talking with her. He said that everyone have its own path and have to walk on it. He convinced me that it's too dangerous and then he convinced Sylar to save Charlie."

"What?" Peter clenched his jaw.

"He told him that if he save Charlie, I would be so thankful that I would tell him everything that he has to know for the future."

"This is…" Peter looked furious.

"I didn't tell him." Hiro shrugged. "I realized that Samuel was right. Everyone have a path to follow. Your path led you to Claire. Your destiny was to save her."

"Ah." Peter tilted his head again. "So this is my destiny now?"

"I think it always was." Hiro nodded with serious face. "Then Samuel took Charlie away and forced me to teleport him back here and help him with something. So… I keep helping him."

"Huh?" Peter looked at him with confusion.

"The Carnival, Peter." Hiro rolled his eyes. "The Carnival is moving."

"This is impossible!" Peter's eyes widened. "You can do this?"

"After you cured me? Yeah." Hiro shrugged. "I can move everything through time and space. I can do everything I want."

"Scary." Peter rolled his eyes.

"As if your power wasn't." Hiro stared at him. "My future me came to you for a reason. Maybe he knew about your relationship with Claire. Maybe he knew about your bond."

"Yeah." Peter murmured and heard the door opened again. Claire sat close to him and leaned head on his shoulder. She yawned. "Morning."

"Yeah." Claire slid hand under his arm and placed her palm over his thigh. "Hey Hiro."

"Hey Claire." Hiro nodded and got off his chair. "I have to go now. I have a job to do later."

"Where?" Peter stared at him.

"Don't tell anyone." Hiro smiled. "Texas."

"Hey that's good." Peter smiled and looked at Claire. Hiro walked away. "Did you hear that? We'll be in Texas tomorrow."

"Huh?" Claire looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember our conversation about the Carnival?" Peter smiled. "It looks like that we are moving without even knowing about that. Hiro's doing this."

"Yeah." Claire smiled too. "That explains why here is so hot when it's December." She leaned on his elbow. "The time passes so… slowly here." Claire yawned. "And I'm sleepy again! I can't believe how much time I spend in sleep here."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Peter frowned.

"Yeah, I am alright." Claire shrugged. "I'm just lazy. We have to do something!"

"What?" Peter spoke quietly.

"How about… we find and kill Sylar?" Claire looked at him seriously.

"You serious?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?" Claire shrugged. "I think…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and grabbed his arm. "Wow!"

"What?" Peter watched her carefully.

"My head swims." She frowned. "At least I think it swims. I've never feel something like this before. That's confusing."

"That's disturbing!" Peter placed hand on her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever but it's good to check it out." He got off his place and helped her to get off her place too. "Come on!" Peter opened the door and pushed her inside of the trailer in spite her grumpy face.

Samuel watched the young couple from his trailer and an ominous smile played on his face.

"Everything starts now…" He laughed quietly.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	34. Chapter 34 Short notice

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 34 Short notice_**

Peter took Claire in his arms and carried her to the small bed inside of the trailer. Claire just laughed quietly and shook her head. He was way overprotective. Her heart trembled with that thought and she looked at his face. Peter was something special in her life. She knew that and she was sure as she was sure that the sun would rise again on the next morning.

"This is silly you know." She bit her lip when he put her gently over the bed. "I'm fine."

"I know." He murmured but his lips touched her forehead. "You don't have fever."

"I told you." Claire smiled and sat on the bed. "You are worry too much."

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you!" His jaw clenched. "I failed to protect you once and look what happened? I'm not gonna do the same mistake again."

"Okay…" Claire touched his face. "But I don't blame you for this, you know? It just happened!"

"I blame myself and that's enough!" Peter snapped and got off the bed. "I was trapped in another body by my future self! How could I be so stupid?"

"Peter, it's okay…" Claire tried to calm him, but he refused to hear her.

"No!" He snapped. "It's not okay! It's far away from being okay! Look what happened because of me! It happened only because of my mistake!" Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "Sylar almost killed you and then what I did the second time? I ran away to save my brother only to allow him to kidnap you again!"

"This is not your fault!" Claire shook her head. "Peter listen to me! I-"

"No!" He stared at her. "I know what you're gonna say, but it is! It is my fault! My only!"

"But you can't save me all the time Peter!" Claire tried to reach him again. "You have to understand that."

"I wish I could." He whispered and sat on the bed with his back to her. "I wish I could save you from everything bad in your life." His elbows leaned on his knees and he buried his hands in his hair.

"But Peter…" Claire crawled to him and knelt behind his back. Her hands lay on his shoulders and squeezed him lightly. "You couldn't. I know how much you what to. I know that you love me and you could do everything possible to make that happen. But it can. You know why? We are only humans. I know we have certain abilities, but… we are human first and you don't have to feel guilty."

"Then why this feeling is eating me up inside?" His head hang between his shoulders.

"Because… it is natural for you to feel in this way." Claire rested her head on his shoulder. "You are the most kind and noble person I've ever known."

"Yeah." He chuckled bitterly. "My relationship with you is just a proof how noble I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… you are still my niece." Peter shrugged. "We are still related."

"I know." Claire slid her hands on his waist. "But that doesn't change anything. That doesn't change anything in my feelings, Peter."

"Yeah." Peter sighed and turned around. His hand touched her face and she smiled. "Same here." He whispered and gave her a kiss.

"Sometimes I wonder what I was before I met you." Claire sighed too.

"Before you met me you were a normal girl and you were a normal cheerleader."

"So you made me abnormal?" Claire frowned. "Peter this is ridiculous! I wasn't normal before I met you. I never was! I just felt lonely! I thought that I'm the only one. You showed me that I'm not alone."

"And… destroyed your life." Peter smiled bitterly and slipped out of her hands. He got off the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew I've had to save you! I knew that was my destiny but I didn't know that…"

"What?" Claire snapped and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I dragged you in a relationship that is not…"

"You haven't dragged me into anything!" Claire snapped and got off the bed too. "How many times I have to tell you this? And you so want to blame someone for this, blame me! I practically forced you to sleep with me!" She tilted her head.

"Well…" Peter rolled his eyes.

"What?" She frowned. "You are so… Oh!" She lost her balance again and Peter caught her just before she could hit the ground. "I'm fine." Claire tried to smile but her ears rang.

"No, you aren't!" Peter frowned and helped her back to the bed. "I need you to lay and rest today, okay?"

"But why?" Claire frowned. "I'm really good."

"You really need to listen to me!" Peter snapped.

"Fine." Claire murmured and closed her eyes with a yawn. "But I'll be hungry when I wake up. I'll need something to eat."

"I'll make sure of it." Peter kissed her temple. "Sleep now."

She sighed and shifted under her blanket. Peter watched her until she fell asleep again and walked out of the trailer. The night was close and he could see that the Carnival was in its strength. It was noisy outside the trailer's area. Peter could see the lights of the carousels and that made him clenched his fists. Samuel was probably out there and he was in big trouble. Peter was the trouble. He did not want to leave Claire alone but he had to deal with that crap. It was about time.

Peter took just few steps when he saw Samuel walked to him. He did not hesitate and pinned Samuel to the closest trailer with just one fling of his hand. He kept him there steady and sneaked to him as if he was a predator and Samuel was his victim.

"You and I…" He lagged his words. "We need to talk!'

"Why's so aggressive?" Samuel smirked even in this unusual position. "I can see that you have full control of…"

"Shut up!" Peter snapped and glared at him. "I need only answers from you! Not questions!"

"Okay." Samuel gasped this time.

"What did you do to Claire?" Peter hissed. "Answer me if you love your life!"

"I didn't do anything my friend." Samuel made a short pause. "You did!"

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	35. Chapter 35 Need you

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 35 Need you _**

Peter looked at Samuel with hate in his eyes. Once he thought that he was not capable of that feeling. Sylar was the first one proven him wrong. Samuel was the second. The hate just built up in his heart and absorbed all of his senses. His eyes narrowed and he could practically see the man before him dead. All the thoughts of forgiveness and unconditional love to the all mankind were gone.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed and his hands glowed.

"Wow! Control your anger, Peter or we all could go BOOM!" Samuel stared at him and still tried to joke.

"I asked you something and you didn't answer!" Peter frowned and his eyes glowed. "This is not very healthy for you now!"

"Oh come on! You can't kill me!" Samuel coughed.

"You told me that you know me! You should've known that my patience has its limits! These limits are about to be crossed now!"

"Let him go!" Peter heard thin girlish voice and looked at his left. There was standing a young woman on Claire's age. Her hands glowed with fire. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked at him.

"Nice try Annabel." Samuel looked at her. "But you have to go now. Trust me!"

"Are you sure dad?"

"That's cute." Peter murmured. "You called him dad already? There has been just a month."

"He is my father!" Annabel snapped. Her brown hair hung around her face. Her blue eyes shone. "Let him go now!"

"Leave Annabel!" Peter snapped. "I don't want to hurt you! This is between your father and me!"

"I could hurt you!" Annabel insisted stubbornly.

"No, you can't!" Peter tilted his head. "Just go now or you could get hurt!"

"No!"

"Annabel! Go!" Samuel hissed. "Now!"

"But…" she hesitated.

"He won't hurt me! Just go!" Samuel frowned and stared at his daughter. He saw her shook her head and then walked away.

"You lied to her?" Peter's voice was still hostile. Samuel looked back at him. "You should've promised something to her you couldn't keep."

"You wouldn't…"

"Don't make me!" Peter hissed. "I want my answer – now!"

"I told you that I didn't do anything!" Samuel coughed. "I didn't lie!"

"Then what's wrong with her?" Peter frowned. "What's wrong with Claire?"

"You are a nurse Peter." Samuel coughed again. "I can't believe…"

"What?" Peter took few steps towards Samuel. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to recognize the signs." Samuel smirked and Peter finally released him. He fell on the ground coughing and grabbing his neck. "Think about it!"

Peter frowned still confused about this new development of the events. He could sense the truth behind Samuel's words. He was sure already but he still could not tie the knots. Just then something snapped in his head and his eyes widened.

"This can't be true!" Peter shook his head. "This just can't be true!"

"Ah." Samuel got off the ground and fixed his jacket. "I'm afraid it can!"

"But I thought…" Peter shook his head. "I have to see her! I have to!" He snapped and turned around. Samuel's laugh followed his runaway to his trailer. Peter rushed inside and saw Claire still sleeping. He took few steps to the bed and just stood there watching. She did not move. Her sleep was calm and her breathing was steady. Claire felt secure every time Peter was around. She was the one told him this.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and sat close to Claire. She rested on her left side curled up in two under the blanket. Her left hand had buried under her pillow and her other hand rested on the sheets. Her soft pink lips were parted and her eyes moved under her eyelashes. She was dreaming. Peter reached out and slid the back of his fingers over her face. She did not wake up as if she knew that was him. Peter smiled bitterly and withdrew his hand. Only if she knew… she would not sleep that calmly.

Peter sighed and lay close to her. He stared at her calm face to the moment he closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes, it was dark outside and the Carnival was quiet. The other thing he noticed was that Claire was missing. Peter sat on the bed and looked around in panic.

"Claire?" he called her and jumped off the bed. "Claire!" his screams echoed in the trailer but no one answered him.

He looked in every corner and even under the bed. Claire was gone. He rushed out of the trailer and looked around. The plaice was brilliantly lit up. He could see any movement around his trailer but everything was quiet and eerie. Peter ran fingers through his hair and tried to think. Claire would not run from him. She was the one made him believe that they could love each other in the way they did. She was the one refused to go away when he asked her.

His heart pounded and he looked at his arm. Peter learned that the compass showed up every time when she was in danger. That was how it worked with them. Claire's compass showed up when John Connor shot him. Then his compass showed when she was about to fall from some carousel. That was how Peter understood how the compasses worked. He looked at his arm again. There was nothing there. His arm was clean.

Then he saw her. She walked towards him and held some cup with one of her hands and some fork with the other. She was in good mood. He could see her smile but that was not enough to calm him. He was still under pressure and his fists clenched.

"What the hell are you doing, Claire?" he hissed in the moment when she was close enough to hear him. Her smile faded and she dropped the fork in the cartoon cup.

"I was hungry!" She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You should've told me where you going!" Peter snapped and grabbed her elbow. Claire looked at him with surprise.

"You were sleeping and I was here!" She tried to release her elbow but Peter held her tight. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Peter snapped and dragged her after him to their trailer. Claire lost her balance few times but she could still follow him.

"I think that it is!" She snapped when they entered inside. "And by the way, did someone tell you how strong you are?"

"Huh?" He looked at his hand wrapped around her elbow and released her. "Sorry!"

"Non taken!" Claire shrugged and placed the cartoon cup on the near table. She turned around and saw his stare. "Peter." She touched his face. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that's nothing! I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay." He sighed and his look fell on her belly. "We have to talk!"

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	36. Chapter 36 Tell me

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 36 Tell me _**

The look in his eyes scared her. He looked at her with despair and his eyes burned with flames she had never seen before. Claire fell on the near chair and took his hand. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It was something serious. Peter looked in the same way when he convinced her that they had to stay in New York. He tried to make her stay with him. He tried to make her shoot him. She could not. She tried but she knew in her heart that she could never hurt him. Peter was her soul. He was her heart. Claire was glad that she finally found him but she could not watch him suffer in this way.

"Peter?" Claire tried to look at his eyes but he avoided her. That scared her even more. "Peter what's wrong? Tell me!" She insisted passionately.

"I'm sorry, Claire." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"

"You cheat on me?" Claire spat the last word. "Is that it? Or… you lied to me about something?"

"No." His shoulders shook but Claire still could not see his eyes. "You know that I can't do that! I love you too much, too much for my own good." Peter sighed. "And I just destroyed your life now. That was a mistake and now there is no way back. There is no way…"

"Peter!" Claire squeezed his hand. His sad words touched her heart. "You are scaring me! You know that you couldn't hurt me! You are the only person in this life I could trust completely!"

"And I destroyed that trust! I destroyed your life!"

"No!" Claire got tired of that game on cat and mouse. She grabbed his face "Peter look at me! You gave me reason to live! You're not…"

"Would you stop?" Peter hissed and slipped out of her hands. He got off his chair and turned his back to her. "You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"Tell me then!" She got off her chair and cursed. Her movement was too quick and she grabbed the edge of the table. But that only caused the cartoon cup to fall over. "Damn!" She sighed and her ears rang.

"You have to lie down." He frowned and helped her to the bed. "Need some rest?"

"No!" She looked at him with clear eyes. "I want to know what is going on!"

"You aren't good now." Peter took the folded blanket and wrapped her up.

"I'm good enough to tell me what is going on?" Claire sat on the bed and crossed her arms before her chest. "Don't you think that is making me sicker? Scratch the fact that I don't believe you. I'm not sick and I never will be."

"You are right." Peter shook his head with the same concerned and sad face. He sat close to her and his hand lay over her thigh. Claire doubt that he was even thinking. It was so natural for him to touch her now. It was complete the opposite than he was before. Peter had explained to her that it was too painful to him to touch her before. When she had asked him why, Peter just had smiled and kissed her. Then she understood.

"I'm right that I'm not sick?" Claire looked at him with confusion. "Good we agreed with that but you still look upset."

"That's because I am." Peter rubbed his eyes. "But I have to tell you. Just… tell me what you want to do, okay? I'll support you in everything."

"What I have to do?" Claire frowned.

"Okay." He took a deep breath as if the news itself caused him pain. "I guess I have to tell you then. You are not sick Claire. You are pregnant."

"What?" Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "Wait! What?"

"Claire I… I'm so sorry…"

"Oh would you stop blaming yourself for everything?" She frowned. "I seduced you, remember? The idea was all mine!"

"Not that I wasn't think about it." Peter murmured.

"Oh shut up!" She hissed. "You were too obsessed with the thought of keeping me innocent!"

"Hey…"

"So." Claire frowned once more and looked at him seriously. He could not read her face. "I'm pregnant then."

"And you're not freaked out?" Peter looked at her with surprise.

"I'm hysterical!" Claire furrows her eyebrows.

"But you…"

"I just think that you are worse than me." Claire shrugged. "That put me in a position to be less nervous."

"I'm confused." Peter frowned.

"And I'm babbling to calm down my nerves." Claire rubbed her temples and tried to calm her breathing. "I don't think it works though. My heart still pounds in my chest and I think…" Her hand slid on her neck. "I think I… Move!" She ordered and Peter got off the bed watched her rushed into the bathroom. He could recognize the sounds and followed her immediately. "Damn chicken!" He heard her curing and light smile appeared on his face when he saw her walked out with pale face. "That wasn't good!" She announced.

"I know." Peter watched her carefully. She sneaked back into the bed and under her blanket.

He saw her body shook and then her teeth chattered. She felt cold. Peter sighed and lay close to her. His arms wrapped around her small body and he could hear her satisfied sigh.

"Thank you." She murmured on his chest. "My head swims again."

"Just try to relax and control your breathing." He tried to soothe her as he pushed all of his fear on the second plan. Claire was the important now. He was not.

"Okay." Claire whispered few minutes later. "I think I'm good."

"Okay." Peter rubbed her back.

"I think I have to feel fear." Claire mumbled and looked up at him. Peter met her gaze. "Why I'm not Peter? Why I feel such… I don't know." She wrinkled her nose. "I can't describe it exactly, but it's something good. It's something warm and good."

"Maybe we should discuss the options." He started carefully. "I want what is the best for you."

"What is the best for me?" Claire frowned but she could see his eyes even in the darkness. They were sad again. He felt bad. He felt guilty for her and suddenly she realized what he meant by his words. "Are you crazy?" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" He hissed. "I'm just giving you a way out! What is the crazy thing in this?"

"A way out? A way out!" Claire frowned and punched his chest. Hard. Peter did not move and she saw him just crooked his face. "No! You are crazy!"

"I'm not the happiest person from the news either." He crooked his face again.

"And I am?" She hissed. "But I'm not the one suggesting the abortion, right?"

"I never said…"

"No! That's what you thinking!"

"Claire…"

"What?" She tried to pull back but he held her tightly. "Did you just stop for a moment and think of the possibility that I might want that baby?"

"Do you?" Peter looked at her carefully. "Do you want it? You have to tell me now, 'cos if you want it that could change our lives… for good!"

Claire did not say a thing. She just stopped fighting and let him see her eyes. She did not hide her feelings. Her eyes shone with confusion but Peter could see a new and strong feeling there too. Claire had made her choice and he had to accept it.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	37. Chapter 37 Was it?

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 37 Was it?_**

Claire lay in the small bed snuggled in Peter. His hand wrapped over her waist and his breath ruffled her hair. He was sleeping. It was white day but Claire knew that he wasn't slept all night. She could not tell that for sure but she could feel it. They were too close for words. Claire sighed and was careful not to move even single bone in her body. Peter needed his sleep. He maybe was powerful. He maybe was stronger than any normal man. But he was a human. Her human. Claire smiled on that thought. Her eyes closed with pleasure and she tried to control her breathing. She felt safe in secure only in his arms. She wanted to stay forever there if that was possible. Claire frowned. She felt something nasty in her stomach and her face went green. Claire tried to fight against that feeling but she gave up and rushed out to the bathroom.

She was not surprised when Peter showed up by the door. Claire could feel his hazel eyes on her back but she could not react now. She focused over her attempts to contain her morning sickness. Her will and her body were in conflict and she moaned painfully. Just then, Claire felt his hand lay on her stomach and pressed it lightly. There was something in that hand because she felt relief almost immediately. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she sighed tiredly. This was another feeling she was about to reveal in her with that small thing grew in her.

"You still want it?" She heard his voice close to her ear. His hot breath hit the bare skin on her neck and she felt something wet slid on her face. The relief was complete but then she could digest his words and her eyes snapped open. If she had enough strength in her body now she would slap him hard. "Claire." He frowned and she saw the wet towel in his hand. Then she realized that Peter had read her thoughts.

"Shut… up!" She tried to talk but her throat scratched painfully and she frowned too. At least that nasty feeling in her stomach was gone. Peter sighed and dropped the towel onto the ground. It was easy for him to take her in his arms and the next thing Claire felt was the softness of her bed beneath her.

"Claire, please!" Peter ran his fingers through his hair. It was obvious that it was hard for him to talk about that. "We don't know what's gonna happen! What if… What if something happens to you? I could never forgive to myself for that!"

"You are scared?" Claire coughed and Peter placed glass of water in her hand. She took a sip and held the glass in her hands after that.

"I am terrified!" He admitted simply.

Claire tilted her head and looked at him carefully. Peter had told her that the fight with his feelings towards her was the worse part in his life after he met her. Now he was so open and honest that almost made her cry. He did not have to hide his emotions. He could speak with her openly but right now, that was a problem. Claire knew what she wanted. The news had hit her like a train but it was strange that she did not have any doubts about her decision about it. The problem was how to convince him. Claire knew about his obsession to keep her safe from everything. She knew that he suffered when she suffered too. They were like two parts of one all. It was scary but beautiful at the same. That was why it was so hard to convince him that her decision was right.

"Why are you scared?" Claire asked him carefully and sat on the bed. The morning sickness and her dizziness were gone and she felt better now. Peter crooked his face and opened his mouth but she stopped him with a single move of her hand. "Okay. I know that we are still related. Is that it? You are scared that something might be wrong with it?"

"No." Peter shook his head and licked his lips. "Your ability wouldn't allow that. If there is something wrong, your body would take care of it."

"Then what?" Claire frowned and placed the empty glass on the closest nightstand. "It's because we can't admit officially that we'll have a child?"

"IF we have it." Peter murmured and got off the bed. He was nervous again and Claire began nervous too. "That is one of the reasons but it's not the main one. I mean… we can't admit that we are more than just friends. Then we can't admit that we'll have a child. IF we have it!" He sighed and looked at Claire. His eyes scared her. "And it's dangerous."

"What?" Claire uttered with disbelief.

"We both aren't normal Claire." He spoke quietly and tried to convince her. "What if that… thing inside of you is not normal too?"

"That thing?" Her eyes widened and her fists clenched.

"Think about it!" Peter obviously did not notice the upcoming thunder. Claire was furious. "We don't know anything about that! We are not prepared for something like this! Besides… you are still young and…"

"You called my baby a thing? A thing!" Claire stormed out and that caught him totally unprepared. She jumped off the bed and stood before him. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"But…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me!" She snapped and one of her small fists touched his chest. "You just said that I'm not normal! My ability would keep me safe and…"

"You don't know that!" Peter frowned.

"No! But you can't be sure in the opposite too." Her logic was iron. "I know what you expect of me! But I thought you know me better than anyone! Peter…" She shook her head. "If you don't want that baby say it!"

"And if I say that word what would you do?" Peter tilted his head and studied her face carefully.

"I'm gonna accept that." Claire shrugged.

"Good." Peter released his pressure a bit.

"Then I'm gonna pack my bags and leave." She continued and his pressure came back again.

"What?" He almost screamed.

"And you'll never see me again." Claire swallowed hard.

"This is not fair!" Peter hissed. "You know that! I can't live without you!"

That was first real honest confession from his side. Yeah, Peter had told her he loved her. He kept saying that to her every day. But he never opened that much in front of her. Her heart ached but she refused to give up.

"I can't live without you either, Peter." She shrugged and felt his hand on her face.

"Good."

"But I'm gonna do it if you make that choice." Claire whispered. "It's gonna make my heart stop beating but… if that child makes you suffer that much, I should leave."

"Claire." He moaned and his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Because I want it, Peter!" Claire looked straight at his eyes. She poured all of her heart to him. "I want it as I wanted you and this time I know it's possible!"

"Damn, Claire!" Peter moaned once again and dragged her into his arms. She sighed in his chest and he felt her soft lips over his heart. "Why you always make things so difficult?"

"It's simple." She whispered. "If you know where to watch."

"What?" Peter murmured with confusion and strange images attacked his face.

"It's a choice." Claire murmured and then the picture became clear in front of him.

Her compass… His compass…Nathan kidnapped and kept in here so they could follow him… Samuel's words and then… Taya's face… Samuel again and his words of them helping him to protect their family…. They could give him something that no one could… They… Was it possible? Was it real? If it was…

"We have to go!" Peter snapped and pulled her back. Claire looked at him with confusion. "We have to get out of here – now!"

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	38. Chapter 38 Quick move

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 38 Quick move_**

Claire watched his chaotic movements until he prepared their bags for leaving. In one moment, he was all broody and gloomy and in the next one, he turned into this. His looks towards her did not tell her much but Claire knew him well enough that even if there were something so serious, Peter would keep it to himself. He was just like this. Usually that made her annoyed but now scared her. She felt that this something had to do with her unexpected pregnancy. Peter was still against her keeping the baby but his first care still was Claire. He cared about her safety and now that meant the safety of her baby too. She was not sure about him now though. She felt him conflicted inside. His eyes looked confused in one moment and angry in the next one. As if he blamed himself for everything. Claire could try to convince him in the opposite but she knew that it would be useless. Peter would never blame her for anything. Sometimes Claire thought that he had put her in some kind of pedestal. She had seen that in his eyes when he had told her that he could not live without her in his life. And he had understood the price to have her. Peter had to accept the existence of that child.

"Oh." Small sound slipped through her parted lips when she lost her balance. She grabbed the edge of the small table and felt two strong hands at the both sides of her waist.

"Claire?" His voice echoed close to her ear and he helped her to the bed again. Claire leaned on him in the moment he placed her back on the soft mattress. Her forehead fell on his shoulder and his hands wrapped up her small body. "Claire? What's wrong? Don't worry! I'll take you out of here! You'll be safe!" His voice was anxious.

"What happened, Peter?" She tried to control her voice but it was clear that she was upset.

"Nothing." He rubbed her back calmingly. "Nothing happened and I'll make sure that nothing will happen, okay?"

"Okay." Claire felt good in his arms but he still kept quiet. "Tell me the truth, Peter! What is the problem?" She pulled back and looked at him. "Was it something I said?"

"Samuel." Peter whispered and his eyes gazed her.

"Samuel?"

"I told you that I'll make sure of him, okay?" He forced a smile and Claire noticed that it did not reach his eyes. "You don't have to worry about!"

"Tell me!" Claire demanded. "Why he is so dangerous?"

"He wants something he won't have!" Peter clenched his jaw. "I won't allow that!"

"What he wants?" Claire asked and followed his look to her stomach. "What?" Her eyes widened. "He wants my baby? What? Why?" Her hands wrapped her stomach protectively. "No! He won't have it! He can't!"

"It's okay." Peter pulled her back in his arms and cradled her. "It's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it!" His eyes narrowed but his voice remained soft.

Claire was exhausted from the pressure and fell asleep in his arms. Peter laid her on the bed and wrapped her body with the warmest blanket. His lips touched her forehead and he got off the bed. His eyes were like glued to her. She was scared. He could read her mind but only her face was enough to show him this. But Claire was not scared for her life. She was scared for the life of that thing inside of her. Peter still was not sure what he felt about it. He was not sure how he had to feel. The only sure thing was that Samuel was a huge threat for Claire now. Peter knew how to deal with anyone threatened Claire's life. His eyes narrowed and he left the anger built up in him. It was better than his fear. His fear was dangerous now. It would make him useless. His anger was another thing. It helped him to see the real things. It would help him to deal with any threat. Samuel had to pay now.

As if Peter had called him, he heard Samuel's voice outside the trailer. Peter clenched his fists and tried to control his breathing. He threw one final look at Claire and opened the door. He saw Samuel stood not so far away with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Peter thought he had used to it. But now that annoyed him.

"What do you want?" His voice was more like snarling. Samuel's smirk stood there.

"Lydia told me that your Claire was not good last night." He shrugged and took few steps towards Peter. "I just came to make sure that she is ok."

"She is okay." Peter tilted his head. His fists clenched. "Anything else?"

"I hope you feel good here." Samuel stopped. "Is she needs anything?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Peter snarled again and this time he could not hide the hostility in his voce.

"What?" The smirk faded.

"You said that you know me. Lydia told me that you know my whole life." Peter took few steps towards Samuel. "I think that you are wrong… or stupid."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samuel frowned.

"If you knew me, you should've known about my attitude towards Claire." Peter stood in one place and glared at Samuel. "My mother told me once that it's not natural. She told me that my overprotective attitude puts me in very dangerous place. Guess what?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "She was right."

"Peter…"

"You should've known that if someone hurts Claire, it hurts me!" His fists glowed with fire. He chose this ability on purpose. It was something that he could control. "You should've known that if someone tries to play games with her, I take it very seriously!"

"Would you at least listen to me?" Samuel licked his lips.

"Bringing us here never was your final plan." Peter did not ask. He was sure. "You knew about her pregnancy. You just wanted to use that child, right? How sick person are you?"

"Here is the safest place you can be now." Samuel frowned. He did not even try to fight with Peter's logic. "You don't understand anything! Let me explain it to you…"

"We are leaving!" Peter snapped. The green in his eyes became black. "Better not try to stop us!"

"It's dangerous for her outside, Peter!" Samuel tried once more. "She won't make it! Are you willing to risk with that?"

"I'll take that chance." Peter shrugged. "And I'll be with her!"

"I won't stop you!" Samuel took few steps back. "But you'll come back!"

"We'll see!" Peter frowned and stared after Samuel. He sighed and heard quiet steps near him. He looked at his left and saw Hiro walk towards him. Peter tried to release his pressure and greet his friend with a smile. He tried.

"What's wrong, Peter?" His friend tilted his head with confusion in the moment he stopped before him.

"Claire and I are leaving." Peter frowned again. There was not any point of pretending. Hiro read him well. "It's too dangerous for her…us to stay here."

"I heard." Hiro coughed with awkwardness in his eyes. "So it's true."

"It's true." Peter nodded. "So you understand why you have to leave."

"I wish you luck Peter." Hiro forced a smile. "I know that you'll take care of your Claire."

"Thank you." Peter nodded with serious face. "You are a real friend Hiro."

"It's an honor for me to know you, Peter Petrelli." Hiro touched his chest above his heart and then walked away. Peter sighed and walked back in the trailer. He wanted to leave the place before noon. He would save Claire again.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	39. Chapter 39 Your arms

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 39 Your arms _**

They walked out of the Carnival before the night. Peter knew that they were in Texas and he thought that Claire would want to see her mother. They were near Dallas so they took the first train to Odessa. Claire fell asleep with a head on his arm. Her small hand rested on his thigh and Peter just stared through the window. He could not see a thing. He did not even try. His thoughts were in full mess. The main subject was Claire and his will to keep her baby. Okay, their baby. If he had to be honest, he still was not sure what to think. She made him chose between two options. She knew that it was impossible to him. Claire knew that it was not fair but maybe that was the reason she made him take that choice.

Peter looked at her peaceful face. She looked so beautiful, so breathtaking beautiful that made him smile. He had wrapped her up with his jacket too. She did not have to feel cold and the night was cold. It was unusual by this time of the year in this state. He sighed and took a strand of her golden hair between his fingers. His hand then slid gently over her face. She did not wake up. She just smiled in her dream and sighed with pleasure. His smile faded and he looked back at the window. Only if he had her courage and her strength to pass through this. Claire did not show any signs of fear. She did not show any sings of confusion. She had made her choice in the moment he had told her about her pregnancy. Peter was sure that she is in her second month. She had made the calculations.

Yeah he had told her that he would stay with her. In her language that meant that, he would accept the baby. But he still was not sure. There was something strange in all this. There was something weird in this world. Then he remembered Samuel and clenched his jaw. He did not deny when Peter accused him of his interest about Claire's baby. He had not told Peter anything made him think the opposite. So that was his master plan. Samuel had no interest about them, he interested only about their child. Peter's ability was still unstable but he still tried to read his mind. He saw only shadows and nothing more. He could not be sure about his actions. And especially now when Claire was involved more than he wanted for her to be.

"_Odessa_!" Peter heard though radio station and looked at sleeping Claire. He did not want to wake her but he had to.

"Claire?" He called her quietly.

"Mhm…" She mumbled and opened her eyes. "I thought I heard."

"You heard it right." He watched her carefully as she sat on her seat and just then registered his jacket over her.

"Peter!" She frowned and he just shrugged.

"I'm good." He took his jacket back and got off his seat. "You needed it more than me."

"Okay." Claire mumbled and yawned once more. "I think we are finally here." She looked through the window and got off her seat too. "I know the way to my house."

"Sure." A light smile appeared on his face and he followed her when the train stopped.

Claire took his hand and they walked down the road. He watched her carefully and saw her face lit up a bit. Peter never thought that she missed her home. He did not miss New York. And he definitely did not miss his family right now.

"We have to talk." Peter stopped abruptly and that forced Claire to stop too. She looked at him with confusion. "Your mother and your brother. How much they have to know?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well." His eyes rolled to her stomach and Claire placed her hand there.

"I'm not sure." She bit her lower lip. "My mother knows about you. I mean… about my crush about you when you saved me." Claire blushed.

"You've had a crush?" His eyes widened.

"Oh come on." Claire rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't notice then."

"No." Peter frowned.

"I bet you're lying to make me feel better." Claire smiled softly. "But thank you."

"Whatever." He murmured and looked at her intensely. "So? What do you think?"

"I want to keep the secret." Claire bit her lip again. "My mom is not a fool but I prefer in that way for now. You are the only person I can trust now."

"Cos I'm the one involved in this?" He rose up his eyebrows.

"Cos you are the person I love the most!" Claire uttered and he winced under her look.

"Okay." Peter coughed. "And we won't stay here for long anyway."

"What is the plan?" She asked him when they continued their way.

"I need to find the truth about Sylar. Then I have to find the real Sylar and then I have to kill him!" His eyes darken. "And right after that I'm gonna deal with our friend Samuel and his so-called family!"

"You?" She frowned. "What about me?"

"You will be safe!" He shrugged. "You have to stay safe and I'll make sure of that!"

Claire did not say a word more. She knew that mood of his and she also knew that it was pointless to try to convince him now. But she would not just stay and watch. She would help him. When they finally reached the house, Claire felt at the edge of her strength. She could feel his look over her but she smiled and hid the tiredness behind her eyes. Peter worried too much already. She did not want to put more on his shoulders.

"Here we go." Claire nodded at Peter when they stood before the front door. She was just about to knock when the door opened widely. Sandra Bennet looked at them with surprise. "Hey mom!" Claire tried to smile but Sandra just wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I thought I saw you on the road, but I wasn't sure!" She pulled back and placed two soft hands on the both sides of Claire's face. "Hey!"

"Um.. hi!" Claire smiled widely. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Sandra stepped aside and just now looked at Peter. He forced a smiled and followed Claire inside of the house. Sandra closed the door behind them. "Lyle is on a trip this week. So I'm alone."

"Oh." Claire looked at the kitchen. "And I bet you just ate?" She felt hungry all of a sudden but she was not surprised. Her appetite had grown these days. Now Claire knew why.

"Nope." Sandra shook her head. "I'm about to. You want to make me some company?"

"I'm starving!" Claire grinned and missed Peter's frown.

"Okay then. Let's eat and you can tell me why you are here." Sandra led them to the small kitchen. "So you were something like hostages to that man?" She asked about an hour.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "We stayed because of Nathan."

"And now he let you go too?" Sandra tilted her head.

"Well, I convinced him." Peter tried to smile.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. "I get it!"

"He has his old powers back mom." Claire leaned back on her chair right after she had emptied her third portion.

"Really?" Sandra looked back at Peter. "That's great!"

"They are still unstable so I prefer not to use them that much!" Peter shrugged. "I'm still learning how to control most of them."

"Still it's good to know." Sandra smiled.

"Thank you." Peter nodded.

"I'm tired." Claire announced with a yawn. "Can we…"

"Sure." Sandra nodded and they all got off their seats. "Claire you could sleep in your old room and Peter could take Lyle's."

"Okay." Claire nodded at Peter and took his hand. "Let's go!" He followed her upstairs but she lost her balance right in the middle of the staircase. She stopped in one place and tried to control her breathing. She felt her heart pounded in her chest and her ears rang.

"Claire?" She heard Peter's whisper and fell back right into his arms.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	40. Chapter 40 Hold me close

**_A/N: Yeah - this is my new Paire fic. Not a big surprise. Not for me anyway. I just love Paire and I love writing for them. 'The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_You can't escape from your destiny even when that destiny means to love someone forbidden. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 40 Hold me close_**

In the moment she got off the table and grabbed the edge, Peter knew that there was something wrong. Claire did not complain. She probably did not even notice. But he did. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and her pale face when they walked upstairs. And when she fell helplessly in his arms, Peter was not surprised either. He took her in his arms and looked at Sandra who followed them with scared face.

"Peter?" Her eyes widened. "What…"

"Just show me her room." He frowned and his eyes did not miss the slight frown on Sandra's face. "She is just tired. These days were too… emotional for her."

"Emotional?" Sandra murmured but ran upstairs and opened the first door showed in their way. "This is strange, Peter. Claire never…"

"She is different now." Peter walked in Claire's room and placed her carefully on her bed. He took her wrist and looked at his watch. "Good. Her pulse is normal now."

"She is different?" Sandra frowned. "Different how? I thought that she is indestructible."

"I thought the same." Peter murmured and looked around. He took a small pillow and then looked at Sandra. "I need some towels and water. She is little hot."

"Okay." Sandra nodded and rushed into the small bathroom.

Peter worked quickly. He was sure that there was nothing too serious but he wanted to be sure of that. Therefore, he placed the small pillow under Claire's waist and checked her pupils. Everything looked normal but she still was hot under his hands.

"Here." Sandra handed him the moist towel and watched how he skimmed it over Claire's face. She did not open her eyes but Peter looked calm. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" He frowned. "I told you!"

"Okay… now the real reason?" Sandra crossed her arms before her chest.

"If Claire wants to tell you, she will tomorrow." Peter did not even look at her.

"So there is another reason?"

"I'm gonna stay with her this night." Peter skipped the answer. "In case she need anything and I'm a nurse, so…"

"But…"

He frowned and looked up at Sandra. No one could make him go out of this room. And he was about to fight for it. His eyes narrowed and his lips spread in thin line.

"I'm staying!"

Sandra frowned and glared at him but he did not avoid her look. She knew she could not win and she was worried for her daughter. That was the only reason for her to leave the room. Besides, Peter was Claire's relative. Sandra was sure that he was not able to hurt her daughter.

When the door closed behind her back, Peter sighed with relief. He looked back at Claire and touched her forehead with his lips. Her temperature was normal now and he dropped the moist towel onto the floor. Just then, her eyelashes trembled and she opened her eyes with confusion. When she realized where she was and saw Peter beside of her, Claire frowned.

"What happened?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"You are just tired." Peter watched her closely. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good." Claire frowned. "At least I think I'm good. I collapsed?"

"Yeah." Peter confirmed and his fingers followed the structure of her face. "You collapsed and I brought you here."

"Huh."

"You've got a fever, but everything is fine now." He shrugged. "Like I said – too tired."

"Ah." Claire closed her eyes for a moment but then something snapped up in her mind. Her hands flow to her stomach and she stared at him with fear. "And…"

"It's fine." He calmed her. "You can feel the pillow beneath your waist?" She nodded and he continued. "It's just a precaution. This is the first thing you can do if you have any doubts for miscarriage attempt."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Hey, I just told you that everything is okay." Peter leaned and kissed her parted lips. "Relax and sleep now."

"But…" Her eyes searched for his. "Are you sure? I mean… there is no danger? And you are sure about it?"

"Yes." Peter nodded. "I am sure and you can sleep now."

"I can't!" Her lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry! I don't know what is wrong with me." She sobbed. "I just want to cry!"

"Hey." He lay close to her and Claire snuggled in him as close as she could. Peter wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You can cry if that's what you want. It's normal for you now."

"I'm really sorry." Claire fisted his shirt and hid her face in his chest.

"Shh-shh." He rubbed her back and felt the exact moment when she relaxed in his arms. "It's okay now. It's okay…" When he tried to sneak out of her bed, Claire held him tightly.

"Please don't go!" She whispered. "Please!"

"Claire…"

"I need you." She snuggled in him and he gave up. It was pointless to try and argue with her right now. She was so scared and helpless in his arms. Claire needed his strength now and Peter was able to comfort her. He just reached out for the blanket and made sure that it covered Claire's body completely.

"I'm here." He murmured and heard her pleasurable sigh. "I'm here and you can sleep now."

"Okay." She murmured in her sleep.

He did not tell her about her suspicious mother. She did not need that this night. She needed good rest and he was sure that they both could handle it on the next morning. Sandra was not stupid but Peter hoped that she loved her daughter enough to forgive her. Claire would not give up from that baby and her decision was final. But she also loved her mother and she would suffer if Sandra chose to turn her back to her.

The situation was impossible and would become even worse after the baby was born. His thoughts led him to the moment when that would happen. He counted the months and calculated the possible date. If he was right, Claire's due date supposed to be somewhere around the mid September. Peter even wondered what that child would look like and just then he realized that was the first time he thought of it seriously.

"Damn!" He cursed quietly and his eyes closed. No matter how hard he tried to ignore these thoughts, they just sneaked in his mind. It was something that he could not ignore. Not anymore. This child was a reality as long as Claire wanted it. And she wanted it badly. Peter was not sure why but she was sure in her decision. "Damn!" He cursed once more and the dream finally came.

When he opened his eyes, he felt that Claire was not in the bed. His eyes widened but then he heard the noises from the bathroom and rushed there. She had knelt before the toilet and coughed furiously curled up in two. It was painful even to look at her but he knew that he had to help her with this.

"Claire?" He whispered and knelt behind her.

"Go away." She coughed once again.

"No." Peter placed his hand on her stomach and pressed it lightly. "Lean on me now." He was not sure if she was going to listen but she did. Her head fell back on his shoulder. "Good." He reached out and placed his other hand on her forehead. "I need you to breath now, okay? Just follow my moves and you'll be fine. I know it's hard. Just try."

That was how Sandra found them. Claire with closed eyes and trying to breathe and Peter with moist towel in his hand and touched her forehead. Her daughter looked pale and exhausted. It was the first time when Sandra could see her like this. Claire gripped Peter's hand in her stomach and tried to follow his instructions. Just then, something snapped in Sandra's mind and her eyes widened.

"No!" Her voice was no more than a whisper but Peter heard her. His eyes met hers and he just shook his head. "No!" She snapped this time louder and Claire opened her eyes. Sandra could read clearly. Like Claire thought, she was not a stupid.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	41. Chapter 41 Make me believe

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 41 Make me believe _**

****Sandra was in the corridor in front of Lyle's room when she heard strange sounds coming from Claire's. She thought that she could leave Peter to sleep little more and that would give her the opportunity to talk with her daughter for a little while. She was sure that Peter had not spent the night in Claire's room. He looked way too decent for that. And besides, he felt uncomfortable every time he looked at her. Sandra could notice that. She knew about Claire's little crush on him. He was her white knight in shining armor who saved her from danger. But when she had realized that Peter was in fact her uncle, everything in her life had sunk. Claire never spoke of him after that; he was like her little taboo. She probably felt it was too painful to talk about him and her feelings for him. Sandra respected that. She thought that Claire would get over it quickly. She was still too young and her life was before her. Peter would remain only this – just an old sparkle.

With that thought in her mind, Sandra knocked on Claire's door. No one answered her but she pushed the door open. Her first look on the bed showed her that there was empty. Then she heard the noises coming from the bathroom. When she pushed the door open and saw Claire in Peter's arms, one piece of the puzzle fit into place. Then she saw his hand rested on Claire's stomach and her hands grasped it desperately. Another piece. And then his eyes looking at her with concern. He was looking at her with love. And when the last piece of the puzzle clicked on its place, Sandra wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"No!" Her voice was no more than a whisper but Peter heard her. His eyes met hers and he just shook his head. "No!" She snapped this time louder and Claire opened her eyes. Sandra could read clearly. Like Claire thought, she was not a stupid.

"Mom!" Her eyes widened and she coughed furiously.

"It's okay." Peter talked carefully. His eyes stared at Sandra. "Try to control your breathing now. Focus on that!"

Sandra walked out of the small bathroom and sat on Claire's bed. She desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare. It gave her problem even to think about it. But Claire looked so bad.

"It's okay now." She heard Peter's voice and saw him walked out of the bathroom with Claire in his arms. "It's over." He whispered. "You want to relax now?" Sandra saw her nod over his shoulder. She had hid her head at the crook of his neck. "And you can eat something later." Peter whispered again and looked at Sandra. She sighed and get off the bed.

Peter put Claire gently over the clean sheets. Her eyes were closed and he covered her body with the warm blanket. Sandra turned her back to them when he leaned over to kiss her forehead. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder and looked at him. Peter nodded at the open door and they walked out of Claire's bedroom. Peter closed the door quietly and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but please, don't get mad on Claire." He said with his harassed voice. "It wasn't her fault!"

"We have to talk and you are so right!" Sandra frowned. "Come on! Let's go downstairs!"

Peter sighed and threw one last look at the closed door. He followed Sandra downstairs and she led him in the kitchen. He sat on the near chair and Sandra placed a steaming cup of coffee before him.

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked her without even look at her direction.

"You know what I want to know!" Sandra sat opposite Peter and looked at him. "Claire and you."

"I'm not sure." Peter licked his lower lip.

"You are not sure?" Sandra rose up her eyebrows. "You are not sure if you love her?"

"No!" He snapped suddenly. "That is the only thing I'm sure of!"

"But… you love her not as your family?" Sandra frowned. "Don't get me wrong. I can see what is happening here. I'm not an idiot but I still want to know! I want to hear it from you!"

"I've never loved her as my family." Peter shook his head. His face faded. "Why do you think I left her alone all this time?"

"You couldn't control yourself?"

"No!" Peter frowned. "It's not about that! I just… I didn't want her to suffer."

"Claire?" Sandra looked surprised.

"Yeah." Peter shrugged. "I knew that if we get too close something might happen and then…"

"But something did happen, right?" Sandra hissed.

"What do you want me to say?" Peter licked his lips. His eyes narrowed. "You want me to say how sorry I am? You want me to promise you that it would never going to happen again?"

"I want you to tell me how serious you are about all this!" Sandra snapped. "What are you going to do?"

"About…"

"About the baby!" Sandra raised her voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

"She wants it." Peter answered calmly.

"What?" Sandra frowned.

"Claire wants that child." Peter answered with the same calming voice.

"And you?"

"I'm not sure." He bit his lower lip and looked at his clasped hands over the table.

"But you're gonna do what she wants?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose her." Peter looked up at Claire's mother. His eyes only confirmed the truth in his words.

"But you know what this could cause to your family?" Sandra narrowed her eyes. "You know what this could cause to all of us."

"If I don't accept that child Claire would run away." Peter shook his head. "I can't afford that! It's too dangerous and… "

"… and you love her?" Sandra finished with quiet voice.

"And I love her." Peter shrugged.

"What about your family Peter? What about Noah? If they found out…"

"They could go to hell!" Claire's voice made them look at the door. She was standing there with furious expression on her face. "This is my life and the decision is mine! The choice is mine and I chose already!"

"Claire." Sandra got off her chair and walked to her daughter. Claire clenched her fists. She was ready for battle. "Try to calm down, honey. I'm just saying…"

"You make him feel guilty more than he already feels." She hissed and nodded at Peter. "You don't know anything! No one knows what is like to live with that lie! I kept lying to myself through all these years and hurt nobody but me!"

"Claire." Peter got off his chair. "Please…"

"No!" She hissed but suddenly burst into tears. "I hate this!" She sniffed and two pair of hands reached out for her. Claire snuggled in Peter. Her head rested over his chest. "I don't want to cry." Her hand fisted his shirt. "Stupid hormones!"

"I know." Peter wrapped his arms around her delicate body. His eyes met Sandra's. "Everything will be alright! I swear. I'll make sure of it!"

When he closed his eyes and his lips touched the top of her head, Sandra understood that there was nothing she could fight with. Peter and Claire shared a bond and it was so strong that no one could understand it. She did. It was sick and twisted but it was something natural for them. Now she could see clearly. Her eyes were open and she was not sure she wanted to see this.

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	42. Chapter 42 It’s complicated

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 42 It's complicated_**

It was really strange to feel like a foreigner in your own house. Claire could feel that just from the eyes of her mother. The look she gave it to her once Claire had calmed down it was enough. But Sandra had not said a word to her daughter.

Peter left the room to give them some privacy but without him, Claire felt sudden fear. She got used to it with his presence around her. It made her feel safe and secure. She swallowed hard and felt the nasty feeling in her stomach. Claire gave small moan and covered her mouth.

"Claire?" Sandra got off her chair and rushed to her daughter. She knelt before her and touched her forehead. "Are you okay honey? What's wrong?"

"It's…" Claire tried to breathe in the way Peter showed to her. "I think… I'm feeling nauseous." She stammered.

"You want something to eat?" Sandra asked her but Claire shook her head furiously.

"No, I can't!"

"But you have to eat something." Sandra frowned. "What about some brownies?"

"No!" Claire swallowed hard again.

"Here." Sandra placed some biscuit in her hand. "Try it!"

"Mom." Claire moaned but Sandra frowned against her.

"Claire!"

"Fine!" Claire took a bit and surprisingly nothing happened. It got better with every bit until Claire did not eat the whole biscuit. "That was good." She blinked with surprise. "Can I get some more?"

"Sure." Sandra smiled and placed the small box in her hand. "Eat whatever you want."

"Okay." Claire tried to smile and took another biscuit. "Thanks mom."

"I was the same with Lyle." Sandra crooked her face and sat close to her daughter. "Your brother made me lose my appetite. Well, at least for the first couple of months."

"Yeah." Claire murmured and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I think I'm better now."

"It's bad only in the morning."

"But mine is super bad." Claire crooked her face. "I mean, I'm not a stupid and I know that is how supposed to be, but not as bad as mine is!"

"You know?" Sandra frowned.

"Biology classes mom." Claire shrugged. She put the almost emptied box with biscuits over the table.

"But you think you are different?" Sandra asked carefully. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." Claire shrugged indefinitely. "I can feel it. I mean, Peter and I have abilities. Maybe that's why is different."

"Peter and you." Sandra chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah." Claire's face faded. "Peter and I."

"Yeah." Sandra repeated. "The elephant in the room."

"I know." Claire leaned her elbows over the table and moved forward. "You know haw I feel about him. You knew that since the beginning, right?"

"I was afraid that something might happen." Sandra spoke quietly. "And it happened."

"But you didn't know about our relation then." Claire looked at her mother. "Why you were afraid?"

"He is much older than you, Claire." Sandra shrugged. "I thought that this could stop you at first. But when your father told me about your relation, I was even terrified." She looked at her daughter. "I knew that you have feelings for him. I could see it in your eyes and I could see your struggle with it. I wished I could help you, but you have to understand me Claire. I've never wanted such life for you!"

"I know mom." Claire sighed. "But you have to understand me too."

"No!" Sandra shook her head. "I can't understand you, Claire! What you're doing is wrong! You know that? He is your relative! You two are not supposed to..."

"I'm sick again!" Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rested her head in her hands. "And it hurts." Her face crooked.

"I'm here!" Peter showed up in the same second. "Where it hurts?" He asked her carefully and knelt before her. His voice was like a caress.

"Here." Claire placed her hand on her stomach, closer to her diaphragm.

"It's okay." Peter spoke quietly. "You are nervous." His hand lay over hers. "You are okay now. Everything is going to be okay."

Sandra watched his face. His eyes did not miss Claire's face. He looked her in a way as if she was the center of his world. He looked at her as if she was the most important person in the whole world. Sandra could not remove her eyes from them. Claire did not look at him. Her eyes were closed and she focused over her breathing. Peter just stared at her and his hand lay on her chest.

"I'm okay now." Claire whispered few seconds later.

"You sure?" He asked her but his voice was calm as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Claire opened her eyes with a sigh. "I am sure. But I am tired."

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Peter helped her get off her chair. "I'm sure you'll feel better after some sleep."

"But Peter…" Claire rolled her eyes to her mother.

"It's okay." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Go sleep now. You need this. We'll be here."

"Okay." She answered but threw a final look to them before she could leave the room.

Peter waited to hear her quiet steps to upstairs and then looked at Sandra. Her face was blank. She just stared at him. He took a deep breath and faced her. His eyes were open and honest. That was the thing it startled her. She tried to find even fling of a lie in his eyes. There was none.

"I have to hate you!" She hissed and Peter saw her clenched her fists.

"I know." He agreed with her. That took her off guard again.

"You do?"

"Yes." Peter sighed and took few steps towards her. Sandra stood still. "I know how you feel about me. I know that you want to hate me and you can if that would make your life little easier." He stopped. "Just don't do this to Claire, okay? She gets too emotional lately and I can't think of a reason why you can blame her. Let's take it as my fault. I'm the older one here and I should stop before it was too late."

"Oh no!" Sandra moaned and shook her head. "You really love her, do you?"

"I… it's complicated." Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish I have the right and the freedom for that."

"You do love her!" Sandra frowned again. "Don't lie to me now!"

"Of course I do love her!" Peter hissed. "But I never meant for all this to happen! I just wished for her to be happy. That was enough for me."

"But she is pregnant now!" Sandra hissed. "She is pregnant from you!"

"I know." Peter's face got pale. "You think I don't know that?"

"You should've talked to her at least! You should've told her about the opportunity…"

"… to have an abortion?" His voice was quiet. "I've tried but she didn't listen to me!" Peter fell on the near chair. "I know how dangerous that might be for her and that feeling just keep haunting me!" Peter buried his fingers in his hair. "I just… I want her to be happy! That's all I want!"

"And you think that this child will make her happy?" Sandra asked him with strange voice.

"She wants it!" He shook his head. "That's all that matters."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Peter asked her with strange look in his eyes.

"This is your child too. How are you feeling about it?" Sandra tried to avoid his eyes. The pain in them was unbearable. He looked so open before her.

"I'm not sure." Peter shrugged. "All I can think about now is Claire! She's the important!"

"But why?" Sandra sat close to Peter. "Help me to understand you Peter. Why are you doing this?"

"Do what?" He looked confused.

"You obviously love my daughter and she obviously loves you too. You will have a child soon and I still can't hate you!" Sandra shook here head. "I have to do it! I have to! But I can't!"

"Sandra I…"

"You care about her more than you care about yourself! You are exactly the man she told me about." Sandra chuckled bitterly. "You are even better. But…"

"I know." His crooked smile did not touch his eyes. "It's complicated."

* * *

**_And one more thing - thank you for reading and reviewing this story guys! You are the best and you are the ones that keep me going with this! THANK YOU!_**


	43. Chapter 43 He is coming

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 43 He is coming _**

_The Carnival_

Lydia bit her lower lip and stared at the empty trailer. Peter and Claire were gone all of a sudden with no sign after them. She could not even think of Samuel's reaction when he would find out about their missing. Lydia knew the reason why he wanted them here. Peter was an empath. He had strength beyond human. His senses and his power to control them could make him the most powerful creature on this planet. Claire was something Peter needed to survive and she also had something that Samuel needed to have. Lydia had told him that and since then she could not even recognize the old Samuel. He had changed a lot after his brother's death. He was sad but beyond normal and he wanted revenge. When she had told him about her vision for Peter and Claire, Samuel had changed. He had his purpose in his life.

"Why are you staring like this?" His voice interrupted her thoughts and made her look up at him. He was smiling and that was not good. Lydia knew that smile. She knew it well and swallowed hard before her answer.

"I'm just wondering. That's all."

"Huh?" Samuel sat beside of her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So you are staring at the empty trailer with no reason?"

"You know?" She looked surprised and he smirked.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I know they took the train last night. I even know where they are now."

"And you did nothing to stop them?"

"Why?" Samuel looked at her with the same smirk. "They are free to go."

"They are free?" Now she was shocked. "I thought you've had plans for them."

"I still have." Samuel shrugged. "And they'll come back to us. You'll see!"

"You have a plan?"

"Sure I have." Samuel rubbed her arm. "You think I'm stupid?"

"No, but… Well, I'm confused!" Lydia admitted finally and that made him burst into laugh.

"You know she is pregnant, right?" He said still smiling. She nodded. "You also know that her pregnancy isn't normal and could provoke lots of problems for her." Lydia nodded again but with a slight frown on her face. "I'm not sure if Peter would let her suffer just because his pride."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He told me that he'd never come back here and we both know that only you could save Claire." Samuel shrugged. "They'll be back in a no time."

"You manipulate them!" Lydia hissed and tried to release from his hug but he held her tight.

"They made their choice Lydia! No one manipulate them to fall in love! No one manipulate them to become lovers!" He growled. "They did that by their own choice!"

"But you gave them the compasses!" She insisted.

"It's true." Samuel shrugged. "But that only helped them to get even closer! Now it's my turn to get what I want!" He hissed and his eyes glowed dangerously.

_Odessa__, __Texas_

Claire had a nightmare. She tossed her head over the pillow and Peter could see her sweat even in the small light of the reading lamp. He sighed and got off the bed. His look fell on her hands fisted the sheets. She moaned and babbled something incoherent in her sleep. It hurt him. It hurt him always when she suffered. Peter sighed once more and hid in the bathroom. He came back with a moist towel and sat close to Claire.

"Claire?" He touched her face with his free hand. She did not wake up. "Claire?" Peter tried again. "Wake up, honey. It's a dream!"

Just then, she opened her eyes. She breathed heavily and looked woozy. When her eyes met his she cried and threw in his hug. Peter wrapped arms around her and cradled her as a small child. And she could not stop crying. Her tears soak into his shirt but he held her tight until her sobs died down. Then he laid her back on the bed and skimmed the moist towel over her face. Claire sobbed quietly.

"We have to keep it!" She whispered when she could talk. Her wounded eyes were the last thing he wanted to see in his life. His heart ached. "Promise me!"

"We have to keep what Claire?" He asked quietly.

"The child!" Her eyes widened and she breathed heavily. "We have to keep it! We have to protect it! Promise me!"

"Okay, okay…" His voice was like a caress. "I promise! Just calm down."

"I'm tired." Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed again. "Hug me."

Peter did not say a word. He just wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in him with pleasurable sigh. She trusted him. Claire trusted him completely and that made him feel fear. He knew that she hero-worshipped him. He knew she loved him to the point of complete devotion. But her trust in him was something he was afraid of. That put him in a very dangerous position to decide for two. He had never done that before. He was alone. Now he was not and that made him fear. But not for him. He was afraid that he would fail to protect her. He would fail to protect that child she cared so much. It was a huge weight put over his shoulders but he was not planning to give up.

The morning started in the usual way at least for Claire. She had to rush to the bathroom and Peter followed her soon after. He helped her control her breathing and when her morning sickness was over, he carried her back to the bed.

"I'm fine." Claire whispered and forced a smile. His eyes looked at her with concern. "Don't worry."

"You know I can't do that, right?" Peter whispered and stroked her hair. "Ask me something I could do."

"I think I'm hungry." Claire wrinkled her nose. "Is that possible?"

"Yeah." He released his crooked smile for her. "What d you want to eat?"

"Um." Claire bit her lower lip. "Waffles? Nope. Um… Cakes! Yeah!" Her eyes glowed. "I want cupcakes with strawberry icing!"

"Be back in a minute!" Peter leaned and kissed her nose then he teleported away.

"He is crazy." Claire shook her head and felt strong enough to sit on her bed. She leaned back on a headboard just when she heard her mother's voice.

"Claire?"

"Come in, mom!" She called her and Sandra opened the door.

"You are awake?" She forced a smile and looked around. "And where is Peter?"

"I sent him for some food." Claire shrugged.

"So now you are hungry?" Sandra asked carefully.

"Yeah." Claire frowned. "Mom what is wrong?"

"Besides your pregnancy and the father of your child?" Sandra murmured.

"Mom!" Claire insisted.

"Okay, okay." Sandra rubbed her eyes. "Your father is on his way here."

"My father?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Which one exactly?"

"Not Nathan!" Sandra hissed and sat close to her daughter.

"Ah." Claire bit her lower lip and her face faded. "I have to talk to Peter about that."

"Yeah." Sandra looked at Claire's belly hid under her blouse. "I'm not sure he'd be charmed!"


	44. Chapter 44 It’s not safe

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 44 It's not safe _**

Claire watched her mother and her hand fell over her stomach. It was subconscious move and she did not even register it but her mother did. Sandra sighed and stared at her daughter. Her daughter had not spoken since the moment she had realized that her father could threaten this entire new life for her.

"Hey!" Peter teleported back right in this moment. He held a giant paper bag in his hands. "I brought something delicious." He spoke but then his look fell on Claire's face. She looked scared of something. "Claire?" Peter dropped the paper bag onto the bed and sat close to her. His hand lay on her cheek and he looked at her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly but she threw in his open arms. "Sandra?" Peter looked at Claire's mother. "What's wrong?"

"Noah just called that he is on his way here." Sandra frowned.

"I thought you weren't close." Peter frowned too and rubbed Claire's back. She snuggled in him and he held her tight. The good thing was that she was not crying. Peter was thankful at least for that.

"We have to." Sandra shrugged. "He came here occasionally to see Lyle and that's all."

"And you didn't call him for Claire now?" Peter almost whispered.

"No." Sandra shook her head. "I didn't call him."

"Okay." Peter nodded.

"We have to get out of here." Claire pulled back abruptly. Her face was anxious. "I'm not sure that he will be happy to see me. What if something goes wrong? What if he understands about the baby? Then what?"

"Calm down, Claire." Peter touched her face but her eyes stared at him.

"You promised me something, Peter! You promised!"

"Yes, I did and I will keep it!" Peter looked at her with concern her face went pale. "Claire."

"No." She got off the bed and looked around in panic. "We have to go! Now!"

"Claire, calm down now." Peter touched her arm and got off the bed too.

"But what if…" She felt lack of air and grabbed his arm. "What if…"

"Hey, just listen to my voice, okay?" His arms wrapped around her. "We are not going anywhere. You can't travel in this state. It's too dangerous and you know it!"

"But…"

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Peter rubbed her back. "I'll make sure of that."

"Okay." Claire breathed out on his chest. Peter looked at Sandra over Claire's head and she just nodded.

Few minutes later Claire was sleeping again. Peter was sitting close to her and she was holding his hand. Sandra was still in the room and stood by the window. She pretended like she watched outside but Peter knew that she worried about her daughter.

"I'm not sure if she's going to take it." Peter spoke quietly and Sandra looked at him. "Her father." He explained.

"I'll take care about him." Sandra frowned but saw Peter shook his head.

"It won't work. Noah is not a fool. He'll find out eventually."

"He won't hurt her Peter." Sandra walked to him. "Claire is his daughter."

"I know." He nodded and carefully got off the bed. "But he would be mad."

"I can't blame him." Sandra murmured. "I was mad."

"But she can't bear that!" He insisted. "You saw how she is."

"Yeah I saw that but… Why is she so persistent about that child?"

"Because it's Claire." Peter released a thin smile. "She knows how to love and when she love, she put her whole heart in it."

"WOW!" Sandra shook her head. "You really do love her!"

"I do, but this is not the point now." Peter sighed. "When Noah comes here and understands about Claire's pregnancy, I'm gonna need your help."

"My help?" Sandra rose up her eyebrows.

"He has to blame me!" Peter frowned. "Only me! I can take it!"

"But Peter…"

"I can take it!" He looked at Claire and his eyes filled with love. "She can't!"

Claire spent the rest of her day in sleep. She woke up few times just to eat and then her eyes closed again. She felt tired and she was thankful to Peter. Every time she opened her eyes, he was there. His smile and his loving eyes were telling her that everything would be okay. She trusted him. She believed in him and that was the only thing, keeping her whole.

When the night changed the day, Claire opened her eyes with the thought that she was strong enough to face the world. Peter helped her to get off the bed and put some new clothes on. Then they went downstairs for dinner. Sandra put her happy face for Claire and welcomed them at the table.

"So you felt hungry enough?" She tried to joke with her daughter.

"Um yeah." Claire smiled. "I'm really hungry."

"I bet you would." Peter rolled his eyes. "You ate only your cupcakes today."

"Yeah." Sandra nodded. "I think you'd love some chicken?"

"Sure." Claire nodded at her mother. "I'd love to."

"What are you two doing around here?" Noah's voice surprised everybody and they saw him stood by the door. "We thought that you were at the Carnival!"

"I thought that I changed the key." Sandra frowned at him.

"You didn't." He murmured and kept his look on Peter and Claire. "Angela thought that…"

"But we are here now and we were on our way to New York so…" Peter shrugged.

"You were on your way to New York?"

"Yeah." Peter tilted his head. "Samuel released us."

"I thought you ran away." Noah frowned again. "The last time I checked he was eager to have you both in his family."

"You knew?" Claire spoke for the first time. Her voice was not louder than a whisper. "You knew about his plans about us? Why didn't you tell us then?"

"I realized that right after you went to save Nathan." Noah looked at them closely. "We've tried to find you but you were gone!"

"That's because the Carnival moves constantly." Peter tilted his head. "And you are hiding something?"

"What?" Noah hissed.

"I think I could feel that." Peter got off his chair and stood between Noah and Claire. "There is something else you want to share with us?"

"You are talking nonsense!" Noah hissed again. "How would you know if I…"

"I can feel it." Peter took a step closer to Noah. "Don't ask me how or why, but I know? I think that I just took that ability from someone we thought dead." His eyes narrowed. "Could you at least explain that to us?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Noah's voice went low.

"Oh I think you do!" Claire snapped and stood before Peter. She grabbed his arm without even notice and stared at her father. "We saw him dad! We saw Sylar in flesh!"

"Claire." Noah frowned. "We all know that this is impossible! Sylar is dead!"

"And you're lying!" Peter hissed. "Even without the ability, I can see it in your eyes! What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Noah hissed. "I didn't…"

"Ah!" Clare gave a painful moan and curled up in two.

"What happened?" Noah looked panicked. "Claire."

"Shh-shh, I'm here." Peter was quicker. He took Claire in his arms. Her body shook in his arms. "It's okay. Just try to breathe."

"Peter." She fisted his shirt.

"It's okay." He whispered and kissed her temple. "I promised."

Just then, Noah realized that Angela was right all along. It was dangerous for them to stay alone for too long. Now he could see it with his own eyes.


	45. Chapter 45 Stop the future

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 45 Stop the future_**

Noah did not know what to expect. His intention when he came back to his old house was just to see his son. That was his agreement with Sandra. He did not know that Lyle would not be at home. But Claire was there… with Peter. And she was _with_ him. Noah could read all the signs. He was an agent for too long. He knew where to look. The small gestures, the secret looks and hidden touches. Peter's constant need to protect Claire was not something new. But the look in his eyes when he was doing this now, was different. There was something more in his simple gesture when he stood between him and Claire. As if they had something to hide. Or even worse – Peter wanted all of his attention. He wanted to distract him from Claire. And when she stood by him and she grabbed his arms, Noah was sure that Angela was right all along. Peter and Claire had finally given in. Noah did not know how far they had reached but he was sure that something had happened.

"Peter." Claire panted in his arms. Her face was pale and his lips still touched her temple. "It hurts."

"Just calm down." He spoke softly as he passed Noah. "You are just nervous. That's all."

"I don't want to lose it." Her weak whisper made Noah alert and he followed the couple upstairs. Sandra just sighed and shook her head when he passed her. Now Noah was sure that Sandra knew everything. He just threw her an angry look but her face was stern.

"It's okay." Peter murmured as he laid Claire on her bed. "Try to control your breathing."

"Still hurts." Claire uttered and her hands fell on her stomach.

"That's because you still can't calm down." Peter whispered calmly. He took a small pillow and shoved it under Claire's waist. His hands skimmed over her face and he closed his eyes for a second. "Now, you should feel better now." He murmured.

"Yeah." Claire whispered and her eyes focused over his face. "The pain is gone."

"That's good." Peter tried to smile. "Just breathe now. Concentrate over your breathing."

"Okay." Claire closed her eyes and just heard Peter's whisper.

"Not now, Noah!"

Her eyes opened immediately and her look fell over her father. He looked furious and Peter did not even look at him. Sandra was holding Noah's arm and Claire was sure that only this stopped her father to attack Peter. And Peter looked like he did not care at all. But he had read Noah's mind. His face showed that. Claire reached out and touched his face. Peter stirred and looked at her.

"It's not your fault!" She whispered. "It's not anybody's fault! I know what you're trying to do, but I'm in this too!"

"You son of a-" Noah hissed and Peter threw him just one look over his shoulder.

"Dad!" Claire interrupted him. Her eyes glowed when she looked at him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Noah growled. "And I'm gonna do it right now!" He clenched his fists.

"No!" Claire screamed and her eyes widened when she saw the gun in her father's hand. She tried to get off the bed, but Peter's hand stopped her.

"Lie down!" He whispered and then turned around to face her father.

"Peter!" She insisted.

"I promised you something, Claire and I'm gonna do it!" He hissed and his eyes narrowed towards Noah. "I know that you want to kill me but now it is not the right moment!"

"I think it is!" Noah hissed.

"Noah!" Sandra snapped and stood before him. "You are in my house! I could understand your reaction now, but you won't do anything reckless here!" She frowned and placed her hand over the gun. "Calm down now!"

"You are protecting him?" Noah frowned but put his gun down.

"I'm protecting her!" Sandra nodded at Claire. Her face was pale. She still held Peter's hand. "Just look what you did to her right now!" Sandra took his attention and Noah looked back at her.

"I think he did enough!" He snapped.

"You are right." Peter barely whispered.

"Peter, don't!" Claire shook her head.

"I'll take the fault." Peter murmured. "Just… it's not the right time for this."

"It's not your fault!" Claire insisted. She grasped his fingers but he did not look at her. She concentrated her attention over her father. "It's not only his fault!"

"I can see whose fault this is!" Noah frowned. He put his gun back in his pocket. "So what are you going to do now? I guess you have plans."

"I'm gonna do what Claire wants!" Peter looked Noah straight in his eyes. "I'm gonna do what is the best for her!"

"We both know what the best is for her!" Noah snarled. "Why are you still thinking?"

"Stop it!" Claire hissed and this time she succeeded to sit on the bed.

"I can make the call if you don't want to!" Noah continued as if he had not heard her.

"Dad!" Claire tried once again.

"Why don't you listen to her?" Peter frowned. "Why don't you talk to her and ask her what she want, Noah?"

"She is a minor and I can't just…" Noah frowned but Claire interrupted him.

"Dad!" She rose up her voice. "Peter is right!"

"I think that Peter's done enough!" Noah frowned and passed beside Sandra. He stood right before Peter. "You have to fix this now!"

"No!" Claire screamed. "No, dad! Just listen to me…" She tried to reach him but Noah did not even look at her.

"I'm not gonna do something against her will!" Peter hissed and clenched his fists. Claire held his wrist now. She could not see his face but she was sure that he was angry as well. "If you try to force her to do something against her will, you have to go through me first!"

"With pleasure!" Noah tilted his head.

"Dad!" Claire screamed again.

"Noah!" Sandra rushed to him and touched his arm. "I thought I told you something before!"

"I'm not gonna stay and do nothing here!" Noah hissed.

"I think you've done enough!" Sandra nodded at Claire. "Why don't you just talk to her? Why don't you ask her what she wants?"

"I can see what she wants!" Noah snapped. "But I'm not sure that is the right thing to do now!"

"And what is the right thing?" Claire asked with cracked voice. "You want to kill my child. Is that right? You think that is something I can live with it?"

"Claire." Noah sighed. "I know that you are confused right now, but honey…"

"No!" Claire shook her head. "I'm not confused! I never was and I never will be!"

"You want to… keep it?" Noah lowered his voice. "But Claire, just think about for a moment…"

"No!" Claire repeated. "I won't think about something I'm sure of. I can understand your anger and I know how you feel. But this is my life dad. I made my choice and you won't make me change it!"

"Are you completely sure?" Noah threw a look to Peter.

"Yes, I am!" Claire snapped. "I've never been as sure in my life as I am right now!"

"But what are you going to do when this child is born?" Noah frowned. "You have to hide it and you know that it's gonna be illegal here."

"I know." Claire's voice cracked. She looked up at Peter and met his gaze. "But I'm willing to risk it. I want it and I'm sure that this is my right future."

"We can start over." Peter whispered. "We could leave the states and start over in new place."

"But you still gonna be related." Noah murmured. "No matter where you're going."

"I know." Claire looked at him. "But this child is not something ordinary. I can feel it! I know that's gonna worth it!"

"And you agreed with her?" Noah looked at Peter and saw his nod. "Why I'm even asking?" He murmured again. "You always put her first!"

In this moment Noah was sure in only one thing – he could not do anything to stop the future.


	46. Chapter 46 The new beginning

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 46 The new beginning _**

The house was quiet. Only the sound of the clock disturbed the night silence. Noah leaned on the couch and stared through the window. His look was empty and his thoughts were messed up. His daughter was pregnant and as if this was not bad enough, she was pregnant from Peter. Noah cursed in him mind and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you want some tea before bed." Sandra's voice interrupted his thoughts and he saw her walked to him. She placed the steaming cup of tea on the table before him and pulled back. "Good night." She said and turned to leave.

"No, please." Noah stopped her and she turned around to look at him. "Please stay for awhile."

"I don't want to disturb you." Sandra shrugged.

"You're never disturbing me." Noah nodded at the opposite couch and she sat there. "I was thinking about this new situation."

"About Claire?"

"About Peter and Claire." Noah frowned. "I thought that they are clever enough not to fall for each other."

"The love is not something logical." Sandra shook her head. "I thought you knew that better than anyone."

"Yeah I know." Noah sighed. "But Peter and Claire…"

"I know." Sandra tilted her head. "It came out of nowhere."

"Well, not exactly." Noah murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew that she had a crush on him, right?" Noah rose up his eyebrows. "I thought I told you about it."

"You told me something like that right after you came back fro New York." Sandra frowned.

"Claire was sad then. Do you remember?"

"Yeah." Sandra leaned back on the couch. "I do remember. She changed completely and became very… reckless."

"Peter exploded that night." Noah said quietly. "Claire saw him with her own eyes."

"What?"

"Yeah." Noah took the steaming cup of tea in his hands. "She saw him exploded over New York and she asked me to wait until he came back." Noah made short pause. "We waited two days before Angela could call us. She said that there is no hope. Then Claire just looked at me and told me _"Let's go home, dad."_ But her eyes were empty. She didn't cry. I thought she would because she cared about him. But she didn't. She just looked at me and that was it."

"Oh my!" Sandra's eyes widened.

"When we came back home she just put a mask on her face. Another mask." Noah took a sip. "But I knew that she was hurt. When she met that guy, West, I thought that she was finally getting better. I was wrong." Noah put the cup back on the table. "Claire just had found someone to make her forget. And he failed. I could see her attempts to see Peter in him." He chuckled bitterly. "He could fly. That was the first thing attracted her to him. But then… West wasn't Peter. Once she saw that… well…"

"Okay." Sandra coughed. "I think I figure that out."

"I doubt that there is someone in this world who could." Noah stared at her. "I've tried and I failed. I think only Angela has vague picture of the situation. She told me that it's dangerous for Peter and Claire to stay together longer than it's necessary. I think she knew."

"What are you talking about?" Sandra looked confused. "How?"

"She could dream the future." Noah almost whispered. "She told me about Peter and Claire. She was afraid that something like this might happen. I didn't believe her." Noah shook his head. "I should've."

"But what could you do?" Sandra shifted on her couch. "If they love so much, there is nothing you could've done."

"There must be something." Noah murmured.

"And what if there is not?" Sandra got off her place. "What if they supposed to be together?"

"What?" Noah snapped.

"I know. I don't like the idea either, but I've seen them act around each other. You could feel the tense between them." She crossed her arms before her chest. "Besides, there is something in Peter. I can't hate him. I know I should and stuff but Noah, how could I hate someone saved my daughter multiple times? How could I hate someone who loves her like Peter does?"

"I know he loves her!" Noah got off his couch too. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Then help me to understand all this." Sandra ran her fingers through her hair. "Just before your arrival Claire was bad. She was worried that you might want to hurt her baby."

"What?"

"Yeah." Sandra sighed. "She was afraid that you might hurt her child. Peter calmed her enough and put her to sleep again. Then we talked. He poured his soul to me and I think he did that on purpose. He just wanted to show me how much he loves her. He said that I should blame him and I have to help him for you."

"Help him?"

"Yes. He wanted me to put the lights on him." Sandra made a short pause. "He said that Claire is not strong enough."

"Why I'm not surprised?" Noah murmured.

"But he was right." Sandra walked to him. "Claire is weak and she barely kept any food. Peter didn't tell me anything but I can see it in his eyes. He is scared too."

"Well, he knows the answer!" Noah growled.

"She won't have an abortion!" Sandra snapped. "Deal with it!"

"But…"

"I may not like it! You may not like it! But it's not our choice to make!" Sandra rose up her voice.

"But you just said that Claire is bad." Noah frowned.

"Because she is nervous." They heard Peter's voice and looked at the staircase. He was standing there, hands in his pockets. "These days were too emotional for her and she doesn't need this! I thought that she would be calm here, in her own house."

"I thought the same." Sandra murmured.

Peter sighed and walked to Sandra and Noah. He stood before them with stern face. His emotions were hidden again. He was careful but his voice was cold. That was the real Peter and Noah knew him well.

"I know you hate me by now." He looked at Noah. "But this is not about me. It's about Claire and you know me well enough to understand my actions. I don't care what you want now." Peter's voice was low and close to snarling. "I could care less about my mother's reaction on this news. And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hiding!"

"It's not about that!" Noah frowned. His fingers touched the pocket where his gun was. "You have to realize that everything you did is illegal."

"I know that and I'm not some kind of an idiot!" Peter snapped. He looked furious. "She cried in my arms until she fell asleep! She cried and I hate to see her crying!" He clenched his fists. "She was afraid and I don't like that either!"

"She cried?" Sandra whispered.

"Claire needs a little bit of calmness now!" Peter continued. "She suffers and that makes me suffer to! So, I don't care what you think or what you want right now, Noah! If you want to deal with me, you have to wait!"

"Peter…"

"Good night!" Peter nodded and ran upstairs.

Claire was awake when he pushed the door open. She just looked at him and smiled. It was a thin smile, but it was the firs one since they had arrived here. He smiled at her back and took her in his arms again. Her warm body was like a cure to him. Peter closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. It was like coming home.


	47. Chapter 47 Fill me in

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 47 Fill me in _**

It was really easy for him to fall in love with her. It was so simple and natural to love her. His fingers drew small circles over her back. She was sleeping with face to him and it looked calm. Her first calm night since few days. There were no nightmares and strange dreams. Peter was just amazed of how good he felt only by lying here beside Claire. That was enough for now. Noah went to New York and at least for now the situation was under control. Claire slowly regained her strength and by the end of the week, she was with her natural color on her face. Her appetite returned. Well, not exactly. The good part was that she could at least keep some food.

Now she had to prepare for Lyle's arrival. But she looked calm. She loved her little brother and was even eager to see him. She had not seen him in a while and she missed him. Peter knew that by her thoughts. Claire was a strong person and very stubborn. She would never admit such thing without looked weak. Yeah, that was something she had taken from him. Maybe. Or maybe she was just like this and she just did not let him see it until now.

Sandra had told him that Claire was different before she met him. They had talked a lot this week. When Claire slept upstairs and she could not hear his worries for her. Sandra was worried too. She was open to Peter about that. She was afraid that Claire could not bear situation like this. But then she just smiled and shared a memory. Peter listened carefully. That helped him to understand Claire a little better. That was how he found out about her first painful touch to her ability. Sandra told him that Claire looked confused all the time. It happened just a little before she could meet him. Sandra did not know what it bothering her daughter until Noah did not tell her few months later.

When Peter came in to the picture Claire was absolutely convinced that she was a freak. She had even taped her suicide acts on camera. Her friend Zack had helped her. But then Noah had used his partner, the Haitian. He thought it was too dangerous for Claire to remember any of her bad moments. He just wanted to help her feel better. Of course, Noah did not know that the Haitian also worked for Angela and he wanted Claire to remember Peter.

Noah had revealed that to Sandra when he decided to play open with her. Now she felt guilty that she could help her daughter then. It was difficult time for Claire. And just then Peter felt strangely delightful that he was there. He was the first person Claire connected with. She had told him that right before the explosion happened. Her eyes glowed when she had told him that he made her feel part of something. And Peter remembered that moment awfully well. He remembered the tears in her eyes. He remembered how soft her skin was when he had touched her. He even remembered his vow there. It was simple – he had to protect her from everything. She did not have to suffer anymore.

His fingers slid over her beautiful face. A smile touched his lips. It was a sad smile. There was something bittersweet in this moment. Sometimes he felt lucky about his destiny. It had brought Claire to him. But then he felt cursed by the same feeling. His love for her was so pure and so wrong at the same time. It could never be open and that always made his heart ache.

Then he wished he had never met her and it hurt him again. Because it was a lie. Another one on his list. And that made him stop. He just stopped and looked at her. This was enough then. It was enough just to see her happy. But she was not. She was laughing, but peter could see the sadness in her eyes. He could not realize it then. But when she had kissed him for the first time he already knew.

Claire missed him as he missed her.

This was a sick and ugly love. It was not something you could see it in a movies but it was theirs. And when she kissed him Peter already knew that he was not alone. When they made love for the first time, he somehow knew that it was not a mistake. And he should feel like it and that made him feel guilty. Because it felt so right to hold her in his arms. It felt so good just to touch her lips with his.

Claire sighed in her sleep and moved his hand to his arm. She did not wake up and Peter sighed with relief. He was too vulnerable now. He looked weak and he swore that he could not let her see him like this.

"Peter." She whispered in her sleep and his hand lay on her waist again.

"I'm here." Peter whispered too. He was sure that she would not hear him, but she could feel him. He was not sure how he knew that but he was.

The next morning came with her usual morning sickness. But it was less scaryer this time. She was stronger and even smiled when they walked out of the bathroom. Claire was really amazing in her attempts to make him less worried about her. Peter pretended that she made it and she looked happy.

"I'm hungry." Claire announced when they got out of her room.

"Sure you are." He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"Yeah." She stuck out her tongue and he pinched her nose.

"Nice to hear you laughing." Sandra showed her head from the kitchen.

"Is that my sister?" Lyle followed her and for Claire's surprise, he rushed to her with laugh. "Hey Claire!"

"Lyle!" She squealed when he grabbed her and twirled her around him. "WOW!" She grabbed his arms to stay still when he put her down again. "You are strong! And… man! You are so big!"

"Really?" Lyle smirked.

"Sure." Claire pinched his nose. "But you still are my little brother."

"Yeah, yeah!" Lyle rolled his eyes and then his look fell on Peter. "So you are Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter frowned. "You know me?"

"Mom filled me in!" Lyle said seriously and reached out his hand to Peter. "Nice to finally meet you! I'm Lyle Bennet!"

"Yeah." Peter spoke carefully but took Lyle's hand. "Same here." He looked at Sandra with curiosity in his eyes. "You filled him in?"

"Sure." Sandra shrugged. "He knows about you and Claire."

"He knows?" Claire's eyes widened.

"You should've told me about your boyfriend long ago, Claire!" Lyle winked. "So you've been together in awhile?"

"Um we…" Peter started but Lyle interrupted him.

"And you are the same one who saved her in her Homecoming?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded. "He was the one who saved me then."

"And you are together now?" Lyle frowned but then burst into laugh. "I'm joking! Of course, you are together! I don't need second look to tell that!" Lyle wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder. "C'mon, Claire!" He literally dragged her into the kitchen. "We have to catch up!"

Peter coughed and looked at Sandra. His face faded.

"Why don't you just fill me in too?"


	48. Chapter 48 It’s time

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 48 It's time_**

Peter looked angry.

That was the first thing Claire noticed when he and Sandra joined her and Lyle in the kitchen. He did not even look at her, which was the oddest thing in the world right now. Claire got use to his attention these past few days. Now he looked so distant and that suddenly took all of her joy away. She kept smiling to her brother. But her smile was fake and Claire knew who was the only one that could notice that. The same guy now just leaned on the kitchen bar and remained silence. He stared through the window and Claire thought that he avoided her on purpose.

"So how long have you been dating?" Lyle asked with curiosity. Claire forced another smile and looked back at him.

"I thing … forth months." She stammered.

"Almost five." She heard Peter. Her look fell on him again. He kept looking through the window. "Plus-minus a week."

"Um." Lyle rubbed his chin. "And you know each other since how long?"

"Three…" Claire started but peter interrupted her.

"We'll turn four years this October." He turned his look to Lyle. "October 28th , if I remember correctly."

"Wow!" Lyle looked impressed. "You have such a good memory."

"Some things are more important than the others." Peter shrugged and looked back through the window.

"You want something to eat, Claire?" Sandra asked her daughter.

Claire bit her lower lip. She was hungry just few minutes ago. Now she was not sure anymore. She just sat on the nearest chair and clasped her hands on the table. They were shaking.

"I'm not hungry." She uttered.

"But you have to eat!" Peter spoke to her but she was surprised of his voice. When she looked up at him and saw his face, she swallowed hard. He was furious. But he still kept his emotions hidden under the surface. Then she looked her mother. Sandra looked guilty. Something had happened and Claire was curious what it was.

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped.

"Too bad!" Peter walked to her, his eyes narrowed. "You have to eat and you know it!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She frowned.

"You're really…" He put up his hands but then just waved with frustration and turned his back to her. "I'm going out!"

"What?" Claire was ready to jump off her chair. "Where?"

"Around!" He murmured and stormed out of the room.

"Okay." Lyle spoke carefully when they heard the front door slammed. "What was that?"

"I wish I knew." Claire whispered and ran her fingers through her hair. "But he is right. I have to eat." She looked up at her mother. Sandra still looked guilty. "Mom?"

"Yeah, sure." She forced a smile and turned to the fridge.

"You have to eat?" Lyle looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I…" Claire stopped in the middle of the sentence. She felt the well-known nausea and just moaned. She was not sure that she could reach to her bathroom and rushed to the sink. Her hands grasped the cold edge and she felt her mother holding her hair. But her stomach was empty. "I'm okay." Claire whispered when she felt a little better.

"Biscuits?" Sandra offered her the small box when Claire sat back on her chair.

"That would be good." Claire tried to smile. "Thanks."

"No way!" Lyle's face went pale and his eyes widened. "Are you? I mean… I.. you…"

"Gee! Just breathe Lyle!" Claire would laugh if she could. She just frowned.

"She is pregnant." Sandra snapped. "Now close your mouth!"

"Wow!" Lyle got off the table. He looked shocked. "I think I need a walk too."

"Men." Sandra murmured when her son left the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Claire asked when they left alone. "He looked… hurt."

"I think I've said something that I shouldn't have." Sandra sat opposite her daughter." And I'm really sorry."

"What did you tell to him, mom?" Now Claire looked concerned.

"He asked me why I told Lyle about him." Sandra made a short pause. "I mean, about him and you."

"About us?" Claire looked confused.

"Yeah. I told Lyle about you two being together but I kind of skipped the part of you being related too." Sandra looked through the window. "He asked me why I did this and I told him that is the best way."

"I still don't understand." Claire frowned. "How did you make him suffer?"

"When he told me that I shouldn't lie to my son, I told him that it's better than the truth." Sandra looked at Claire apologizing. "It's better than I told him that he is your uncle and he he just ruined your life."

"No!" Claire shook her head. Her heart ached. "You haven't told this!"

"I'm so sorry Claire." Her mother reached out to touch her hands but Claire pulled back.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I just said I'm sorry."

"And you think that's enough?" Claire bit her lower lip. She could feel the anger built up in her. Her emotions were in total chaos right now. "You don't know what you just did! You don't have any idea!"

"Claire."

"No!" Claire got off her place and leaned her hands on the table. "You told him the only thing that could make him suffer right now! I hate this! I hate to see him like this!"

"I know." Sandra murmured.

"You do?" Claire took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Then why did you do it?"

"It's just slipped out of my mouth."

"Damn it!" Claire cursed silently and went to the window. "I hate to see him like this!"

"I'm so sorry Claire." Sandra walked to her daughter.

"I know mom." Claire sighed. "But you don't know anything about him or about us in that matter. If it wasn't for me, this relationship wouldn't exist."

"What are you talking about?" Sandra frowned.

"See, I knew he loved me." Claire shrugged. "I think that a part of me always knew that. When I went to see him in New York I counted on it. I thought that it would be now or never. I was tired of lying and I thought that if I had a little more patience with him, the things may work out."

"And they obviously did." Sandra looked at her daughter's belly.

"And I'm not sorry!" Claire snapped. "I'm not ashamed of it and I never would be!" She looked back through the window. "I think we have to go to New York now. I'm gonna tell him when he's come back."

"What?" Sandra uttered.

"I think it's time." Claire whispered with her hands on her belly.


	49. Chapter 49 I’ll be fine

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 49 I'll be fine_**

Peter did not go anywhere. He was sitting on the rooftop of her house. The day slowly turned to its end but he was not ready to see her again. He knew that her face could only make him feel even guiltier than he already was. But he could not leave either. She was his life and the realizing of that simple fact made him feel even more pathetic than he already felt. Peter could not recognize his life anymore. There was something so wrong in it. But if it was not Claire in it, he would feel empty. Loving her was the blessing and curse at the same time. It was so bittersweet and sometimes he did not know what he could do without her. It was heavier even to think about that.

But there were moments like this with her mother. She just had told him the truth and he felt it. She never meant to hurt him but he hat hit him hard just with her words.

Peter sighed and looked at the grey sky. The sun was gone already. But he was not ready to come back inside. He knew that Claire would worry about him but right now, he did not have the strength to stand up before her. Her eyes would disarm him immediately and he would end up weak again. That was the word he called his love now – a weakness.

Then he heard her. She was crying and he felt the well-known pain in his heart. He had left her hurt again. His fists clenched and he felt strange pain on his arm. When he looked at it, he saw the compass there. He was not even surprised. Claire was suffering and the damn thing was there again.

"_I'm so stupid._" Peter heard her voice. But it sounded like an echo and then he realized that were her thoughts. _"Why I have to cry right now? Is there any reason? Or maybe I just miss him like I miss the air? Am I so weak? Damn! Stop it Claire!" _But she could not. Peter could hear her quiet sobs and in the moments like this, he almost felt sorry about having this ability. "_He will come back! He has to! Peter, please!_" Claire cried in her thoughts. _"Don't let me all alone here, please!" _

Peter bit his lower lip and his eyes narrowed. She was weak and that was his fault again. Maybe if he were strong enough then nothing of this would have happened. She would be safe and secure. She would not be suffering like this. And it was his fault, again.

"Claire?" He heard Sandra's voice.

"Not now, mom!" Claire's voice sounded angry but Peter could feel barely kept tears in it.

"Claire! You have to eat something, hun." Sandra insisted.

"I'm not hungry!" Peter heard Claire snapped.

"But you haven't eaten all day!"

"I said that I'm not hungry!" She was on the edge right now. Her voice cracked and then Peter heard the door opened. "I told you to get out, mom!"

"Claire."

"No!" Her voice trembled and the pain in his heart grew even more.

"Peter will come back and you have to eat! If it's not for you, then do it for your baby!"

"He is suffering!" Now she cried and Peter covered his face with his hands. She was sad because she felt that he was suffering. She felt bad because of him. "See?" Claire made a short pause and Peter was sure that she showed her compass to her mother. "It shows only when he suffers!"

"How many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry?" Sandra sounded guilty.

"Just get out now!" Claire's voice cracked again. "Please…"

"But…"

"Please, mom!" Claire almost whispered the last words but Peter heard her. Then he heard how the door of her room closed again. There was silence and then her voice again. "Where are you, Peter?"

She sounded so broken and that was the last drop. He got off the rooftop and flown to her window. It was half-opened and he got into the room quietly. Claire was lying in the bed curling up in two with her back to him. She had not heard him and she probably cried right now.

"I'm here." His weak whisper was like electricity to her. It pulled her out of her state of mind. She turned to him and his heart ached again. Her face was pale and her eyes were sore from the tears she had shed for him.

"Peter." She just whispered and threw in his arms. Her arms clutched around his waist and her head fell over his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Peter kissed the top of her head. "Are you?"

"I am now." She repeated his words. "So, are we going home?"

"Home?" Peter pulled back slightly. His eyes found hers. "Where?"

"New York." Claire shrugged. "I thought that you have to come back to your work."

"You are my work now." Peter skimmed the back of his fingers at the both sides of her face. "A very pleasant job, I may add."

"But we don't have what to do here." Claire shook her head again. "And I don't want to see you suffer."

"I'm okay, Claire." Peter reassured her but she knew him well. She placed his hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"I can feel it, you know?"

"I'll be fine." Peter changed his tone.

"Better, but not quite." Claire licked her lips. "I know how you feel about me. I know your internal struggle right now and I can assure you that you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Sure." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." Claire interrupted him. "If it's hard for you to think about that, just think about our new life. Think about the clean start that we'll have."

"A clean start?" Peter frowned. "Claire, we going back to New York. My mother is there. I'm sure that she'll find out about this new situation. And I have to tell you, I know my mother! She could make our life miserable! You don't know her!"

"She doesn't know me!" Claire narrowed her eyes. "If she tries to hurt you or our child, she'll see in what I'm capable of!" Peter smiled. "What?" She asked him with confusion.

"You want us to stand against Angela Petrelli?"

"I'm not interested of hiding." Claire shrugged.

"And you're sure?" He rose up his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Claire took his hand and placed his palm on her stomach. "I'm sure!"

"We're leaving tomorrow then." Peter whispered.


	50. Chapter 50 Answers

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 50 Answers_**

They left Texas early in the next morning. Claire hugged her mother and Sandra even shed tears. They did not know when they were gonna see each other again. Claire was sad. She was sad every time when she had to leave her mother. But she knew she had to do it. It was not only her. Now she had to think for at least two more people.

"Bye Lyle!" Claire hugged her brother. He still looked shocked by the news of her pregnancy. Claire could only imagine how he would feel if he knew about her relation to Peter. What if Lyle knew that Peter is in fact her blood relative. She heard Peter's sad laugh and looked at him. He had read her thoughts. Claire took his hand and smiled at him. "I'm ready."

"So you think we could fly now?" Peter tilted his head.

"You could fly?" Lyle's jaw almost dropped.

"Yeah." Peter smirked and took Claire in his arms. "We have to go now." He nodded and launched in the sky. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Have I told you how much I love to fly?" He asked her out of nowhere.

"No." Claire murmured with closed eyes.

"I can see that you enjoy on this too." Peter laughed.

"Yeah." Claire sighed. "I flew before but…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"But what?" Peter frowned.

"Nothing."

"Claire!" He murmured. "You know that I can read your mind!"

"But you won't!"

"I know that you flew with Nathan. Is that it?"

"Yeah." Claire bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I was thinking about that."

"Who's West?" His voice went low.

"Um, he was just a guy from Costa Verde." Claire shrugged.

"Just a guy?" Peter frowned again and then smiled. "Ah, the boyfriend."

"Peter!" Claire pouted. "I told you that I don't want you to read my mind!"

"Sorry." He shrugged. "I had to know."

"Hm." Claire sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's so nice." She yawned. "You are my best transport ever."

"Huh." Peter chuckled. "We are already here."

"What?" Claire's eyes widened in the moment they landed in the back alley of Peter's building. "You were so fast!"

"I was careful." He shrugged and took her hand. "It's dangerous for you to catch a cold right now." His look fell on her belly. "You might be indestructible but the baby probably isn't."

"Thank you." Claire's eyes glowed.

"You're welcome." Peter coughed and avoided her eyes. "We should get inside. Texas is good through February, but New York is cold."

"Yeah." Claire nodded and followed him inside of the building. When they reached to the apartment there was another surprise waited for them there. It was open and they saw Angela Petrelli stood in the middle of the living room.

"Calm down!" Peter whispered when he felt Claire's grip around his fingers tightened.

Angela noticed their intimate behavior in the moment when they got in the apartment. Her look fell on their laced hands. Then she saw the way Claire leaned on peter and the way he stood before her. His overprotective behavior was not something new but there was something different and Angela could feel it.

"No!" She almost moaned. "Tell me you haven't done this!"

"What exactly?" Peter tilted his head. "And how did you enter in my apartment?"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking!" Angela frowned and threw a strange look at Claire. "She'll come with me now! I can let this to happen!"

"What?" Claire snapped. "Who are you to tell me what I have to do?"

"Claire!" Peter squeezed her hand.

"I'm your grandmother and you have to pack your bags now!" Angela frowned.

"No!" Claire lowered her voice. "This won't happen!"

"We'll see about that!" Angela snapped.

"What are you doing around here?" Peter interrupted the arguing.

"I was on the phone with Sandra." Angela looked back at Peter. "She told me that you two are coming back to New York.'

"And you just invited yourself in here?" Peter tilted his head. "I thought that this was my place!"

"Who do you think ran the place while you were gone?" Angela shrugged. "I just thought that I could help you with this."

"Yeah." Peter rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"This reminds me of your little act of disappearance." Angela spread her lips in thin line. Her face was blank again. "Where have you been? I thought that you were in danger and you both look in perfect health."

"Yeah. I can see how worried you are!" Claire murmured.

"I knew that you could handle this." Angela shrugged. "With your ability and stuff. I was sure that you both would survive. There was no danger."

"But you just said…" Claire sighed and waved with her free hand. "Never mind! I'm thirst." She looked at Peter. "Call me when she is out of here."

"Okay." Peter nodded and his concerned look followed her until she hid in the kitchen.

"You are so transparent!" His mother took his attention again.

"I don't have to hide anymore." He shrugged. "Is there any point of that?"

"It is and you know it!" Angela studied his face. "I thought you were smarter for this."

"Well, I guess I'm not!" Peter snapped. His annoyance was obvious. "What do you want from me? Lie? I'm tired of lying! I know that this is fashion in our family, but 'm sick of it!"

"That's why Claire has to come with me." Angela lowered her voice. "People would start to talk. We all don't want that."

"I'm sorry, but you have to do this alone" Peter clenched his jaw.

"What?"

"What you heard, mom," Peter narrowed his eyes. "You have to figure something out, because Claire will stay here!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am!" Peter growled. "Maybe I am crazy to think about her in that way! Maybe I'm crazy to love her in that way, but damn it! I'm tired of games! I'm tired of pretending!"

"You are not serious!" Angela looked at him with disbelief. "I can't even recognize you!"

"Too bad, because this is the real me!" Peter ran his fingers through his hair and tried to contain his anger. "You know what? Since we started all this… why don't you tell me why Sylar is still alive?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Peter took few steps towards his mother. "I saw him and I'm sure it was him! How is he alive… mom? He was dead the last time I've checked!"

"I-I don't know." Angela swallowed hard.

"Try harder!" Peter crossed his arms before his chest. "I don't believe you!"


	51. Chapter 51 Danger

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 51 Danger _**

Angela looked at her younger son carefully. His narrowed eyes were like _daggers_ now. He looked more self-confident than before. There was not any sign from his old naïve nature. Peter looked much older and even his posture screamed _danger_. Angela had never seen him like this before. Something had happened to him. She threw a look to the kitchen door and her eyes narrowed too. Or maybe _someone_…

"I'm still waiting for your answer, mom." His voice lowered and sounded more like a growl to her. Angela looked at him back. "So?" Peter tilted his head. "Are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"That sounds like a threat to me." She spoke carefully. This was not the Peter she used to know. This one was a stranger to her and she had to be careful.

"It's not a threat." Peter took few steps towards her. "It's a simple question."

"I have nothing to do with this." Angela frowned. She looked straight at his eyes.

"Really?" Peter murmured with sarcasm in his voice. "I could read your mind if that'd make things easier for you."

"You can read minds?" Her eyes widened with confusion. "Since when?"

"Excuse me." Peter tilted his head and stood still. "I was the first to ask. So, why Sylar is alive?"

"I told you!" Angela snapped stubbornly.

"Then why I have the feeling that you're not honest with me?" Peter crossed his arms before his chest. "Why I'm feeling the lie in your words?"

"Because that's what you want to believe!" She clenched her fists. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Then why you're thinking in _Spanish_?" Peter frowned.

"Get out of my head, Peter!" Angela clenched her fists.

"As soon as I find out the truth!" He snapped. "Why this son of a bitch is still alive? I thought that he was dead and burned! I liked him in that way! And I did my job! Why is he still _alive_? Do you know how dangerous this is? _Do you_?"

"Calm down, Peter!" Angela took a step back from him. "You're not acting like yourself now!"

"Or maybe I finally am!" His facial expression became fierce. "_Claire and I_ are not puppets in your hands! Not anymore!'

"Claire and you?" Angela murmured.

"Fine!" Peter snapped and twirled around himself. "You're not telling me?" He opened the door. "Get out of here! I don't care! I'm gonna find out on my own and I'm gonna finish with him once and for all!"

"Be careful Peter!" Angela passed beside her son and stood at the other side of the door. "He might be more dangerous now!"

"Don't worry about me, _mother_!" Peter lagged the last word and slammed the door. He leaned his palms on the cold wood and rested his forehead between his hands. His mother had betrayed him again. This time he was not sure if he could forgive her.

"Peter?" Claire leaned his hands at the both sides of his waist and he flinched under her touch. "How are you?" Her voice was like a caress to him and he turned around slowly. Her face appeared just in inches from his. "She hurts you?" Her palm leaned on his face.

"She couldn't hurt me." Peter took Claire's face in his hands. His eyes were full of pain and that only showed his lie to her. "She couldn't!"

"Let me cure you." Claire leaned to him but he pulled back. "What?" She looked at him with confusion.

"I don't want to _hurt_ you." Peter breathed out.

"You can't hurt me." She slid her palms on his chest. "_Kiss me_!"

"No." Peter moaned but he looked at her parted lips. He was losing this battle and he knew it.

"Kiss me!" Claire whispered again and he gave up.

She was too close and she loved him. She was his and that was all he knew. That was all he needed to know right now. His lips attacked hers in a desperate attempt of pulling her closer. She did not wait second invite. She fisted his shirt and moaned under his mouth. Their tongues did not battle; they danced together.

Claire could not remember how they reached to the bed. She could not remember how she ended up naked under his touch or when he had removed his shirt. She only knew that she wanted to touch him. She wanted him and he was here. He was with her and he was her dream came true.

She moaned when he laid her on the bed. Her hands clutched his shoulders and pulled him closer. His lips left wet marks over her skin when he placed butterfly kisses all over her upper body. She bucked against him and her calf slid down on his leg.

"Claire…" He mumbled when she laced her fingers with his.

"I'm here." She looked at him. Her breathing hitched. "I want you."

"Stop me if I hurt you." His lips touched hers again. His hands released hers and clutched the both sides of her waist. Claire touched his face.

"You won't hurt me." She mumbled and gave a small cry when he thrust into her. Then he stopped. "No!" Claire moaned. "Don't stop! Don't!"

"Claire." He groaned when she bucked into him. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him deeper.

She could not speak anymore. Their synchronized their rhythm and moved together in the perfect harmony. She screamed his name when she came. He kissed her parted lips and leaned his forehead on hers. Their breath mixed and that was the moment Peter felt whole again. A thin smile appeared on his lips when he lay back on the bed and took her in his arms.

"See?" She whispered at the crook of his neck. Her hot breath tickled him nicely. "You didn't hurt me."

"Yeah." Peter took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "I didn't."

"You have to trust me more." Claire whispered.

"I will." He kissed her fingers one by one again. "I promise!"

Claire sighed with pleasure and fell asleep in his arms. That was her place and he was sure that she felt that. It hurt him to leave her alone after that, but he had to go to his work. If he still had any. He gave her a small kiss for good-bye and left the apartment.

When he showed up at the hospital, Peter was surprised. Well, he probably should not, but he was. His mother had taken care of everything. His colleagues were glad to see him after his mysterious illness. Another lie, but this one was a necessary.

"I thought that you could take a month and two more." Hessam patted his shoulder. Peter forced a smile.

"No man." He answered, entered in his tone. "I'm cool now and I'm ready to work!"

"Ah." Hessam smiled. "I'm glad to see that, Peter."

"Good." Peter nodded and sat on the bench in their room. Hessam just had finished with his shift. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"We're gonna hit some bar with the boys." Hessam put on his jacket and looked at Peter. "Come if you want."

"Nah." Peter get off the bench. "I have to go now."

"You have to go?" Hessam frowned and then knowing smile appeared on his face. "A girl?"

"Maybe." Peter mumbled with smirk.

"You look like an idiot, man." Hessam laughed. "It's _a girl_ then. Who is she? Do we know her?"

"Well… ah!" Peter grabbed his arm with a painful moan. He did not have to look to see the compass appeared there. Claire was in _danger_.

"Hey, what happened?" Hessam looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go!" Peter uttered and rushed out of the room


	52. Chapter 52 Unpredictable

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 52 Unpredictable _**

Peter teleported right before his apartment. The corridor was empty and the door was half-opened. He could not hear any sounds came from the inside but his compass showed that Claire was there. Then he heard it. It was a small sound and it was painful cry. His heart pounded and he rushed into his apartment. The cry led him to his living room and he froze in one place. Claire had wrapped up to a chair. A sticker had put in over her mouth and her eyes were full of pain. Then he saw the man stood before her chair. His face was something peter would never forget. He had not forgotten it since the moment when he had seen it in his nightmares. Sylar.

"What took you so long?" His sleazy voice was the same as before. "We missed you already!" He touched Claire's shoulder and Peter saw her winced.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" He growled and clenched his fists. "This is between you and me!"

"What a fierce protection!" Sylar did not remove his hand. "You do know that She can't be hurt. But… I could torture her if I want to. That'll be fun, don't you think?" A shark knife appeared in his other hand. He skimmed it over Claire's bare arm.

"No!" Peter almost screamed. Claire flinched under the touch of the sharp metal. "Don't touch her!"

"Or you what?" Sylar rose up his eyebrows with annoying gesture. "You're gonna kill me? We both know that you're not capable of this!"

"Freeze!" Matt Parkman's voice surprised all of them. "Drop the knife slowly!"

"Get out of here Matt!" Peter did not even turn around. His all attention had focused over Claire. Something was wrong with her. She was not scared, at least not only. She looked hurt and squeezed her eyes painfully in every few seconds. She was in pain.

"Grr-rr! You scared me!" Sylar mocked with his new rival. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Peter hissed instead of Matt. He opened his palms close to his body and the sparks of electricity lit up there. "Right now!"

"Impressive!" Sylar laughed. "But I'm not sure if you are willing to risk it." He pressed the knife to Claire's throat. "You are not that faster!"

"Try me!" Peter growled.

"You wanna?" Sylar skimmed the edge of the knife down on Claire's neck. She moaned painfully again. That sound almost launched Peter to her but he stood still. His jaw clenched. One wrong move and Claire's life would be in danger again.

"Drop it!" Matt's voice echoed again. "I'm serious!"

"Or what?"

"Matt, stay out of this!" Peter hissed.

"You might wanna listen to him!" Sylar smirked again.

"You don't know in what I'm capable of!" Matt murmured.

"Really?" Sylar laughed.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Peter snapped. He put his hand up and shot the first bolt of electricity. That sent Sylar right against the wall and closer to the window. Peter frowned and rushed to him. Claire's moan stopped him and he froze in one please. "Matt?"

But his old friend was there already. He just had focused over Syler's face. Sylar was still in shock and incapable to react. He fell in unconscious almost immediately. Matt used the moment to call someone on his cell phone.

"Peter!" Claire uttered right after he had released her mouth.

"It's okay now!" Peter released her from the ropes wrapped up around her body. "You can be calm!"

"No." Claire grasped his shoulders and Peter stared at her pale face. He was right before. She was in pain. "You have to take me to the hospital!" She moaned through clenched teeth. "I'm not alright!"

"Claire."

"OW!" She curled up in two and Peter took her in his arms.

"Shh-shh." He whispered. "Just calm down now."

"He pushed me on the ground." She panted. "I hit the wall." Claire crooked her face. "It hurt me and then… OW!"

"What's wrong?" Matt came closer to them. "How is she? I thought…"

"We have a lot to talk!" Peter frowned. "But not now and you have to be sure that I'll find you!"

"I'm not hiding Peter." Matt frowned too. "I just have to wait for my people now."

"Sure." Peter nodded and there a last look to the sleeping Sylar. "Next time!" He murmured with pure hate in his voice and teleported away.

Claire still stirred in his arms when they got to the hospital. Peter took her right to the Emergency. He knew the people there. He worked with the most of them. And most of all, he could trust them.

"Peter!" Claire grasped his shirt and her eyes widened.

"We are here!" He tried to sound calm but it was not easy. The tattooed compass burned his arm again. "You'll be alright! I'll make sure of it!"

He placed her on the near stretcher and called the near nurse for help. She recognized him immediately and soon they pushed the stretcher with Claire on it in the ER. Peter was left outside alone. He slid his back on the wall and sat on the cold ground. His heart pounded in his chest and he covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry now. He had failed to protect his Claire once again. Her life was in danger now and the fault was his again.

"Why I'm not surprised to find you here?" Samuel's voice echoed close to him.

"Get out of here!" Peter hissed and looked up at the old man. "How did you find me?"

"Easy." Samuel shrugged. "I know where you work."

"No!" Peter got up on his feet. "How did you find me here, today?"

"I have Lydia." Samuel tilted his head. "As I have Taya and Hiro."

"Hiro?" Peter looked behind Samuel's back and saw his old friend there. His face showed his anger. "What do you want now?" Peter focused over Samuel again.

"I want you both back in the family." Samuel shrugged. "I always wanted that. Nothing's changed."

"You are sick!" Peter hissed. "You want our child and you won't have it!"

"You don't know the potential it could have!"

"I know the potential of killing you right now!" Peter frowned. "I'm very close to that line!"

"It's okay." Samuel smirked again and put up his hands. "You need more time. But you're going to realize that I'm your only help!"

"Get out of here!" Peter growled. "Now!"

"Okay." Samuel nodded at Hiro and he touched his shoulder. "We'll see each other again! Soon!"

Hiro closed his eyes and in the next moment, they were gone. Peter sighed and fell on the near bench. His eyes stared at the white wall. There was nothing left to him now than to wait.


	53. Chapter 53 Surprise

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 53 Surprise_**

Peter was not surprised when his mother showed up few minutes later. He was sure that Matt was going to call her. Parkman was her new puppy as Noah was once. Noah was much dangerous now and she preferred him as her ally than her puppy. Matt was meant to do the dirt job now. Peter was not sure why exactly but he was sure that the story behind it was interesting.

"Hey honey." Peter frowned from her voice. It was as if nothing had happened between them before. It was as if she had not threatened his and Claire's life. Angela sounded like a concerned parent now.

"Why I'm not surprised that you're here?" Peter leaned back on the bench and looked up at his mother. "Matt called you?"

"He called to tell me that you took Claire in the hospital." Angela frowned and sat close to him. "I thought the he was joking!"

"He wasn't!" Peter snapped.

"Yeah." Angela rolled her eyes. "I can see that."

"What are you doing here?" Peter stared at the white wall at the opposite side of the corridor. His arm still burned. "I thought I told you that I'm gonna do this alone!"

"You told me but you are my son after all." Angela's voice was quiet. "I have to make sure that you are alright."

"Gee, thanks!" Peter snapped with sarcasm in his voice. "Nice timing!"

"What?"

"Claire is bad mom!" Peter looked at her back. "It's not me! It's her!"

"This is ridiculous!" Angela shrugged. "I have to make sure in this too!"

"How could you be so cold?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "You claim her as our blood and yet you could care less now!"

"She is our blood, but I barely know her." Angela spread her lips in a thin line. "You don't have any problems with that."

"Don't make me feel guilty!" Peter clenched his fists. "It won't work here! Not now!"

"Am I that late?"

"You are very late!" Peter avoided her eyes. "Maybe I was once. Maybe I could've felt it at the beginning of all this, but not now!"

"What change you?" Angela lowered her voice.

"Claire." Peter shrugged and felt the pain in his arm slowly went away. He rubbed the place subconsciously. "She changed me. We talked a lot. It was meant to be and it happened. I'm tired of fighting and I think it's time for me to stop already."

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah." Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "I know what that means and I'm ready for it!"

The door of the Emergency opened and Angela could not have the opportunity to answer. Peter jumped on his feet and walked to the doctor, showed up from there. He looked tired but Peter had to know.

"She is alright." The doctor answered to the unspoken question. "She didn't have any bleed. That was good too and helped a lot."

"Okay." Peter nodded.

"Her baby is safe too. But I want to run some tests just to make it clear."

"Okay." Peter nodded again. "When can I see her?"

"Soon." The doctor sighed. "Let's take her to her room now. She needs some rest. You can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Peter forced a smile and watched how the doctor turned back in the Emergency. His hands shook and he released his breath. The ache in his heart got smaller now. He could breathe again.

When he turned around his mother looked at him with despair in her eyes. She had heard the conversation. Her hands shook and she walked to him. Her head shook with disbelief. Peter clenched his fists. Now he had to deal with his mother and he was not sure if he would have the patience to do that.

"Tell me that I got it all wrong!" Angela hissed. She looked ready to slap his face now. "Tell me I heard it wrong! Tell me!"

"You heard it right!" Peter lowered his voice. He still fought with his temper. "Claire is pregnant!"

"No!" Angela's voice trembled and she shook her head.

"Yes!" Peter snapped and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to regain his self-control. "She is pregnant and her child is mine too!"

"Are you crazy?" Now she looked angry. "What have you done, Peter?"

"What it's done, it's done!" He hissed. "We don't need to talk about this anymore!"

"We do need to talk!" Angela frowned. "You haven't told me!"

"And you hide the truth about Sylar too!" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"This is serious Peter! You have to do something!" She pretended that she had not heard his last words. Peter rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" He tilted his head. "I can't marry her."

"You know what I meant!" Angela looked at his eyes. "You can't let that happen! This child is a mistake and you have to fix it until you have time!"

"What?" His eyes glowed.

"You still can fix this, Peter!" Angela insisted and touched his arm. "You still have time!"

"I don't want this to be fixed!" He pulled back abruptly. Her hand dropped down and hung close to her body. "I asked Claire and she said she want that child!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am!" Peter frowned. "I'm gonna do whatever she wants. It's her life and it's her body! She could choose her own path. She chose it!"

"This is a mistake." Angela lowered her voice again.

"Maybe." Peter studied her face. "But I want to do it!"

When he walked in Claire's room few minutes later, he still thought about his conversation with his mother. Angela had walked away and left him alone for now, but he was sure that she would not give up. He knew her well already. He was blind before but Claire opened his eyes. In a good way.

She was sleeping. Her face was calm and her hands rested at the both sides of her body. Peter took the seat close to her. He looked at her face and laced his fingers with hers. She sighed and opened her eyes. A light smile appeared on her lips when she saw him there. Peter could not help and smiled back.

"Hey." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Claire sighed when he pulled back. "They told me that everything is alright now."

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "They told me too."

"Okay." She nodded but her smile faded. "What about Sylar? Do you have any news already?"

"You just stay calm and leave that to me!" Peter clenched his jaw. "Matt's taken care for him now but when I understand where they are hiding him, I'll make sure that he is dead for real this time!"

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Claire frowned. "You're always doing that when I'm not around!"

"I'll be okay." Peter reached and stroked her hair. "Don't worry!"

"But how he had found us?" Claire bit her lower lip. "I thought that he didn't know your address!"

"Nope." Peter shook his head. "He didn't know it."

"And it's strange, because I thought I've heard Nathan's voice before Sylar could open the door." She frowned. "Weird!"

"Nathan ?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Claire looked at him with confusion. "But he wasn't there. What's going on, Peter?"

"I'll tell you after I talk with my brother." Peter frowned and looked at her small face.


	54. Chapter 54 Call

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 54 Call _**

_The Carnival_

A light smirk appeared on his face when he walked in his trailer. Lydia winced when she saw his face. That look was not a good sign. She knew him well enough. His first words only confirmed her suspicion.

"I think we are close." Samuel sighed and fell on the near chair. She looked at him closely. "They will be here soon. Peter is already scared enough for his precious girl." He frowned. "Honestly, I can't understand that obsession towards Claire. She could be just another girl if she did not have her ability. She is nothing special."

"She is special to him." Lydia murmured.

"And I'm happy, 'cos that means that she could make him turn around." Samuel smirked again.

"Why don't you leave them alone?" Lydia got off the bed. "Why are you so obsessed to get that kid?"

"You know why?" Samuel frowned. "It's special and it could bring so much more to us!"

"You are crazy!" Lydia murmured. "This child maybe a special thing in your eyes but it's still a child!"

"What?" Samuel got off his place. "What's wrong with you and your little lecture over here? I thought you are with me in this. I thought you tell me that we can do this together!"

"That's because I didn't know these people!" Lydia frowned. "I didn't know a thing about them and how strong they love each other!"

"You are quitting now? After all the preparations we've made?" Samuel grabbed her arm painfully but she did not even blink. "Again – are you crazy?"

"Let go of me, Samuel!" She snapped instead and glared at him. "You are playing with their lives and that's what I can't stand about all this! It's not right!"

"I'm playing with them?" Samuel rolled his eyes. "You know who are they! You know that they could survive all this!"

"Claire couldn't and you know that right!" Lydia hissed. "Once Peter realize that the hell will broke loose!"

"But he wouldn't until it's not too late!" Samuel hissed. "I'll think about it after that!"

"It's wrong!" Lydia snapped.

"And who could stop me?" Samuel squeezed her arm tightly. "You?"

Lydia did not say anything. She just spread her lips on thin line and glared at him again. This was not the same Samuel, she knew once. This was completely different man and yes, she would stop him.

When the night fell over the Carnival, Lydia sneaked out of her trailer. She knew what she had to do. When she knocked on Hiro's door, she was completely sure in her actions. Claire could be saved and she would make sure of that.

_Washington_

His phone rang in 2 AM. Noah sighed and reached out to his nightstand. He sighed in the receiver.

"Hello."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Noah?" Angela's voice was not good wake up call. Noah frowned and sat on his bed. "I thought we are team!"

"What are you talking about?" Noah snapped. "It's 2 am and you're calling me for what?"

"Peter and Claire!" Angela hissed on the phone.

"Ah." Noah sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Peter and Claire."

"They are back."

"I know!" Noah lowered his voice.

"Then I guess you know that she is pregnant?"

"Yeah." Noah murmured. "I know she is pregnant from him. So?"

"So?" Angela sounded irritated. "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Angela hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not!" Noah frowned. "Why I have to have plans? Claire told me that's her choice!"

"It's wrong!"

"I know!"

"We have to do something!" Angela insisted.

"What?" Noah growled. "We can't do anything, Angela! It's their life! The best I can do now is just to stay away from all this!"

"Stay away?" Angela rose up her voice. "She is your daughter, Noah!"

"I know and that's why peter is still alive." Noah snapped. "It's his fault!"

"Yeah, because Claire is nothing but a puppet here." Angela sounded sarcastic. "Wake up!"

"I'm fully awakened thanks to you." Noah murmured and then sighed tiredly. "Now, do you have something more to say?"

"If you are not interested to stop this, then I'll do it!" Angela snapped and hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" Noah hissed and threw his phone onto the bed. He knew her well enough to take her words for truth. She was going to act against that new situation and he was not sure if that was the best thing for Claire right now.

Noah sighed one more time and got off the bed. His sleep was over. Now he had to rush for the first plane to New York.

_New York_

Peter watched her sleep. She looked beautiful and he could not stop the thought of what he would do without her. The answer was simple – he could not live. It would have been a life full of misery. Claire sighed in her dream and placed her hands on her stomach. His face faded. She was still in danger and she would remain in danger until that baby born. Maybe after that the things would go a little less weird. Maybe until then he would finally accept that child's existent in his life. If he had to be honest, he was not sure what he felt about his child now. It was so unreal and he could not understand.

When the morning came and they released Claire from the hospital, Peter let out a sigh of relief. She was good and the final decision of her doctors only made him breathe easily. He could not realize until now how important that was for him.

"Are you okay?" Claire looked at him strangely when they walked in the apartment. He was holding her in his arms.

"Sure." Peter placed her carefully on the bed. "Why?"

"You have a strange look on your face." Claire reached out and touched his left side. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He moved his head slightly and his lips touched her palm. "I'm okay now."

"Now?"

"You are here and you are safe with me." Peter shrugged. "That's all I need to know."

"Oh." She smiled. "You are worried."

"I'm always worried when it comes to you." He shrugged with apologize in his eyes.

"That's okay." Claire winked at him. "I can live with that."

"Yeah." He kissed her palm again.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Claire looked at him with confusion and saw his narrowed eyes. He was expecting a trouble. She could see it in his posture and when his jaw clenched she was sure.

"Peter?" She asked carefully.

"I'll be right back." He murmured and walked out of the bedroom. When he opened the door his jaw almost dropped from surprise. "You? What are you doing here?"


	55. Chapter 55 Child

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 55 Child_**

Peter looked at the person before him and he could not believe in his eyes. It was someone he had never expected to see ever again. There was not in his plans and he preferred to stay away from these people. But apparently they had found him again.

"What are you doing here?" Peter frowned and held the door open. "I thought I'd never see you again, people!"

"It's only me." Lydia answered him and peered over his arm to the inside of his apartment. "I kind of ran away."

Peter glared at the tall brown-heard woman before him. He would never thought of her as a part of some carnival right now. She wore simple blue jeans and black trench coat. The only colorful thing in her was her bag. It was huge even for her sizes. Although her voice sound sincere, Peter had been lied too many times in his life. He had learned to be cautious in a hard way. But Lydia really looked upset about something. Peter could sense the lie and there were no vibrations around her indicated on that.

"What are you doing here?" Peter lowered his voice. "How did you find me?"

"Hiro." Lydia said simple and looked around nervously. "He helped me to here and I knew I had to come and help you."

"You knew?" Peter frowned.

"Peter please!" Lydia fixed her hair. "Let me explain it to you first and then you can decide, trust me or not."

He did not answer. His eyes narrowed and searched for every small sign of a lie. There was none. Peter sighed and let Lydia inside of his apartment. He closed the door carefully behind her and followed her in the living room. They sat on the fancy coach, which Peter was sure that it was his mother's idea. He would never buy such expensive thing, more so – he hated it. But he was not here when Angela had "taken care of" his apartment.

Lydia placed her bag on the ground, close to her. She looked around with curiosity and when she finally stopped her look back to Peter, her face faded. Peter tilted his head.

"You have five minutes." He lowered his voice.

"Good." Lydia licked her lips. "Claire is in danger."

"What?" Peter frowned. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from her. She supposed to be on Samuel's side. They cared only for Claire's baby. Peter did not know the details but he was sure that whatever Samuel had in mind, it was crazy. "What are you talking about?" He hissed. "I brought her here to save her from any danger! The danger are you people!" He snapped.

"Samuel is." Lydia looked at him with apologize in her eyes. "He thought only for the best of his own. I know him and trust me; he could care less about anything else."

"I know that!" Peter waved with his hand impatiently. "Why do you think that Claire is in danger now?"

"Well, it's not her exactly." Lydia shifted on her place. "I think that it's the baby she's caring."

"My baby?" Claire's voice echoed in the room and Peter saw her stood by the doorframe of the bedroom. Her face looked pale and she held the door to support herself. "What's wrong? Why its in danger?"

"Claire!" Peter jumped off his place. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me!" Claire insisted with her eyes focused on Lydia. "I have to know! What's wrong?"

"You don't have to worry!" Peter helped her to the couch and helped her to sit there. He dragged a chair and sat close to her. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Yeah, but I lost my sleep after her words." Claire stirred.

"Are you feeling cold?" Peter was ready to jump off his place again. "You want a blanket?"

"No!" Claire snapped. "I want to know why my child is in danger!"

"It's too strong for you." Lydia took Claire's hand. Claire winced with her touch. It was cool compared to her warm one. "But I think I can help you. I could try. It's too late to give up on it."

"I won't give up!" Claire's voice cracked. "Whatever the cost is; I'll pay it!"

"Claire." She heard Peter's voice and looked at him. His face faded. She knew how scared he was right now. He always was when it comes to her safety. Now when her life was possibly threatened, he looked even worse.

"I'm serious." Claire tilted her head and looked at him carefully. "You know what I think and you know what I want."

"Not if it's too dangerous for you!" He insisted.

"Well, it's too late now." Lydia interrupted them. "We just have to deal with the new situation."

"New situation?" Claire looked confused. "And what do you mean by that – "it's too strong"?"

"One by one." Lydia took a deep breath. "Samuel's plan was to get you two in the Carnival family."

"His target was our child?" Claire frowned.

"And Peter." Lydia glanced at Peter. He kept silence. "Peter is an empath as Samuel's brother, Joseph was before his death. Samuel thought that he had to have an empath in his family. He said that he needed such a man to protect all of us. Then he saw Peter's face tattooed on my back, he got obsessed with the idea. "

"It wasn't only my face there, was it?" Peter spoke just now.

"No." Lydia made short pause. "Claire was there too and…"

"Sylar." Peter hissed.

"Not only." Lydia coughed. "See, your images were only the way to other picture… a bigger picture. He saw a child and he saw all the salvation in the world, implicated on it." Lydia's face faded. "He told me that he has to have that child in his family. That would help him to get even powerful than he already is."

"He's not gonna have it!" Claire hissed furiously.

"But why you said that Claire's life is in danger?" Peter frowned.

"I can't see the face of that child." Lydia looked at Claire carefully. "I can't see your face clearly."

"And that's why you think that I'm in danger?" Claire flinched. "What we could do now? I won't give up!"

"You don't have to and you can't!" Lydia shook her head. "I want to help you, both of you. I don't think that Samuel uses his clear mind already. He's delusional since he saw this."

"And you're feeling guilty?" Peter tilted his head. "you just showed to him what he wanted to see. You can't control your ability. We all know that it doesn't work in that way."

"But I don't want to be responsible for his actions." Lydia's face faded. "I want to save that child and the life of its mother. No matter how powerful it might be, it's a child!"

"What do you want from us?" Claire looked at Lydia and tried to control her breathing. She was scared but not for herself. She just could not stand the thought of her child being in danger. "What we could do?"

"I thought that you could let me stay with you and get the clear picture." Lydia shrugged.

"Clear picture?" Claire frowned with confusion.

"Yeah. I couldn't see that child for Samuel, but maybe you could help me with this. You are the mother after all. Maybe I could see a face or something that could help us with all this. Maybe we could save you both."

"Peter?" Claire looked at him with plea in her eyes.

"You could take the couch." He sighed and looked at Lydia. "I'm with you in this!"


	56. Chapter 56 Pretend

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 56 Pretend_**

Claire was sitting on the couch and looking at the empty space. She thought about Lydia's words and what her child supposed to become one day. She never really thought of it until now. It was a scary thought and she preferred to put it aside. Now it became reality. It was so frightened and so exhausted to think of it all the time.

It had been a week since Lydia had arrived. Peter came back to his work as a paramedic but Claire was sure that he needed only a signal to come to her. Therefore, she acted brave to him. It was childish and naïve to think that she could lie to him. He could read her thoughts after all, but it was enough just to sink into his hug and she was better again. They both kept quiet and acted as if nothing had changed since Claire's arrival from the hospital. But it was and it became more obvious in every day.

Claire sighed and folded her legs over the couch. She wrapped herself in a warm blanket and sighed tiredly. There were some morning TV show, but she did not pay any attention. She just hated the silence when Peter was gone.

"Hey." Lydia walked out of the kitchen. "How are you feeling? You want something?"

"I want everything to be over." Claire wrinkled her nose. "Can you do that?"

"If I'm right, you have five more months." Lydia sat close to her on the couch. "You just have to have patience."

"I'm not talking about the kid." Claire frowned. "I'm happy with it. I know that surprised many people, me included. But I never felt sorry about its existence. I've never wanted it gone."

"It's a little surprising I have to say." Lydia tilted her head and looked at her strangely. "It's not like you are normal girl. And giving your relationship with the father of the baby…"

"Yeah I know." Claire ran her fingers through her hair. "It's difficult to understand. But I never regretted about the both of them." She tilted her head. "It's hard and I know what people may think if they knew about it, but I'm still not feeling sorry about it."

"How your parents reacted on this?" Lydia fixed her hair behind her ear and Claire noticed something really familiar in her gesture.

"You know that I was adopted, right?" Clair asked instead. Lydia nodded. "So you know that Nathan Petrelli is my biological father. My biological mother died in the fire she provoked in one of the Petrelli's buildings." Claire tried to explain better. "I always thought Noah and Sandra Bennet as my real parents though."

"It's normal." Lydia nodded. "I just found out my daughter and she was adopted too, against my will I may add. She told me that she loved her "family". It's hurt to understand that, but I can do that."

"I'm sorry." Claire said with sympathy. "I could understand your daughter, but then again I could understand you too. My biological mother and I weren't close. We barely knew each other, but she died to protect me and I can tell that she loved me as you love your daughter."

"Your mother gave you for adoption?" Lydia frowned.

"Nope." Claire's face faded. "They made her think that I was dead."

"What?" Lydia's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I still can't get it." Claire shrugged. "You have to ask Angela Petrelli! She was the one, hid me from my real parents."

"That's sad." Lydia almost whispered.

"Yeah, but I've learned to live with it." A nice smile appeared on Claire's face. "Peter helped me a lot."

"You love him so much!" Lydia tilted her head. "I can se that and I saw that even before you two came in to the carnival. It's something that you cannot deny."

"Yeah." Claire's smile faded. "But it took us few years to accept that."

"So, if you're not afraid to have your child, then what is it?"

"I'm afraid that someone may hurt it." Claire stirred under the blanket. "I could kill to protect it!"

"I won't tell you that you don't have to be afraid." Lydia frowned. "It'd sound hypocrite! I'm here and that means that there is some kind of a danger." She touched Claire's shoulder. "But I can promise you that I'd do whatever it takes to protect you and that child! I know Samuel well enough and I'm sure that he won't give up so easily."

"It's not only Samuel." Claire bit her lower lip. "Peter doesn't talk much, but he's concern about Angela too."

"You consider her as a threat?" Lydia frowned. "Why? I thought that since you are from her family…"

"She's never thought of me as a part of her family." Claire shook her head. "She always thought of me as something wrong and destroying her perfect life. Peter was not like this before. He was weak and she told me that in a rare moment of honesty between us. The thing that scared me was that she wanted him to be weak so she could control him."

"No way!"

"Yeah." Claire sighed again. "The relationships in the family before my so-called arrival, were clear. Nathan was the golden son and Peter was the dreamy boy. Nathan was hart to manipulate, but Peter was easy."

"She told you that too?" Lydia looked strange.

"Nope." Claire shook her head. "That was my father."

"So, you arrived and then what?"

"When Peter met me, well when I bumped in him, he was still the dreamy boy. He wanted to become a hero and a person that everyone to be proud to call his friend." Claire smiled at the memory. "Then he started to change. After he saved me he finally felt that he could be that person."

"And now?" Lydia asked carefully.

"Now he is completely different and Angela would never forgive me for that." Claire crooked her face and Lydia smiled. Claire could swear that she had the same smile. It was a really weird feeling. She shook her head and looked at her watch. "Anyway, Peter should be here any moment."

"I'm here." His voice was not really a surprise for her. She just looked at the door and saw him stood there. He wore his paramedic uniform and his bangs covered almost the half of his face. Claire smiled and heard Lydia coughed nervously beside her.

"I have to go shopping." She announced and few minutes later left the apartment. Claire shrugged with a smile. Lydia was a nice person. She had been through a lot.

"Hey." Claire reached out her hands to Peter and he sat on the couch. His arms wrapped around her and Claire snuggled in him. "How was your day?"

"Um, not so busy." He murmured in her hair. "Yours?"

"I was talking with Lydia." Claire shrugged and shifted in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked her carefully. "Something to tell me?"

"Nope." Claire shook her head on his chest. "I was fine and I am fine now."

"That's good." Peter nodded.

"But my stomach feels strange all day." She almost whispered and he pulled back to look at her face. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"How strange?"

"I don't know." Claire shrugged when he placed her on his lap. "Just strange.'

"But…"

"Ouch!" Claire exclaimed and her hand fell on her stomach. "What was that?" She looked confused.

"Does it hurt?" Peter asked her carefully.

"No, but I think that it moves." Suddenly her eyes shone with amusement. "Peter, our baby moved!"

That was the moment when he realized that he could not pretend anymore. The baby was real and it became more real in every second. When Claire took his hand and placed his hand on her stomach, Peter was already sure of it. He could feel it and he could not stay aside. Not anymore.


	57. Chapter 57 Strange

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 57 Strange_**

_Petrelli Mansion__, __New York_

Angela stared through the window of her room. Nothing had turned the way she had planned it. Nothing in her life had turned in the way she wanted it to be. It was completely the opposite and it was absolutely out of her control. Her sons were in trouble. Well, one of them was technically dead and the other lived in sin with his niece, and it did not really look like he cared about it. She could not imagine what would happen if Peter understood the truth about his brother. Angela thought that it was the right way then but not anymore.

Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She snapped.

"It's done." Matt's voice echoed from the other side of the line.

"Are you sure this time?" She frowned.

"Yes." Matt answered icily. "I'm sure."

"Okay." She made a short pause. "Send him back in New York."

"Considered done!" Matt lowered his voice and hung up the phone.

Angela sighed and did the same. Her look fell over an old picture on her nightstand. She took it and stared at the happy faces there. Peter and Nathan were smiling. The picture was from Nathan's wedding. She skimmed fingers over the glass of the frame. Her eyes narrowed and she remembered other times, happy times in her life when everything was under her control.

Now it wasn't.

She frowned and looked at Peter's face there. He could be so useful to her right now. He supposed to be in her side. He was her boy after all and it was the only one, who really cared about her. Not now. Now he was with Claire, her niece. And they were expecting a baby. Her eyes went cold. She put the picture back on the nightstand. That child was a mistake and she could fix it. No matter of the consequences.

_Peter's Apartment _

Peter could not stop looking at her. He just came back from his work and Claire already slept. She slept a lot these days and she was constantly tired. Peter knew that she was trying to hide that from him. She did not want to disturb him, but he knew. He knew everything. It was not only his care about her. It was not only his love towards her. It was something like a painful need to make sure that she was alright. If she was alright than he was too. If she was in pain he was suffering too.

Claire shifted under her blanket and her hand slipped on his pillow. Peter smiled and took off his clothes. He slid in the bed carefully and took her in his arms. Claire snuggled in him and her hand lay on his bare chest. Her breath tickled his skin and made him feel good. Made him feel whole again.

"You are at home?" Claire murmured.

"Yeah." He answered. "I just got back home."

"Mhm…" She kissed his bare chest. "Lydia moved out today."

"Yeah, I saw." Peter nodded. "You helped her?"

"Nope." Claire murmured again. "She didn't let me! Even if her apartment is at the other side of the corridor! I could've helped her with her bags."

"You can't!" Peter tried to soften his voice. "You know that you can't lift heavy objects. It's for your own good!"

"Yeah I know." Claire sighed. "But it's hard to do that when you just got used to it of being indestructible!"

"You still are."

"But my baby isn't." She made short pause. "It kept moving all day."

"Really?" Peter placed a soft kiss at the top of her head.

"Yeah." She placed her hand on her stomach. "But I'm good."

"I know."

"Yeah… oh!" She winced.

"Again?" He asked carefully.

"Again." Claire nodded on his chest.

"Is that painful?"

"I'm fine." She almost whispered. "I told you that I'm fine!"

"You're hiding something from me." Peter frowned and pulled back just enough to see her face. It was not a question; it was a statement. Claire frowned in her turn.

"There is nothing wrong with me." She insisted and got off the bed abruptly. Peter watched her as she walked to the window. He could not see her face now, but he was sure that she was scared.

Claire stirred in her nightgown and he got off the bed with a sigh. He took her night robe from the nearest chair and wrapped it up onto her shoulders. She sighed and laid her back on his chest. Her head fell on his shoulder and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands rested on her stomach, above Claire's.

"I can see that something's bothering you." He whispered close to her ear. "Why don't you tell me what is it? Why don't you trust me? What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't think I can do this." Claire uttered with pain in her voice.

"What?"

"What if I'm not strong enough for that child?" Her voice trembled. "What if something happens to it, because of me? You heard Lydia. You heard what she said."

"You are strong." Peter whispered and tried to contain the tremble in his voice. She needed his strength now. She did not need his pity. "You can do it and you know why I'm so sure? You never give up! Never! I could swear that you are the strongest person I know!"

"No…"

"Yes." He touched her shoulder and turned her to him. "Look at me!" Peter slid his fingers under her chin. "You don't have to be afraid! Okay? I promised you something and I'm going to keep my promise!"

"But what if something happens?" Claire bit her lower lip. "I almost lost the child when that monster attacked me! Who could guarantee that won't happen again?"

"It's not going to happen!" His thumb brushed her chin. "He is not danger to you anymore!"

"But he is alive." Claire frowned.

"Not for long." Peter clenched his jaw.

"You're going after him?" Her blood ran cold. "Peter!"

"Not now." He forced a smile. "I want to be sure that you're out of danger and then I'm gonna take care of that bastard!"

"Good." Claire took a deep breath. "That's good."

"I know." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in him and her hands wrapped around his waist. "You'll be safe with me! I'm gonna make sure of that!" Peter kissed the top of her head and his eyes narrowed. "I won't let anything happens to you!"

Claire calmed in his arms and he carried her to the bed. She fell asleep in his arms and her steady breathing only showed to him that she had a peaceful sleep. That was all she needed now and that was all he could give her at this moment. It hurt him to see her suffer. He suffered too. It was weird but that was how he felt the things around him now.

They had to go on her regular check on the next morning. She was nervous about it and he was nervous just because of her. But he still held her hand when her doctor walked into the room and smiled.

"Now let's see the baby." He said and prepared Claire for her first ultrasound. Peter felt her hand trembled in his and looked at her small face. She got pale and her eyes widened when she heart the first heartbeats of her child. "Ah, this is a surprise." The doctor murmured and Peter became alert immediately. Something in his voice was strange.


	58. Chapter 58 Care

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 58 Care_**

When they came back home it was quiet. Nobody wanted to break the silence. They both had shocked and that was the last thing they expected to hear. They both were scared but from different reasons. Peter scared for her life and Claire scared for her opportunity to be a mother.

"I can't believe this!" Claire murmured and fell on the bed. She looked up at Peter asnd saw his pale face too. "What are we going to do now? Is this really happening?"

"Calm down." Peter sat close to her and rubbed her thigh. "We can do it!"

"But Peter!" Claire shook her head. "What if I'm not strong enough? When the doctor told us that we're having twins I almost passed out!"

"Yeah." Peter murmured. He still remembered his shock of the news. "I could've seen it in your face. But you heard the heartbeats. They are fine."

"But what if I'm not strong enough for them?" Claire bit her lower lip. "You heard Lydia…"

"You have to stop thinking about that!" Peter wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Just remember that you have me and you are strong, Claire! You are strong and you just have to believe it!"

"Okay." Claire leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired now."

"You can sleep." He rubbed her arm. "I have day off and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Sure." Claire yawned and Peter helped her to lie on the bed. He covered her delicate body with the warmest blanket and watched her as she fell asleep.

He frowned and walked out of the bedroom. When Lydia knocked on the door few minutes later, he was not surprised. She cared about them and most of all she cared about Claire. That was all Peter needed to know. He could trust her now. She had proven her loyalty and her desire to help.

"I've heard you came back." She started as Peter invited her inside of the apartment. "I though I come by and see what went down."

"You have to sit down first." Peter frowned and nodded at the couch. "There is something new you have to know."

"What?" Lydia sat carefully. "What's wrong? Is it something wrong with Claire? Is she aright?"

"Oh she is alright." Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "It's something else."

"What is it?" Lydia frowned.

"She is expecting twins." Peter frowned.

"What?"

"Oh yeah!" He rolled his eyes. "I've had the same reaction!"

"What about Claire?" Lydia threw a look at the closed door of the bedroom. "Is she alright with it?"

"She is scared and I can't blame her!" Peter rubbed his eyes. "She got scared from your words that the baby might be too strong for her. She thought that she threatens its life."

"Oh my!" Lydia covered her mouth.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "Now imagine when she realized that she is pregnant with twins!"

"Maybe I could talk to her?" Lydia bit her lower lip and Peter frowned. Claire had the similar gesture when she was nervous. "Maybe I could calm her that…"

"Better don't!" Peter shook his head. "I spoke with her already."

"Okay." Lydia sighed. "Maybe that could explain the blurring image when I thought about her baby. The reason was that her babies are two – not one."

"Yeah, you are right." Peter crossed his arms before his chest. "But we have to be careful with her now. I know that Samuel won't give up! I know that he'll try and take the twins and use them for his purposes."

"You know him that much?" Lydia sounded surprised.

"I've read his mind, remember?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "I know his reactions and I could tell that he is too stubborn for his own good!"

"He is strong."

"But I'm stronger!" Peter hissed.

Lydia left few minutes later and Peter came back to Claire. She was sleeping on her back and her hands rested on her stomach. It was as if she was trying to protect the life in her. Her mother instinct was strong and Peter could only imagine her scare right now. This experience was new for her. It was absolutely shocking and stressful, but here she was. She was caring her children. His children… It was time for him to accept that. It was time to act like a father. He was scared, but it was nothing compared to her scare. It was not even close.

Peter sighed and lay close to her. His hand covered hers and he closed his eyes. The tiredness slowly possessed his body and he fell asleep almost immediately. It was good to have Claire in his arms. That was his cure.

She woke up by a kick. That was something usual these days. Claire sighed and opened her eyes just to see Peter's hand, covered hers on her stomach. It was a nice feeling and Claire smiled when her look fell on his calm face. He was sleeping. Another kick almost made her moan, but she resisted on that urge. Peter needed his sleep and Claire knew that he almost lost his sleep. She even knew why. It was because of her and his constant need to protect her. She could not blame him; that was one of the reasons made her fall in love with him. He was her hero after all.

Claire frowned from the constant pain in her waist. It was like this since two days. Now she knew why. She also knew why she felt constantly tired and sleepy. It was because of her twins. A smile appeared on her face even with the thought itself. Her twins… it was almost surreal.

"Oh." She exclaimed and crooked her face. It was too hard this time and she was not mistaken. Peter was already awake. "Just a kick." She answered as she looked at him.

"Is it _that_ painful?" He frowned.

"It's ok." Claire tried to smile. "I have to use to it."

"I hate to see you in pain!" Peter frowned and she touched his face.

"I know, but we can make it!" Her face softened. "And it's worth it!"


	59. Chapter 59 Could

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 59 Could_**

_The Company, __New York_

Another month passed. Angela stared through the window of her office and her face faded. It had been five months since Peter and Claire's journey to the carnival. And she came back pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. Angela clenched her jaw. Even the thought itself were unbearable.

"Bad thoughts, huh?" Noah's voice did not surprise her. He was always close since he came back from Washington. It had been a month since then.

"You concern is so dear to me!" She snapped and turned around. "What are you doing here, Noah?"

"I work here." He shrugged and walked in the room. "I thought we were partners?"

"We are." She stared at him when he stopped not so far away from her. "But I've got the feeling that you're watching me."

"Yes I do." He agreed and tilted his head.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Angela rolled her eyes. "It's not like I could do something stupid?"

"Huh." Noah released his half smile. "What about Nathan? Or this is something different?"

"I had to do that!" Angela frowned. "He is my son, Noah!"

"He was your son and you better…"

"Stop it!" She snapped and glared at him. "You agreed with me then and that's one of the reasons to become partners with you. It's too late to regret now, don't you think?"

"What's gonna happen when Peter found out? I bet he won't be happy!" Noah frowned. "And he is close Angela! Very close!"

"That's why we have Claire to keep him busy!" Angela hissed. "I've never thought that Id be grateful for that one day!"

"But you want to harm her." Noah touched his glasses. "Am I right?"

"I don't want to harm her! I just don't like the new situation!" Angela frowned. "She is pregnant and my son is the father of that child! This is insane! And on top of that she won't give up from that baby! And it's gonna be mistake! It's gonna be a huge mistake Noah!"

"According to you?" Noah narrowed his eyes. "I know what is your goal here and I know that will put Claire's life in danger! Peter won't be happy with it… nor do I!"

"Noah!" Angela snapped.

"I know that you're planning to hurt that child!" He made short pause and lowered his voice. "I warn you – don't do it! Not only could provoke Peter's anger, but could hurt Claire! We don't need that! Not now and not with all the mess we did!"

"I'm not gonna hurt her!" Angela frowned. "I'll wait until the baby's born and then…"

"You're gonna steal it?" Noah's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"It worked with Claire." Angela stared at him.

"Yeah and that's why she fell in love with Peter and we are here now!" Noah hissed. "You're making one mistake after another! You have to stop!"

"Or what?" She challenged him.

"Or I'm gonna stop you!" Noah lowered his voice again. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my daughter! Are we clear?"

"We'll see!" Angela frowned again.

_Peter's Apartment, New York_

Peter opened the door of his apartment and sighed with relief when he saw Claire. She was lying on the couch in the living room. Lydia was there too and watched over her sleep. She looked at him and he saw her concerned face. His smile faded. Peter nodded at her and walked in the kitchen. She followed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked straight.

"She got tired too easily." Lydia shook her head. "And she says that she have pains in her waist. It's too early to have them, peter. She is only in her fifth month."

"We knew that's gonna be hard." Peter sighed and his eyes narrowed. "Maybe I could get some vitamins for her tiredness and she could sleep more. That's the only way I could help her now and that's killing me!"

"I know." Lydia touched his shoulder. "I can see that in your eyes. You are an honest man Peter."

"Have you seen them?" He asked quietly. "The twins?"

"Yeah." This time Lydia smiled. "I saw them and Claire was happy to know that they'd be fine."

"And her? Have you seen her?" His voice trembled.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Lydia shook her head and her smile faded. "She didn't ask for herself. She just asked me for her children."

"So you haven't?"

"No. I haven't."

"It's okay." He sighed. "We can make it! We have to! I don't know what I could do otherwise!"

"Peter…" Lydia looked at him with her sad eyes.

"It's ok." He tried to smile. "I'll be fine! I have too!"

"Peter?" Claire's voice came from the living room and Peter rushed there. He looked at her and saw her sat on the couch. A beautiful smile appeared on her face. "Ah, I thought I heard your voice."

"You were sleeping." He leaned and kissed her. "Yeah, I'm here now."

"I have to go." Lydia opened the front door. "My daughter is arriving today. I have to prepare her room. I want to make her feel at home."

"Your daughter?" Peter frowned at her.

"She's clean Peter." Lydia understood him immediately. "Samuel can't find you here!"

"Whatever you saying, but I want to meet her as soon as it's possible!" He sat close to Claire. "I won't risk!"

"Sure." Lydia turned around and almost collided with a man's body at the other side of the doorframe. "Sorry." She looked up and froze. "You?"

"Yeah me!" Nathan Petrelli frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…" Lydia stammered.

"She ran away from the Carnival." Peter got off the couch. "Now she lives here."

"Ah." Nathan stepped aside and let her pass beside him. "I can't say that's pleasure to meet you again!" He frowned.

"It's okay." Lydia smiled nervously. "I have to go now. See you soon, Peter."

"Sure." Peter nodded and watched as Nathan closed the door behind his back. "Long time no see, huh Nate?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Nathan sighed and walked towards his brother. "I was busy in the Government."

"So you were in Washington?" Claire asked quietly and Peter turned around. Her face was pale. "Through all this time? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Nathan frowned. "I am sure. I came back here last week. And I spent some time with my sons. Why?"

"Claire though you were here last month." Peter frowned. "She thought that…"

"She's pregnant!" Nathan yelled. He looked shocked.

"Just calm down now." Peter took a step before Claire.

"Who's the father?" Nathan frowned at Peter. "Do I want to know?"

"Nathan I…" Peter avoided his eyes.

"You! You are, right?" Nathan shook his head with disbelief. "How could you, Peter? How could you?"


	60. Chapter 60 The key

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 60 The key _**

Peter looked at his brother. Nathan's eyes were filled with disappointment, and it was strange but he was prepared for this. Peter had chosen his fate and that fate had strongly tied him to Claire. He had chosen his way and now he had to fight for it.

"I literally know what you're thinking, Nate." Peter stared and looked at his brother apologizing. "I know you may feel hurt and stuff, but this is not the right moment for…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan yelled and Peter sighed with regret. He had to expect that too. Nathan could be very emotional when he decided. Now he was hurt and he was about to explode. "You did this to my daughter and you expect me to be patient?"

"Nate, please…" Peter put his hands up. "If it's not for me then…"

"Nathan, please!" Claire's voice was weak and Peter turned around to look at her. Her face was pale and he saw her rub her stomach. "We all know that was about to happen someday."

"That was about to happen?" Nathan hissed. "Are you out of your mind? Do you realize what you two..."

"Yes!" Claire snapped and narrowed her eyes. "And I'm not crazy!"

"I think you should leave now, Nate." Peter spoke quietly, but his brother clenched his fists. "I wanted to talk with you for something, but it can wait now."

"What? You have another surprise you want to share?" Nathan snapped and his face darkened. "Dare I ask what it is?"

"Not now, Nate." Peter murmured. "We'll talk when you calm down."

"I won't calm down and you know it!" Nathan hissed. "I could disown you for this, you know? I did it before and I could do it now!"

"What?" Peter snapped. "You thought that you could make me feel bad with this?"

"I think if you have a conscience, you have to feel bad!" Nathan growled. "You could see your mistake!"

"Stop it!" Claire got off the couch. The blanket fell on the floor and her slightly protuberant stomach became obvious. Her hands rested there, but her eyes glared at her father. "You don't know anything about this! You don't know anything about our feelings or how long we had to hide them!"

"Claire." Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"You want the truth?" Claire narrowed her eyes too. "I'm just gonna tell it to you! I love Peter! I love him with all of my heart and I don't regret of my decision to have his children! I could be only proud of it!"

"Children?" Nathan frowned with confusion.

"Twins." Claire flinched and rubbed her stomach again. "We're expecting twins. But this is not the point! The point is that you have to stop! You have to look around and see the reality!"

"And what if I don't like it?" Nathan lowered his voice.

"Than it's too bad for you!" Claire snapped. "You know that I won't give up on this! If you don't like it – than it's too darn bad!" Her face crooked and she gave a painful moan. Her hand rubbed the left side of her stomach.

"Maybe you should lie down." Peter looked at her with concern. She was about to protest, but then she saw his fear and sighed.

"Fine." She walked towards the bedroom. "I'll do it for you."

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan lowered his voice and that caught Peter's attention. His brother looked concerned too. "I thought that she is indestructible."

"She is." Peter shook his head. "But the children aren't and I think that's the reason…"

"Then why she is still in that condition?" Nathan interrupted him. "What if something happens to her? What if something goes wrong? Have you thought about that?"

"Every single day." Peter gritted his teeth. "It was her decision and I have to support her in this! No matter how bad I feel and how scared I am right now!"

"You could've talked to her about it." Nathan stared at his brother. "You could've done something before all this could happen."

"But it happened and it was her choice to make. She did it and that's final!" Peter snarled and looked at the closed door of the bedroom. "Just get over it, okay?"

"I can't and you know that." Nathan lowered his voice. "She is my daughter and I just can't stay aside."

"We have to talk about a lot of things, but not now." Peter shook his head again and looked at his brother. "I know it's hard, but please try to understand me about this. I'm still struggling inside and trust me, it's not easy for me either."

"But already accept it?"

"I had to." Peter sighed and lowered his voice. "I can't lose her, Nate."

"And you're telling me this straight in the eyes?" Nathan frowned. "You're telling me that you're in love with my daughter and you can't live without her?"

"Yes!" His voice sounded loud and clear. "I know I have to feel regret over this. I know and trust me, it's hard."

"You're damn right!" Nathan hissed. "This is such a mess!"

"Agreed!" Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "I know it is a mess, but I prefer that than living in a lie or feel guilty all life."

"Feel guilty?" Nathan frowned.

"Mom was here." Peter made short pause. "She don't want that child to be born and I'm afraid that she is up to something." He lowered his voice. "We both know that she won't give up!"

"Yeah, but you just said that Claire's condition is risky." Nathan scratched his neck. "If I understood you correctly, of course."

"You did." Peter nodded. "And with Sylar still around…"

"Wait a minute!" Nathan put his hand up. "Sylar is alive? I thought that bastard is dead and burned! We were there!"

"He is not dead and I think that mom and Noah has something to do with it." Peter rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure what exactly is, but I am sure that they are hiding something."

"I can help you with that." Nathan frowned. "I can check in files of the Company."

"You have an access?"

"Yeah." Nathan shrugged. "You know that I was one of the founders. I think that I could get to the password and if there is something that could help us… I'll find it!"

"You could try." Peter nodded. "Tell me if you find anything, okay? I hate being in the dark."

"Okay." Nathan nodded. "I'll try and I'll call you with the results."

"Maybe it's better if you come here directly." Peter interrupted him. "It's dangerous on the phone."

"Okay." Nathan sighed and with a final look left the apartment.

Peter stood there and stared at the closed door. That was one of the rare times, when Nathan had acted as his old brother. It was good to have him back on his side. Now he was the key to Angela's secrets.


	61. Chapter 61 My hero

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 61 My hero_**

_The Carnival_

Samuel was sitting in his trailer. He felt it empty since Lydia had left him. She had changed since she had realized his intentions about the baby. There was something in Claire that Lydia felt similar about. She wanted to protect her from him. Her behavior was the same as she had towards Annabel. And Annabel was her newfound daughter.

"Samuel?" Taya peered through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Samuel leaned on his chair. "What is the problem?"

"Why do you think we have one?" Taya sat on the opposite chair and crossed her legs.

"You wouldn't be here otherwise." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I guess your boy-toy doesn't mind?"

"Edgar is sleeping." Taya released her seductive smile. "He doesn't know that I'm here."

"Ah." Samuel tilted his head. "So you are here to tell me something? What is it?"

"Annabel is missing." Taya shot straight. "You know that?"

"It was a matter of time." He shrugged. "She is with Lydia now."

"And you don't mind?"

"I know where they are." Samuel crooked his face. "I know what they are going to do."

"So you sent Lydia to spy on Peter and Claire?" Taya asked with curiosity.

"No." Samuel smiled. "Peter won't allow that."

"Huh?" Taya frowned with confusion.

"He is an empath." Samuel clucked with his tongue. "You can't lie to empath, especially when his empathy is that highly sensitive as Peter's."

"What do you want to say?" Taya tilted her head.

"Peter is special." Samuel frowned. "He is one of a kind and his child would be…"

"Children." Taya interrupted him. "That is the other thing I wanted to tell you."

"Children?" Samuel frowned.

"Claire and Peter would have twins." Taya tilted her head with a smile. "I can see clearly now. You know how my gift works, right? And you asked me to focus on Claire only. So, I focused and now I know that she'll have twins."

"That's even better!" Samuel clasped his hands. "Make sure that she'll be okay. Tell me if you sense some danger. We do not want any troubles during that pregnancy. Claire is too important for us." He smiled again. "And Peter is too…"

_New York_

Claire had lost her sleep. It was not because the babies. She was happy to feel his movements inside of her. It was something so unreal that Claire felt amusement every time when that happens. She could not tell that to Peter. She felt him strangely distant those days. His eyes kept following her with concern. Claire knew that he was worried. She knew even why. It was because of her and her condition. He had told her that he accepted the babies. He had smiled with her when they had seen them in the sonogram. However, Claire could tell that something still bothered him. She was sure that he would stay like this until the birth. He hated to see her hurt and suffer. It was enough reason for him to hold back.

She sighed and turned on her right side to see him. He was sleeping and his hand rested on her waist. He did not wake up from her move and Claire smiled. Peter worked a lot these days. That was the reason he gave it to her, but she knew the truth. It was not only because of his work. It was because of his worries about her and her safety. He cared about her too much, but that was Peter. He wanted to protect her from everything. It was something as his second nature.

Peter sighed in his dream. Claire smiled and placed her hand on his chest. She crooked her face with the next kick inside of her belly. She did not move a muscle. Just lay there and snuggled in him. He was in her arms. He was with her and that was the next best thing in her life. Having his children was something she could not even imagine before. She thought she was too young for kids. She thought she wasn't ready. But when she understood she was pregnant, she knew she wanted that child. She wanted it, because it was his… and she loved him. She loved everything in him. That was the reason she never thought of giving up of the babies. The reason was simple – she loved them already.

"I know." He murmured.

Claire looked at him with surprise. His eyes were closed and his breathing was not changed. But he was awake. Claire was sure of it. She frowned with confusion.

"Then why are you pretending to sleep?"

"I thought you need time for yourself." He shrugged and opened his eyes. "You have to be more open with me, Claire. You do not have to hide your worries. I won't blame you for anything, you know that."

"I'm sorry." Claire blushed. "I just thought that it's better in this way."

"I know." Peter smiled. "You want to protect me, right?"

"Something like that, yeah." Claire shrugged. "It's just something I can't help it."

"So you understand me now?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"I always can, Peter." Claire placed her hand on his face. "But I want to share your cares and worries, Peter. I want to be part of them. You don't need to hide them from me."

"I wish you can realize how dangerous is this for you now." He frowned. "Just think about that, Claire. You have to wait until you are stronger again."

"I am now." She whispered. "Well, I'm not indestructible, but I am strong. You don't have to be afraid, Peter.'

"No!" He snapped and his eyes glowed. "You are not strong and as soon as you realize that…"

"Stop it!" She hissed. "I'm not fragile."

"You are!" Peter sighed. "Why are we arguing? We both know I'm right!"

"Peter c'mon! You don't have to be such a… ow!" She rubbed her stomach.

"See?" He nodded at her. "You have to listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"You are such a tyrant sometimes." She pouted and he sighed with relief. Claire was not going to argue with him this night. That was good thing, because he hated the arguments with her. It was not right for him. He just did not feel it right.

"When I have to be." He crooked his face. "And you know you can count on me, right? You don't have to worry about anything when I'm here."

"Yeah I know." Claire yawned and snuggled in him. "You are my hero."

Peter did not answer. His face faded. He was not her hero, not in this moment. But he would be again.


	62. Chapter 62 Feeling safe

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 62 Feeling safe_**

_New York_

May was a nice month in New York. Claire was sure of it. Well, it was good when she had to look at the city from the safeties of her apartment. She frowned and leaned her palms over the cold glass of the window. It was nice sunny day and she had to spend it locked in the apartment. Peter was too serious sometimes. Her hand fell on her stomach and rubbed it gently. It was calm afternoon and even she was surprised. Usually her babies did not give her too much time to breathe. She just thought of it and felt a tiny kick against her palm.

"That was good." She murmured with a smile.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Annabel asked her and came closer. "Do you want me to call my mother? Maybe she could help you somehow."

"No, I'm fine." Claire let out a sigh of relief. "I think I'm good now. No need to worry Lydia about it. She is too nervous anyhow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Claire smiled. "It's just few kicks. I can handle that."

"Okay." Annabel smiled in response. "If you're saying…"

"I'm more nervous when they are sleeping." Claire shrugged.

"But it must hurt." Annabel looked at her with curiosity. "I mean when they kick you."

"Yeah, but that's how I know that they are alright." Claire shrugged. "I know that they are safe in me."

"And you don't feel scare?"

"Are you kidding me?" Claire laughed. "I'm scared like hell!"

"But you chose to keep them." Annabel tilted her head. "Why? You are at my age and I sure don't think to have children anytime soon. It's just… weird!" She crooked her face. "I'm too young."

"I know." Claire rubbed her stomach. "I haven't thought of having children before I got pregnant either." She shrugged. "But I never thought to give up on them. Never thought of abortion."

"Why?"

"I'm different I guess." She bit her lower lip. "I could only think of the moment when I could hold my child in my arms. See, I already loved it. When I found out that they are two, my love just doubled."

"Because of Peter?" Annabel asked and Claire nodded. "What about him? What was his reaction? Was he happy?"

"He was and still is confused about it." Claire's face faded. "He is afraid of me. He's trying to hide that, but I can see it in his eyes. He is just like this and he can't change."

"It's good thing that he supports you in this."

"He loves me and he respects my choice." Claire smiled. "I can feel that too."

"You are so in love." Annabel smiled too.

"Yeah and it's so good that I don't have to hide it anymore." Claire sighed. "It was so difficult to keep a secret like this."

"I hope I never know." Annabel shook her head. "My mother told me about you two."

"You became so close."

"Yeah I know. I want to tell you that I respect her as my mother, but I could tell you honestly that she is more a friend of mine."

"I can see that too." Claire nodded and looked back through the window. "I so wish I could take a walk now."

"I'm sorry." Annabel sighed with apologize. "Peter told me to keep an eye on you."

"I know." Claire frowned. "But all this makes me even more nervous!"

"You have to have patience. You have only three months left until the birth."

"Yeah." Claire sighed. "I know that. It's just… I mean I know that's dangerous, but… I need some fresh air, you know?"

"I feel ya." Annabel smiled. "But there is nothing I could do."

"I know." Claire looked at her new friend. "I can't blame you."

Annabel stayed until the moment when Peter came back home. He looked tired and Claire could see the dark circles under his eyes. Her welcoming smile faded and she waited for him to come closer to her. She touched his face and traced the dark circles.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and saw his surprising look.

"For what?"

"For all this." Claire bit her lower lip. "It's my fault."

"What?" Peter frowned. "Claire, don't start with this again, please." He turned his back to her and dropped his back onto the couch. "It's not your fault!"

"Yeah." She murmured. "That's why you look in this way! You just don't have any worries, right? Your life is just perfect!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame my mother and even Samuel." He ran his fingers through his hair. "But I'll be fine soon and that's all thanks to you!"

"Sure." Claire walked to him. She placed her hands at the both sides of his waist and leaned her head on his back. "I wish you were calm, Peter. I wish you are happy!"

"But I am happy." He mumbled and turned to face her. Her eyes glossed. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped her tears. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, when the Earth starts moving backwards." She smiled through tears.

"You are too emotional these days, you know that?" He leaned and kissed her softly. "You have to calm down and take it easy. I'm okay and I have my old ability back, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm getting tired of all this, you know?" Claire crooked her face.

"I know, but you have to wait just a little longer."

"Mh-mm sure." She murmured and leaned her head on his chest.

_Washington_

Noah Bennet sighed and opened the door of his apartment. It was empty as always. He frowned and closed the door behind his back. It was a heavy month and he felt the need of little vacation. When his phone rang few minutes later, he was sure that it would not happen.

"Yes!" He snapped.

"Hey, Noah."

"Rene?" Noah frowned. "How did you find this number?"

"Doesn't matter!" Rene lowered his voice. "The important thing is that Claire is in danger!"

"Claire?" Noah winced. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you have to pick your friends better. I called Peter already!" Rene hung up the phone abruptly.

Noah knew his former colleague well. He would not call him if he had not thought that the danger was real. Noah clenched his jaw and dialed the airport. The good thing was that his bag was ready.


	63. Chapter 63 For me

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 63 For me _**

Claire was on her regular visit in the hospital. Peter had insisted and honestly, she felt better after doing it. It was good to know that her children were okay and everything was normal with them. Claire sighed and sat on the small chair close to doctor's desk.

"You are fine." He told her as he filled her file. "Your pregnancy runs well and your children look good."

"It's good to hear that." Claire smiled. "Anything else I have to do now?"

"Yeah." Her doctor looked at her carefully. "You have to rest more and calm down. Everything is fine with you."

"Good." Claire forced a smile.

"But you are stressed out?"

"What?" Claire shifted nervously. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your blood pressure doesn't lie." Her doctor shook his head. "You don't need any stress in your life now."

"Okay." Claire nodded and got off her chair. "I'll try."

"You have just three more months, maybe less. I know that you probably feel nervous about the birth, but you don't have to be."

"Sure." Claire sighed and rubbed her stomach. She blinked from the hard kick. "Try and tell that to Peter. Sometimes I think that he is more nervous than me."

"It's normal." The doctor smiled. "He is the father and moreover, he is a medical worker. The worst combination ever."

"Huh. Why?" Claire tilted her head.

"Because he thought he knows everything." The doctor smiled. "Trust me, I know. I have a son. I was the same before his birth. Peter won't stop warring about you."

"Ah." Claire smiled, but then frowned again. "That won't change?"

"I'm afraid not." The doctor smiled with sympathy.

"We have to wait then." Claire smiled and opened the door. "Thank you, doctor."

"You are welcome. I'll see you the next month."

"Bye." Claire nodded and left the room.

She was not surprised when she saw Peter. He was sitting on the bench at the opposite side of the corridor. His face was blank and that was not a good sign. Claire frowned and waited for him. He got off and came closer. His hand leaned on her waist and he leaned to kiss her.

"How are you? Everything normal?"

"Yeah." Claire studied his face. "Everything is just fine. What's the problem with you?"

"I don't have a problem." Peter forced a smile, but Claire knew that it as false. He did that only to calm her down. Something bothered him.

"Don't lie to me!" Claire hissed. "I know you too well, so there is no point of doing that!"

"It's ok, Claire." Peter frowned. "Don't worry."

"Sure and I just can play stupid." She rolled her eyes and released herself from his hug. "I'm sick of it!" She turned her back to him and walked down through the corridor.

"Claire!" He walked beside her, but she did not look at him. "Claire, please look at me!"

"No!" She stormed out. "Because when I do that, you would lie to me… again!"

"But…"

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. Peter stopped too and looked at her face. He tried to hide his feelings, but Claire could read his eyes. He was scared. She tilted her head and frowned. Something serious had happened. She was sure.

"Tell me!" She insisted. "What's wrong this time? Did someone call you? What happened?"

"Rene." Peter sighed and lowered his look. "He called me to tell me that you are in danger. But he didn't tell me who the danger is."

"Samuel?" Claire murmured.

"Or my mother." Peter shook his head. "I'm so confused and I hate that! I have to know, so I could protect you!"

"But you are protecting me." Claire tilted her head. "You are and you're doing just fine."

"It's not enough." Peter murmured nervously.

"It is." She smiled and placed her hand on his face. "Believe me!"

"Okay." He sighed. "Would you wait for me? I have to fill some papers and we can get back home."

"Sure." Claire nodded. "I'll be here."

"No." Peter shook his head and took her hand. "You'll wait me in my office here."

"Okay." Claire followed him and he led her to his office. His colleague was there and had already changed his clothes. He was sitting on the bench in the room and when he saw Peter and Claire, nice smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, this is Claire?" Hessam got off his place. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Hessam."

"Hi." Claire smiled shyly and looked up at Peter. He squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and watched him as he left the room.

"He is nervous these days." Hessam took her attention and Claire looked at him. "He is… so absent."

"Yeah I know." Claire sighed. "But he'll be fine."

"Sure." Hessam nodded. "As soon as he sees his children."

"He told you?" Claire looked at him with surprise and Hessam laughed.

"Not exactly. He is not a talkative person, but we share some words from time to time."

"Yeah." Claire smiled. "That's Peter."

"So he was always like this?"

"Yeah." Claire shrugged. "Pretty much." She felt sudden dizziness and leaned on the wall. "Oh."

"Are you alright?" Hessam helped her to sit on the bench. "You want me to call Peter?"

"No. It's okay." Claire forced a smile. "I'm okay. It happens from time to time. My doctor said it's normal. Peter is the nervous one."

"Okay." Hessam smiled. "Do you want a glass of water then?"

"Sure." Claire leaned back on the bench. "I won't refuse that."

"I'll be right back." Hessam nodded and left the room. Claire sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to normalize her breathing and rubbed her stomach. Soon she felt better and opened her eyes.

Hessam was not back yet, but she felt better and got off the bench. Just then, she felt an invisible force pushed her and she slammed in the wall and fell on the bench. Her scream echoed in the room and she looked around to see the attacker. She could not see anybody, but her experience told her that she was not alone. Her eyes wandered around the room in the moment when someone grabbed her throat.

"No!" Claire tried to fight against her attacker. She tried to grab the invisible hands, but she was too weak. Only miracle could save her now. That was her last thought before the darkness could consume her.

When Peter came back in the room, he saw Claire lay motionless on the floor. His blood ran cold. His eyes narrowed and he rushed to her. His hands desperately searched for her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. It was weak, but she was alive. His screams for help echoed in the room. He was never as scared as he was in this moment and when the medical team took her in the ER, he swore to revenge. Whoever had did this to her, it had to pay. His eyes narrowed and dangerous flames started dancing there.


	64. Chapter 64 Watch me

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 64 Watch me _**

The pain was burning her up on the inside. She tried to breathe and control it, but it was useless. Her worst nightmare just came true. She was losing her children. Claire wanted to cry and she was not even sure if she was able to do that. She was crying on the inside. Her life was over. She was sure as she was sure that Peter would die if something happened to her. But she cold not control her emotions. Her hands fisted the sheets beneath her. She herd some concerned voices and the darkness possessed her mind again. She was not sure if she wanted to wake up after that.

But she did.

It was so calm and quiet around her. Constant beeping broke the silence. Claire fluttered her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself on the hospital bed. She could not feel her body and felt strange fuzziness.

"No." Peter's voice made her look at him. He was sitting close to her and now he was holding her hand. "Don't move."

Claire stared at his eyes and suddenly the truth hit her. She sobbed quietly instead of an answer. Her children were gone. She was not able to protect them. She was only a human. Peter frowned at her, but then he probably read her mind and his hand touched her face.

"Don't cry." He whispered and wiped her tears. "There are no reason for you to cry. Everything is okay now."

"How?" She sobbed. "How is okay? I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect our children! What kind of mother I am? How can I live with that? How?"

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled with his cute crooked smile. "You haven't lost them."

"What?" Claire blinked furiously to stop her tears. "What are you talking about? The last time I felt pain and I thought that…"

"Just breathe now and wait." He stared at her face. Claire frowned and suddenly she felt it. She felt the movement in her stomach. Her heart pounded with relief. "You felt it?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "They are alive." A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "They are still in me."

"Yeah." He caressed her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I told you I'm strong." She whispered.

"Yeah, you are." He sat back on his chair. "They are too."

"Sure." Claire bit her lip and squeezed his hand.

"Who was it, Claire?" Peter asked carefully. "Do you remember who was the attacker? Can you tell me?"

"I think he/she was invisible." Claire crooked her face and her hands rested on her stomach. "Is this possible?"

"It is." Peter frowned. "I knew an invisible man before. His name was Claude, but I just can't believe he could do that."

"Why?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"He was my mentor. He taught me how to use my ability." Peter shrugged. "I can't believe he can change that much and turned against me."

"I couldn't see it." Claire frowned. "I can't…"

"It's okay." Peter forced his smile. "I'm going to find out who it was. You just calm and relax, okay? You have to be strong."

"I am." Claire yawned. "But I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep." Peter squeezed her hand. "I'll be here."

"Love you." She murmured with closed eyes.

"Love you too." Peter whispered and watched her fell asleep. He heard the door opened and turned around. His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I'm late." Noah walked in the room. "How is she?"

"What do you mean you are late?" Peter asked him instead.

"Rene called me." Noah shrugged and walked to Peter. "He told me that Claire might be in danger. He said he called you too."

"He did." Peter frowned. "I thought she is safe at least here, but I think that they followed her."

"You have any suspicions?"

"You seriously think that I'm going to tell you?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "You, above all people?"

"She is my daughter, Peter." Noah narrowed his eyes. "I care about her too."

"I've noticed you didn't ask about her pregnancy." Peter looked at Claire. She was sleeping peacefully.

"I can see that everything is alright." Noah lowered his voice. "You couldn't hide that."

"Yeah, I guess I can't." Peter did not even try to deny it.

"So, who was the attacker? Any ideas?" Noah insisted. Peter made a short pause and then sighed.

"Claire said that her attacker was invisible." Peter frowned.

"Invisible? Hm…" Noah rubbed his chin. "Like Claude?"

"Yeah, like Claude." Peter nodded. "But I'm not sure it was him. I just can't believe it."

"Then? Any other ideas?"

"Not for the moment, but you can be sure that I'll find who it was." Peter hissed. "And I'll make that person pay for all this!"

"Peter…"

"Then I'm going to find out who is standing behind all this! I do not care who might be! It's going to pay too!"

"Samuel?" Noah asked carefully. "You think that he could?"

"I'm not sure." Peter tried to control his anger. "He wants the twins."

"Angela?" Noah trailed off the name. "You think she is capable of that?"

"You tell me." Peter frowned. "You are her partner in crimes!"

"She won't tell me if she has plans for Claire." Noah frowned.

"She won't tell me either." Peter snapped. "But I don't need her to talk. I could read her mind. The bad thing is that I can't go and ask her now."

"Why?"

"I can't leave Claire alone." Peter sighed and his eyes narrowed.

"But I'm here." Noah sat at the other side of the bed. "You can do that while I'm here."

"I can't, because I don't trust you." Peter tilted his head.

"I'm her father."

"That's good, but I can't risk it and I won't!"

"You can read my mind." Noah insisted. "You can see that I'm honest with you now."

"You can think whatever you want to think." Peter shrugged. "I can tell that you're not lying and I can tell that you love Claire as your daughter, but I still can't trust you."

"But why?"

"You are working with my mother!" Peter answered simply.

"I'm not her puppy, Peter!" Noah snapped.

"You were and you know what people say about the habits?" Peter tilted his head.

"You are insulting me!"

"I could care less and you know that!" Peter snapped. "When it comes to Claire I won't risk it and I won't trust to anyone but to myself! She was hurt and she was in tears! That was something I will not let happen to her again! I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to make it pay! I do not care who it is! I don't care!"

"You can't do that!" Noah insisted.

"Watch me!" Peter frowned.


	65. Chapter 65 Just feel

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 65 Just feel_**

Claire woke up from a thunder. She opened her eyes and her look fell on Peter. He was standing by the window. His palms had leaned on the cold glass and he had turned his back to her. Claire frowned. There was something disturbing in his posture right now. She could see the intense in his muscles even in the dimly light of the room. Claire stirred.

"Are you okay?" He was with her even before she could think of it. His eyes were soft again. "Feel any pain?"

"I'm okay." Claire sighed and rubbed her stomach. She noticed that they had attached some I.V. to her arm. "I think." She frowned.

"You need this." Peter had read his mind. "You have to get better and this is the fastest way."

"Okay." She leaned back on her pillow. "Any news about the babies?"

"They are okay and they move in you quite often." He forced a smile and touched her face. "You just have to calm down, okay? You need rest and that's why we are still here."

"But what are you doing here?" Claire frowned and tried to look at the clock. "It passes midnight. I thought that it's forbidden for visitors after the visitation hours."

"Not for me." Peter clenched his jaw and his eyes glowed.

"You used your power?" Claire held back a moan. His eyes went cold again. "Peter?"

"Yeah, why?" He snapped and pulled back from her. "Why not?"

"You told me that it's not good to use your powers for personal gains." Claire winced again. He looked so distant now. "What happened with you?"

"Nothing." He turned his back to her again. That was not a good sign. "Nothing happened! You don't have to worry about, okay?"

"No!" She breathed out. "You are different! You have to tell me why!"

"I just told you!" He snapped and she saw his fists clenched. "Sleep now!"

"I'm not a pet to tell me what to do!" She hissed and tried to sit on the bed. "I want to know what happened to make you feel like this!"

"Don't make the situation difficult, please." He shook his head. Claire could hear the intense in his voice. She could not see his face now, but she was sure that it was crooked from pain. "Just try to relax!"

"I can't do this when you are acting like a stranger to me!"

"Claire!" He snapped and turned around. His eyes narrowed.

"No!" She crossed her arms before her chest. "I want to know!"

"I won't tell you!"

"Damn! Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because it's for your own good!" He hissed. "Don't you get it? If you want your twins to survive all this, you have to listen to me!"

"My twins?" Claire panted and pressed her hand to her chest. "MY twins?"

"Claire…" She saw his face crooked.

"No!" She put her hand up. "I don't need your pity! I thought you cared about our children! I thought you stayed with me not only because you love me, but because you love them too."

"I…"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She snapped. "Not anymore!"

"But…"

"You can get out now!" She bit her lip not to cry. "I told you I can make it on my own if you don't what the children."

"Stop talking nonsense!" He frowned.

"Get out!" She hissed and fisted the sheets. "Now! I don't want you here!"

"You don't know what you are talking about!" He growled.

"Get out!" She increased her voice.

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you really sure? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Her heart hurt her, but she did not remove her eyes from him. "If you don't want the twins, then… I can make it on my own!"

"Fine!" He stormed out. "If that's what you want!"

Claire burst in tears in the moment he left the room. She slid down in the bed and her hands wrapped around her stomach. Her heart was broken and her tears soaked through the pillow. She never thought that Peter would do that to her. She never thought that she could see him that distant. Just then, she felt his hands over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked and she turned around sought for his warmth. His hands wrapped around her and she leaned her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered. "I swore that no one could hurt you anymore and I just did that."

"I can't do this alone." She cried. "I just…"

"Shh-shh… I'm here and you know that I can't leave you, Claire." His lips pressed to her temple. "I just got scared and I… I don't know how to live without you! I'm so sorry!"

Claire fisted his shirt and inhaled his scent. It was strange but this calmed her a bit.

"But you still can't accept the twins, right?" She sniffed. "Why? They are your flesh and blood, Peter! They're part of you too."

"I know." Peter cradled her in his arms. "You have to teach me." His voice cracked. "You have to teach me how to love them. I know I have to and I will, I just… I need some guidance. I can't stop the thought that they put your life in danger!"

"And that stopped you to open your heart for them?" Suddenly she could understand him better. Her eyes met his and she took his hand. He looked at her with confusion. "I'm going to lead you." A tiny smile appeared on her lips when she put his palm on her stomach. "I'll be here for you and you have to trust me."

"I…" He stirred when he felt movement under his palm. "Claire…"

"Just breathe and let the love flow in you." Her smile grew wider. "Let the love in, Peter. I know you can do that!"

"This is so…" He bit his lower lip and his face crooked. "This is so unreal."

"Shh-shh…" She put her index finger on his lips. "Don't talk! Don't think! Just feel, okay? Close your eyes and just feel."

"But…" He frowned.

"Trust me." Her eyes glowed with love. "You know you can trust me, right?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh. Claire covered his hand on her stomach. His fingers trembled under her touch, but he did not withdraw. That only showed his complete trust in her. This was another prove how much he loved her. Claire smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her heart was whole again. He made it. He was here and he stayed, because he was willing to try.

"Claire…" She heard his whisper. Peter had read her thoughts again.

"Shh – shh." Claire caressed his hand. "Don't think, Peter. Just feel!"


	66. Chapter 66 Find love

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 66 Find love _**

_The Carnival_

Taya was sitting in front of her trailer. It was a sunny day and she loved to spend such days on the outside. In days like these, she was thankful of her so-called job. Her gift was to recognize the love and see the beginning of the new life. She thought her gift as useless until she met Samuel. He had convinced her that every person on this planet was born with a purpose. Every one had its own destiny. Taya had believed him and joined him at the Carnival. Well, her sister helped her a lot too. Lydia had met Samuel when she turned seventeen. She got pregnant and their parents had forced her to give up from the child. Lydia ran away with Samuel soon after that. She had contacted with Taya few years later. That was how she had joined at the Carnival. They set her free.

Meredith and Flint had not had the same luck. They had sent in a private school and soon after that, they ran away without any sign. Taya had heard about their deaths just recently. They had died in a fire, which was somewhat ironical. Their power was exactly the fire.

Taya shook her head and gazed her fingers. She had better luck. She was here and she was good. Her life ran smoothly.

"Hey! Come inside!" Edgar's voice made her turn around. She saw him standing at the door of her trailer. Her eyes lingered all over his muscular figure and she smiled. "What?" He frowned. "You look like a cat before her milk."

"Yeah." She got off her chair and walked to him. "You are the milk and I'm the cat." She licked her lips and pushed him inside. The door closed behind them.

Samuel watched them from distance. He frowned and shook his head. Taya would have so much of potential if she could focus only over her gift. It was too bad that she was distracted all the time by men. It was as if she searched for something in anyone of them. Too bad indeed. Samuel sighed with annoyance and walked in his trailer. He had an important job to do.

_New York_

She was at home. Claire smiled at that thought and looked around the apartment. Yeah, she felt it as her home. Peter had been taken care of it. She felt in home in any place as long as he was with her. When she had told him this, he had murmured something and avoided her eyes. He did not like to talk about this. It was still touchy subject for him.

His attitude around her after their small fight began to change. He was way more careful with her and Claire could see his effort to follow his heart and not his mind. She knew how hard it was for him. She already loved the twins, because he was their father and she could feel their moves inside of her. It was difficult to him and after he had explained her way, she could understand him. He was scared. He was confused of this new situation, but something had changed. When she called him to touch her stomach, he did not hesitate. That only showed how much he trusted her. Claire glowed at that thought.

"Hey." Peter called her and Claire looked at the door. He was standing there and his eyes studied her face. "How are you feeling?"

"We are fine." She answered with a smile. "Why?"

"I have to get out for couple of hours. I called Lydia to make you company."

"You know that I don't need…" Claire frowned.

"Please, let's not fight again." He walked to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sure." Claire sighed. If she had to be honest, she hated that too.

"Peter? Claire?" They heard Lydia's voice from the living room. "I'm here."

"Come in." Peter called her and soon after that Lydia showed at the door. "I'll be back in few hours."

"Okay." Lydia nodded with a smile. "I'll be here. Don't worry!"

"I know!" He nodded at her.

"And be careful." She murmured. "Claire needs you alive!"

"Sure." Peter nodded again and teleported away.

"Where is he going?" Claire frowned. She had heard Lydia's last words to Peter. "Why he had to be careful?"

"He always has to be careful for you." Lydia avoided her question and sat on the bed. "Do you need anything now?"

"I need you to tell me where Peter is!" Claire insisted.

"You don't have to worry, Claire." Lydia rubbed her arm.

"And how am I gonna do that when everybody lie to me?" She snapped. "I'm not a puppet and I want to know! If there is any danger for his life – I have to know!"

"I'm sure he'll be careful!" Lydia tried to calm her. "You know he loves you and he will be careful for you!"

"This is not enough!" Claire clenched her fists. "I want to know! Tell me!"

"He'll be upset if I do that." Lydia murmured.

"I don't care!" Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "Every time when he is hiding something from me, he usually makes something stupid. I'm not there to help him and things gets messy. Ever time!" Claire sighed. "He thinks that he's protecting me when he's hiding his problems from me. It's not true! He makes me worry even more in this way!"

"Okay. He went to see his mother." Lydia sighed. "You can be so stubborn when you want to." She shook her head. "I'm the same."

"Huh?" Claire frowned but then smiled. "That is something I took from my mother. My real mother. Her name was Meredith Gordon. Have I told you this?"

"Meredith… Gordon?" Lydia's eyes widened. "Are you… sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Claire frowned. "I met her."

"Blond hair and… bright eyes?" Lydia blinked. "Like mine?"

"Yeah." Claire shrugged. "And she has a brother."

"Flint?"

"That's right." Claire nodded, but then frowned with confusion. "Wait a minute! You know his name? How? You know her as well?"

"I know both." Lydia bit her lower lip and her face got pale. "Meredith and Flint are my siblings. She is my sister and he is my brother!"

"No way!" Claire's eyes widened.

"It's true!" Lydia nodded and looked at her niece.


	67. Chapter 67 My mother

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 67 My mother_**

Peter walked in the Petrelli Mansion through the front door. It was his old house after all. He had spent here most of his childhood. It was weird to feel stranger here now. Claire was right when she had told him that they were at home in everywhere as long as they were together. Peter smiled at that thought. It was nice and so overwhelming to have her beside him. She was only a dream once and he was sure that she would stay only this, a beautiful dream. But Claire was a reality now and he never felt better in his life. He felt whole again and that was something good.

"What a smile." His mother's voice welcomed him at the other side of the front door and his smile faded. "It must be Claire?"

"We have to talk!" Peter frowned and closed the front door behind his back.

"Okay." Angela nodded and led him in the living room. He felt it so cold now. It was a weird feeling, but he could not escape. "You want to talk?" She sat on the sofa.

"Yeah." Peter put his hands in his pockets. He stood still. "I wanted to talk with you about something important." He noticed that her face remain still, but she was definitely nervous about something. "Hm… interesting." Peter murmured. "How many secrets do you have?"

"I thought you wanted to talk." Her voice was calm, but Peter could not be lied easily. His empathy made him stronger and able to recognize the lie in every gesture or tremble of the voice.

"I guess it's too many." Peter rose up his eyebrows. "I'll find out someday, you know? The lie it's a lie and it can't stay hidden forever!"

"Thanks for the lecture." Angela crossed her legs. "Now, shall we get to the point?"

"Sure." Peter sighed and tilted his head. "Was it you?"

"What?" Angela frowned.

"It's a simple question, mom. Was it you?" Peter frowned.

"About what?"

"You want to play a game? Okay, I'll play." Peter took a step towards her. "Are you responsible for the attack over Claire?"

"She was attacked? I have no idea!" Angela looked shocked, but Peter saw the truth.

"You just lied!" He frowned. "Tell me the truth, mom! Now!"

"I have nothing to do with it!" Angela got off the sofa and faced her son. "You have to trust me!"

"Nice, but I don't!" Peter tilted his head. "The only thing I trust now is my instinct."

"So?"

"You are telling the truth." Peter pulled his hand out of the pocket and rubbed his chin.

"That's good!"

"Or you're making me believe that's the truth!" He stared at her. "Either ways – I'll take it with a grand of salt."

"I'm your mother!" Angela tried to touch him, but he stepped back. "You have to believe me!"

"Uh-oh, be careful with your words!" Peter shook his head. "You are full of lies! You lied to me, to us, our whole life!"

"What are you trying to say?" Angela frowned. "I lied to protect you! I lied to protect you both!"

"Nice try!" Peter snapped. "But you don't have to forget with whom you're talking to!"

"Peter I…"

"Enough!" He put up his hand. "I don't want to listen anymore! I just wanted to know was it your fault! Claire is fine by the way, thank you for asking me!"

"I know she is fine! You wouldn't be here if she wasn't." Angela frowned. "Now I'm going to be honest with you, Peter. Yes, I don't like the idea of Claire and you having children together. I still think that's the bigger mistake of your life! But I didn't do anything against it!"

"Hm, interesting." Peter rubbed his chin again. "Sounds true, but I can't believe you now. Just keep in mind that whoever was responsible for this, will pay!" His eyes narrowed. "I don't care who it was – he will pay!"

He closed his eyes and teleported away. When he opened them, he was in the middle of his living room. Lydia was there and got off the couch in the moment she saw him.

"How it went?" She asked carefully.

"How is Claire?" He answered with a question. "Any problems while I was gone?"

"No." Lydia shook her head. "Nothing unusual. She ate her lunch and then she fell asleep."

"Good." Peter sighed. "It went good for me as well."

"So was it Angela?"

"She said no." Peter looked at Lydia.

"But you don't believe her?" Lydia frowned. "I thought that you could recognize the lie!"

"I can and she was pretty convincing. It didn't sound like a lie." Peter frowned. "I didn't felt the lie in her words when she spoke about the attack. But then again, this is my mother and I'm sure she hides something!"

"But it's not about Claire?"

"No, it's not about Claire." Peter threw a look at the closed door of the bedroom. "But I'll watch her. I can't risk anything now."

"Claire knows about your visit to your mother." Lydia took his attention. "I had to tell her. She was too nervous."

"She is worried about me." His eyes softened. "She was always like this."

"She said that you make stupid things when she is not around."

"She's right." Peter laughed and Lydia looked at him with surprise. "Well, she is right most of the time."

"And you are not afraid to admit that?"

"Claire is my strength and my reason to keep going." Peter stared at Lydia. "I have nothing to be ashamed of! I thought I have at first, but I just realized that I can't live without her. That pretty much made my guilt to disappear."

"Samuel wanted to use that for his personal gain." Lydia spoke carefully. "He said that Claire has to be with you or you never come in the carnival."

"I thought he want the children." Peter's eyes went cold.

"Not them only." Lydia shook her head. "He wanted you too. You are an empath, Peter and you are very powerful. He thought that you would be useful to him."

"And keeping Claire and my children there, would make me stay too." Peter clenched his jaw. "Clever man! He knew me well!"

"He put a lot of efforts to bring you there." Lydia bit her lower lip. "He started with Claire. When he gave her the compass, he knew she would come to you. Her connection with you was the first thing he wanted to use. Then when he gave you the compass too, Samuel was sure that you two would end up in the Carnival sooner or later."

"He knew everything." Peter murmured.

"Maybe, but he didn't know my connection with Claire." Lydia looked back at Peter. "I think that her biological mother is my sister."

"Meredith was your sister?" Peter stared at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, she…"

"Peter!" Claire's scream made the both of them rushed to the bedroom.


	68. Chapter 68 Give me

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 68 Give me _**

Claire woke up from his voice. He was at home. She smiled. It was good when he was with here. She felt safe and secure with him. Peter always brought her that feeling. It was good and it was so different than before. She sighed and tried to get off the bed. In the moment her feet touched the floor she felt short pain cut through her stomach. It was as if something had burned her.

"Peter!" She screamed in panic.

He rushed in the room along with Lydia. Claire was sitting on the bed and trying to control her breathing. The pain was still there. She panted as she looked at him. Peter helped her to lie back on the bed. He touched her wrist and looked at his watch.

"What happened, Claire?" Lydia asked her with concern.

"It hurts." Claire panted and her face crooked in pain. "Peter!"

"Shh-shh…" His hand touched her stomach in slow caress. He sat close to her and she focused over his face. "Everything will be alright. Just calm down."

"It hurts." Claire fisted the sheets.

"Try to control your breathing now, okay?" Peter looked at her. "Just close your eyes and breathe."

Claire listened to him and her eyes closed at the same moment. She felt nice warmth from his hands and soon the pain went away. She sighed and looked at him. He breathed heavily and his hand was still over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Claire frowned. He looked pale.

"Are you?" He answered with a question.

"We are fine." She frowned. "But you aren't! What just happened?"

"I used the healing ability." He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. His eyes looked tired. "It's not the safest one."

"You look… exhausted." Claire frowned with concern. "Peter!"

"I'll be fine as long as you are." He smiled tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

"You can tell." She smiled too. "You can feel them."

"Yeah, I can." Peter sighed. "I'm getting better in this."

"Yeah, you do." Claire looked at Lydia and saw her sad smile. "Are you okay?"

"You look so happy." She answered her. "I wish I have the same luck."

"Same luck?" Peter chuckled and turned around to look at her. "I wouldn't call this luck."

"And how can you call it?"

"I'm not sure." Peter shook his head. "But we have to fight to be happy. I'm not calling that luck and I don't take anything for granted."

"Yeah." Claire nodded with agreement. "Nothing is granted with us. It's been a long way."

"And we have new now." Peter looked back at her. "We have to think about the twins now."

"Always fighting." Claire frowned. "Always!"

"Shh-shh…" Peter smiled at her. "Calm down."

"Yeah." Claire smiled back at him. "I will."

"I have to go now." Lydia coughed. "I have to work tonight."

"You found a job?" Claire looked at her with curiosity.

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "I work as a waitress."

"Where?" Peter looked at her too.

"The restaurant near by." Lydia tilted her head. "I have to be close in case Annabel needs me."

"Okay." Peter nodded. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I am careful." Lydia answered him with serious face. "I've learned my lesson."

"Have a nice work then." Claire nodded and watched as Lydia left the room. She looked back at Peter. "What happened with your mother? She told you something?"

"She said that it wasn't her fault." Peter frowned.

"But you don't believe in her honesty?" Claire titled her head.

"I don't believe in anyone but you." Peter tilted his head. "I may trust to Lydia, but I always have something in mind when she is with you."

"I'm safe with her." Claire covered his hand on her stomach.

"You are safe with me!" He insisted and she saw his eyes narrowed. "I want you to be careful when I'm not around, okay?"

"Okay." Claire placed her hand on his face. "Calm down now. You are here with me! I'm safe."

"Yeah." He forced a smile and leaned his face on her palm. "You are here with me."

Claire fell asleep in his arms. He just lay awake and looked at her face. She was right. She always was. She was here with him and she was safe in his arms. His smile faded. So many people wanted their happiness to be over. So many enemies waited for them to fail. His brother had not called about their mother and that made Peter even more nervous. He could feel that Angela was hiding something and it was something big. He could tell that, but he did not know what it was. His hand slid on Claire's stomach and his crooked smile appeared again. Peter could feel the movement of his children under his palm. It was so unreal and yet, it was so overwhelming to know that his children were alive and healthy. They were fine and he looked at their mother. Claire… He had never imagined he would have children. He had never imagined that he would have children with her. The love of his life and that love turned out to be his niece. He knew he had to feel bad about it. He felt that guilt long ago, but now it was gone. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. They would have children and suddenly that was all that mattered.

Claire shifted in his arms and he stood still. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in her dream. Peter smiled again and his lips touched her forehead. He was such a fool to think that he would spend his life without her. He fell in love with her in the moment he had laid his eyes on her. He thought he loved before, but this was something beyond that. It was his destiny. Claire was his destiny and he would do anything to protect her and made her feel safe and secure with him.

Peter felt light move under his palm again. His smile faded. Claire was in her seventh month. She had to give birth soon and he had to be beside of her. Peter knew that she would want that. The question was, would he be able to do that? He would be scared probably more than she would. But he had to be there and he would in spite his own fears. Claire deserved it. She deserved everything good in this life and he would do anything to make sure that she would get it.


	69. Chapter 69 The start

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 69 The start_**

Claire sighed and looked through the window. It was a beautiful sunny day in the middle of the July. She was in the middle of the eight month of her pregnancy. A hard kick made her blink and she shifted on her bed. Her waist hurt awfully this morning and she preferred to stay in the bed. Peter was there too. He took some days off to be with her. The due date was near and Claire could feel it. It was almost impossible for her to get up or sit back on the bed. Every move was like a torture and her stomach grew bigger every day. It hurt her even to walk, but she hid that from Peter. She did not want to make him upset. He was nervous enough already. His eyes followed her every move.

She sighed and leaned her head on the headboard. Her hands lay on her stomach and she moved them in slow caress. She would hold her babies in less than two weeks. Her eyes closed and she released her breath with the next kick.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter's voice made her look at him. He was sitting at the other side of the bed and Claire frowned. She had not heard him.

"Yeah, I am okay." Claire tilted her head. "And honestly, you're worrying too much!"

"I know." He released his half smile. "You told me this already."

"And I'll keep doing this." Claire reached and touched his face. Peter leaned on her hand. "You know that, right?"

"I know." He sighed. "But you can't stop me worrying about you."

"I know." Claire smiled. "And I know you well enough."

"Come here." Peter whispered and pulled her in his hug. Claire lay in his arms and she rested the back of her head on his shoulder. "That feels good, doesn't it?" He murmured and his hands rested over her stomach. Claire smiled. "You are happy?" He felt it immediately.

"Yeah." She murmured, but crooked her face. A hard kick made her flinch. "I'm okay."

"If you're saying." Peter mumbled in her hair but she knew that he already was concerned. It was strange how quickly his moods could change.

"I'm just huge this past month." Claire shrugged. "It's little uncomfortable, but that's all."

"Little uncomfortable?" Peter frowned. He would laugh if he could right now.

Claire was feeling nervous and she was in pain most of the time. Her stomach grew bigger in every day. Her doctor had reassured him that it had to be in this way. She carried twins after all, but Peter was not convinced. His mind was telling him that there was nothing wrong and his colleague was right about Claire's pregnancy. His heart had a different opinion. He was afraid. He was scared, as he never was in his life. It was Claire after all. She meant everything to him and he was not a fool anymore. He did not have to lie to no one about his feelings to her. He let her in his heart and now when her life was in danger, he was scared.

"Well, I'm not gracious anymore." She shrugged and shifted in his arms. "You know that."

"I only know that you have to take a rest now." Peter kissed her temple. "And you are beautiful. You are always beautiful to me, Claire. You have to know that."

"Yes I know." Claire murmured with a smile. "But that's only because you love me."

"Yeah, I love you." He kissed her again.

"I took you few years to finally admit that." Claire teased him.

"Mh-mm." Peter rubbed his nose in her soft hair. "Better late than never, right?"

"Right." Claire sighed and winced in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her carefully.

"My waist hurts again." She panted. "And they are kicking me all day."

Peter slid his hands under her body and rubbed her waist in slow circular moves. He felt her relaxed in his hands.

"Better?" He asked her and she nodded briefly. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh of relief. Peter smiled and continued with his moves.

"That was good." Claire murmured.

"Are you tired?" He asked her and his lips touched her temple. "You want some sleep now?"

"Yeah." Claire sighed. "I feel tired all day today."

"Okay." Peter nodded and slid down on the bed with Claire in his arms. She lay on her left side and touched her back to his chest. She loved to sleep in this way. Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. Claire purred with pleasure and he smiled again. "Sleep now. I'm here."

"Mh-mm." She murmured and covered his hand with hers.

Peter felt her steady breathing few seconds later. Claire was sleeping calmly in his arms. That was all he needed now. That was all he wanted. Claire had to be calm and happy. She deserved this. His face faded. But what would happen after the birth? Peter hoped for the best but he did not take anything for grandted. As long as it depended on him, Claire had to feel safe. He would take care of it, but he was sure that she would protest at the beginning. She was scared for his life and he was careful with his words in front of her. He still had not found the attacker. He had his suspicious and few names had popped up in his mind, but Peter had decided to wait after the birth of his children. He was too distracted now. If he had to be honest, he could not thing of anything else now. Claire was his only and primary care. There is nothing more important to him now than her. Peter realized that he was too predictable in this but he just could not help it.

Claire shifted in his arms and he rubbed her stommach again. The smile returned on his face when he felt the kick under his palm. His children. His twins and Claire was their mother. She had changed his mind about them. She had taught him to open his heart and loved them in the same way she did that.

Her sudden moan pulled him out of his happy state. She curled up in two in his hands and he popped up on his elbow enough to see her crooked face. Claire sighed painfully and grasped his hand on her stomach.

"Claire..." He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"My... water just broke." Claire panted and gave a painful moan again.

These words made him froze. His heart pounded and he looked at her small face again. She moaned and grasped his hand. That pulled him out of his frozen state and he took her in his arms again.

"You just breathe." He whispered. "I'll take care for the rest."

"Peter!" Claire panted.

"I'll be here." He whispered and kissed her wet curles.


	70. Chapter 70 Birth

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 70 Birth_**

The pain burned her up inside. Claire felt it as if something broke into millions of pieces. When she opened her eyes in terror, she already knew. Her water broke and the pain almost killed her. She did not want to scream. She knew that could only hurt Peter even more. He was so sensitive when it came to her. But she just could not resist on the pain and curled up in two in his hands. Her ears rang and she grasped his hand for support. She needed an anchor, something she could hold on to. Peter was her anchor, but even his voice was so far away. He asked her something and she answered. She tried to control her breathing, but it was almost unbearable. The heat was all around her. Claire wanted to scream, but she did not have strength even for that.

"We are here…" She heard his whisper. Her head fell on his shoulder and she bit her lower lip to blood. "We are in the hospital. You'll be fine." His lips touched her forehead. The painful wave came again and she moaned in his arms. Her hands grasped his shirt and she buried her head at the crook of his neck. He was her hero. He had to help her again.

Peter placed her on a stretcher and she grasped his hand. Her eyes closed and she could only feel now. She tried to distract her body from the pain. She tried to think of something else and control herself. But she could not. Every contraction was different and stronger than the other.

"You have to stay here." Claire heard some woman's voice and opened her eyes. Some nurse tried to push Peter away. Her eyes widened. Their hands were almost split apart.

"No!" Claire panted and her face crooked from the pain. "No!"

"I'm gonna stay!" Peter frowned at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"I will stay!" His eyes narrowed and Claire would smile if she could. Peter used Matt's power now.

"Come with us." Claire heard the nurse and that was all she needed. Her eyes closed again and she felt Peter's hand squeezed her lightly. He was here. He was with her. Her anchor…

"Ah!" She screamed and almost jumped off the stretcher. "Peter!"

"Shh-shh…" he whispered close to her ear. "I'm here."

"It hurts!" Claire panted. She opened his eyes to see him. He touched her hair and helped to the nurse to change her clothes. "I… need you!" Her eyes pleaded him for help.

"I'm here." He whispered once again. "I won't leave you."

"No!" She could not resist on the urge and screamed with the next contraction. The pain almost took her breath away. She leaned back on her hospital bed and panted. It took her all of strength just to open her eyes and look at him. His eyes scared her. He was in pain too. Claire knew that. She knew how much it hurt him just to watch her suffer and could not do anything to help her. "Peter!" She whispered.

"Claire…" His voice cracked. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"NO!" She squeezed his hand and stared at him. Her voice was weak, but her eyes glowed. "You… have to… promise me!"

"Claire…" Peter shook his head, already read her mind.

"You have to listen!" She crooked her face and waited for the relief. "Peter!" She looked at his eyes. "You have to… promise me…"

"No!" He snapped. "No! If I promise you, you won't fight! You won't fight for me and I need you to fight!"

"But… Oh, no!" Claire screamed and clutched his hand.

"Stay here!" She heard his voice like a whisper. A nice fog fell over her and left her without strength. She was tired… so tired… "Claire!" His voice again. But this time she felt him lifted her up and sat beside of her. She could lean on his body. She could feel his other hand on her forehead. "Stay with me!" He whispered again, or was he screaming? She could not understand. She was so confused and possessed by this entire pang, surrounded her "Stay here!" His voice was pleading and she was so tired… so tired of fighting. "I can't lose you…"

His final words were the first thing that brought her back. She could feel his fear. She could feel his love for her and she knew she could not leave him. The next thing she felt was the pain again, but this contraction was different. It was like something eating her up inside. Claire could not resist and screamed so shrill that even her own ears rang. But she could not care less now. Her hands squeezed Peter's and she laced fingers with him. She needed his strength now or she would go crazy.

"I can see the head." She heard the voice of the doctor. "You have to push now, Claire! You have to do it! Now!"

"I can't!" She cried and fell back on Peter's chest. "I can't…"

"You can!" He said close to her ear. "You can and I know it! You are strong! Come on!"

"No!" She screamed with the next contraction and in spite her words she pushed harder. Then she felt relief and fell back on Peter. A baby cry made her opened her eyes. "What...?" she panted.

"It's a boy." Her doctor told her and placed the crying baby in the hands of the waiting nurse.

"Boy…" Claire whispered and licked her cracked lips. "You heard… that?" She tried to look at Peter, but she was too tired to move.

"Yes, I've heard." His lips touched her temple. "I've heard."

Claire just nodded on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew that this hell was not over. She knew that she had to pass through this all over again. And she could feel the new contraction built up in her already. Her breathing changed and her eyes widened when she felt the new wave of the pain. Her hands squeezed Peter's again; he understood her.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'm here and you don't have to give up!"

"I… OW!" Claire panted and crooked her face. She wanted to escape again. Her eyes closed and the air exploded in her lungs. It was so easy to give up. It was so easy to just let it go…

"Claire!" Peter called her again. His voice brought her back again. His hands held her tight and did not let her go. He was the only thing keeping her alive.

"No…" Claire cried and bit her lower lip until it bled again. Her body tossed over the hospital bed and she shook in his hand. "Peter…"

"I won't let you!" He snapped. "I won't let you give up!"

"Ah!" She panted and her eyes met his. "I can't… take it.. any more…"

"Yes, you can!" He shook his head and his eyes met hers. "Don't you know? There is no me without you here! There is not me!"

"No." Claire shook her head and her breathing hitched. "Peter, no!"

"I will follow you!" His hands squeezed hers. "Wherever you will go, Claire! Wherever you'll go, I'll be right beside you!"

She could cry if she could. His words were so true and hit her straight in her heart. Now she knew how deep his love was to her. Now she knew how much he loved her and she could not leave him. She had to stay here and embrace the pain; because it meant that, she would be with him. She would stay.

"Okay." A harassed smile appeared on her face. "I'll… aw!" Her words ended with a scream and her body arched in his arms. She used all the powers left in her and pushed it hard. The relief possessed her body soon after that. Then she heard another cry.

"It's a girl." Claire heard Peter's voice. She leaned on him and forced her eyes to open. "We have a boy and a girl, Claire." His voice cracked.

"Good." She tried to smile, but there was no strength left in her. Her eyes closed and she heard his whisper again.

"Sleep now… I'll take care of you." His lips touched her wet curls. "You'll be fine. I promise."


	71. Chapter 71 First

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

**_What else... um nothing. Enjoy reading and I wish you like the fic! Thanks for the nice input after the first few chapters guys! I'll keep going and I hope you'll keep reading. "winks"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 71 First_**

He thought that he was going to die. The feeling of watching he suffered was close to it. He just could not do it. It was so unbearable to him. It was as if he suffered with her. And he wished to take all of her pain. He wanted to save her and make her feel good again. Peter sighed. He watched as Claire slept peacefully in her hospital bed. She was so exhausted after the birth. He wished he could cure her with his ability, but he was not sure if her body was ready for it. He was scared to make things worse. Therefore, Peter left the things in their sort of natural way. Doctors had reassured him that Claire was alright. She needed only few hours of sleep. She had lost a lot of blood and she needed recovery. Peter thought that her ability would help her, but it did not happen in that way. She was a human first.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair. It was heavy night for him too. He closed his eyes just for a second and then looked back at Claire. His heart ached. She wanted to die back then. She had thought about that during the labor and Peter had felt it that she was close enough. But she did not do it. She did not give up. Claire had fought with the pain. She had fought to stay with him. That was something he would never forget. It was hard to forget actually. She was so delicate and so exhausted back then. She was in pain and almost died in his arms. He felt what was going to be a world without her… and he felt lost. It was just for a second, but that emptiness scared him. He knew he loved her, but he was not sure until that moment. The truth came crystal clear before him. There was no world without her. There was no life without Claire. He was sure as he was sure that he was going to love her until the end of time.

Claire shifted in her bed and he smiled. His face lit up a bit as he looked at her. She was his and she loved him. That was all that mattered now. That was all he needed to know. That was all he needed to live.

A sudden cry pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the small cribs close to her bed. His twins lay there. Peter got off his chair and went to see them. They were awake and they eyes were open for the first time after their birth. They waved with their tiny fists and looked at him as if they recognize him. A new, warm feeling possessed his heart and he knew that he loved them. He loved his children.

"Hey." Claire whispered and he turned around to look at her. She just sat on her bed. Her eyes studied his face. "What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing." Peter smiled and touched her face. She looked much better now. Her eyes smiled at him and shone with love. "Everything is fine." He whispered.

"But you look sad?" Claire tilted her head.

"No." Peter shook his head. "I'm not sad. I was thinking about you."

"You can't lie to me." Claire narrowed her eyes. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." Peter lowered his voice. "It's really nothing."

"Hm…" Claire leaned her head on his palm. "You are not up to something, right? You are not hiding anything from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Peter frowned. "I was thinking about your labor."

"Ah." Her face softened and she looked at the cribs. "How are they?"

"They are good." Peter followed her look. "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger." Claire murmured but her look did not miss her children. "I want to hold them."

"You can't hold the both of them." Peter smiled. "Which one do you prefer first?"

"Um…" Claire bit her lower lip and just then, her daughter cried. "I think they chose for me." She smiled too. "Give her to me first." She reached out her hands and Peter placed their daughter in her arms. "Ah, she is so small." Claire whispered with amusement. "And she is so… pretty."

"I know." Peter watched her carefully. Her fingers lingered over the small face of their daughter. Then she looked up at him with smile in her face.

"See, Peter? That is what I meant when I told you that I want to keep them. That's why I was so sure about having them! Don't you feel the love now? Don't you feel complete?" Her eyes glossed.

"Yeah." Peter looked at her and could not believe how mature she was. But she was right about the twins. She was right about all of it and he could not deny it. "I think she is hungry." He smiled when their daughter cried again.

"Ah." Claire smiled shyly and rolled down the stripe of her nightgown. Her daughter found her breast immediately and Claire flinched in the moment when her daughter began feeding for the first time. "Wow! She is really hungry."

"I think she is." Peter smirked and took his son in his arms. He was crying too. "And I think she is not alone."

"Yeah." Claire looked at her son in Peter's arms. "But he has to wait."

"Mh-mm." Peter murmured and cuddled his son.

"We haven't thought of names." Claire looked back at her daughter. "With all the problems around..." Her face faded.

"I thought about actually." Peter smiled and sat on her bed. Claire looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "Yeah, I had time to think… while you were sleeping."

"Peter." Claire frowned. Her daughter cried and she looked at him quizzically. "What now?"

"Now you have to put her head on your shoulder and rub her back." He explained to her. "She has to burp."

"Oh." Claire followed his instructions. "So what about the names?"

"What would you say about… Bella Elizabeth for her?" Peter smiled. "She is a beauty after all."

"Bella Elizabeth." Claire murmured as if she could taste the name. "I love it!"

"Great." Peter laughed when his daughter burped. "You wanna make a switch?"

"Sure." Claire smiled and took her son from his hands and Peter took their daughter. "Oh, he is hungry too?" She lingered fingers over his small baby face and smiled. "Yes he is…"

"Michael." Peter whispered and Claire looked at him with surprise. "I just like that name." Peter shrugged. "I thought about Alex, but… nah." He frowned and shook his head. Claire blushed.

"You know?" Claire murmured.

"Your mother told me when we were in Odessa." Peter shrugged. "Call me stupid or jealous… Don't like him or his name!"

"It was so long ago and it was just one kiss." Claire blushed furiously.

"And I just… don't want to know more." He tilted his head. "Okay?"

"Okay." Claire coughed. "I like Michael."

"And for the second name?" Peter smiled again. "What about… Nathaniel?"

"Sounds good to me." Claire nodded and placed her son's head on her shoulder. "And… their last names?"

"They are Petrelli." Peter frowned. "You know that."

"Yeah." Claire bit her lower lip and then looked at him. "I know we can't do that here, but maybe there is a place where… I want to be Petrelli too."

"Claire." Peter sighed. He put his daughter in her crib and then did the same with his son. Claire looked at him with her teary eyes and he sat close to her. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know that it's going to be difficult."

"I know." She murmured. "I know, but I want to do it."

"Let's take care for the children first, okay?" He murmured and kissed her temple. "Then we'll go wherever you say."

She just nodded.


	72. Chapter 72 Alive

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 72 Alive _**

_The Carnival_

Samuel sighed and looked around. It was late at night and the trailer park was empty. The Carnival was sleeping, but he could not. He was too nervous to fall asleep. There was something in the air and he could feel it. Something had happened and he wanted to know what. Just then he felt an invisible touch on his shoulder and smiled.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry." A woman's voice echoed near him. "It's been a long time since I was here."

"Can I see you now, Tessa?" He frowned and he was not even finished when he saw the young brunette before him. "Nice to see you here?"

"As I said, it's been a long time Samuel." She tilted her head. "And I wanted o make sure that you are not too upset."

"Upset?" Samuel frowned. "I wanted to kill you! You threatened Claire's life and you knew how important she is to us!"

"I just wanted to scare her!" Tessa frowned. "I didn't want to kill her and you know it!"

"I know only what I heard." Samuel frowned. "And I heard that she almost lost the heirs."

"She is alive and her children are alive too." Tessa lowered her head. "I just came back from the hospital."

"Really?" Samuel looked at her with surprise. "You could've called!"

"I'm here now!" Tessa sighed and sat on the near chair. "Bella and Michael are just fine."

"Bella and Michael?" Samuel smiled. "Nice."

"Peter come up with the names." Tessa shrugged. "But I couldn't get any closer. They're keeping them in Claire's room. Peter can't sleep these past few nights and he can hear my thoughts if I try to get to them."

"No, it's okay." Samuel rubbed his chin with a smile. "So, he named them? Why I'm not surprised? He was always that sensitive." He murmured.

"You want me to go back there?" Tessa lowered her voice.

"Not for now." Samuel looked at her. "I have to think and you can stay here until that."

"Okay." Tessa got off her chair. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Samuel looked up at her. "Your trailer is expecting you."

_Washington_

Angela rushed in her son's office. Nathan was sitting behind his desk. He got off in the moment he saw her.

"Mother." He tilted his head. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Have you heard the news?" She cut it straight and saw him frown. "About your brother?"

"What about him?" Nathan looked at her with confusion.

"He just became a father." Angela hissed.

"What?" Nathan fell back on his chair.

"Claire gave birth last night." Angela took the chair opposite Nathan's. "They have twins – a boy and a girl."

"I'll be damn!" Nathan murmured.

"Yeah." Angela looked at him carefully. "They named the kids Bella and Michael."

"Hm…"

"What are you going to do now?" She lowered her voice.

"What am I going to do?" Nathan looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah, I mean… you have to do something!"

"What exactly?" Nathan laced his fingers over the desk and leaned forward. "Be more specific, please!"

"About the children."

"They are not mine. Peter is their father he has the right to…"

"But Claire is your daughter!" Angela insisted. "I thought you want the best for her."

"And you want me to… take her children away?" Nathan tiled his head. "Am I correct?"

"I haven't said that!" Angela snapped.

"But that's what you mean it!"

"These children are mistake!" She frowned. "Now when they are born and…"

"I won't do anything against my brother." Nathan snapped and Angela looked at him with surprise. She studied his face, but she saw nothing but honesty there. Nathan truly cared about Peter. That was strange giving his true nature.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stay out of this!" He narrowed his eyes. "Okay? The children are theirs and they are the parents! We have nothing to do with it! Nothing! We may don't like this situation, but we won't do anything about it! Do you understand me?"

"But Nathan…"

"I hope you understand me well!" He tilted his head. "Just stay out of this and if you want to take care about something… make sure your secrets stay hidden!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angela frowned.

"You'll see it soon!" He smiled, but she did not like that smile.

_New York_

"How many times I have to tell you Peter, I can walk!" Claire smiled at him. He held her in his arms and walked to the bed. "We just got back home and you…"

"Shh-shh." He shushed at her and placed her on the bed. She threw a look to the cribs not so far away from her. "See? They are quiet and they have nothing against their daddy, helping their mommy to the bed."

"Hm…" Claire looked up at him. "About that…"

"I know what you're thinking and you know it's early." He smirked. "But I liked the idea."

"I'm fine Peter." She bit her lower lip. "Rapid regeneration, you know?"

"It's early." He snapped.

"And you know I won't give up, right." She batted her eyelashes and his face lit up a bit.

"And I'm gonna enjoy to your efforts." He murmured and leaned to kiss her. It supposed to be a peck on her lips, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue played with his, touching him lightly. He moaned and deepened the kiss as she wanted. "Claire…" He panted when he pulled back.

"I just said… you're going to enjoy." She touched his lips with her index finger. "Who told you that it's going to be easy?"

"You are so seductive when you want to." He shook her head with a smile.

"I just told you that I'm fine." Claire bit her lower lip. "And I'm ready…"

"We have to wait!"

"Are you sure?" Claire tilted her head and her look fell over his lips. He moaned and she giggled. "You want to bet?"

"Claire!" Peter sighed.

"What?" She placed her hand on his face. "You don't want to?"

"No." He smiled. "I don't want to."

"Good." She sent him a fly kiss. "Because you're going to lose."

"Haha." Peter chuckled and looked at the crib. "You have to think about the children!"

"I am." She followed his look. "They are treasures." Then her eyes met his. "Now I'm thinking about their father."


	73. Chapter 73 Story

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 73 Story_**

Annabel stood close to Claire and watched her babies. Claire could not help but smile every time her look fell on her children. Annabel just shook her head and could not believe how a girl on her age could enjoy on motherhood. But Claire looked happy. She truly loved her twins and had no problem with being a mother.

"You are amazing!" Annabel laughed quietly and took Claire's attention.

"Thank you, but… why?" Claire looked at her with confusion.

"I know we talked before, but I still can't understand you." Annabel shook her head. "You could be anything you want! You could have everything in your life and you chose to have children and being a mother! You are only nineteen!"

"I turned twenty this March." Claire shrugged.

"Yeah right." Annabel smiled. "Sorry, my bad! I forgot we have birthdays on a same date."

"And we both are twenty years old." Claire nodded. "So?"

"It's still too young to be a mother." Annabel insisted.

"I don't think so." Claire shook her head. "I never felt sorry of having my children. I was scared at first, but I never thought of killing them. The abortion was never an option for me. I just knew that I have to have them."

"You sound so mature." Annabel looked at the babies. "I'm not sure what I'm I goint to do if I'm in your position."

"Well, it was kind of easy for me." Claire smiled. "I have Peter."

"But he was scared too."

"He wasn't scared from the thought of me being pregnant." Claire shook her head. "He was scared, because he knew that I'm going to suffer. He hates when he sees me like this. It hurts him."

"You are so close now." Annabel murmured. "I wish I had someone like Peter."

"You will find someone." Claire patted her shoulder. "I'm sure."

"I thought I found him." Annabel whispered with pain in her eyes. "I thought I was going to be happy and he would be my prince."

"What happened?" Claire watched her with sympathy.

"Have I told you about my life before I came in the Carnival?" Annabel looked at her. Claire shook her head. "Well, I was living in Portland and I thought I was happy. I was great at school and I had lots of friend. I had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect family." Annabel sighed. "Everything changed in the moment I found out about my ability. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to trust, so I thought I could talk with my boyfriend. I thought he loved me enough to accept me for who I am." She looked back at the babies. "I was wrong. He called me a freak and he ran away."

"But your family?" Claire tilted her head.

"I never told them." Annabel shook her head. "I ran off!"

"You ran off?"

"Yeah." Annabel looked through the window. "I knew that I could hurt them, so… I thought that was the better way. That was how I ended up in Vegas."

"You were in Las Vegas?" Claire's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Annabel nodded. "I lied about my age and I worked as a croupier. I needed money for my investigations. I wanted to find my real parents. I wanted to understand why I'm such a freak! So one night… he came to me."

"He?"

"Yeah." Annabel smiled with sadness in her eyes. "He came to me and he looked as the another reach customer. But he wasn't. I just knew that there was something in him. I knew that he was special and… I just knew that!"

"He's the man?" Claire nodded with sympathy in her eyes. "The man you loved?"

"Yeah." Annabel nodded too. "He came to me after my work and he told me that he knew what I was doing and… I had to stop. He was sent to stop me!" She made a short pause. "He was sent to kill me!"

"But he couldn't?"

"He just warned me and walked away." Annabel smiled sadly again. "But I didn't stop. I wanted to know! I wanted to know the truth about my parents and about that mysterious man."

"And he came back?"

"He came back a month later. He was waiting me outside the casino and he looked angry. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the near alley. He said that I was a fool and I didn't know what I was doing!" Annabel smiled at the memory. "I didn't agree with him! I just wanted to know the truth about my parents! Then… he kissed me. It was like a shock for the both of us, but I would lie if I told you that I was sorry. I wanted it as much as he wanted it. Then he just walked away again."

"And that was all?" Claire tilted her head with interest.

"Nope." Annabel shook her head. "Two months later I received an envelope with my name on it. _"For Mel"_."

"Wow! Wait a minute!" Claire frowned. "Mel?"

"Yeah. That's my real name. Annabel is the name my adoptive parents gave it to me." Annabel nodded. "Mel is the name my real parents wanted me to have. That was the moment I found out the truth. I was kidnapped as a baby and my parents thought that I died in some fire. The Company… The people from that Company kidnapped me."

"Why I'm not surprised?" Claire murmured.

"That's not all." Annabel shook her head. "The stranger called me soon after that. He asked to meet me. I went and then he told me the rest of it. His name was Derek and he worked for that Company. His task was to watch over me and eliminate me if I start to ask to many questions. But he couldn't kill me."

"Because he liked you?"

"Because he loved me." Annabel smiled. "He told me that he loved me, but he couldn't be with me. It was too dangerous. I haven't met him since then."

"You miss him… Mel?" Claire hesitated before she could use the real name of her friend. She smiled again.

"Every day." Mel shook her head. "And I wish there is a way to find him. He helped me, Claire. He was the one who showed to me that I'm not alone."

"I know that feeling." Claire touched Mel's arm. "Maybe Peter could help you? I could talk to him if you want to."

"I don't want to be rude…"

"Oh c'mon." Claire shrugged. "I want that! And… Peter wants what I want."

"You sure?" Mel rose up her eyebrows.

"Trust me." Claire nodded. "I have a way."

When Peter came back home it was strangely quiet. He frowned and dropped his bag onto the floor. The living room was empty and he called Claire. She did not answer him and he continued his way to the bedroom. She was there and she was already on the bed. Her smile made him feel strangely uncomfortable. It was so seductive that he felt his heart pounded in his chest.

"Welcome home." She purred and unwrap the blanket. Peter swallowed hard when he saw that she wore absolutely nothing under it.

"Claire…" His eyes stared at her. His hands shook as he imagined his hands slid over her body. "Put something on you… please." He could not recognize his voice.

"I won't." She crawled over the bed and her hands hooked to his belt. She pulled him closer and he lost his balance. "Oops!" She purred as he popped up on his elbows. Her calf slid over his waist and she rubbed her body to his. "What are you going to do now?"

"You are not ready?" Peter looked at her lips.

"Are you sure?" Claire took his hand and slipped his palm between her legs. His breath hitched when he found her wetness. She arched her body when his thumb found her. "Mh-mm…"

"Claire…" His control was already gone. "We don't have to…"

"Shut up already!" She hissed when he slid two fingers inside of her. "I'm ready! Now!" She demanded and moaned when she felt him pull back. "Peter…"

"I'm here." His lips crashed over hers and she buried fingers in his hair. She yelped when she finally felt him slide into her. "I'm sorry!" He tried to pull back, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No!" She breathed out. "Don't you dare!"

"I hurt you."

"Peter, please!" She moaned and kissed him again. He finally gave up and she felt his moves inside of her. He was trying to control himself, but she did not want that. Her body arched to his and she dug her nails into his skin. "More!" She hissed.

Then with a final growl, Peter gave up completely. His moves increased and he was on the verge to hurt her, but she knew he could not. She knew that she could trust him. They reached to the end together and she screamed in the moment of her release. Peter buried his head at the crook of her neck and she felt his lips touched her shoulder.

"Nice welcoming." He murmured and she smiled when he took her in his arms again.


	74. Chapter 74 Don't

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the later chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 74 Don't_**

The twins cried in the middle of the night. Claire opened her eyes with the smile and tried to get off the bed, but Peter stopped her.

"Allow me." He smiled too and took his daughter first. He placed her in her mother's arms and Claire rolled down the stripe of her nightgown. Bella stopped crying immediately. Peter took Michael in his arms and tried to comfort him until his sister was ready. "Here you go." Peter cooed to his son and his cry turned into small sobs.

"You are good at this." Claire tilted her head.

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "I'm getting good, you know?"

"I can see that." She smiled again and leaned her head on the headboard. "And they are good kids."

"Sure." Peter nodded with agreement. "Our kids are the best."

"You're great father, Peter." Claire looked at him. Her face went serious. "I know we passed through a lot to get to here. And… I know how scared you were, but you are great now. I just thought you should know that."

"Thank you." He smiled. "And it's not that difficult."

"Sure." Claire rolled her eyes and placed her daughter's head on her shoulder. She rubbed her small back. "We are a team."

"We are." He looked at her. "Have I thanked you for them?"

"You just did." Claire bit her lower lip and made him laugh quietly.

"I thought you weren't ready."

"I thought I told you that I am." Claire smiled and nodded at her son. "Give me Michael now." They exchanged the babies and she took her son. He began feeding immediately and Claire flinched. "Wow, we are hungry!"

Peter laughed again and looked at his daughter. She watched him with her hazel eyes and waved her tiny fists. He could not stop looking at her.

"She is just like you." Claire followed his look.

"They both are like me." Peter met her eyes. "But at least she has your hair."

"Yeah." Claire smiled again. "At least Bella has my hair."

"We have to protect them." Peter's face went serious. "You know that they are still in danger!"

"Yeah." Claire looked at her son and lingered her fingers over his small face. "I know and I couldn't stop thinking of that. But they are here now and they are safe with us."

"I have to stop Samuel." Peter murmured and looked at his daughter again. She fell asleep in his arms. "I have to stop him by any cause!"

"And Sylar." Claire snapped the name. She sighed and tried to control her voice. "We have to find him and destroy him!"

"We?" Peter looked at her. Claire just had put Michael's head on her shoulder. "You don't have to do anything! I'm the one who will take care of everything!"

"Hate to disappoint you, but you are not a machine!" She snapped. "I won't let you do this alone! We are in this together!"

"Claire, you are a mother now! You have to stay here and protect the children!"

"You think that I'm not capable of anything now?" She frowned.

"I'm not saying this." Peter sighed and got off the bed. He placed Bella in her crib and did the same with Michael when Claire handed him his son. "But you have to understand that you are not the same anymore. I'm not the same either!"

"I know that." She hissed and fixed her nightgown. Her head rested on the headboard again. "But I don't want you to go there alone! It makes me feel helpless and… nervous! I hate that feeling and it's not pleasant! Trust me!"

Peter sighed and took his place on the bed beside of her. He took her in his arms and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter kissed her temple and swallowed the sharp words. He knew that Claire would understand him if he talked honestly with her. He also knew that it would be difficult right now. They still learned how to be parents and Peter could understand her fear.

"I have to do this if we want our children to feel safe, Claire." He said quietly.

"I don't care!" She whispered. "I won't let you go there alone!"

"But…"

"I know that's important and it's for our children's safety, but I want you to be here! I want you to be here with me!"

"Claire."

"I don't want them to grow up and to know you only by a picture." She sniffed. "I don't want to tell them stories about their father and how wonderful he was! I want you to be here! With them! With me! We need you here, Peter!"

"Shh-shh." He rubbed her arm. "I'm here, Claire."

"Just stay here! Okay?" Claire rested her hand on his belly. "Stay!"

"I am here." He whispered and kissed her temple again.

She calmed in his arms and Peter leaned his head over hers.

"I spoke with Mel today." Claire murmured after awhile. "She told me about her past."

"Mel?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "She told you then?"

"You knew?" Claire looked at him with surprise. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning." Peter shrugged. "I just read her mind. She was confused and she felt… fear for her new life."

"So you know about Derek then?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded again. "He is a former agent of the Company. I know him."

"You know him?"

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "When she thought about him almost all of the time, I thought that he is someone important."

"You meant… you read her mind all of the time?" Claire frowned.

"I couldn't control my ability back then." Peter shook his head. "I've learned how to do that just recently. You couldn't even imagine what was then! I felt good only with you beside of me! I could control it with you around. But when you weren't…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Claire looked at him with love in her eyes. "I could've helped you more."

"You were there and that was enough." Peter smiled and leaned to kiss her. Claire sighed and her hand slid on his chest. "I couldn't even dream about you and now… " He whispered. "Now you are here and I feel whole again."

"I feel the same." Claire murmured close to his lips. "But can we help Mel? I mean, with Derek? I think he could help us too. Just imagine how useful he could be with his access to the Company files."

"Already taken care of." Peter murmured. "I called to Nathan. He would find and contact with him. I think he is even up to something about our mother."

"Hm…" Claire buried her fingers in his hair. "That's good."

"I know." Peter pushed her onto the bed. "But I thought I heard you were fine?" His lips lowered and kissed her pulse point on her neck.

"Uh-oh…" She moaned and their lips met again.


	75. Chapter 75 Stop

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 75 Stop_**

She moaned when his hand touched her belly. His fingers slid up and covered her breasts. Her eyes opened in the moment his lips touched hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue darted around his in slow movement and he growled in her mouth. She would smile if she could. His hands stopped on her breasts and she arched her body when he began massaged them. Her calf slid on his and she rubbed it in slow movement.

"Mh-mm." She mumbled when his mouth replaced his hand on one of her breasts. She buried hands in his hair and rubbed her body to his. Her hands fell on the bed and fisted the sheets when he placed butterfly kisses down to her belly and stopped just for one moment to look at her. Then he continued his way down with smirk on his face. Her eyes widened when she felt his hot breath hitting her sensitive spot and yelped when he sucked the troubled knot of nerves between his lips. "Damn! Peter!" She keened and her hips bucked to his touch.

"Yeah." His hands grasped her hips and he laughed quietly, but he did not stop with his activity until he did not feel her tensed in his arms and then relaxed again. "Good, huh?" The smirk did not let go of his face when he thrust in her.

"Yeah." She grasped his shoulders and arched her back painfully. "More…"

"Okay." He murmured and his mouth fell over hers. She felt how his breath hitched and his movements increased to the point of made her feel like crazy. She desperately searched for her relief and when she finally found it, she heard him groaned as well. He fell over her and she buried hands in his hair with satisfied smile.

"Mh-mm… morning." Claire mumbled and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah." He laughed when he rolled back on the bed and dragged her in his arms. "Morning… and I have to go to work now."

"Uh… no." She kissed his bare chest. "You don't have to. We could just lie here…" A baby cry made her stop and sigh. "… or not."

"Come on." He smiled and kissed her temple. "We have to get up already."

"Yeah." She murmured and went to see her kids.

Few minutes later, the cry stopped and Claire went in the kitchen. Peter was already with his paramedic uniform. He took his plastic cup of coffee and gave her a smoldering look.. She bit her lower lip and he laughed.

"What?" She asked with innocence in her voice. "You put dirty thoughts in my head!"

"No." He shook his head and leaned to kiss her. "You put dirty thoughts in my head!"

"So you are going to be ready when you come back home." Claire murmured close to his lips and smiled at his groan.

"Evil woman!" He rolled his eyes. "I have to work and not… to have dirty thoughts."

"So you're going to think of me?" She giggled and pressed her lips to his again.

"I always think of you." He murmured and took her hand. They went to see the sleeping twins and Peter smiled at the view. "They are so cute… when they are quiet."

"Yeah." Claire leaned on his shoulder. "I know what you mean."

"Be careful, okay?" His voice went serious. Claire flinched. "I'm not telling this to scare you! You know why!"

"I know and I will!" She nodded. "And I won't be alone. Lydia and Mel are here today."

"That's good." Peter turned around and looked at her. His face was serious. "You won't be alone."

"Yeah." Claire frowned. "What about Mel's friend? Derek? You still think that he could help us?"

"He could." Peter nodded. "I just have that feeling."

"Okay." Claire bit her lower lip. "But how we could find him? I mean, the Company is gone. Well, officially is gone. I doubt that my father or your mother would want to help us on this. What then? You have some other idea?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "I have an idea. Nathan has to come this evening. I'm gonna bring him here. He told me that he found something. I want to know what."

"Sure." Claire bit her lower lip.

"Hey, don't worry!" Peter buried his hands in her hair. "We can make it!"

"I know." She looked at him. "We can and we have to!"

"We will!" Peter leaned and kissed her once again.

Lydia and Mel came just few minutes after Peter had left for work. Claire smiled when she saw them. She felt them close as relatives. She had never felt the same with the Peter's family. She had tried and failed miserably, started from him. Claire never had looked at Peter as her uncle. He was the man she was fallen in love with and that was it. She had never felt something different.

"Hey" She greeted Lydia and Mel.

"Hey you." Mel smiled and Lydia gave her a warm hug.

"Can I see them?" Lydia's eyes glowed. "Please?"

"Sure." Claire laughed and watched her left the room.

"She can't stop talking about your kids." Mel laughed. "I swear she lived herself as a granny!"

"She has to wait if it comes to you!" Claire winked at her friend and they sat on the sofa.

"She has to wait… a lot!" Mel crooked her face. "Let's just start with the thing that I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah." Claire tilted her head. Mel smiled, but Claire could see the short pain passed through her eyes. "You still miss him, right?"

"Mh-mm." Mel lowered her head. "But I guess I have to learn how to live without him."

"Well, this is not necessary." Claire shrugged and Mel looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Peter knows about Derek and he thinks that he could help us."

"Peter knows?" Mel frowned. "You told him?"

"Nope." Claire shook her head. "Although I don't have secrets from him." She shrugged again. "Even if I want to, I can't."

"Why?"

"Peter is a mind reader." Claire smiled. "That's how he knew about your Derek."

"He's not my…" Mel frowned, but Claire interrupted her.

"He is as long as your heart belongs to him. Peter will find him and maybe he will help us to stop Samuel and…" Claire winced, "… maybe someone else too."

"Who?" Mel looked at her with curiosity.

"You'll see." Claire frowned and stared through the window. She just hoped Peter could get back home quickly. The lack of him was something unbearable to her. She was sure that he felt the same.


	76. Chapter 76 Twins

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 76 Twins_**

Claire walked in the small bedroom and saw Lydia stood by the twin's cribs. She watched them with love in her eyes. Claire smiled. She could recognize the love now. Peter had showed it to her. She walked to Lydia and saw her sad sigh. She was probably thinking of her own daughter and her inability to save her.

"They are fine here." Claire spoke quietly. "They are safe with us. Peter and I would never let something bad happen to them."

"Yeah, I know that." Lydia sighed. "I just thought about my child and how they took her away from me. My sister and I… we couldn't protect our children."

"Your sister? You mean… my mother?" Claire rose up her eyebrows. "You were together that night?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "We thought that we can meet then. We thought that it was safe. It wasn't!"

"Why?" Claire looked at her with interest. "I thought that the fire started by accident."

"We thought the same, but… then she found out something and… I've never seen her again." Lydia bit her lower lip. "I think that… they made her forget."

"Maybe you are right." Claire winced and looked at her children. Bella and Michael slept peacefully in their cribs. "Peter's mother knows a guy that could erase your memory."

"But she remembered you?" Lydia whispered.

"Because I went to see her and I told her about me." Claire whispered. "That's when she remembered me. They told her that I died in the fire. They made her believe in that."

"But they took you away from her!" Lydia frowned. "They took you away just like they took my daughter away!"

"I know." Claire nodded. "But she didn't remember you though. She never told me she had a sister… or a family in that matter."

"They made her forget about that too?" Lydia hissed. "Monsters! They are all monsters! Angela Petrelli on top off them all!"

"But she gave me something good though." Claire whispered and Lydia looked at her with strange look in her eyes. Claire's eyes met hers. "She gave me Peter."

"Oh." Lydia tilted her head.

"She maybe a monster as you said." Claire swallowed hard. "She maybe be a manipulative bitch, but she is Peter's mother and I can't deny that."

"You are telling me that you don't hate her?"

"I'm telling you that I'm grateful to her to have him in m life." Claire smiled softly. "He gave me the meaning of my life. He gave me the love and these two beautiful kids." She sighed. "Peter is all I have! It's too bad that I can't say that out loud!"

"Oh, Claire." Lydia touched her shoulder. "I wish I could help you somehow."

"I thought you didn't like our relationship with Peter." Claire threw her a look.

"I changed my mind." Lydia shrugged. "You have something special and nobody could deny that."

"What changed your mind?"

"They." Lydia nodded at the twins. "Because they are the prove that you two belong to each other."

"I can't understand." Claire frowned.

"When they grown up, you will." Lydia nodded.

"Okay." Claire crooked her face when she heard the cry. "I think it's time for food."

"Yeah." Lydia smiled. "I'm going to see what my daughter is doing."

"She went to the store." Claire blushed. "I need some diapers."

"Okay." Lydia laughed. "Then I'm going to leave you some privacy with the twins."

"Thank you." Claire nodded and took her daughter from the crib. The baby stopped crying in the moment she felt safe in her mother's arms. Claire undid her blouse and helped her daughter to find the source of her food. "There you go." Claire sighed and leaned back at the headboard. "You are such a beauty." She looked at her daughter and smiled when Bella looked at her with her hazel eyes. "Yeah, your daddy would be very upset when he has to meet with your first boyfriend." Claire laughed at that picture. "It'll be interesting to see him."

Bella just cooed and Claire understood that she was ready. She carefully leaned the delicate baby body on her own and supported the small baby head as her daughter burped. Claire rubbed her small back. Soon she felt how Bella leaned her head on her shoulder. She fell asleep in her arms and Claire smiled as she placed Bella in her crib and took Michael. He had just opened his eyes and yawned at her.

"Such a cute." Claire cooed at him and took her son in her arms. "You are so clever boy." He gave a small cry. "Shh-shh…" She calmed him and helped him to find his source of food. "Oh, you were very hungry, huh?" She flinched when he started feeding.

"Hey." Peter's voice surprised her and she saw him standing by the door. "I took few days off." He explained when he saw her surprised look. "I couldn't stay away from you so long."

"No complaining over here." Claire smiled and waited as he came closer and sat next to her. "Bella is ready and now it's his turn." She nodded at her son.

"I can see." Peter nodded and smiled when Michael grabbed and squeezed his index finger. "He is so strong!"

"He is." Claire whispered with proud in her voice. "They both are strong, Peter."

"And you suffered a lot until their birth." He lowered his voice, but she could feel the pain in his words.

"Peter." She murmured and looked at him. "I'm fine and they are fine as well."

"I know, but… I thought I could lose you back then and I… I don't want to feel like this ever again." His eyes met hers. "I can't do this!"

"But you have to someday." Claire blushed. "Well, I hope."

"What?" He frowned.

"I'd want to…"

"No!" He snapped and got off the bed. His movement scared Michael and he gave a small cry. Claire quickly leaned his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back..

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"They are enough!" Peter frowned. "Bella and Michael are enough! I don't want you to put your life in danger ever again!"

"Peter, please calm down." Claire lowered her voice and he looked at her. "I told you that I'm fine and…"

"I almost lost you, damn it!" His face faded. "Don't tell me it was nothing! It wasn't for me!"

"But…"

"Claire!"

"We'll see!" She frowned.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Be reasonable!" He snapped.

"I am!" She narrowed her eyes. "Would you just calm down? I want to put him to sleep and you scared him." Claire nodded at her son.

"Sorry." Peter murmured and sat back on the bed. "Nathan called to me. He told me that I can pick him up at 8 PM this evening."

"Okay." Claire nodded and cradled her son. "Any news?"

"He found Derek."


	77. Chapter 77 Wrong

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 77 Wrong_**

Peter went for Nathan when Claire put their babies to sleep. He came back quickly as he had promised. Claire knew why she was doing it. He was concerned about her safety and the safety of their children. Samuel's people were still somewhere near and they had to be caution. Peter was sure that he still had his plans for the twins. He had not acted until now, but that did not mean anything. Claire thought the same. She heard Peter's steps and then he opened the door of the bedroom. She put her index finger on her lips and nodded at the sleeping babies. He nodded and walked in. Nathan followed his brother and Claire saw the shock on his face when he saw their children. He stood there and his eyes could not remove from the bed. Claire coughed to take his attention. There was something in his eyes that made her nervous in a very bad way. Nathan looked at his daughter and she flinched under his look. She took a step and stood before the children's cribs, as she wanted to protect them.

"Claire." Nathan nodded. "I'm glad to see you okay."

"Thanks." She mumbled and Peter looked at her strangely. She forced a smile. "Let's get out of the room. I just put them to sleep."

"Sure." Peter frowned and placed his hand at the small of her back. "What's going on?" He whispered as they followed Nathan outside of the room.

"Nothing." She mumbled, but she saw his look. "Well, I'm not sure." Claire shrugged. "I don't want your brother near my children."

"What?" Peter stopped suddenly.

"What are you two talking about?" Nathan looked at them with curiosity.

"I just wondered about Derek." Peter answered to his brother. He forced a smile. "Claire is just concerned about it."

"Ah." Nathan nodded and his face went serious. "I found him… here."

"Here?" Claire frowned.

"According to mom's files… he is here, in New York." Nathan made a short pause. "And he is one of us."

"One of us?" Claire tilted her head.

"He meant that Derek has ability." Peter explained to her. "What he could do?" He asked Nathan.

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged. "It wasn't in his file."

"Damn!" Peter cursed. "I hate to work in blind!"

"I know the feeling." Nathan murmured. "But you know our mother, Peter."

"I know and that makes me nervous." He threw a look at Claire.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire touched his hand.

"She was against the twins even before they were born." Nathan murmured and Claire looked at him. "Peter is afraid that she still is."

"No!" Claire shook her head. "They are just little babies! She couldn't…"

"Calm down, Claire." Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer. Claire hid her face at the crook of her neck. "I won't let her touch them! You know that!"

"Yeah." Nathan confirmed and she looked at her father again. He looked serious. "She might be our mother, but she couldn't do whatever she wants! And you are right, Claire. They are just little babies. I'll tell you if I hear something, okay? You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

"And what about Samuel?" Claire looked back at Peter. "How could Derek help us with him?"

"Derek was one of them before he could join in the Company." Peter spoke softly.

"What?" Claire's eyes widened.

"He was like a son to Samuel." Nathan added and she looked at him. "He was… I think, he was something like his heir there."

"How old is he?" Claire made a short pause. "And moreover, how dangerous he is?"

"I could handle with him." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah." Claire rolled her eyes. "We all know that."

"Whatever." Peter frowned. "He is two years younger than me."

"Nice." Nathan murmured. "Now we only have to find that guy."

"And make him cooperate." Peter frowned.

"I think Mel could help us?" Claire spoke quietly.

"Who?" Nathan frowned.

"Annabel's real name is Mel." Claire explained to him. "She told me that they've had some sort of relationship." She looked at Peter. "She said that he helped her and then just disappeared."

"And you think that he still could care about her?" Peter rubbed his chin. "And why I have the feeling that we have to have Derek on our side?"

"I'm not sure." Claire shook her head. "But I have the same feeling."

"Count me in too." Nathan murmured and they looked at him. He shrugged. "In strange world we are living."

"Yeah." Claire frowned when she heard the cry, coming from the bedroom. "I'm going to see the kids." She looked at Peter and he nodded. His eyes followed her until she hid in the bedroom.

"I don't like that feeling." Peter rubbed his chest. "It's like something is about to happen and we can't control it…"

"Michael!" Claire's scream sent chills down on his spine and he rushed to the bedroom. She was holding the crying Bella in her arms. "Peter!" She cried when she saw him enter. "It's… Michael… My baby! My… he can't breathe!"

"What?" Peter ran to his son's crib and saw Michael's blue face. He just opened his mouth in desperate attempt to breathe. His face crooked, but he did not have enough breath to cry. "No!" Peter snapped and placed his hands on his son's body. He tried to focus and let the warmth flew through his palms. He tried to use his healing ability, but something stopped him. Something was wrong. Michael just blocked him. "We have to take him to the hospital!" Peter whispered and took his son in his arms. "I can't help him!"

"No!" Claire cried and Peter could feel her pain. It was almost physical. "No! My baby… "

"Touch my arm." He nodded at her and hoped she could do it quickly. Her face crooked once more and she could hear her sobs, but she did it. He felt her touch and then looked at his brother. Nathan had followed them and now he watched them by the door. "I'm sorry, but we have to go!" He just said and his brother nodded. Peter knew that Nathan would understand him.

He teleported away.


	78. Chapter 78 No

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 78 No_**

_New York__, The Hospital_

They took Michael in the ER immediately. Peter stayed with Claire and wrapped her in his arms along with their daughter. Bella had exhausted from crying and now she slept in her mother's arms. Claire still sobbed and Peter knew that nothing could calm her now. The only cure for her was to take her son in her arms again. He knew that, because he felt the same thing. He cradled her in his arms and gazed at the closed doors of the ER. It was the most difficult thing for him to do now. He had to wait and it was unbearable when he knew that his child was in there.

"He was okay." Claire sobbed in his arms. "He was okay when I left him. He was…okay." She shook her head. "What happened, Peter? What happened?"

"Shh-shh." He sang and cradled her carefully. "This wasn't your fault, Claire…"

"I'm a bad mother." She sniffed. "I'm…"

"No…"

"I would die if something happens to him." She burst into tears again. "My baby!"

"Shh-shh." He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. Bella still slept between them and Peter could be grateful at least for that. She was too little and delicate. His eyes fell on her small baby face and his heart ached. She was a beauty and she was his flesh and blood just as his son. Just then, Peter realized that he would die to protect them. And his eyes gazed the closed door again.

_The Carnival_

Taya rushed in Samuel's trailer. He was sitting on the table and looking at some pictures. That were the new members of his so-called family. Taya frowned and coughed nervously. He would not like the news she was about to tell him, but she was sure that he would want to know it.

"Ah, Taya." He tilted his head when he saw her. "What is that rush? You could've knocked first!"

"It's emergency!" she panted and saw his face darken.

"What?" He snapped and got off his chair abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"The boy… the twin brother…" Taya stammered.

"Michael?" Samuel narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is sick!" Taya finally spoke and yelped from surprise when Samuel grasped her elbow. "Aw! You're hurting me!"

"How sick is he?" Samuel hissed. "How?"

"He is… very bad!" Taya swallowed hard. "I mean…"

"NO!" Samuel screamed. "How did this to him?"

"I don't know…" Taya shook her head. "I just told you what I saw."

"Where is Hiro?" Samuel released her. "I have to go there!"

"Hiro is… well…" Taya swallowed hard. "He's gone since this morning."

"What?" Samuel snapped. "Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?"

"W-wait?" Taya stammered.

"Do I have other choice?" He frowned. "Peter won't let me anywhere near his family!"

"I'll tell you if there is some news."

"You better!" He snapped.

_New York__, The Hospital_

Lydia and Mel rushed in the hospital. They saw Peter and Claire sitting before the ER. Claire had leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bella was sleeping in her mother's arms and Claire looked at her.

"Hey." Lydia greeted them. "Any news?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "They are there an hour already." He frowned with concern. "I wish I could go there…"

"You could." Mel pointed out, but he nodded at Claire.

"I can't!"

Mel understood. She looked at her friend and saw the tears in her eyes. Claire was crying silently. She probably did not want to disturb her daughter's sleep. Lydia touched her shoulder and Mel looked at her. She nodded at the bench and the both women sat there to wait.

"Your brother told me that he would be here later." Lydia looked at Peter.

"Sure." Peter nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Lydia looked at Claire. "How are you sweetie?" She asked almost motherly.

"Bad." Claire sniffed and Peter rubbed her arm. "I want my son back!"

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." Lydia forced a smile. "He is strong baby. He could make it."

"Thank you." Peter murmured and Lydia looked at him again. "For being here, I mean."

"You're welcome." Lydia nodded.

They walked out with Michael few minutes later. He was lying in a glass crib and there were some wires attached to his small body. Claire got off her place and almost ran to her son. Peter followed her immediately. He looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked carefully.

"We don't know." The doctor looked confused. "We found a small amount of poison in his blood, but then it went away. It just… disappeared."

"What?" Claire looked at her son. "What are you trying to say?"

"Your son cured all of a sudden." He scratched the back of his neck.

"But why is he attached to these wires?" Peter tilted his head. "If he is cured then…"

"Just in case." The doctor frowned.

"You are lying." Peter lowered his voice and his eyes narrowed at the doctor. "You want to send my son in the lab?"

"What?" Claire snapped.

"Are you serious?" The doctor smiled nervously. "I just want to run few tests…"

"He is not your guinea pig!" Peter growled. "I won't let you!"

"But…"

"You are going to take my son to his room for some rest." Peter spoke slowly and his eyes had focused over the doctor. "Then you're going to call us to take him home. Understood?"

"Yes." The doctor frowned and looked at the nurse close to him. "Take the baby to the nursery. His parents could take him home in few hours."

"Okay, doctor." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Excuse me now." The doctor nodded and followed her. Peter sighed and fell back on the bench. His face was pale, but his eyes glowed.

"Peter?" Claire sat close to him and touched his shoulder with her free hand. "Are you okay?"

"They wanted to use him as a guinea pig!" His fists clenched. "My son!"

"It's okay now." Claire whispered and he looked at her. "You saved him, okay?" Bella cried in her arms and for the first time since the accident, Claire smiled. "Would you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded and she placed the small baby in her father's arms. Bella stopped crying and looked at him with her big hazel eyes. "Hey." Peter smiled as well. "How are you?" He felt Claire leaned her head on his shoulder. That was enough to calm him completely. "I will protect you!" He swore to his daughter. "I will protect all three of you – your mommy, your brother and you! I swear!"

Bella yawned and cooed at her parents.


	79. Chapter 79 Will

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 79 Will_**

_New York__, The Hospital_

When Nathan saw him, Peter was sitting on the hospital bench before his son's room. He was holding his little baby daughter in his arms and his eyes had focused over her face. Nathan sighed and came closer. Peter noticed him in the moment he stopped before him. He did not look up, but Nathan knew that his brother had felt his presence.

"How is he?" Nathan asked quietly and sat close to his brother.

"He is fine." Peter nodded at the closed door. "Claire is there and signing the papers. We'll take him home."

"Already?" Nathan frowned. "Are you sure? He doesn't look good the last time I saw him? What was wrong?"

"He had a poison in his blood stream." Peter shrugged. "But he cured completely."

"What?"

"Yeah." Peter released his crooked smile. "I think that has something to do with Claire."

"Or you?" Nathan frowned.

"Or me." Peter shrugged. He still looked at his daughter. Bella was awake and looked at him. She pursed her lips and cooed in his arms. He smiled again. "You know Nate, I've never thought that I could have children. I never felt the need to have them."

"I guess you were looking for the right woman?" Nathan tilted his head.

"Maybe." Peter looked at his brother. "Maybe I was waiting for her to show up."

"I wish that wasn't my daughter." Nathan murmured.

"I wish that too, but…" Peter shrugged. "I'm done with the apologizes. We fell in love and we tried to fight it. It didn't work and now we are together. I know you feel bad about it and I'm not sure if you will forgive me someday." He made a short pause. "But I don't regret it! If I am that means that I have to betray her and I don't! Everything I am is thanks to her."

"Damn, Pete!" Nathan shook his head. "I've never heard you talking about woman like that."

"Yeah, but that's Claire. She is not every woman." Peter smiled. "She is my…"

"Uh, please!" Nathan put his hands up. "Let's stop here."

"Okay." Peter shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something. It's about that Derek guy. Can you… help me bring him here? I know it's a lot to ask, but I can't let Claire and the children alone right now."

"Sure." Nathan nodded. "I'll go get him when I find him."

"There is no need." Peter shook his head. "I just remembered something. Since I have my all abilities back, I think I can help you with this. I just need a map of the city."

"A map?" Nathan rose up his eyebrows. "What for?"

"You'll see." Peter smirked. "It'll be very easy in that way and it's going to save you time."

"Sure, but I don't have map here."

"Well, luckily for you I have in my apartment." Peter looked at the door and saw Claire. She was holding Michael in her arms. "You can follow us and I'll show you."

"Okay." Nathan nodded and got off the bench. Peter followed him. He went to Claire and looked at his son. He was sleeping with his head on her shoulder.

"How is he?" He asked carefully.

"He is tired, but they assured me that he is fine." Claire smiled. "He just scared us."

"Okay." Peter nodded at Nathan. "Follow us."

"Sure." Nathan nodded back and watched as they teleported away.

_New York__, Peter's Apartment _

When he opened his eyes, they were at home. Peter followed Claire in their bedroom. They put their kids in their cribs and Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Claire sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I got scared." She whispered.

"I know." Peter kissed her temple. "But everything is alright now. They both are fine and they both are healthy."

"But what happened, Peter?" Claire rubbed her head to his shoulder.

"I think that has something to do with his ability." Peter frowned. "I'm not sure what exactly. Maybe it just kicked in, but he is still a baby and he didn't know what to do."

"But he got cured."

"Like I said, I'm not sure, Claire." Peter shrugged. "Maybe that comes from your ability, or maybe he has mine and… I don't know."

"The important thing is that he is alright now and he is here with us." Claire murmured and frowned when she heard the noise from the living room. "Peter?"

"That's Nathan." He sighed and leaned to kiss her soft lips. "I'm going to help him find Derek. I'll stay here with you, so… he need some extra help."

"Okay." Claire relaxed under his touch. "I'll stay here if you don't mind."

"Sure." He kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

Peter threw a final look to his sleeping children and left the room. Nathan was waiting for him on the sofa. He smiled and nodded at the open window.

"Hope you don't mind. I invited myself in."

"You better knock the next time." Peter smiled and opened the cupboard, close to the door. "You might not like the view."

"Do I have to know what you meant by that?" Nathan murmured and heard his brother's laugh. "I guess not."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Peter shrugged and walked to his brother with the map in his hand. "Here." He unwrapped it on the table. "Okay… Now I have to focus and think for that person." Peter closed his eyes and his finger started moving over the map. Nathan looked at his brother with amusement. This Peter had nothing to do about with the previous insecure one. Now he was much more stronger than before and he knew how to use his power. "Here!" Peter stopped his finger and looked at the place. "Write the address." He looked at his brother and Nathan pulled out his notebook from his pocket.

"That was easy." He shrugged. "How did you do that?"

"I met a person." Peter smiled. "You know the rest."

"Yup." Nathan looked at the address in his notebook and pulled it back in his pocket. He got off the sofa. "I better go now."

"Sure and be careful. We know Derek has an ability, but we are not sure what is it." Peter warned his brother as he stepped on the window. Nathan smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He nodded. "And I'll use the door the next time."

"Smart idea." Peter nodded and watched as his brother flew away. He sighed and walked back in the bedroom. He could only hope his brother to have luck on this. Derek was important to them and Peter hoped he could join them willingly.


	80. Chapter 80 Find him

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 80 Find him_**

_New York__, The Suburbs_

Derek dropped his still steaming cigarette on the ground and stepped back in the shadows. That was his place – in the shadows. He always knew his place in this life. That was the reason the Company still held him. Yeah, it was a different kind of Company, but his job was the same – watch, observe and kill if you had to. Because that was his job – to kill. Derek sighed and leaned on the dirty wall. His object now was a killer and he had no problems to kill him. It was quick and it looked like a poisoning. Now, after he had done with his job it was time to go.

"Hello." Derek heard a quiet voice from behind him and turned around abruptly. He narrowed his eyes towards the shadows. "You are Derek?"

"And who's asking?" Derek saw a tall costumed man walked out from the shadows. He was ready to attack. "I'll ask you to speak quickly!"

"Or you gonna kill me?" The costumed man put his hands in his pockets and Derek frowned. He had not showed any fear and that meant her did not know him. "I need your help and I won't go away until I get it!"

"Why do you think that I will want to help you?" Derek walked to the man and stood just few steps away from him. "I can kill you with just one blink of my eye!"

"My brother can do the same." The stranger laughed. "Forgive me if I'm not impressed!"

"Your brother?" Derek tilted his head. "Who is he?"

"Peter." The stranger pronounced the name slowly. "His name is Peter Petrelli."

"So that makes you… Nathan Petrelli? The Senator?" Derek's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not and nice to meet you!" Nathan tilted his head. "We need your help!"

"I can't help you unless you don't want me to kill someone." Derek shrugged.

"This is not a bad idea, but I think my brother would want to talk to you first." Nathan shrugged. "I have to take you to him."

"Take me?" Derek laughed. "What are you? A freaking taxi?"

"Something like that." Nathan frowned. "Can we go now?"

"No!" Derek narrowed his eyes. "I have to go back at…"

"The Company?" Nathan surprised him again. "Trust me, they will survive without you."

"They will find me." Derek frowned. "You know in what they are capable of!"

"I know." Nathan rose up his eyebrows. "My mother is one of the founders but I bet you know that as well."

"Yeah." Derek nodded and his green eyes glowed in the dark. "I know a lot of things. That's how I survived these years."

"My brother thought you could help him solve his problem." Nathan shrugged. "That's all I need to know for now. So, shall we?" But he did not waited for another answer and just grabbed Derek's arm. They launched in the sky.

_New York, Peter's Apartment_

Claire just had fallen asleep in his arms. Peter looked at her small face and could not help but smile. His Claire… She was tired from all the events this day. He could see how strong she wanted to look like, but she still was only a human. She was a mother and it was normal for her to crack when one of her kids was in danger.

"Peter?" He heard his brother's voice coming from the living room. Nathan peered through the door. "Are you awake?"

"I'm coming." Peter answered to him and got off the bed, careful not to awake Claire. He sneaked out of the bedroom. "You were quick!" He looked at his brother. "You found him?"

"Yup." Nathan nodded at the living room. "He is here."

"Okay." Peter sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Let's go!"

"Sure." Nathan shrugged and followed his brother.

Derek was sitting on the sofa, but got off in the moment he saw Peter. His eyes narrowed towards him and Peter suddenly smiled. He had read his mind. Derek was a killer.

"So you are Derek?" Peter reached out his hand towards him. "I'm Peter."

"Yup." Derek hesitated just a little, but he took Peter's hand. "I'm Derek. Your brother was very… persistent of bringing me here. Do you want me to kill somebody?"

"Haha, that's nice." Peter laughed. "Thanks, but I can do that by myself."

"That's what he told me." Derek nodded at Nathan. "But I could do only this."

"And what exactly you could do?" Peter tilted his head.

"I could kill people only with my mind." Derek shrugged. "And… I could make that look like you want to."

"Like I want to?" Peter frowned. "Oh man!"

"Yup."

"But I can't sense anything bad in you." Peter tilted his head. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Derek looked at the other man with confusion. "I just told you that I kill people!"

"Not everyone." Peter murmured and threw him a strange look. "You didn't kill Mel."

"Mel?" Derek blinked and clenched his fists. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And you're lying." Peter tilted his head. "So you really do care about her."

"Shut up!" Derek hissed and narrowed his eyes towards Peter. He just smiled.

"If you're trying to kill me, better stop or you just can hurt yourself."

"What?"

"Just… listen to him." Nathan added and then looked at his watch. "I have to go now, Pete. Would you be fine?"

"I'll survive." Peter laughed and patted his brother's shoulder. "You can go."

"Thanks." Nathan nodded. "I'll call you if I find something else."

"Sure." Peter nodded and watched as his brother left the apartment.

"Why do you need me?" Derek took his attention and Peter's face faded.

"I need you to help me to protect my family." He frowned.

"Your family?" Derek frowned with confusion. Peter just sighed and took the photo from the cupboard near him. He handed it to Derek. He saw a beautiful blond-haired woman. She was smiling and holding two babies in her arms. "She is beautiful."

"And she is taken." Peter growled.

"I've figured." Derek laughed for the first time. "You want to protect them from what?"

"I need to understand how to protect them." Peter watched him carefully.

"What do you mean?" Derek put the picture back on its place. "You are obviously stronger than me."

"But I have to know my enemy." He made a short pause. "Samuel Sullivan."

"What?" Derek narrowed his eyes. "He is your enemy?"

"One of the many." Peter rolled his eyes. "But this is not the point! The point is that he want my children and I won't let him have them!"

"I see." Derek rubbed his chin. "So you want my help only because I know him?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "I want your help, because I know you want revenge as much as I do!"


	81. Chapter 81 Fight me

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 81 Fight me_**

Claire could not sleep that night. Peter was not there and that made her nervous. He was not there third night in the row and he hardly even was at home. He was too busy at his work and then he was too busy with Derek and his brother. They all planned something, but Claire could not understand what exactly. She had asked Peter few times, but he simply refused to talk to her. Claire knew him well enough to know that he would not tell her anything if he did not want to. She had tried everything to bribe him, but with no result. She only knew that their planes included Angela and Samuel in some way, but nothing more. Her only care now was the twins. But her kids were quiet these days and she did not have enough work with them. They cried only once or twice at night and she had time to sleep. But she could not and that was the problem.

Lydia and Mel made her company of course, but they did not know anything either. Mel still had not seen Derek. Peter always met with him outside, but Mel knew that he was near. That made her nervous as well and less talkative. Lydia was too busy at her work. She took two shifts most of the time and she looked tired every time Claire had to meet her.

The week passed quickly. Peter was still too busy and did not spend too much time at home. Claire went from nervous to angry. Her children felt that and now she could not sleep at night. They were crying constantly and she could not calm them. Her eyes were sore and red in the morning. She knew that was going to heal quickly, but still felt tired about it.

So one day, she just took them and went out on the stroll. The weather was good and she enjoyed at the sun in the park. Bella and Michael looked the world around them with interest and Claire enjoyed at the silence. She was sitting on a bench and swaying the pram with the twins.

"Well, well. Look who's been here." Angela's voice made her frown. Claire looked up and saw her grandmother. She was standing not so far away from them.

"I think the weather just went cold." Claire snapped and got off the bench. She stood right before her twins. "We better leave."

"No, wait!" Angela tried to stop her and touched her arm. Claire winced and released herself abruptly. "I just wanted to see my grandchildren."

"Tell me why I can't believe this?" Claire hissed. "Move out of our way now!"

"Why you are so afraid of me, Claire?" Angela remained still. "You think that I can hurt my own blood?"

"You didn't have problem with that when you let Peter to explode!" Claire frowned. "You didn't want these children to be born! So, forgive me now if I have a second thought about you!"

"But you still are here… alone." Angela smiled. "In the middle of the day. What's wrong? Peter got tired? I have to say that I'm not surprised."

"Shut up!" Claire snapped.

"So I'm close to the true?"

"Hello, mother." Peter's voice surprised them both. Claire turned around and saw him walked to them. She frowned when she saw his face. He looked furious and he looked at her. But she bit her lower lip. They did not have to fight in front of his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I just met Claire." Angela shrugged.

"You meant, you followed her?" Peter stood beside of Claire and she felt his hand on the small of her back. He grasped her hip and she looked up at him. His clenched jaw did not look good.

"My limo is right over there." Angela nodded at the exit of the park. "I just saw our Claire here and I thought I could at least say hi to her."

"I thought you wanted to see them?" Claire hissed. "Have you forgot?"

"I saw them." Angela nodded and her look fell over her son. "You have to be careful with her. What if it wasn't me that found her? What if it was some of your enemy?"

"Good bye, mother!" Peter snapped and Claire felt him grasped her hip even harder. Angela had hit the right spot. She knew how much Peter cared about Claire and their children.

"Good bye, hun." She smiled and turned her back to them. They did not move until they saw her got in her limo.

Peter grabbed her elbow and twirled her to him. His face darkened, but Claire was ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He looked furious. "I told you that it's dangerous!"

"You want us to fight here?" Claire hissed. Peter sighed with annoyance and looked around carefully. Then he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were in the middle of their living room. Claire released her arm from his hand and glared at his face.

"So now… you can tell me what were you doing in the middle of the park without any protection? And you brought the kids too? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Peter increased his voice.

"Where were you then?" She clenched her fists. "You are never here this week!"

"What?" Peter frowned. "You know what I'm doing! You know why I'm doing it! I thought we were clear about this!"

"Not when you forget about your family!" She snapped and took the seat with the twins. They were awake and looked at her. Claire walked to the bedroom and Peter followed her. She carefully put the seat on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. "I'm doing this for my family! I'm doing this to keep you and them safe!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but…" Claire released her daughter first and placed her on her crib. Then she turned around and did the same with her son. "What was the last time you actually look at your children? What was the last time you talked with me?" Claire sighed and lowered her voice. She avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just… I can't feel you here anymore."

"You can't feel me here?" Peter placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned on his chest. "Claire, you and our children are the best thing that it happened in my life! How could you think that I could forget about you? I just want to found Samuel and deal with him as soon as I can! I want all three of you safe!"

"It's not only Samuel, right?" Claire turned around and looked at him. "You are thinking about someone else?"

His face faded.

"It's a matter of time." Peter lowered his voice. "Just… time!"


	82. Chapter 82 Your touch

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 82 Your touch_**

Derek Mallory knew when to listen and when to act. That was the reason he had stayed alive through all these years. Now he just kept quiet and observed his new ally. Peter Petrelli he knew from the files had nothing in common with this one. This one was strong and confident in his powers. Peter from the Company files was weak and insecure. But not everyone of the Company agents had an access to these files. Derek was one of the less. He had earned this privilege, because of his loyalty and most of all – his ability. His eyes could kill, literally. But he was clever enough to recognize right from the wrong. He knew what was good for him and what could cause him trouble. Now, Peter Petrelli was the good thing. He did not know why, but he was sure that it would be dangerous to stay at the opposite side. Derek was not even sure what the opposite side was. He only knew that it included Samuel and that was enough.

Derek knew Samuel well. He had grown up in the Carnival. His mother and his father were part of Sullivan's family. Derek thought that Samuel loved him as his uncle. He thought that he would use his ability for good. But that did not happen. Derek's family disappeared mysteriously one night. He was only seventeen years old. Samuel had told him that they had left him alone. Derek refused to believe and when he found out the truth, he ran away. And he lived with the thought of revenge.

"Hey, are you here?" Peter's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Derek looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Ah, so you are here after all?"

"Of course I am!" Derek snapped.

"So, Samuel killed your family?" Peter tilted his head.

"How..?" Derek's eyes widened, but then his face faded. "Stop reading my mind, Petrelli!"

"You could always try to stop me." Peter shrugged.

"But I won't like the result, right?" Derek tilted his head. "I've read your file, you know?"

"My what?" Peter frowned.

"You have a file in the Company's archives. Don't you know that?" Derek studied his face. "Everyone has!"

"I thought that only the marked ones have files." Peter rubbed his chin.

"Nope." Derek shook his head. "They are classified in two groups – _marked_ and _still free_. Here." He leaned over the table and pointed a place on the map there. "Here is the archive. But I have to say that your file is not accurate."

"Huh." Peter crooked his face. "You think?"

"I am." Derek nodded. "You are… different."

"And you know that because…"

"I know that because I've studied you." Derek made a short pause. "I had to find you and take you to the Company. You were only one name there – Peter."

"But my mother stopped that?" Peter tilted his head.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "She stopped me to find Claire also."

"But she sent you after Mel?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "And you refused to follow her orders. Why?"

"Mel was special!" Derek snapped.

"I think she still is to you." Peter smiled. "And you have to meet her already! Running is never an answer!"

"I thought we had a person to kill?" Derek hissed and that made Peter laugh.

"Okay." Peter shook his head. "But this is a mistake!"

"She has to stay safe and secure!"

"That doesn't stop you to think about her all the time."

"Shut up! You keep Claire away too!" Derek frowned.

"I keep Claire away from this case, but I can't keep her away from me!" Peter sighed. "That was a mistake and I won't make it again!"

"It was a mistake to even fell in love with her!" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"I know." Peter lowered his voice. "I know and trust me I tried to fight with it, but… "

"But you are with her and you have children." Derek finished instead of him.

"I just followed my heart for once." Peter shrugged.

"And you don't feel guilty about it?"

"Not anymore." Peter shook his head. "Come on! We have a work to do!"

"Sure!" Derek murmured. "I thought we could check the archives first. There must be something about Samuel. I mean, he has ability and he is living in this country. There must be something there about him."

"Okay." Peter nodded. "Can you handle it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Derek smirked. "It's like a walk in the park for me."

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Peter rolled his eyes and soon after that, Derek left the apartment.

Peter sighed and fell on the sofa. He closed his eyes just for a moment. Just then, he felt Claire's hands lay on his shoulders and he smiled. He could not mistake her touch. She massaged his shoulders lightly and he leaned back with a pleasurable look on his face.

"You are tired." Claire murmured close to his ear and her hair tickled his face.

"Just a little." Peter murmured and pulled her down in his lap. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and he finally looked at her. "You heard all?"

"Yup." Claire nodded. "Derek is still in love with Mel."

"That's all you heard?" Peter laughed.

"Nope." Claire shook her head. "But I think we can help him for that."

"We?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "I thought that he was going to help us."

"And we have to pay him somehow." Claire shrugged. "Maybe I could make Mel talk to him?"

"You think you can make it?" Peter murmured when she leaned her head on his. "They both are stubborn, you know?"

"Hm… they are reminding me of us somehow." She shrugged.

"Of us?" He frowned and she nodded. "Why?"

"They love each other, but they are too afraid to admit that!" Claire lowered her voice. "One of them has to make the first step!"

"Like you did?"

"Like I did!" Claire pulled back slightly and looked at him. "I had to do it! You never would!"

"You are right." Peter sighed and his lips touched hers. "And I'm glad you took the first step!"

"That's what I thought!" Claire sighed and her head fell on his shoulder. "Maybe Mel would be brave enough to do the same?"

"Or Derek?"

"But you have to take care of these files first." Claire murmured. "Anything I could help?"

"Claire!" Peter frowned.

"Okay, okay!" She murmured and her lips touched his neck. "I'll stay here and protect the children. Is that okay?"

"Perfect!" Peter relaxed under her touch.


	83. Chapter 83 In danger

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 83 In danger_**

Claire woke up in the empty bed. Peter was not beside of her and she frowned. She sat and looked around the room. Then she saw him. Peter was standing with his face to the window. He looked so far away and so cold that Claire felt sad all of a sudden. She shivered and her look fell on the small cribs, close to the bed. Her children were sleeping peacefully. Claire sighed and leaned on the headboard. Peter did not say a word. He had not even noticed that she was awake. Claire swallowed her pride and cleared her throat.

"I miss the time when we used to talk." She whispered and Peter finally looked at her. His eyes shone, but this time that was not enough for her. He tilted his head and walked to the bed. "Why are you doing this to me, Peter?" Claire gazed at him. "Why?"

"I'm not doing anything." Peter whispered and his voice cracked when he sat on the bed. His hand lay on her thigh and Claire winced. She touched his face.

"You are hiding something from me." Her voice was haggard and she fought with her will to cry. "I know that! I can feel it!"

"Claire…" Peter leaned on her palm and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She was ready to cry again. "Are you tired of me? Is that it? You don't love me anymore? Or… the reason is in me?"

"What?" He looked at her with surprise.

"I can feel you, Peter." Her tears rolled down her face. "I know that there is something you don't want to tell me."

"Claire!" Now he frowned. "How could you think about that?"

"How could you think that I don't love you?" He looked furious and got off the bed. Her hand fell on her lap and she looked up at him. "How could even think about that?"

"I… it's just…" Claire stammered.

"You what?" Peter ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes narrowed. "You are in my blood! You are my heart and my soul! I thought you know that! I thought you know me better than anyone!"

"But you stopped talking with me!" Claire shook her head. "What else I could think?"

"You should've asked me, damn it!" Peter snapped and she flinched in her bed. "You want to know the reason?"

"Yes!" Claire touched her face. It was wet from the tears and Peter cursed again. He sat beside of her and his fingers removed hers. He wiped her tears away and looked at her eyes.

"I'm scared!" His voice broke the silence. "I'm scared that something might happen to you and… I won't be strong enough to stop it!"

"What?" Claire tilted her head. "But this is not enough reason to…"

"You don't understand me." Peter lowered his voice but his eyes still looked at her. "When you almost died during the labor, I saw a world without you and I knew that I couldn't do it. I couldn't live in that world!" He shook his head. "I didn't want it! And even the thought of our children didn't make the pain go away! It only made it stronger!"

"Peter…" Her face crooked.

"I was honest when I told you that I'm going to follow you!" He took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "I don't care what you're going to say now! I do not care what you think it would be right! I just… I can't do it!"

"But I'm okay now." Claire whispered.

"You are, but… you are not safe and I can't stay and do nothing!" Peter hissed with passion in his voice. "I won't stop until I eliminate that danger!" His eyes shone with anger and Claire trembled. "Don't you get it? I won't stop! No matter of the cause!"

"Peter…" She whispered, but his kiss stopped her words.

He was almost violent when he pushed her back onto the bed. Claire did not stop him. She was not sure if she could, even if she wanted to. He grabbed the sheet, covered her body and threw it onto the floor. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Claire moaned when she felt his moth slipped down on her body. His kisses were not soft and she was sure that he wanted to punish her for something. But she enjoyed to every single touch. His one-day stubble scratched her skin nicely and made her bucked in his arms. Then his mouth found her. His hands grabbed her thighs and he teased her until she squirmed in his hands. His tongue thrust into her wetness until his thumb drew small circles where she needed the most.

"Peter!" She keened when she reached the top, but he did not let her even then. His mouth covered hers and he hooked her legs on his shoulders. Claire yelped when she felt him move inside of her. Her eyes opened and she saw his crooked face. He muffled her scream with his mouth. Her nails left blood marks on his back, but she did not care. They would heal. She knew that as she knew that her climax was close. His moves became faster and finally he released himself with a final groan. Claire followed him and the pleasure was almost painful. For the moment, she thought she could not breathe.

Peter fell back on the bed, but she could feel his look. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he leaned on his elbow and grabbed her face.

"Don't you ever forget that I love you!" He breathed out and his lips touched hers once more. "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Claire succeeded to say before he could drag her in his arms. A single tear rolled down her face. "I heard you." She whispered and kissed his bare chest. His leg slid between his and her hand buried in his hair. "I know now."

"I just wanted to protect you." She heard his whisper. "That's all!"

"I trust you!" Claire nodded at his chest. "And I'm here…"

She fell asleep in his arms and when she woke up in the morning, he was gone and the compass burned her arm. She knew that Peter was in danger.


	84. Chapter 84 Important thing

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 84 Important thing_**

It was still dark outside when he had to leave.

Peter threw one final look at the woman in the bed. Claire was sleeping peacefully. She had not felt him when he had sneaked out of the bed. Peter closed his eyes and gave her one last kiss. He pulled back and sighed with regret. Claire was right when she had told him that he hid something from her. But that was for the best. She did not have to know. She had to be here and safe. His look fell on the crib and he went to see the twins. Michael and Bella were sleeping as well. Peter smiled and touched their little faces. They made him complete person.

It was hard, but he had to leave. Derek was waiting him outside the building.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" He frowned. "I could handle this by myself."

"Sure, but I want to see it." Peter tilted his head and his eyes went dark. "I want to see the archives!"

"Okay." Derek crooked his face. "Or… you don't trust me?"

"You can't lie to me!" Peter narrowed his eyes. "You know it!"

"Yeah, sure… an empath." Derek murmured.

"Too bad for you." Peter smirked.

"I don't want to lie to you, Peter." Derek shrugged. "I want to stop Samuel! You want to stop him as well. We can help each other."

"It's a deal." Peter nodded. "So… touch my arm and close your eyes."

"Why?" Derek asked, but listened to him. When he opened them, they were right in front of the Company. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"I thought we could save some time." Peter shrugged. "Come on!" He nodded at the doors. "Shall we?"

"Are you crazy? What about the cameras?" Derek frowned. "They will stop us!"

"Nope!" Peter shook his head. "They can't see us."

"What?" Derek hissed but followed Peter inside of the building. "You froze them?" He saw the immovable guards by the door.

"Yup." Peter passed beside them. "But we have to hurry. They won't stay like this forever."

"Sure." Derek rolled his eyes. "What I was thinking?"

"You told me that down there don't have cameras." Peter looked at Derek as they walked in the elevator. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Derek nodded. "But they are highly secured though. Two guards and a code."

"Not a problem." Peter smiled again and when the elevator stopped and the door opened before them. Peter closed his eyes for the moment. When he opened them the guards were still there, but immovable as well.

"You won't let me participate in this, right?" Derek murmured as they passed beside the guards and stopped in front of the door.

"There is no need of killing when we can do this." Peter shrugged. "Now… Do you know the code?" He nodded at the small computer before the door.

"Nope." Derek shook his head.

"Okay." Peter frowned. "Then we can make it in the hard way."

"Hard way?" Derek frowned, but then saw Peter reaching out his arms. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll open the door!" Peter snapped and Derek looked in disbelief how the metal door before them slowly opened. "There!" Peter panted. "Let me take my breath for awhile and…"

"You two!" They heard one of the guards and Derek turned around. The guards had pointed their guns at them.

"I don't think you want to do this!" Derek snapped.

"Get out of here! Now!" The other guard snapped.

"No!" Derek answered simple and tilted his head. His eyes narrowed and in the next moment, the both guards were lying on the floor.

"What did you do?" Peter took his attention.

"You said if it's necessary." Derek shrugged. "Now it was necessary!"

"Sure!" Peter murmured completely restored his powers. "Let's go!" He nodded at the open door and Derek followed him inside. "Shit!" Peter cursed when he saw the long rows of shelves. They were full of boxes.

"Yeah." Derek murmured. "Impressive, huh?" He pointed the shelves at their right. "Here are the marked ones."

"Is Samuel marked?" Peter frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I think he is." Derek nodded. "I remember that he had some personal vendetta towards someone of the old Company."

"You remember?" Peter rose up his eyebrows. "And you remembered this just now?"

"I'm not a machine like you!" Derek snapped.

"He is not a machine!" Sylar's voice came out of nowhere and Peter clenched his fists immediately. He stood between two of the shelves in the middle of the room. Peter frowned. "He can be defeated." Sylar laughed. "But you haven't told him, right Pete?"

"Don't ever call me like that!" Peter growled.

"Is not up to you!" Sylar tilted his head. "Is up to me!"

"We'll see about that!" Peter snapped and his hands glowed.

"Ah, okay." Sylar smirked and his hands glowed as well. "You wanna fight, Peter? You can have it!"

"Wait a minute!" Derek's voice stopped them. "If you want to fight here, I don't mind. But you have to know that there are people who would come here if the fire alarm turns on!" He looked at Peter. _"It's a bluff! You have to get out of here Peter! Claire needs you!"_ He thought.

Peter just frowned and was ready to listen to his friend, but he felt sharp pain on his neck and looked back at Sylar. He was smiling and Peter felt the blood dripping on his shirt. But the wound was not dangerous and healed quickly.

"You wanna play?" He grunted out. "Let's play!" He shot a bolt of electricity towards his enemy and saw him falling on the ground. "Hurts as a Hell, huh?"

"Not that much!" Sylar panted. "As I'm going to hurt you!"

"Sure!" Peter snapped and prepared for another attack.

_"Use my ability, Peter! I'm gonna search for Samuel's files."_ He heard Derek's thoughts and smiled with a pleasure.

"That would be interesting." He narrowed his eyes towards Sylar and saw the other man fell on the ground again. It was as if he had left out of strength. Peter laughed and walked closer to him. He bent over his body and looked at his widened eyes. "I like this!" He said though laugh. "Damn! I really like to see you like this! Like a dog and on the ground!"

"Enjoy… the moment." Sylar panted. "It won't last long."

"Really?" Peter tilted his head. "And why's not?"

"Because… you can't fight with all of your abilities at once, Peter!" Sylar smiled and Peter felt an enormous pressure in his head. He grabbed it with a loud moan and fell on his knees. "Who's the winner now, huh?" Sylar got up on his feet and prepared for a final attack. Then as if something stopped him and his hand hung on the air. "What the-?" He cursed and fell on the ground.

"Come on, Peter!" Derek rushed to his friend. "I took the files! We have to go now!"

"I can't… move." Peter hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Well, try it!" Derek helped him got up on his feet. "I can hear the elevator!"

"Okay." Peter panted and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and for his surprise when he opened them, they were in the middle of his apartment.

"Peter!" He heard Claire's voice and fell on the ground. When he opened his eyes again, Peter looked around and felt the soft bed beneath him. He sighed and then his eyes fell on Claire. She was sitting on the bed and her smile of relief told him everything. "I'm sorry." He whispered, but she put her index finger on his mouth.

"Shh-shh. It's okay now." Claire rested her head on his chest and Peter placed his hand on her waist. He heard her whisper again. "That's all that maters!"


	85. Chapter 85 Coming home

**_A/N: _I have to say that I'm surprised by the positive reviews of you all. I have to admit that I've had second thought about this fic. I wasn't sure if I want to do it. But I though that I was just give it a try. The second reason - there is something really personal I put in Claire. So this fic is kinda emotional to write for me. Hope you continue enjoy it!_ '_****_The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:  
_**

**_Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 85 Coming home_**

Claire was sitting on the sofa in the living room. The compass had disappeared, but she still could not calm herself. Peter was not with her yet. Her children cried and she had to take care of them despite her worries. She tried to suppress her fear and went to see the twins. When she fed them and took care of their needs, Peter still was not there. She fixed her robe and went back in the living room. It was just in time to see how Derek and Peter appeared in the middle of the room.

"Peter!" Claire exclaimed when he fell on the ground completely exhausted. She ran to him, but Derek was quicker. He lifted Peter's body from the ground and carried him to the bedroom. "What happened with him?" Claire panted and rushed to the bed. Derek pulled back.

"We went to get something from the Company." Derek murmured.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"He didn't tell you?" Derek looked surprised.

"Nope." Claire frowned and touched Peter's forehead. His temperature was normal. "He hid it from me."

"He wanted to protect you, Claire." Derek frowned.

"Like you want to protect Mel?" Claire looked at him carefully and saw how Derek avoided her eyes.

"Mel has nothing to do with it!" He snapped and threw some papers on the cupboard. "These are the files we were looking for. I have to go now. Tell Peter to call me when he feels better."

"Okay." Claire nodded and watched him leaving the room. She shook her head and looked back at Peter. His face was pale, but his breathing was normal. That was a good sign.

When he opened his eyes again, Peter looked around and felt the soft bed beneath him. He sighed and then his eyes fell on Claire. She was sitting on the bed and her smile of relief told him everything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but she put her index finger on his mouth.

"Shh-shh. It's okay now." Claire rested her head on his chest and Peter placed his hand on her waist. "That's all that maters!" She whispered and he closed his eyes again.

Claire just lay in his arms. She tried to understand his point of view. Peter was always like this. He would not tell her something that would threaten her life. Now it was not only her. Now, there were their children as well. He wanted to protect them from everything. But Claire could not sit here and do nothing. She was not able just to watch him suffer and put his life in danger like this night. She wanted to help him, but the problem was that he would not let her. The other problem was that she could not leave her children unprotected. Peter probably knew that, but Claire still wanted to help him. They were always like this. They had started their story in this way – helping each other.

Peter woke up few hours later. He looked around and saw Claire sat on the bed. She looked thoughtful and made him frown. She was up to something and Peter was sure that he would not like it.

"Why you hid that from me?" She nodded at the papers on the nightstand. Peter sighed.

"I told you that I want to protect you from this, Claire!" Peter leaned his back on the headboard. "I can make in on my own!"

"You almost died last night!" She hissed. "I won't let that happen again!"

"And I won't let you put your life in danger!" He frowned. 'Think about the kids!"

"I'm thinking about them!" Claire sighed with annoyance. "That's why I'm telling you that I won't let you make a mistake!"

"I didn't…"

"You did!" Claire snapped. "You hid something from me and almost got killed!"

"Sylar surprised us. That's all!" He grunted out and felt regret in the same moment. Her face got pale and her fists clenched. "Claire…"

"He was there?" She almost whispered. "He did this to you?"

"But I'm fine." Peter avoided her eyes. "You can see that."

"How?" She tilted her head.

"What?"

"I want to know how and why he was there!" She frowned. "And where was that "where", Peter?"

"Claire…"

"Tell me! Now!" She hissed.

"We went to take Samuel's file from the Company's archives." Peter coughed. "It supposed to be an easy mission, but…"

"Don't lie to me!" Claire narrowed her eyes. "If it wasn't that dangerous, you would've told me!"

"Okay!" Peter clenched his jaw. He hated when she was right. Her eyes looked at him carefully and he wished he could lie to her. He wished all this was little simpler. But he could not lie to her. Not when she was looking at him like that. She was worried about him. Claire was trying to hide that from him, but Peter could feel it. Her anger was only a defensive mechanism. She was scared and she deserved to know the truth. "I don't want to lie to you." He whispered. "I just thought that you'd be better if you…"

"I know." Claire sighed and sneaked in his arms. Peter hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I want to know, Peter. We used to talk before. Talk to me now."

"Fine." Peter sighed. "Derek and I thought that it would be better if there is less people involved in this." Claire looked up at him. "Okay. We actually thought about Mel and you. I've read his mind and I have to tell you that he is right to keep her out of this. Then I thought about you and the kids. I realized that if I keep you out of this… it would be better."

"There is a difference Peter." Claire sighed. "Mel and I are different."

"I know." Peter murmured.

"You and I are different." She frowned. "I thought you realized that already!"

"I am, Claire." He looked at her carefully. "Is it bad that I wanted to protect you? I never meant to lie to you. I hate that, but I thought I was doing right."

"I know, Peter." Claire bit her lower lip. "I get that, but the next time – just tell me the truth okay? I know I have to stay here and protect the twins. I know that's my responsibility now. But I want to help you somehow. You have to trust me, Peter!"

"I will, but Claire… just promise me you won't do anything reckless!" Peter frowned.

"Okay." She agreed. "How can I help now?"

"We have to learn something more about Samuel." Peter frowned. "I can see that Derek left the papers here. Did he say something for me?"

"You have to call him when you need him." Claire nodded. "That's all."

"Okay." Peter nodded at the papers. "Let's find out who is Samuel!"

* * *

_**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **_


	86. Chapter 86 True one

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 86 True one_**

Claire looked at the document and bit her lower lip. She shook her head in disbelief and then looked at Peter. He was sitting on the bed, close to her and they both were reading Samuel's files. Peter cursed and threw his documents on the ground. Claire looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked him carefully.

"He hasn't been marked!" Peter hissed. "He was too strong for that!"

"Marked?" Claire tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's the Company thing." Peter frowned. "Your father did that before." He made a short pause. "Your friend West has been marked."

"Oh please, I haven't seen him in years!" Claire shivered. "There is no need of that tone!"

"I can't help it!" Peter just shrugged. "The point is that Samuel is not marked!"

"So… what's the difference?" Claire frowned. "Is there something to do with us?"

"His motives." Peter frowned. "He was strong enough not to let them mark him." He made a short pause. "But there is one more thing. He made a deal for it too."

"And the deal was?" Claire tilted her head.

"The deal was his daughter." Peter looked at her carefully. "The Company took his daughter."

"I can see that you are worried by something else."

"There is a specific paragraph about his daughter. She couldn't control the fire." Peter rubbed his chin. "The problem is that there was nothing more about her."

"You think that Mel is not his daughter?" Claire's eyes widened. "But… how?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out about this." He looked at her carefully. "Maybe if we could take her file…"

"No!" She snapped. "I won't let you go back there!"

"But Claire!"

"Send Derek!" Claire frowned. "I'm sure that he's able to do it by himself!"

"He would kill everyone, standing on his way!" Peter frowned. "If we have Hiro here, maybe I could agree with you. But now…"

"What now?" Claire hissed and got off the bed. "You won't listen to me, right? My opinion is nothing to you!"

"Claire, please…"

"No!" She snapped. "I told you something!"

"But there is no danger." Peter tried to convince her. "I doubt that Sylar would be there now."

"Huh." She crossed her arms before her chest. "What makes you think about that? You didn't expect him the last time as well!"

"We didn't, but…"

"And I thought you were never going to argue with each other." Hiro's voice echoed in the room and they saw him standing by the door. "I knocked and no one answered me." He shrugged.

"Hey." Claire nodded at him. "We can fight when Peter doesn't listen to me!"

"And the vice versa!" Peter added. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Samuel?"

"I was, but I got tired of his manipulative nature." Hiro shrugged with a sad face. "I could find Charlie without his support. I would find a way!" He murmured. "But I'm tired to be a toy in his hands!"

"Maybe I could help you find your Charlie." Peter got off the bed. "I could read his mind you know?"

"Thank you, Peter Petrelli." Hiro made a short bow.

"Here we go again." Peter murmured with a smile. "I thought I told you to call me Peter."

"I'm sorry… Peter." Hiro smiled. "And how are you Cheerleader?"

"Claire is little emotional today." Peter answered instead of her. She threw him a look.

"Because Peter's acting too irrational!" Claire snapped and rushed out of the room.

"Problems?" Hiro looked at his friends. "Can I help?"

"Yeah." Peter sighed. "There are some problems. They even have names – Samuel and Sylar."

"Sylar is alive?" Hiro frowned. "But how? I thought we saw him burning in that pyre!"

"It wasn't him." Peter frowned. "My mom and Noah have something to do with that. And I'm not sure that they are the only ones. I think that Matt Parkman knows something too."

"What?" Hiro looked at his friend with disbelief. "And I thought we've done with that monster!"

"Apparently not!" Peter grunted out. "And now Samuel is in the picture as well!"

"Peter?" Claire walked back in the room. She was holding the phone. "Derek called. He told me that he would be here in a minute."

"Derek?" Hiro looked confused.

"A new friend of ours." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah." Claire murmured. "He could kill you, but he is a friend!"

"Claire!" Peter snapped and they heard the baby's cry.

"Look what you did!" She hissed and went to take her son. "Shh-shh." She tried to calm the crying baby. "Everything will be alright."

"You have a son?" Hiro smiled.

"And a daughter." Peter nodded at the crib. "They are the reason for me to fight against Samuel. He wants them."

"I've heard something like that while I was with him." Hiro rubbed his chin. "That was the reason for Lydia to run off."

"Yeah, I know." Peter nodded.

"And why's that guy Derek so dangerous?" Hiro tilted his head.

"He could literally kill you with his eyes." Peter shrugged.

"What?"

"Yeah." Peter made a short pause. "And he was with Samuel, until he killed Derek's parents."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiro's eyes widened.

"I'm not kidding you and try not to upset him, okay?" Peter murmured and went to Claire. She did not pull back when he leaned to kiss her lips. "I'll listen to you now." He whispered to her and saw her smile.

"Thank you." She murmured after the kiss. "But I have to feed them now." Claire looked at Hiro and blushed.

"Sure." Peter nodded. "We'll wait for Derek in the living room."

"Okay." Claire smiled again. "I'll be here."

Peter smiled at her back and left the room. Hiro followed him in the living room and they sat on the sofa. They both looked thoughtful.

"So what happened the last night?" Hiro asked finally. "The Cheerleader looked pretty upset."

"We run into Sylar last night." Peter shrugged. "He messed up my abilities."

"He messed up?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "I think he has some ability able to do that. It was painful and I lost control for a moment."

"But you are still alive."

"Yeah." Peter shrugged. "I am."

"That's confusing. Why could Sylar win if he leaves you alive?"

"I keep wondering by myself."

"So that's the reason why she is so upset?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "That's the reason."

"And now you have to go back there?" Hiro asked carefully. "I overheard that when I teleported there."

"We have to go back there and find out more about Samuel's daughter." Peter murmured.

"Annabel?"

"Her real name is Mel." Peter answered him. "But I'm not sure she is his real daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We'll find out soon." Peter murmured and looked at the door of the bedroom where Claire supposed to be.


	87. Chapter 87 Always have

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 87 Always have_**

Hiro and Derek met later that day. Peter kept his word and kept Claire aside from that plan. He still was careful with her. But it turned out that he did not have to. The twins were enough reason for her to stay at the other room. They were nervous that night and Claire had called Mel to help her. Now she was holding Bella in her arms and Claire was holding Michael. They could not be calmed in otherwise.

"Hey, thanks for your help." Claire looked at Mel. She was sitting on the bed and looking at the small baby in her arms. "I owe you for that."

"Bullshit." Mel smiled. "You know I'm glad I can help."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to. You probably had plans for tonight." Claire looked at her carefully and did not miss her brief look at the door.

"Don't worry." Mel lowered her voice. "He doesn't want to see me."

"Derek?" Claire tilted her head. "You still care about him, huh?"

"Yeah." Mel smiled with sadness. "But he doesn't care about me."

"I think he does." Claire smiled. "He told Peter that he want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Mel looked surprised. "He can't hurt me."

"He thought he can." Claire made a short pause. "I think that's why he left you before. You know about his ability, right? Maybe he wasn't sure if he could control it."

"What?"

"Peter did the same before." Claire shrugged and sat close to her friend. "He thought he was trying to protect me. He thought that he was doing it right, but he wasn't. Now he was about to do the same mistake."

"He was?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded and looked at Michael in her arms. The baby looked at her with his big hazel eyes and made her smile. "He was about to, but I stopped him."

"How could I stop Derek?" Mel frowned. "He doesn't want to see me!"

"Well, you could surprise him if you want to." Claire shrugged. "He is going on a mission tonight and I'm sure that he'll come back here after he's finish it."

"You want me to make him talk to me?" Mel smiled. "I like the thought!"

"Good for you." Claire nodded and heard Michael's cry in the same moment. "Shh-shh." She leaned his head on her shoulder. "Why you're so nervous, huh? Look at your sister. She is sleeping already."

And it was true. Bella was falling asleep in Mel's arms. Mel felt ridiculously proud of that fact and smiled at

"I think she is more able to cooperate with us tonight." Claire frowned.

"Can I try?" Peter's voice surprised them and they saw him by the door. Claire sighed and placed his son in his arms. "Good." He murmured and cuddled Michael. "Let's try to sleep now, okay?"

"I think he has a natural talent." Mel whispered to Claire couple of minutes later. Michael had fallen asleep with his head on his father's shoulder.

"You are right." Claire sighed and watched with a smile the wonderful view before her. Peter was putting Michel on his crib. He wrapped his small baby body with the blanket and kissed his forehead. "I think he is born with that."

"Maybe I am." Peter looked at her.

"You have to stop reading my mind." Claire pouted. "Seriously Peter…"

"Sorry." He smiled.

"I bet you don't." Claire shook her head. "Okay. I love you and I'll forgive you for it."

"What a lucky guy I am!" Peter tilted his head.

Mel watched them and she could see the love. Moreover, she could feel it. It was something special and she was sure that they were happy. Well, sort of happy. There was still a danger for the twins. Samuel and Sylar were still running free. But Peter and Claire had found their own piece of happiness and that was wonderful to watch.

"I think that little lady here needs to lie down as well." Mel whispered and took their attention. She saw Peter nodded and walked to her. Then she carefully placed the baby in his arms and watched him as he put his baby daughter in her crib. "You are wonderful father, Peter."

"Thanks." He smiled and looked at Claire. "I have a great teacher."

"Yeah and that teacher has to learn as well." Claire shook her head. "But we are fine now."

"I can see that." Mel nodded. "Well, I have to go now."

"You want me to call you later?" Claire asked her.

"Nope." Mel smiled. "Trust me, I'll be ready."

"Okay." Claire hugged her briefly. "Nice to hear that. Call me with the news later, okay?"

"Okay." Mel nodded and left the apartment.

"What was that about?" Peter looked at Claire with confusion. "Was it about Derek?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what we were talking about." She frowned. "You read her mind as well, don't you?"

"Yes." Peter admitted. "And I think the plan is good. I told Derek that it's pointless to fight against himself."

"You did?"

"I can tell that it's absolutely useless." Peter shrugged. "I've tried and I failed. The heart has its own rules."

"You've learn your lesson, huh?" Claire murmured and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and sighed with pleasure. "I'm so glad about that."

"I bet you are." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Claire winced and looked up at him. His face was serious. "Peter?"

"I want to make sure first." He murmured. "But if I'm right… that could change our life."

"Like it's not changed already." Claire frowned. "I want to know, Peter!"

"You will, but we have to wait Derek and Hiro." He tilted his head. "They went for the papers we need. Maybe after that the picture will be complete."

"What picture?"

"You'll see." He shrugged. "For now, I need you to trust me." Peter looked at her carefully. "Can you do that?"

"You know I can." Claire smiled. "I always have and I always will, Peter."


	88. Chapter 88 Mel’s File

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 88 Mel's File_**

_New York__, __Petrelli__Mansion_

The teatime was her favorite time of the day. Angela truly enjoyed it even when she was alone and even when her life was a mess. And now it was. Her younger son was too close to find out a true that had been kept twenty years. Angela sighed and looked through the window. It did not matter anymore. She could try to stop him, but there was no point for that. Peter was smart and he could figure it out soon. He was clever than before and it was so hard to manipulate him now. And it was all Claire's fault. When she was beside of him, Peter felt calm and relaxed. Nothing could stop.

When he found out the truth, he would be pissed. Angela was sure about that. He had been lied too much. The worst part – she had lied to him all these years. She was his mother and yet, she was the person lied to him the most. She was aware of that and was ready for his anger. Well, she thought she was ready. Angela did not know how powerful he might be now. Her people had told her that he had sneaked in the Company's archives along with another Company agent – Derek Mallory. Angela knew his ability and she knew what could release to it. He must feel anger.

When they had met Derek for the first time, he was just an angry teenage boy sought for revenge. Angela and Noah had talked to him. Noah had insisted. He had told her that Derek was special and it was better to have him on their side. He was one of the most powerful individuals on the Earth. Angela was aware of that. She had the same opinion even after Sylar had showed up on the picture. She had the same opinion even after Peter had revealed his potential. But that was only potential then and Derek was strong. He could kill only with his mind. It was enough to look at the person and he was dead. That was really something that Company needed.

They had promised to help him with Samuel. Derek had believed in their words and kept his patience all these years. He had revealed his full potential and now he could control his ability. He was never a problem for the Company. Well, except once. He had broken the rules when he had fallen in love with one of his assets – Mel. He had a strict order to kill her if she made a mistake. He did not kill her and he threatened to kill everyone who tried this. Angela knew well that he was able to do that. So, Mel was alive now.

The worst part was that Derek and Peter worked as a team now. One person with Derek's ability was danger enough. But now Peter had it. Angela knew about Peter's ability, but she never knew that it could be so powerful. His ability had changed him and now he could control it. Nothing could stop him if Peter decided to kill someone. It would be good to have her son on her side, but Angela knew that it was impossible. She could not manipulate him anymore. She could only wait and prepare for his anger when he realized the truth. And that was dangerous, because she had too much skeletons in her closet.

_New York, Peter's Apartment _

Derek and Hiro had brought Mel's file later the same night. Now Peter was sitting in the living room and staring at the yellow envelope with Mel's name on it. He did not know what to expect and that made him nervous. If he was right in his suspicions, then his life was a lie. His mother had lied to him. It was not going to be her first time of course, but this would be her biggest lie ever. And her was not going to be the only one involved in this. He looked at Claire. She had fallen asleep on the sofa with her head rested on his lap. Peter smiled and stroked her hair. She wanted to be here when Derek and Hiro arrived, but she was too tired and fell asleep before that. However, Peter left her in this way. He loved to feel her close to him. That made him felt good and stronger. She was all he needed and he realized that when he almost lost her. But she was here now and she was with him. That was all that mattered.

Peter sighed quietly and took the envelope from the table. He was careful not to wake her up. He pulled out the paper and put the envelope back on the table. His eyes ran over the first page. The file had been created when Mel was fifteen years old. The one thing made him alert. There were no data about her real parents. Peter stroked his jaw. His suspicions grew stronger.

"You opened without me?' He heard Claire's whisper and looked down at her. She looked sleepy, but her eyes gazed the file in his hands. She sat on the sofa and leaned her hand on his shoulder. "Trying to protect me again?"

"Always." He smiled and she sighed as a response.

"From what this time? This is not my file. This is Mel's file." Claire frowned.

"I know, but this may change our lives if I'm right." Peter murmured.

"Mel's file could change our lives?" Claire looked at him with confusion. "How?"

"You know I thought about something." Peter showed to her the front page. "See something missing?"

"Hm…" Claire murmured and threw a look. "There are no data for the real parents."

"Yeah." Peter shook his head. "Don't you think that's strange?"

"Maybe." Claire shrugged. "I never thought of that. Why?"

"Maybe there is something my mom wanted to hide." Peter looked back at Claire. "Maybe Mel's real parents are not the same we think they are."

"What do you mean?" Claire frowned. "You think that Lydia is not her mother? But she looks like her. She even has the same facial structure."

"You have it as well."

"That's because Lydia and my mother are sisters." Claire shrugged. "That makes Mel and me first cousins."

"But you look more like Lydia than like Meredith." Peter tilted his head.

"But I have your family's eyes." Claire insisted. "Angela told that to me."

"You have… our eyes?" Peter almost smiled. "Claire, look at me! You think that my eyes have the same color as yours?"

"You are different." Claire shrugged. "But Angela and Nathan…"

"You don't have their eyes!" Peter snapped. "You don't have anything from our family!"

"But Peter… You think I don't look like your family or you wish I don't look like them?" She frowned again.

"Let's check for the rest." He sighed and opened the file.


	89. Chapter 89 Same date

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 89 Same date_**

_Derek's Apartment _

It was already morning when Derek finally reached to his apartment. He sighed and threw his keys onto the cupboard close to the door. He leaned back for a moment. The task Peter had given him was hard, but he finally felt that he was on the right way. Peter had showed to him this way.

"I almost give up." Mel's voice echoed from his living room and he rushed to there. He saw her standing by the window with her face to him. "I thought you won't come back home." She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped and took off his coat.

"I thought that since you're playing stubborn…" Mel shrugged and walked to him. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? Do you have any idea that I looked behind every corner to see you?"

"It's better in this way." Derek murmured.

"For you?" Mel stopped close to him. "Or for me?"

"Mel…"

"You kissed me!" She lowered her voice. "You made me believe that I mean something more than a task for you!"

"It's true." Derek frowned.

"Than… why did you run away?" She looked at him. "You you left me alone?"

"It's better!"

"Stop saying that!" Mel snapped. "I talked to Claire! She made me realize why are you doing this! You're trying to protect me, right? But Peter wants to protect her as well. Still, they are together! They have a a life together!"

"Stop!" Derek looked furious. He grabbed her wrists and stared at her face. "It's too dangerous for you, okay? I could kill you! I could do that in a second and without even wanting that!"

"You can't kill me!" Mel shook her head. "I know you can't! You can control it!"

"What if I can't? What if…" His words sank into her kiss. This time he did not pull back. His hands buried in her hair and he just looked at her. "You don't know what you're doing." He murmured over her lips.

"I do." Mel sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you?"

_Peter's Apartment_

Peter looked nervous. His eyes ran over the papers, but there was nothing he could use. He cursed and got off the couch. Claire looked at him with confusion. She followed him and placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes met his.

"What's wrong now?" She asked softly. "What did you expected to see?"

"There is nothing I could use!" Peter shook his head. "Nothing!"

"You can't use anything?" Claire frowned. "Peter why don't you tell me what is it in your head? I can help you."

"You don't understand!" Peter hissed and stepped back. "I was so sure…" He murmured.

"Sure of what?" Claire frowned.

"My father had my ability." Peter looked at her. "Well, some sick and twisted version of my ability, but… it's almost the same. I was the one inherited it! "

"What was that supposed to mean?" Claire shook her head with confusion.

"Everything runs in the family! Everything!" Peter buried his hands in his hair. "Meredith was a fire-starter. Nathan could fly. How could you have regeneration?"

"Maybe someone in your family…" Claire shrugged.

"No one!" Peter snapped. "Aunt Alice could control the weather. My mother have precognitive dreams. I have the empathic mimicry. Nothing you could inherit!" he babbled "But… then Lydia's power is also something tied to her skin… and dreams… Taya could predict the love between two people and could see the new life. Flint was fire starter as well… It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe I'm one of the kind?" Claire took his hands and forced him to look at her. "Why you are so upset? What's wrong Peter?"

"I thought I found the answer!" He mumbled.

"Look…" Claire nodded at the table. "We have one paper left."

Peter sighed and looked at the table. Claire was right. He had not finished Mel's file. Peter sat back on the sofa and Claire joined him. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and their eyes met. Sometimes Peter wondered if she was real. But when she smiled and touched him like she always did, he was sure that she was real. She was the only person who could understand him completely. She was the only one in his life and now he was completely sure.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" Peter reached and touched her face.

"Not enough." Claire leaned her face on his palm.

"I love you, you know that?" Peter sighed. "I wish you know how much!"

"I know." Claire turned her head and kissed his palm. "I know and I love you too."

"I wish we have different life… " Peter looked at her. "I wish I could give you more…"

"You're giving me enough." Claire sighed and he saw how her eyes went teary. "You are here and you love me. I never thought you'd love me like you're doing now."

"Oh, Claire…" Peter touched her face and wiped her tears.

"It's okay." Claire sniffed, but a light smile appeared on her face. "I have you and that's enough."

"Hm…" He leaned and his lips touched hers. "What I did to deserve you?"

"You saved the cheerleader." Claire rubbed her nose to his and pulled back. "I think that the cheerleader loves you now."

"I think that I love the cheerleader as well." Peter murmured and pulled back. "Okay. Let's see what's left from Mel's File. Maybe we missed something."

"And what exactly we are looking for?" Claire coughed and stared at the paper in Peter's hands. "Something in particular?"

"We are looking for the exact date of her disappearance." Peter murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Claire shrugged. "They took her away along with me."

"What?" Peter looked at her with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Mel told me that Lydia and Meredith were in the same building when the fire started." Claire tilted her head. "And Mel and I have a birthday on a same day."

"March 23?" Peter almost whispered.

"Yes." Claire frowned. "Peter are you okay? What's wrong?"

"If I'm right… " He looked at her and his eyes widened. "If I'm right then you are not a Petrelli!"


	90. Chapter 90 Free of them

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 90 Free of them_**

_Peter's Apartment_

Claire stared at him as if he had lost his mind. His eyes widened and he stared at her back. His fingers touched her face in slow caress and a light smile appeared on his lips. There was something new and strange in his eyes. They softened and as if he could see her for the first time. Claire tried to talk, but she could not. His eyes mesmerized her and she just could not remove his look off of him.

"We were wrong." He whispered. "After all this time… we thought we were forbidden. Our relationship and our kids… we were never forbidden. We were never wrong."

"Peter…" Claire breathed out and frowned at him. He looked like a person who just had been awakened.

"After all this time when I thought I was sick." He shook his head with disbelief. "Could it be possible? Could it be so simple instead?"

"What are you talking about?" Claire started to scare about him. He babbled in delusional. "Peter please…"

"You are not my family." Suddenly he laughed and that confused her even more. "I mean, you are not my niece. Not that I ever looked at you as in my niece."

"But Peter…" She murmured.

"Shh-shh…" He leaned to her and she did not pull back. "Let me touch you now." His lips nuzzled her neck and she shivered. "Let me feel you and then…" He did not finish. His mouth crashed over hers and she just moaned under his pressure.

Her hands laced on his neck and he laid her on the sofa.

"We have to talk." She tried for a last time.

"Later." Peter skimmed his hands over her thighs. She wore nothing but her thin nightgown. "So sweet…" he whispered and his lips touched her collarbone. Claire arched her back and helped him to remove her nightgown. "How can you be so beautiful?" He murmured and his lips touched the hollow between her breasts. She panted and his hands grasped her waist. "And you're mine." He touched her lips with his and she pulled him closer. "Mine." He whispered again and thrust into her.

She yelped with surprise but her hands grasped his bare shoulders now. She had not felt when he had removed his clothes. The only thing mattered to her now was his skin over hers, his lips touching hers and his hands over her body. She was burning inside… for him. But there was something more in that need; there was love. And she could feel it. His moves became faster and deeper and soon she was not able to think. She was able only to feel him and that was what he wanted.

"Mine…" He groaned and his mouth fell over hers when she came. He followed her without missing a move. His head fell on her collarbone and Claire slipped her hands on the nape of his neck. She buried her fingers in his hair, but did not open her eyes. She could feel his hot breath over her skin and remembered his words since two seconds ago.

"You are mine as well." Claire whispered and he looked at her. His hazel eyes were so pure and honest now that she felt pain. She was the only person he could trust. Claire knew that, because he had told her. He could be real in front of her and just now Claire realized what a responsible that was. But she loved it and she would never take it for granted. "I hope you know that." She whispered and saw his crooked smile.

"I know and now we could be free, Claire!" Peter sat on the sofa and placed her on his lap. He wrapped her in her robe and stroked her hair. Claire relaxed in his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" She murmured and looked at him. "I know we are free. We are together now, right?"

"No!" He shook his head and strange smile appeared on his lips. "I meant that we are really free to do whatever we want! We could get married tomorrow and no one could say a word about it!"

"Peter, are you okay?" Claire frowned. "You know that I love you and I know that you love me! We have two beautiful kids, but… we are still illegal!"

"Nope!" His smile widened. "Because you are not my niece!"

"What?"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" He shrugged.

"Are you insane?" Claire tried to get off his lap, but his hands held her tight. "No! You are delusional!"

"No, I'm not! Look!" He nodded at Mel's file on the table. Claire followed his look and saw a scheme of a DNA. She frowned.

"I don't understand a thing of genetics in case you missed that." She murmured and he laughed lightly.

"I learned something in the collage." Peter shrugged. "I'm not an expert as Mohinder, but I know a few things."

"So?" Claire looked back at him. "What is this? What do you want me to see?"

"Mel and Meredith has almost identical DNA." Peter skipped a beat. "Mel is her daughter. The DNA can't lie!"

"What?" Claire's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? This is impossible!"

"It is." Peter shook his head. "The only thing I can't understand is who is responsible for this? Who we should blame for all the lies in here?"

"Wait!" Claire looked at him with surprise. "If Mel is Meredith's daughter… that should means that… No way!" She looked shocked. "Lydia is my mother? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes." Peter nodded. "But we have to be careful…"

"Who did this, Peter?" Claire looked at him and her eyes glowed. "Who want us to believe that we are related? Who didn't want us to be together?"

"I guess it's the same person ordered the fire." Peter frowned. "That leads us to the Company, but… I'm not sure who's ordered this."

"Your mother?"

"Nah." He shook his head, but his eyes were thoughtful. "She wasn't in command then. Well, at least I'm not absolutely sure she was. We don't have to jump on the conclusions."

"Then what?" Claire tilted her head. "We have to do something!"

"We will when the time is right." He shrugged and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "First thing – first!"

"And what is that first thing?"

"Protect our children!"


	91. Chapter 91 Peter and Claire

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 91 Peter and Claire_**

_The Carnival_

Taya was looking through the window of her trailer. It was sunny and warm. Samuel always picked places when it was sunny and warm. She did not complain. She liked it and she thought that his decisions are rational… at first. Now she could not recognize him. He was like an animal in a cage. He still thought about Peter and Claire… and their twins. Samuel really thought that if he had them in his Carnival would make him stronger. Maybe he was right or, maybe he was just delusional. The problem was that he still could not come close enough to get the twins. Peter would see that and Samuel knew that he was strong enough to kill him. Not only that, Peter could destroy the whole Carnival in his anger. That was Samuel's problem. The thing was that he was in a really bad mood because of it. Taya was not sure about the consequences of all this. If he was stupid enough to provoke Peter, that could hurt all of the carnies. Taya was not agree with that. Maybe she could do something. Maybe she could prevent all this if she just called her sister. She was afraid to go directly to Peter. She did not know him well and if she had to be honest, she was afraid of him. She could see the love he had to Claire. She could see how stronger it was, even beyond the imaginary. Taya knew how powerful feeling that could be.

She sighed and looked at the bed. Edgar was sleeping on his belly and hiding his face in the pillow. Taya went to him and touched his back. He turned around and his sleepy eyes looked at her. He did not smile. He never smiled and sometimes she thought that he had immune against this feeling. But Edgar loved her and she knew that for sure. Taya bit her lower lip and looked at him. Her hand lay on his chest.

"We have to go to New York." She whispered. "Do you know a way out?"

"Sure." Edgar grabbed his shirt. He did not ask anything more. He just trusted her and that was the reason he was the only man; Taya fell in love with.

_New York_

Claire could not sleep. She thought about all the things Peter had told her. He was so sure and she trusted him, but all this was still unreal for her. Meredith and Nathan were not her parents. She was not Petrelli. She never was Petrelli and she never was Peter's niece. All this pain and all this suffering in the past were for nothing. Claire sighed and got off the bed. Peter was sleeping peacefully and she was careful not to wake him. She went to the cribs and gazed at her children. Her fingers lingered over their small bodies and smile appeared on her face. They were something special in her life. They were her special gift from the man she loved. Claire smiled again and looked at Peter. His face was relaxed now and he looked like a boy in his sleep. She sat on the bed and just stared at him. Could it be possible? This gorgeous man was hers. They could be together without any fear. They never thought of each other as a relatives and it turned out that they were not.

Claire reached and touched his face. He moved his head to her palm and Claire smiled again. He had told her that he could feel her even in his dream. She did not believe him then, but now she had to admit that he was honest with her. His eyes fluttered and Claire saw his hazel eyes looked at her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was full of sleep.

"Nothing." Claire shrugged. "I just can't sleep."

"Hm…" Peter murmured and pulled her in his arms. Claire sighed with pleasure. "Better now?"

"Yeah." Her eyes closed and she relaxed in his arms. "Never better."

_Petrelli__Mansion_

Angela looked at the picture in her hands. It was the only one of Peter and Claire together. It was from Coyote Sands. Noah insisted. He wanted it as a proof of a new beginning. Angela was so blind then. She refused to believe that her son could be so stupid. He refused about that picture. Claire refused as well so Noah had to take it when they were not looking. It was a private moment of them. They were talking and smiling, close to one of the cabins there. Peter had touched her arm and Claire had leaned to him. Their eyes had locked to each other. It was a beautiful picture… of a young couple.

Angela shook her head and put the picture back in her cupboard. She did not want to look at it anymore. It was too painful. When Peter and Claire started all this, she had count on Claire's immaturity. When she got pregnant, Angela thought that Claire would get scared and run away. But she did not. She stayed there and she wanted her children. What was even more surprising, she made Peter to love them as well. Angela knew how much her son loved Claire. He practically adored her. There was no one who could fight against that love. There was no one strong enough to do it. She thought that when their children were born, they would reconsider. It was hard for a couple like them and maybe that would make them doubt in their relationship. Angela was mistaken again. They grew closer and stronger. They became a real family and she could not fight anymore. She knew when to call it retreat.

_New York_

"Hey." Peter heard her voice when he opened his eyes. "Look at your daddy." She sang and then he saw her with their son on her breasts. "He could be such a sleepy head sometimes."

"Hey." Peter yawned and sat on the bed. Claire was sitting not that far away from him. He looked at her and his eyes shone. "You look so beautiful."

"You think?" Claire bit her lower lip and looked at him. "I slept only few hours."

"You always look beautiful to me." He shrugged as if he could not help it. "And I have two days off. Then I have night shifts two nights in a row. Lydia and Mel would be here."

"Okay." She did not say anything against his will. Claire knew that he would be calmer in this way. "What are we going to do with the information?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Well, Mel and Lydia have to know. Don't you think?" Claire tilted her head. "Just imagine the shock they would have."

"I know and that's why I tend to keep quiet for now." He looked at her. "Would you mind? We have to take care of Samuel's plans first."

"My father." Claire murmured.

"And that would be the only reason of keeping him alive." Peter frowned.


	92. Chapter 92 Count on me

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 92 Count on me _**

_New York__, Peter's Apartment _

He was awake when he heard the door knocking.

Peter went to open the front door and saw no other, but Taya Gordon. His eyes widened, but he did not feel any hostile attitude. It was just the surprise of seeing him. She looked scared and her face was pale.

"I came here to offer my help." Taya spoke quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Peter stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door behind her back and invited her in the living room. Taya bit her lower lip and looked at him.

"I think that Samuel went crazy."

"You are not alone, right?" Peter tilted his head. "Where is Edgar?"

"He is I my sister's apartment." Taya answered honestly. "I wanted to speak with you in private."

"You said you wanted to offer your help." Peter crossed his arms before his body. "I'm listening."

"Samuel is not going to give up from his plans."

"That's too bad for him and so unhealthy." Peter clenched his jaw. "You are honest until now. Go on!"

"I know that we didn't start well, but.. Your Claire is from my family and I really wanted to help you."

"Only because of Claire?" Peter rose up his eyebrows.

"And because I want to have free will." Taya shrugged. "It's kind of difficult to have such thing when you are around Samuel. He can be scary when he wants to."

"I can be scary as well." Peter shrugged. "What makes you think that you are safe with me?"

"Because you are an empath." Taya looked at him in the eyes. "You can't hurt me."

"Don't be so sure." Peter snapped. "If you are a threat to my family, I'll make sure you'll suffer! I can do that and I know you know it!"

"But you can feel my good intentions."

"Yeah, but I was fooled before." He frowned. "My mother had no problems to do that."

"What?"

"I know you've got the point."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Taya murmured.

"You said you wanted to help us. How?"

"With everything you need." Taya shrugged. "You just have to call. I know that my ability is not that useful…"

"You saw the twins, right?" Peter tilted his head. "You saw them and you knew that they wil be twins even then. Why did you keep quiet?"

"Because I wasn't sure." Taya avoided his eyes.

"You're lying." Peter frowned. "C'mon! You know you can't lie to me! Why you hid that?"

"Because I wanted to protect them!" Taya hissed. "If Samuel knew…"

"But you told him later on."

"I didn't have any choice!" Taya increased her voice. "He was going to find out and I was scared for my life!"

"But you tried to cover the tracks to them, right?"

"Yeah." Taya released a smile. "I tried to protect them."

"Thank you." Suddenly Peter's voice softened. "You can stay."

"Okay." Taya nodded. "I'm gonna stay to my sister."

"One more thing." Peter stopped her by the door. "Claire was attacked when she was pregnant. Who was it?"

"There was a girl, named Tessa. She did that on her own head. She can be invisible."

"There was?" Peter looked at her quizzically.

"Samuel punished her and sent her away." Taya paused. "He took her compass."

"Her compass?"

"Yeah." Taya nodded. "We all have compasses. That's how we can find our way home."

"To the Carnival?" Peter rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, but your compass and Claire's compass are different thing." Taya looked at him carefully. "Your compasses could only lead you to each other."

"Why?"

"Because you are each other's home." Taya smiled.

"Ah." Peter nodded. "I've got that."

"I know." She smiled at him. "You are an empath after all."

_Odessa__, __Texas_

Sandra got in the first train to New York. She leaned back on her seat and thought about her daughter. Claire had not called her in months and Sandra began worried. Her daughter were pregnant the last time she had seen her and she did not call her to tell her that she was okay.

"Mom?" Lyle sat on the seat close to her and Sandra looked at him. "Claire is okay, you'll see."

"I just wanted to make sure." Sandra forced a smile. "You miss her too, right?"

"She is my sister." Lyle shrugged. "Of course I miss her."

"And I don't want your father to know about this, okay?" Sandra frowned. "You know that he could be very… emotional."

"No problem!" Lyle shrugged and put his earphones on his ears. He switched on his I-Pod and leaned back on his seat with closed eyes.

Sandra sighed and looked through the window.

_New York, Peter's Apartment_

"I can't believe she is here!" Claire exclaimed as she held Michael in her arms. "And she really told you that Samuel went crazy?"

"Yup." Peter was holding Bella. "She told me that."

"And you trust her?"

"Well, not entirely, but.. yeah." Peter shrugged.

"Okay." Claire looked at her son. He was awake and looked at her with his father's eyes. "Just hope you are right this time."

"I am." Peter nodded. "I wouldn't risk the life of the three of you."

"And yours!" Claire looked at him, but he gazed his daughter. Bella fell asleep in his arms, but Peter held her in his arms. "Peter?" Claire called him and he looked at her. "I want you to be very careful!"

"I am!"

"Do you remember when you told me back in the hospital?" She asked him and came closer to the bed. He was sitting there with back leaned on the headboard. "You told me that you can't live without me! I'm the same!"

"You have to live no matter what happens." He frowned. "The kids…"

"I know, but this wouldn't be a life! This would be just… existing." Claire bit her lower lip. "Just promise me that you be careful for us, okay?"

"I will." Peter looked at her with love and her heart pounded in her chest. "But you don't have to be afraid, okay?"

"Yeah, right." Claire rolled her eyes. "Like this is going to happen."

"Hm." Peter smiled. "I know it can't, but I had to try."

"Sure." Claire murmured. She placed her son into his crib and looked at his small face. Peter got off the bed and came closer to her. He placed his daughter in her crib and wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Now we have to wait." He whispered and kissed her temple. She did not ask what. Peter was sure that Samuel was going to try something soon. She had overheard a conversation he had with Derek. And now she was worried as well.


	93. Chapter 93 A family visit

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 93 A family visit _**

Sandra knocked on the door with pounded heart. Her son Lyle looked nervous just like her. She could understand him. They had not seen Claire almost a year. Sandra fixed her hair just when the door opened. She saw Peter standing there. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head as if he tried to read her mind. Then a relaxed smile lit up his face. He stepped aside.

"Please come in." He said with low voice and closed the door in the moment they had stepped inside of the apartment. "Claire is in the kitchen." He nodded at the living room. "Please, sit down and feel like home, okay?"

"Thank you." Sandra just murmured. She sat on the sofa and Lyle followed her. Peter hid in the kitchen.

"He really read your mind?" Lyle whispered to his mother. "I mean…"

"He wasn't going invite me in otherwise." Sandra forced a smile.

"Wow! It must be cool to have a power!" Lyle exclaimed.

"Sometimes." Peter answered them and Lyle blushed. He had not heard Peter's steps back in the room. "But you have to use them right."

"I bet you use them right." Lyle coughed.

"Not always." Peter frowned. "Sometimes you have to make a choice."

"What?" Lyle frowned.

"Mom! Lyle!" Claire walked out of the kitchen. "I'm so glad to see you guys here!"

"It's been a long, hun!" Sandra got off the sofa. "I can see that you are alright? Everything is alright with you?"

"It will be." Claire answered evasively. "Dad knows that you two are here?"

"Nope." Lyle answered and hugged his sister.

"Smart move." Claire hugged him back and then looked at Peter. "So, you just wanted to see me?" She pulled back from her brother.

"You didn't call." Sandra studied her face. "I wanted to see that you are fine."

"I am." Claire smiled, but then heard baby's cry. She sighed and looked at Peter. "I just fed..."

"Let me check." He looked at her back and walked to the bedroom.

"So." Claire looked back at her mother. "Sit please." She waved at the sofa. "You want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks hun." Sandra shook her head.

"You have place where to stay?"

"Yeah." Lyle nodded. "There is a small hotel down the street."

"Mom, you should've stayed here." Claire smiled.

"We didn't want to worry…"

"Here we are." Peter showed up from the bedroom. He held the seat with the twins. "I think we just got bored."

"They really have a personality." Claire shook her head with a smile.

"Twins?" Her mother's eyes widened. "You have twins?"

"Yes." Claire waited until Peter put the seat with the babies on the table. "This young lady here is Bella." Claire touched her daughter. The baby in pink giggled.

"She is so sweet!" Sandra almost cried.

"And this is Michael." Peter crouched close to the table and touched his son. He yawned. "He is the quiet one."

"Yeah and she is the stubborn one." Claire agreed.

"Wow!" Lyle exclaimed. "They are so small, Claire!"

"They are normal." She shrugged.

"How old are they?"

"Almost four months." Peter answered. "They were born little earlier than we expected."

"But they told me that's normal for the pregnancy with twins." Claire looked at him.

"And now you are a mother." Sandra whispered through tears. "I can't believe this!"

"Oh, mom!" Claire smiled and touched her mother's arm. "Why are you crying? You have to be happy for me!"

"I was so worried through all this time." Sandra sniffed and Peter gave her a napkin. "Thanks." She looked at him.

"You are welcome." Peter smiled lightly.

"What now?" Lyle looked at them.

"Now… we have to finish few more things and we could enjoy in our life with our children." Peter answered and looked at Claire.

"Yeah." Her face faded. "We have to do something first."

"Is it dad?" Lyle frowned.

"No, why?" Peter looked at the young boy.

"Because he told me something the last time we spoke." Lyle shrugged.

"What?"

"He told me to be careful and stay out of trouble." Lyle frowned. "Then he told me that Claire would be safe soon."

"Safe?" Peter frowned. "From what?"

"I don't know." Lyle shrugged. "Those were his words."

"Okay." Peter looked at Claire. "Why I have a feeling that this has something to do with my mother?"

"Maybe you should try and talk to her." Claire answered him quietly. "She can't lie to you."

"You are right." Peter rubbed his chin. "But the problem is that I'm not sure where to find her."

"Why?"

"She left the mansion a week ago." He shrugged.

"You can use one of your… talents." Claire looked at him quizzically. "Angela has an ability. You can track her."

"I'll try." Peter nodded. "Maybe she'll know something."

"Maybe." Claire smiled. "Don't worry!"

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna finish the dinner and you can talk to your family."

"Thanks." Claire reached and touched his face. He just smiled and walked in the kitchen.

"Problems?" Her mother took her attention.

"Always." Claire sighed. "But let's not talk about this now."

"Okay." Sandra looked at the twins and her face softened. "Bella has your hair."

"I know, but that's the only thing she's got from me." Claire laughed.

"I can see." Sandra smiled. "I'm glad to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Smiling." Lyle was the one who answered to her.

"Huh?" Claire looked at him with confusion.

"There was a time when you didn't smile at all." He shrugged. "Now you are happy."

"I have what I always wanted." Claire shrugged.

"I can see that." Lyle coughed and got off the sofa. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. You'll see the door when you walk in the bedroom." She nodded.

"Thanks." Lyle nodded and left Sandra and Claire alone.

"So… no news from your dad?" Sandra looked at her daughter. "I thought that you talked about… your relationship with Peter."

"Nope." Claire bit her lower lip. "We haven't seen each other in awhile."

"You are still mad at him?"

"No." Claire shook her head. "He is my father and he tried to protect me. And… I talked to Peter."

"He convinced you to forgive him?"

"Peter has a big heart, mom." Claire's smile widened. "We spoke and he… well, he told me that his eyes opened in the moment he became a father. He told me that he could understand dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Claire shook her head. "I have to tell that I can see his point now. When you have your own child, you would do everything to protect it!"

"I know." Sandra smiled. "I'm glad that you could change your mind."

"We'll see." Claire shrugged. "We have to talk first."


	94. Chapter 94 Feel the trust

**_A/N:_****_ The plot is absolutely different. And now, before you start reading this I think I owe you this too:__ Let's skip the misunderstanding: English is not my first language, but I'm really trying here. So, if you think that it's hard for you to read - just don't read it! The reason I'm in this alone it's because I have updates every day. I love my readers and I want to pleased them in that way! _**

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Rating: It's _**_**definitely**_ **_M for the some chapters. I have to say that I love to write Paire as M. "winks" _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 94 Feel the trust_**

_Petrelli Mansion__, __New York_

Noah Bennet felt uncomfortable in the moment he walked in the big house. Angela had called him to come here. He was surprised, because honestly, he felt awkward every time when he visited the Petrelli Mansion. And one more thing – she had not invited him so openly before. There must be something important.

"Noah." She got off the sofa in the moment he walked in the living room. "Please, sit." She waved at the opposite sofa.

"There must be something important." Noah frowned. "What is it, Angela?"

"I want to help Peter." She looked at him.

"That's new." He rose up his eyebrows.

"He is my son." Angela made a short pause. "He is my only son now. I don't want to fight with him."

"But I thought that you were against his relationship with Claire."

"I still am." Angela sighed. "I still think the same, but he made his choice."

"And you changed your mind about the children?"

"Yes." Angela nodded. "I won't do anything against them or my son."

"Okay." Noah smiled with disbelief.

"You don't trust me?"

"No." He shook his head. "Do I look like a fool to you?"

"We are in this together, Noah!" She frowned.

"And we made a mistake!" He frowned. "Sylar showed up again!"

"I know." Angela looked through the window. "They informed me. I called Parkman."

"We can't do this forever." Noah murmured. "You know how dangerous this might be!"

"I know."

"And I'm surprised that Peter still can't recognize this lie."

"He can't, because… Sylar think that he is Nathan." Angela narrowed her eyes. "But you are right. We can't keep this life forever."

"Good thing we agreed about something."

"We agreed for lots of things." Angela almost smiled. "You just have to look in the right direction and I know that you already support your daughter."

"You knew that I was against your plans about the twins since the beginning." Noah shrugged. "It was…"

"I know! I know!" Angela frowned. "But I had to do something!"

"You wouldn't, because Peter and I wouldn't allow that!"

"Peter and you?"

"He would do anything to keep Claire and the twins safe." Noah laughed. "You have to know that! I watch his actions and I know him well!"

"No." Angela shook her head. "The only person that knows my son is Claire. He opens only before her."

"I thought that, but I didn't know you know it."

"I knew it all along." Angela shrugged. "I knew it since the beginning and I've tried to do something about it. I've tried to ignore the signs, but… I couldn't!"

"You couldn't?"

"Come on, Noah!" Angela looked at him. "They can't stop care about each other since the beginning."

"Then why you ordered that thing to the Haitian?" Noah frowned. "You forbid him to make Claire forget about Peter!"

"That wasn't my order." Angela frowned as well. "He acted on his own! He thought that it'd be better for her to know Peter. Don't ask me why! He refused to tell me!"

"Hm…" Noah rubbed his chin. "I thought you ordered this to him."

"No." Angela shook her head.

"She looked really mesmerized by him when she saw him in that jail cell back in Odessa." Noah remembered.

"As he was by her when she saved him here." Angela smiled.

"She saved him?"

"Yes. He fought with Sylar and Mohinder Suresh brought him back here almost dead. Well, he was. There was a giant piece of glass stuck at the back of his neck." Angela looked at Noah. "Claire walked in the room when Nathan was here and he cried over Peter's body. But she had eyes only for Peter. She told us that she came here only to see him. I let her say goodbye and the next thing I saw was Peter… alive. Claire was holding the piece of the glass in her hand and looked at him."

"Wow!"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"So now you are on their side?"

"Yes." Angela shrugged. "And they are going to need our support."

"I know." Noah frowned. "Samuel."

_Peter's Apartment, New York_

Peter looked through the window of his living room. He leaned his hands on the window and watched outside. It was night and Claire was sleeping. She could not sleep lately, but Peter could not blame her. Her nerves were tense, because of the twins. She was afraid that something might happen to them. Peter felt the same way. He still did not have news for Samuel and that made him nervous as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" Claire's voice did not surprise him. Peter knew that she could not sleep well when he was not around.

"Yeah." He forced a smile and looked at her. "I had a tough shift."

"Really?" Claire slipped her hands on his waist and leaned her head on his back. "You want to tell me?"

"I don't want to even think about it." Peter murmured and closed his eyes.

"Okay." Claire sighed. "But this is not the only thing that concerns you, right?"

"I can't lie to you and you know that." Peter smiled.

"I know you better than anyone, Peter." Claire whispered.

"And I like that." Peter turned with his face to her.

"It's about Samuel, right?" Claire looked at him.

"Yes." Peter touched her face. "I just wish all this could be…"

"I know." Claire nodded. "I wish the same, but… we have to be careful Peter."

"I know."

"And I want to help." Claire spoke carefully.

"How?" Peter frowned. "I told you I want you to be safe!"

"But I know how to shoot!" Claire insisted. "I can…"

"Claire!"

"Don't shut me out, please!" She lowered her voice. "We used to be a team once!"

"We still are." Peter smiled. "But we are more than a team now. We are a family."

"I know I have to stay here and protect the children, but Peter…"

"I'll call you if I need help." He leaned and his lips touched hers. "You know you can trust me, right?"


	95. Chapter 95 Millions of questions

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 95 Millions of questions _**

_The Carnival_

Another two members of his family joined Peter. Samuel looked through the window of his trailer and his face faded. He should have expected that from Taya, but not from Edgar. He thought of him as his right hand. But Taya had sneaked under his skin. She made him love her and that was enough for Edgar to follow her. Like that was not enough, Samuel had understood that Derek had joined Peter as well. He was a clever boy once. Samuel thought of him as his heir. His parents were unnecessary distraction. He had killed them, but unfortunately, Derek had understood about that. Samuel was clever enough not to follow him. Derek's ability made him dangerous.

His phone brought him back into reality.

"Hello?" He growled.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm back and I'm safe." A woman's voice made him smirk.

"It's nice to hear that Angela. Do you enjoy the ride?"

"Smart." Angela's voice was cool as ice. "My son knows about you."

"What?"

"He knows about our deal few years ago." Angela sighed with frustration. "Or should I say… my husband and you?"

"Arthur knew what he was doing!" Samuel hissed.

"Arthur was unstable."

"He was strong!"

"He was my husband!" Angela snapped. "Or maybe you just forget about that!"

"I never could!" Samuel frowned. "But he told me that this was the best way!"

"And you just deal with your daughter?"

"She was a baby!"

"She was! But you never asked that from her mother! Does Lydia knows something about this?"

"I told her!" Samuel rubbed his eyes. "I told her about our deal before we could find Mel!"

"we?" Angela laughed. "I thought that Mel found you."

"With little help." Samuel murmured.

"And you are sure that Mel is your daughter?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samuel hissed.

"Hm… I thought you checked closely." Angela lowered her voice. "We have an excellent man here, his name is Doctor Suresh. He is a geneticist and he told me a few things about DNA."

"So?"

"So… I'm juts telling you to watch your back." Angela made a short pause. "And be careful in your actions."

"What?"

"Good bye, Samuel!" Angela hung up the phone.

_Peter's Apartment, New York_

Sandra watched her daughter. Claire was sitting on the bed and feeding her son. She had done the same with her daughter just few moments ago. Sandra could see how Claire's face changed in the moment she looked at her children. It was something she never thought she could see. Claire was a mother and she loved that.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Claire whispered and her mother smiled.

"Nothing." Sandra shook her head. "I just thought how the motherhood suits you."

"Thanks." Claire blushed. "Lydia thought the same."

"Lydia?" Sandra frowned. "I never met her."

"That's because I'm always at work." Lydia's voice echoed from the door. "Hello." She walked to Sandra. "I'm Lydia Gordon."

"Sandra Bennet." Sandra shook hands with the younger woman.

"Peter gave me a key." Lydia showed the small object in her hand to Claire. "In case you wonder how am I got in."

"Okay." Claire tilted her head and looked at her biological mother. Peter still preferred to keep quiet. Claire did not know why, but she trusted him. And he probably trusted Lydia enough to gave her a key to the apartment. "Where is Mel?"

"She is with Derek." Lydia frowned. "They are unrepeatable these days."

"She missed him." Claire murmured and put her son's head on her shoulder. She rubbed his small back. "My mother could tell you what I was when I missed Peter."

"She got into trouble every day." Sandra rolled her eyes and everybody laughed.

"Mom!" Claire blushed.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Her face faded. "I could tell that something bothers you, but… you didn't confide in me."

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered. Her son burped and cried in the same moment. "Shh-shh!" She rubbed his back again. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared."

"She has a natural talent." Lydia looked at Sandra.

"I could tell." Sandra looked at her. "You said that your last name is Gordon? Like… Meredith Gordon?"

"Meredith was my sister." Lydia nodded. "We have another sister named Taya and a brother called Flint."

"Big family?"

"Yeah. And Meredith and I were twins."

"You were twins?" Claire frowned. "But.. you are totally different."

"It happens sometimes." Lydia shrugged. "Taya was the middle child in the family and Flint was the little one."

"Wow!" Claire smiled and put her son in his crib. "So that's why I can have twins."

"Yes." Lydia nodded. "And they are perfect!"

"That's because you love them so much." Claire's voice softened and she looked at her biological mother. There was never a moment when she felt the connection with her stronger than now.

"And because they are so cute!"

"I have to agree here." Sandra nodded.

"So where is Lyle?" Claire looked at her mother.

"He is with Peter."

"Really?" Claire looked at her with confusion. "But he is at work."

"Exactly!" Sandra crooked her face.

"Huh?"

"Peter invited Lyle to go and see his work." Sandra shrugged.

"Nice." Claire rolled her eyes. "Then it's good that it's Peter we're talking about."

"Why?" Lydia looked at her with interest.

"Lyle is the curios thing on Earth!" Sandra explained.

"And Peter is patient enough to answer to all of his questions." Claire smirked. "Or… he could just make him to shut up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sandra frowned.

"Well, he has a talent." Claire shrugged with the same smirk on her face and left the room. The other two women followed her.

It was late at night when Claire heard his steps crossing the living room. She smiled when he opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey." Peter walked to her and leaned to kiss her. "You are awake?"

"Yes." She murmured. "I was waiting for you."

"Let me take a shower." Peter gave her a small kiss and walked in the bathroom. Claire sighed and sat on the bed. She leaned her back on the headboard.

"So you survived Lyle?" She asked him when he got back.

"Why not?" He smirked. "The boy was impressed of my work."

"Huh?" Claire snuggled in his arms. "I thought that he would drive you crazy with his questions."

"He tried." Peter shrugged. "But I told him to ask Hessam." He kissed her temple. "It was win-win situation."

"Hm…"

"My mother called me today." He murmured and Claire froze. "She wants to see me."

"Why?" Claire looked up at him.

"I'll call her and we'll see." Peter answered carefully.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ I'm not sure when this story will have an update again. Giving the recent promos of Heroes I'm not sure it's gonna be any time soon. I used to feel good when I was writing it. It was fun -- not anymore. I feel bad and I feel completely droughnet, so... it's hard to me to say that, but I don't feel my Paire muse anymore. _**

_**I never thought I'm gonna be that sad when that happens, but I'm in tears now and trust me it's not easy to say all this.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Arinna**_


	96. Chapter 96 Blood ties

**_Story plot: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. I have to be honest (some of you may hate me for it, but I have to say it)_****_, the only good thing I saw up until now is the Paire hug. We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 96 Blood ties _**

_Peter's Apartment_

Samuel sneaked in the dark apartment. He knew that Peter was not at home. He made sure of it. There was a little problem with the underground. The earth suddenly collapsed over few trains. Samuel smiled as he snaked through the living room. There was no sound, coming from the bedroom and he thought that the twins probably sleeping. He smiled when he opened the door. It was so easy and he thought that would be difficult.

He leaned over the cribs and his smile faded. The cribs were empty.

"A little too easy, don't you think?" he heard Claire's voice and twirled around. She pointed her gun right at him. "Surprised?" her eyes glowed.

"Not really." Samuel clenched his jaw. "I could take them any time." Claire charged the gun.

"You could try." She tilted her head and her eyes went cold. "Dad…"

_12 hours earlier_

Peter took his son from his crib and looked at his daughter. They were so small, but he loved them with his full heart. He had a nasty feeling now and that feeling grew bigger in every second. He looked at the bed and saw Claire's sleeping form there. She looked so beautiful and warm smile touched his face. Damn! She was not his niece. She never was and the thing happened between them was not illegal. It was a natural thing for him to feel love for her. Peter loved her even more than before if that was even possible.

His son cried quietly and Peter looked down at him. Michael looked at him with his big hazel eyes and Peter could not stop the thought of how he felt when he had realized that Claire was pregnant. He thought that this could ruin her life… and his. He thought that he was not read and he almost gave up of the privilege to be a father. But Claire had convinced him in the otherwise. Peter smiled.

"You are as stubborn as your mother, my son." He leaned and kissed his forehead. "Look at your sister? She sleeps. Why are you so nervous, huh? I wish you could talk to me, because you know that I'm nervous too." Peter frowned, but cuddled the baby. "There is something strange happening outside, Michael and I can't understand why." The baby cooed. "Yeah I know." Peter sighed. "Like I said, I wish you could tell me what you feel."

"You are worried?" Claire's hands lay on his arms and Peter was not even surprised that she was awake. She could feel him worry and she was with him. "Peter?"

"I can't explain what." He shrugged. "But there is something, some feeling that I don't like. It's nasty and it's… just… ah! It keeps bugging me!"

"Relax." Claire rubbed his arms and looked at his eyes. "You'll find out in time. You know that I've never questioned your feelings before, I won't now. I just need you to trust me."

"You are the only person I can trust, Claire." Peter whispered. "I thought you know that."

"I know." She nodded with a shy smile. "But it's early in the morning now. Why don't you give me Michael and have some sleep?"

"He'll cry if he's not in my arms." Peter shook his head and his son cooed. "I think that we share same feeling." Michael cried loudly when Claire tried to take him from his father's arms. Peter smiled. "See?"

"Men." She shook her head with a smile. "I'm glad that I have Bella at least. And she's sleeping."

"Yeah." Peter nodded seriously. "I think that our daughter is just like me."

"Huh?" Claire frowned.

"Our son is imp like you and she is a good kid like me."

"So you were a good kid?" Claire tilted her head. "And who told you I was an imp?"

"Sandra." Peter smirked.

"Busted." Claire pouted.

"Yeah, but I still love you." He leaned and kissed her. Michael laughed joyfully.

_6 hours later _

Peter looked how Claire fed her daughter and rubbed his chin. His son was already in his crib and waved his fists in the air. Peter still had that nasty feeling and this time he trusted to his instincts. He left the bedroom and took his phone. Then he dialed a number, he thought he never would.

"Noah?"

"Peter? What's wrong?" Noah answered at the other side of the line. "Something happened?"

"Not yet." Peter skipped a beat. "I need a favor."

"I'm listening." Noah lowered his voice.

"I need you to send me Rene."

"Okay." Noah just agreed. He did not ask more and Peter was thankful for that.

_3 hours later_

They called him from his work and he had to answer. Claire looked scared when she walked him to the door. He could not blame her. He felt the same. There was an unusual accident in Manhattan. The earth was collapsed and buried hundreds of people underground. Cold chills ran down his spine, but he smiled and looked at her. Claire leaned and kissed him. He had to go.

_2 hours later _

Claire heard the doorbell and her face crooked when she opened the door.

"Rene? What are you doing here?"

"Peter asked me to come here." Rene looked at her. "Your father called me and told me that it's urgent. So, I'm here."

"Peter asked you to be here? Why?" Claire frowned but stepped aside and let him in.

"I don't know." Rene shrugged. "And I didn't ask. When an empath asked you something, you have to make it without questions. They are very sensitive people."

"You knew someone before Peter?" Claire tilted her head.

"Yes." Rene nodded. "It was a long time ago."

"Okay then, but I can't understand why…" Claire shrugged, but her face suddenly changed. "He was awake whole night. He told me he had a strange feeling. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did he do something unusual?" Rene tried to help her understand.

"He was holding our son and he told me…" Claire's eyes widened. "We have to hide the children!"

"Okay." Rene nodded. "Where?"

"The safest place I know." Claire took the phone and called to Lydia.

_Present time_

Peter was right. He always was and now, when she pointed the gun at the man before her, Claire did not feel regret. She was doing right as well. He was her father, her blood, but she was a mother and Samuel was a danger to her children. Father or not – he was going to pay.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ Here is your new update my friends. Thanks to you and your support, I had enough inspiration to write this. I'm still in bad shape, but hopefully it'll pass quickly. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to share your thoughts.  
_**

_**Yours,**_

_**Arinna**_


	97. Chapter 97 Take me there

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 97 Take me there _**

It was a bloodbath. People were screaming around him and Peter just wanted to cover his ears. He was highly sensitive to a human's pain and right now, this did not help him much. He tried to help to as many people as he could. Peter knew that he could not save them all, but he tried to do that. His mind and his heart were in total disagreement, but as Claire had told him – he always listened to his heart. That was the right way for him and he stuck to it.

"Peter, look out!" Hessam screamed and Peter sneaked out of an almost smashed train just in time. The earth collapsed over it. "Are you okay?" Hessam hovered over him and Peter coughed furiously. "Peter!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Peter hushed his colleague away. "Man, that was close!"

"I told you that there is no one left in there!" Hessam helped him get up of the ground. "Why you never listen to me?"

"Because I can help them." Peter murmured.

"You can't save them all! You are not a superhuman!" Hessam shook his head.

"Hum." Peter just looked at his colleague and they left the ruined area.

It was a chaos outside. People walked around the ambulances. Some of them were sitting on the stretchers with oxygen masks on their faces. They all looked shocked and scared, but all of them were thankful that they were alive at least.

"Peter!" A well-known voice reached to him and he looked around. HE saw Taya ran to him and her face did not like him. "Peter!" She grabbed his arm and grasped for air. "You… you have to come back!"

"What?" Peter shook her. "What happened?"

"Claire… and… Samuel is… there and he…"

"Where? Where is he?" His heart skipped a beat. "Did he...?"

"I don't know! Claire left the twins to Lydia and me." Taya almost cried. "She told me that… she would take care of everything!"

"No!" Peter closed his eyes and teleported away along with Taya.

They appeared in the middle of Lydia's apartment. Peter saw his children on their cribs over the table. Mel and Derek were there and Lydia was missing.

"Peter!" Mel rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He looked at Derek. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd help Claire!"

"Claire told me…" Derek frowned.

"I don't care!" Peter clenched his fists. "I told you to stay near her!"

"You are not boss of mine!" Derek snapped.

"I can make you do this!" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Peter…" Mel grasped his arm. "Please…"

"Go to hell!" Peter snapped and released his arm. "I can't trust to anyone of you!"

"You…" Derek walked to him, but Taya stopped him.

"He doesn't know what he was saying!" She pushed him away.

"No!" Peter shook his head. "I know! I know very well! I thought I left her safe with her family! I thought that you'd make sure she is alright!"

"We are!" Mel tried to talk. "But she told us to take care of the children."

Peter sighed and tried to control his anger. He could not. The compass burned his arm and he already knew that Claire was in danger. The only thing left to him now was to find her. He walked to his children and touched their faces. Bella and Michael looked at him with their hazel eyes and Peter almost smiled. But he could not.

"I have to go now!" He murmured and ran out of the apartment.

When he looked at the open door of his apartment, his heart skipped a beat. It was dark and quiet, unusual quiet. Peter closed his eyes for a moment and sneaked inside. He reached to the bedroom, but it was empty. He saw Rene lying on the ground and rushed to him. He was breathing.

"He… took her!" Rene coughed and Peter helped him to get off the ground.

"Where? How?" Peter frowned. "I asked you for help! You had to block him!"

"I've tried, but he… he is too strong Peter!" Rene touched the back of his neck and trembled. "Claire tried to shoot him, but… this is the last thing I remember."

"And you don't know where he took her?" Peter sighed and looked around. "He told you something? Something, I can use to find her?"

"No." Rene tried to shake his head, but he frowned. "Nothing."

"Damn it!" Peter hissed in the moment his phone rang. He grabbed it from the nightstand. "Yes!"

"_Ah, you are at home_." Samuel's voice echoed from the other side of the line. "_I'm sorry that I couldn't wait._"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Peter snarled. "I'm gonna do it slowly and I'm gonna enjoy it!"

"_Don't be so rush! I have something you need_." Samuel laughed._ "And you have something I need. We have to make a deal, don't you think?"_

"_My children in exchange for their mother? Are you insane?_" Peter snapped.

_"Hm… You don't have any idea of the potential they have."_ Samuel lowered his voice. _"And the worst thing is that even if you know, you won't use them." _

"They are my children and I won't make a deal with them!" Peter hissed.

_"Fine! Then you have to say goodbye to your Claire!"_

"Don't you dare to hurt her! You son of a…" He grasped the phone.

_"I'm giving you 48 hours to decide and then I'm gonna call you back!"_ Samuel snapped and hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Peter screamed and almost broke the phone in his hand. Rene took it on time. "He's gonna pay! He's so gonna pay to me for every pain he caused to her! I swear!"

"Peter!" Rene tried to get his attention. "Calm down and think!"

"I don't have to think! I have to find that piece of a crap!" He ran fingers through his hair and rushed to the living room. He switched on the lights and opened the cupboard. "Where is that stupid map! Damn it!" He threw the cupboard onto the ground and opened the next one. "Where is it? Where?"

"Peter!" Rene touched his shoulder, but Peter ignored him again. "You have to focus now!"

"Get out of here if you won't help!" Peter did not even look at him.

"But…"

"Peter!" Derek showed up on the door. "You have to listen to me."

"I don't have time to listen! He's holding Claire, my Claire!" He uttered.

"Peter!" Derek insisted. "I know where the Carnival is! I can take you there!"

* * *

_Yet another A/N_**_:_** **_Have you already heard about the new "Save Heroes" campaign? Yeah, the ratings are awful and it keeps going down. If you can support the cause. If you want, you can watch the new episode live... but better cover your eyes. It's a heartbreaking and... well there is something that makes me stop watching the series. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I can't help it. I think I might support Paire more than Heroes and I'm so happy that I'm not living in USA now. Nothing depends on me and that's why I'm not gonna watch the new episode. I'm not even sure if I'll continue to watch at all. But if you are true Heroes fan - watch and support your show. It gave us Paire after all. _**

**_Loves, _**

**_Arinna_**


	98. Chapter 98 Here and then

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 98 Here and then_**

Claire was lining on the bed with wrists tied on her back. Samuel had covered her mouth as well. The only thing she could do now was to breathe and that was all. It was dark and she could hear the noises, coming outside. The Carnival was in its rush hour. Claire closed her eyes and tried to focus over her breathing. At least her children were okay. She had heard Peter's answer on the phone. The twins were safe and rounded by their family, but Peter was not. She could feel the compass burned her hand and she was sure that he was on his way to find her. But Samuel was prepared. He was up to something and Claire was afraid that he might hurt Peter.

After she had called him dad, Samuel had taken the things in his hands. He had smiled and just disarmed the Haitian. How he had done that, Claire still could not understand. But at the next moment, Rene was on the ground and Samuel held her in his arms. He put a piece of fabric on her mouth. Claire remembered only the smell of it and the next thing she saw was the inside of his trailer. She still could not understand how they could move so fast

"Have a little patience, Claire." Samuel walked in the trailer and switched on the lights. She blinked. "Peter will be here shortly." She mumbled something in the fabric and Samuel laughed. "Yes, I know that you are not scared. I know that you think that you cannot die, but I can guarantee you that there are thing worsen than that." He leaned to her. "My precious daughter… and they thought that you'd never fall in love with Peter. Angela was so sure." Samuel laughed again. "Don't look so surprised. I know you are my daughter. I've always known that and I knew that you and Peter would meet eventually." He sighed and looked through the window. "He is your hero after all. He will come here to save you and we both know that he doesn't have any other choice."

Claire frowned and looked at her newfound father. She thought that he was living in zombieland when she found out about Nathan, but this was something even worse than that. She thought that her world was over when she had realized that Peter was her uncle. She had cried whole night. Then, when she had seen him dying in his mother's arms, Claire had realized that her love for him was something indescribable with words. She knew him only few days then, but she was sure that he would be her eternal pain. He was so close then and yet so far away. When she had brought him back to life and Peter had touched her face, Claire felt happy. She was thankful even for that. She was thankful that he was alive. But few years later, she had realized that was not enough. Her love for him only grew stronger. She had tried to forget about him as he had tried to forget about her. There was not any point.

She felt happy when she had seen the compass on her arm. That was the excuse she needed to see him. That put everything in motion.

"You're crying?" Samuel crouched to her and Claire blinked furiously. "You don't have to. Peter will come here soon." Claire narrowed her eyes. "Ah, you're not scared then." Samuel laughed. "You really are my daughter. I guess you wonder who's fault is all this?" He sat on the bed. "Hum… twenty years ago I made a deal with Arthur Petrelli. You know why? Angela had a dream about you and Peter. You see, she always knew that you two are going to meet. She always knew about your children. But she got scared. Then we had to plan that fire. It was cool. Then I lost your tracks until the moment I heard the story about a girl saved from serial killer in Odessa. Oh, I was there and I knew about your encounter with Peter. I knew he saved you." Samuel tilted his head. "I always knew that you would give up sooner or later. Peter loved you too much and he wanted you to have a nice and happy life. You know what he planned? He would've taken care of you from distance and let you live your life. See how much he loves you?" Claire sighed under the fabric. "Yeah." Samuel murmured. "I know you know that, but I had to tell you."

Claire finally succeeded and released her mouth. She coughed and looked at Samuel with all the anger she could feel to someone. It was an irony that this person was her own father.

"How could you do that?" She snapped.

"What?" He was not impressed of her anger. "You're still alive, right?"

"Peter would never make a deal with you!" She hissed. "Don't you understand that?"

"If he loves you, he will." Samuel shrugged and looked outside the window. "I need your twins. You are useless to me."

"You're never gonna get them!"

"Don't be so sure!" Samuel frowned at her. "Peter didn't want them at the beginning, right?"

"You bastard!" Claire went furious. "How could you talk like that?"

"Because it's true." He showed his teeth. "It hurts, isn't it?"

"You don't know anything about him! You don't know anything!" Claire snapped. "There is no one better than him! NO one!"

"And that's why you love him?" Samuel laughed. "You are so pathetic!"

"And you are stupid!" Peter's voice surprised them both and they saw him standing by the door. His look fell on Claire and his face darkened. "And you are dead!"

"You are here?" Samuel did not look surprised. "And you are alone?"

"Not exactly." Derek showed up close to Peter. "Hello, Sam!"

"Ah… Derek Mallory." Samuel tilted his head. "It's been a long time. So you left your children unprotected?" He looked back at Peter. "That's something I called stupid."

"Oh, I'm sure my real niece and Edgar could protect them." Peter clenched his fists. "Now I have to deal with you – once and for all!"

His eyes glowed and his posture showed aggression. Peter was furious and Samuel was not sure of his life right now. He had called him stupid, but maybe he had underestimated him. Peter was willing to fight for his family. He was willing to fight for Claire and that was something dangerous, because he loved them and that meant that he was capable of anything.

* * *

_Yet another A/N_**_:_** **_Have you already heard about the new "Save Heroes" campaign? Yeah, the ratings are awful and it keeps going down. If you can support the cause. If you want, you can watch the new episode live... but better cover your eyes. It's a heartbreaking and... well there is something that makes me stop watching the series. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I can't help it. I think I might support Paire more than Heroes and I'm so happy that I'm not living in USA now. Nothing depends on me and that's why I'm not gonna watch the new episode. I'm not even sure if I'll continue to watch at all. But if you are true Heroes fan - watch and support your show. It gave us Paire after all. _**

**_Loves, _**

**_Arinna_**


	99. Chapter 99 Make me believe

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 99 Make me believe _**

Peter clenched his fists and all he could think about was Claire. He had seen her on that bed. She was helpless, angry, and scared. He could feel all this. He was so connected to her that he could feel what she felt right now. It was something he had to know through all this time. She was his Claire and she believed in him. That was all he needed to know to be strong again. But it was so hard right now. Her pain and anger distracted him. She wanted to help him. Peter read her mind and saw that, but he was not sure if he wanted to put her in danger.

"Where is Lydia?" He asked Samuel. "You took her as well?"

"She's mine as well." Samuel shrugged. "And I still have people here that wanted to help me."

"And you made the earth collapse over the innocent people just to get my attention?" Peter tilted his head.

"It was a good idea, huh?" Samuel smirked. "I enjoyed doing this."

"You are sick and you are the same as the monster I knew before." Peter frowned.

"You knew?" Samuel's smiley face brought him cold chills. "Or you know?"

"I know." Peter snapped. "But I can assure you that it won't be for long. This time I'll make sure that it's him!"

"Oh Peter." Samuel laughed. "You're so pathetic in your anger."

"And you are annoying." Peter frowned. "Derek, find Lydia! We have to tell he the truth about her daughter."

"Okay." Derek nodded close to him and hid in the night.

"He never gonna find her." Samuel murmured.

"Don't be so sure." Peter tilted his head. "I know where is she and I know who kidnapped her. You know, Samuel… I'm clever than you may think."

"I'm sure you are, Peter." Samuel laughed. "But your Claire is her now and you couldn't save her, right? Your twins are unprotected and they are going to be here soon as well." He tilted his head. "I'm gonna kill you and you can't do anything about it." Samuel laughed again.

"Peter! Don't!" Claire screamed in the moment Peter shot a bolt of electricity to Samuel. He stopped him with just one wave of his hand. The earth shook beneath the trailer.

"Be careful Peter." Samuel smirked. "You don't know what I can do. I can send your precious Claire in the bottom of the earth and even you can't save her. She won't survive that, you know?"

"You are dead!" Peter breathed heavily. "I'll make sure that you're gonna pay for all this!"

"It hurts seeing her like this, doesn't it?" Samuel walked to him and Peter stepped back. "You know how you can help her. You know what you could do to have her in your life again."

"I'm not giving you my children!" Peter hissed and stepped out of the trailer. Samuel followed him. It was dark outside already and only the lights of the Carnival lightened the scene. "You know I can't do that."

"You can if you want you Claire back.." Samuel stopped walking and Peter stopped stepping back. "C'mon! You know you can do it! How can you live with yourself if she dies? How could you live with that guilt?"

"How could I live with myself if I gave you my children?" Peter snapped. "You are talking with the wrong guy!"

"I'm talking with the right one." Samuel frowned. "You are an empath. You are going to know the answer of all this. Just think about it and you'll understand that I'm right."

"I can understand that you are truly convinced in your words." Peter spoke carefully. "I can understand that you have a dream and my children is your way to live that dream. The thing I can't understand is – how could you think that I can allow you all this?"

"You are not stronger than me, Peter!" Samuel snapped. "I could kill you and I could still have what I want! I'm offering you a choice!"

Peter just smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"And you're willing to risk your daughter's life to make all this happen?"

"She's not my daughter!" Samuel snapped.

"We both know that Claire is your biological daughter." Peter tilted his head. "We both know who made that happen. But… I can't understand how can you kill your own flesh and blood? How could you be so cold?"

"Your father was the same." Samuel smirked. "You know that, right?"

"Stop!" Peter hissed. "You don't know what are you talking about!"

"Oh, I do know!" Samuel walked to him again, but Peter did not move. "It was his idea by the way. His and to your mother."

"Stop it!" Peter snapped. "I don't want to listen!"

"But I do!" Lydia's voice behind Samuel's back made him look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I came here to hear this… obviously!" Lydia frowned. "You lied to me through all these years! Why? I thought you still have a heart in you, but this proves me wrong I guess!"

"Lydia!"

"I'm sorry Samuel!" She shook her head and went in the trailer where Claire was. Samuel looked back at Peter.

"I'll make you pay for this!" He snapped and Peter felt the earth shaken under his feet. He lost his balance and fell on the ground. Samuel used that moment and tried to reach him, but he suddenly stopped. It was as if something stood in his way to Peter.

"Hello there." A girlish voice echoed behind Peter.

"I think you have to reconsider your intentions, mister." A boyish voice joined the girlish one.

"What the Hell…" Samuel's eyes widened. "This can't be true!"

"Oh, it is!" The boy's voice echoed closer to Peter. He looked up and saw a familiar face. The boy bent over and offered his hand to him. "You need some help, dad?"

"Michael?" Peter whispered the word. The boy laughed and Peter saw how much he looked like him. It was his son. There was no doubt.

"In flesh." Michael nodded. "I thought you're gonna need some help."

"I told him you can do it alone." The girl came closer as well. "I know you can, but he insisted." She nodded at Michael.

"Bella?" Peter whispered again, but he was sure. She had his eyes and Claire's hair. It was his daughter. "What are you two doing here? It's dangerous…"

"… to change the past I know!" Michael crooked his face. "You kept saying this! But I thought that it's gonna be easier if we can help you."

"You are the twins!" Samuel's voice interrupted the family meeting. "Unbelievable!"

"Too bad you can't have us." Bella tilted her head.

"Because our family is strong." Michael continued. "And this doesn't come from our powers, but it comes from our hearts! Heart is a thing you'll never have! Our parents taught us well!"

Peter looked up at the trailer and saw Claire there. She looked at him back and smiled. Her eyes glowed with love. She believed in him. His twins believed in him. He had to win this fight.

* * *

_Yet another A/N_**_:_** **_Have you already heard about the new "Save Heroes" campaign? Yeah, the ratings are awful and it keeps going down. If you can support the cause. If you want, you can watch the new episode live... but better cover your eyes. It's a heartbreaking and... well there is something that makes me stop watching the series. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I can't help it. I think I might support Paire more than Heroes and I'm so happy that I'm not living in USA now. Nothing depends on me and that's why I'm not gonna watch the new episode. I'm not even sure if I'll continue to watch at all. But if you are true Heroes fan - watch and support your show. It gave us Paire after all. _**

**_Loves, _**

**_Arinna_**


	100. Chapter 100 The future and the past

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 100 The future and the past _**

_New York__, 18 years in the future_

Michael Petrelli just walked out of his room when he heard his mother and his father. They were arguing again. It was the same every time – saving the world. His mother thought that they had done it enough in the past and his father believed that they still had job to do.

"I'm sick of it!" Claire snapped and Michael heard the sound of the broken glass. He sighed. It was the next expensive vase; he was sure. "You have to stop with this Peter! Now!"

"I told you I can't!" Peter snapped. "You know that I have to do that! You know why!"

"Just because what happened 18 years ago?" Claire increased her voice. "Just forget it, okay?"

"I can't! I wasn't strong enough and I know I could've saved him!" He grunted out. "Why you…"

"And now you think that you owe her that?" Claire was furious. "You owe her his life?"

"Claire…" Peter sighed and Michel looked at the closest door. His sister peered though there. Michael put his index finger on his mouth and she nodded as a response. "You have to listen to me!" Peter continued and they saw Claire walked out of the living room. She looked furious. Peter followed her and no one of them noticed the twins.

"If you can't live with that, then go back in time!" She snapped.

"I can't and you know that!"

"Why? What could go wrong?" She turned with her face to him. "You can even change your scar."

"My scar?" Peter lingered his fingers over his face. "I've never thought that you…"

"Oh please! You know that I love you with or without it!" Claire sighed and her head hung between her shoulders. "I just want you alive! Is that too much to ask?"

"But I'm safe and… Mel is my niece." Peter frowned. "She is miserable, Claire. We have to help her!"

"You can't save everybody Peter." Claire lowered her voice.

"I know, but it hurts less." He murmured. "And you know why I can't go back in time."

"Why? Just because your mother told you not to?"

"No! You know the theory, right? If you step on a butterfly today…"

"That's a bullshit!" Claire snapped. "You wouldn't even know me if you hadn't changed the future!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter frowned.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Do you remember? If Hiro hadn't told you to save me…"

"Claire…"

"Then when you saved me from becoming a killer? Do you remember that?" She walked to him and he walked back. "Then when I saved you in your apartment? When I came to you? When you kissed me and I kissed you back? Don't you remember?"

"Claire, stop!" Peter hissed. "You know why I did that! You know it!"

"And when your future you shot your brother, just to save me? You changed the future so many times. Why not now?"

"I did all of this to save you!" He lowered his voice. "I can't lose you. Don't you get it?"

"I know that you love me! I know what you did all of this, but… why not now?" Claire tilted her head. "If that thing hurts you so much… then why don't you fix it? You can do it! You know that!"

"No." Peter shook his head and stepped back. "I stepped on too many butterflies, Claire."

"Peter…" She whispered, but he was already gone. Claire slid on the wall and covered her face. Her body shook and her children knew that their mother cried again.

Michael clenched his jaw and took his sister's hand. They teleported on the rooftop of their house. He sat on the edge and swayed his legs. Bella sat close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking." She whispered. "But you can't do that! Dad would be furious!"

"But I can't stand this anymore! They are suffering, Bella." Michael covered her hand on his knee. "Mom cries every night and dad is never here. I think that if she didn't love him that much, she would be gone by now."

"But she loves him." Bella whispered. "You know that they can't live without each other."

"I know and I want them to be happy." Michael skipped a beat. "We have to do something about that."

"It's dangerous." Bella frowned.

"I know!" Michael grinned. "But when that stopped me?"

"You are crazy!" Bella looked up at him. "You know that? What if something goes wrong? Then what?"

"Dad taught me well." Michael nodded and pinched his sister's nose.

"He taught me well too, but you know what he thinks of our ability."

"I know." Michael got off his feet. "We're gonna save our family with or without his permission."

"You are nuts!" Bella shook her head but followed him. "But I can't leave you alone."

"I knew it!" Michael winked at her and took her hand. "Let's go!"

He closed his eyes and they teleported away.

_The Carnival, Now Days_

They appeared right behind their father. Peter was lying on the ground and Samuel was standing not so far away. He tried to reach to Peter, but Bella put up her hand. She used her power to block Samuel and made him motionless.

"Hello there." She greeted him almost politely.

"I think you have to reconsider your intentions, mister." Michael released her other hand and clenched his fists.

"What the Hell…" Samuel's eyes widened. "This can't be true!"

"Oh, it is!" Michael frowned and walked to his father. He waited for Peter to look up at him and offered his hand. "You need some help, dad?"

"Michael?" Peter whispered the word and Michael laughed. His father looked so much different than he was in his time. He looked… not so scary.

"In flesh." Michael nodded. "I thought you're gonna need some help."

"I told him you can do it alone." Bella walked to them. She still held Samuel under her power. He could not reach to them. "I know you can do this dad, but he insisted." She nodded at Michael.

"Bella?" Peter whispered again, but he was sure. She had his eyes and Claire's hair. It was his daughter. "What are you two doing here? It's dangerous…" He frowned and Michael sighed. That was the father he knew very well.

"… to change the past I know!" He crooked his face. "You kept saying this! But I thought that it's gonna be easier if we can help you."

"You are the twins!" Samuel's voice interrupted the family meeting. "Unbelievable!"

"Too bad you can't have us." Bella tilted her head.

"Because our family is strong." Michael continued. "And this doesn't come from our powers, but it comes from our hearts! Heart is a thing you'll never have! Our parents taught us well!"

"I'm sure they did!' Samuel tilted his head. "And… you live with them? In the future?"

"Sure." Michael nodded and watched as his father walked to his mother. Claire was staying in right before the trailer. "Bella?" He looked at his sister.

"Got it!" She nodded and placed her invisible shield around her parents. "It's okay now." She looked at her brother.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join me here?" Samuel took his attention and Michael laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Because… you're never gonna have us!" He shook his head. "I can poison you with a blink of my eye!"

"I know your power." Samuel nodded. Peter and Claire joined to their children.

"I can control it well, you know?" Michael tilted his head. "My father taught me."

"And did he teach you not to mess with the past?" Peter murmured.

"He does." Michael crooked his face. "But I thought…"

"Oh c'mon!" Claire looked at her son. "He is just like you, Peter!"

"That's concerns me!" Peter snapped.

"I told you!" Bella murmured.

"You can't have my family!" Peter looked at Samuel and his eyes narrowed.

"True." Samuel smirked and nodded at the shadows. "But… I can have them."

Mel and Derek showed from the shadows, pushed from two men. They looked drugged. Michael froze. Maybe he was too late.

* * *

_Yet another A/N_**_:_** **_Have you already heard about the new "Save Heroes" campaign? Yeah, the ratings are awful and it keeps going down. If you can support the cause. If you want, you can watch the new episode live... but better cover your eyes. It's a heartbreaking and... well there is something that makes me stop watching the series. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I can't help it. I think I might support Paire more than Heroes and I'm so happy that I'm not living in USA now. Nothing depends on me and that's why I'm not gonna watch the new episode. I'm not even sure if I'll continue to watch at all. But if you are true Heroes fan - watch and support your show. It gave us Paire after all. _**

**_Loves, _**

**_Arinna_**


	101. Chapter 101 Time of the truth

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 101 Time of the truth _**

Michael swallowed hard and for the first time he realized that he might not change the past.

"Remind me to ground you when you come back in that future of yours!" Peter murmured and looked at him. Michael did not even look at his father. He knew that voice. He knew it very well and that could mean only troubles.

"I was just trying to help!" He murmured.

"Big help!" Peter murmured back. _"Now I have you and your sister her. You both are unprotected. Not to mention your mother, who is stubborn as Hell and would want to join in this! And… we have to save Mel and Derek as well!" _Peter thought and Michael looked at him.

_"Bella and I could take care of ourselves!" _He thought. _"We could protect mom as well. You just be careful and take care of that bastard!"_

"_Michael!_" They heard Bella's voice. _"I can speak for myself thank you very much!"_

"Great!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"So Peter, what you going to pick?" Samuel interrupted their conversation. "Your niece or her lover?"

"I didn't know I have to pick!" Peter frowned.

"Or… you could give me the twins and I could give you Mel and Derek alive." Samuel smirked.

"What made you think that I care?" Peter tilted his head. "If you knew me well, you would've known that I would always choose my family."

"It's because I know you well, I know that you want to save everybody." Samuel laughed. "And I would enjoy while you're trying! But I brought some help here as well." He rose up his eyebrows. "Not that I need t, but…"

"What?" Peter frowned with confusion and his body tensed when he saw Sylar. He walked to Samuel with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Pete!"

"You!" Peter clenched his jaw. He felt Claire's hand slid in his.

"Control yourself Peter!" She murmured. "Just take a deep breath and try to think!"

"I'm trying!" Peter murmured. "But his presence doesn't help me that much!"

"You want to add something else here?" Samuel laughed and nodded at his right. They saw two men pushing Noah before them. "I think it's time to face the truth. Don't you think, Noah?"

"What?" Peter looked at him with confusion. He felt Claire squeezed his hand. She trembled and he understood that she was afraid of her father's life.

"It's interesting." Samuel shrugged. "And I find it amusing." He giggled. "You want to know the truth, Peter?"

"What truth?"

"Peter…" Claire grasped his hand. "Please focus!"

"What truth, Samuel?" Peter ignored the fear in her voice.

"Why don't you tell him, Noah?" Samuel looked at Claire's father. He looked angry, but he could not release himself from the iron grip around his shoulders. "I think that's something between you two."

"Noah…" Peter looked at his old friend. "What's going on here?"

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Noah shook his head. "We should've never done that."

"What?" Peter frowned.

"Michael?" Bella looked at her brother.

"Keep the shield!" Michael snapped to her.

"But I don't think I can." She frowned from the pressure.

"Keep the shield damn it!" He snapped. "Here!" He took her hand. "Feel my power and keep it!"

Claire looked at her children with confusion. She had heard Samuel's babblings about how stronger they might be, but now she could see that. She took a sharp breath when she saw the air vibrating around them as an invisible shield.

"They are too many!" Bella gasped. "Too many powers!"

"Just remember what dad taught us!" Michael insisted. "Pick one and hold onto it!"

"Michael!" Bella almost cried.

"Listen to him." Claire placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just focus!"

"I'm trying!" Bella inhaled deeply.

"Good!" Michael nodded and Claire looked around. She saw that the trembling was gone. "Keep it up!"

"Hold onto one, Peter." Claire murmured and he frowned.

"What?"

"Just… hold onto me! Pick my power and hold onto it!" Claire focused her attention over him. "Don't let yourself on the anger!"

"Claire…"

"Isn't it sweet?" Sylar giggled. "What a happy family!" He came closer to Mel and placed her hands on her shoulders. She tried to fight, but it was too drugged for that. "And I'm curious… where are your babies now, Peter?"

"Damn you!" Peter snarled. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing!" Angela's voice echoed behind their backs. "He's trying to make you lose your focus, Peter!"

"Mom?"

"The twins are safe! I can guarantee you!" She stood beside of him. "I called an old friend to make sure they're alright."

"An old friend?" Peter frowned.

"I'm telling the truth and you can be sure of that!" Angela snapped. "I'm on your side!"

"Angela!" Samuel's voice interrupted them. "I'm so glad you can be here with us! Now you can tell your son the truth, right?" He looked at Noah. "Mister Bennet here fails to do that, so… I think it's your turn to do it!"

"What truth? What the Hell is going on here?" Peter clenched his jaw. "Don't play games with me, Samuel! You can't win!"

"You can't win either!" Sylar laughed. "You tried to kill me so many times and what happened?" He pushed Mel on the ground and she fell with a thud sound. "You failed!"

"I'm gonna fix this now!" Peter clenched his fists.

"Really?" Sylar rose up his eyebrows and looked at him. He shape shifted into Nathan. "Would you kill your own brother?"

"What?" Peter and Claire gasped in one voice. "What's going on?"

"Ask your mother, Pete." Sylar turned his original look. "I'm sure she had a lot to talk about."

"Mom?" Peter looked at his mother.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Angela shook her head and her eyes went teary. "We've had to do that!"

"What? Who? What did you do?" Peter gasped and Claire felt her compass burned her arm. He was in pain.

"They played little game with my head." Sylar answered instead. Peter looked at him. "Interesting, huh? And I still would be Nathan if Parkman was strong enough to contain me." He tilted his head. "Too bad that he's almost dying in the hospital right now!"

"You son of a bitch!" Peter clenched his fists.

"I killed your brother." Sylar growled. "And I enjoyed doing it! You know… it was a consolation prize, until I get you!" He narrowed his eyes. "I can kill you now! And I'm going to enjoy as well!"

"Bastard!" Peter's eyes glowed and Claire saw the brown in them became dark green. That was Derek's power. She could recognize it.

"Come here, Pete!" Sylar spread his arms. "Come and get me!"

"No!" Claire screamed when Peter rushed towards his enemy.


	102. Chapter 102 He is the answer

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 102 He is the answer_**

"Dad, no!" Michael screamed. "Bella hold him!"

Bella squeezed her eyes and the air trembled around them again. She clenched her brother's hand and inhaled deeply. Peter stopped right before the invisible shield. It was like a barrier before him and he could not pass it.

"Let me go!" Peter snapped and looked at his son. Michael frowned and looked at him back. His eyes narrowed.

"No!" He hissed.

"Peter, please!" Claire grasped his wrist. "Don't go there!"

"I have to do it!" He did not even look at her.

"No!" Michael clenched his jaw. "Keep the shield, Bella!" He ordered to his sister. "I'm here! Just concentrate over me!"

"Don't make me block you!" Peter murmured. "I can do that and you know it!"

"If you're trying to block me, you'll cause her pain!" Michael nodded at Bella. "This is her power – not mine!"

"Michael, don't do this!" Peter clenched his fists. "I have to go there!"

"I won't go back in a world where my father doesn't exist!" Michael narrowed his eyes. "I can't bear to see my mother crying again!"

"What?" Claire whispered, but Michael had focused his attention over his father.

"You don't know how much pain that could cause to her! I'm living in this reality! I can see her crying night after night, just because you are stupid enough to put your life into danger! I'm not going to let you do this again!" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I'd never want to hurt her." Peter stepped back.

"But you did!" His son nodded at his mother. "Don't you know that you can't exist without each other? Don't you know that you can make her feel miserable just with one word? She is your other half." Michael skipped a beat. "She _is your compass_."

"Don't do this." Peter shook his head with harassed voice. "Don't talk to me like that, please. I have to do something! I have to revenge for my brother! How can you don't understand it?"

"I can!" Michael nodded. "I'd do anything to protect my sister! See?" Michael showed the back of his hand. There was a small compass there. "Bella has the same. She is my compass! It runs in our family! You can't ignore your family!"

"I have to do this, Michael!" Peter sighed.

"No!" Claire squeezed his wrist. "I want you alive, Peter!"

"I will survive this!" His fingers touched her face. "You have to trust me!"

"They are too many!" Claire shook her head. "I can't let you go!"

"I have to!" Peter insisted. "I have to revenge for my brother!"

"You can do this and… you will, but Peter… they are too many." Claire looked at him.

"I can help you then!" Michael interrupted him.

"No!" Three voices said at once. Claire, Peter and Bella stared at him.

"You can't do this, Michael!" Bella snapped.

"I can! And if he wants to revenge, I can help him." Michael looked at his father. "He won't be alone! I won't let him out otherwise!"

"What's wrong with you two?" Claire frowned. "Going to risk your life for…"

"Mom!" Michael interrupted her. "There is no other way!"

"There is!" Claire snapped.

"Like?" He tilted his head.

"Like… you two being safe!"

"I have to do this!" Peter nodded at Sylar. He still stood there. The smirk was still on his face and he walked to Derek.

"Are you still there Pete?" Sylar pointed Derek's head. "I'm getting bored. I think I might kill him."

"Derek?" Michael murmured and then looked at Mel. She glared at Sylar, but she was too defenseless and drugged to do something. "That's the thing you can't forgive to yourself! This is the butterfly!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter threw a brief look to his son.

"You have to save Derek!" Michael glanced at his sister. "Let us out, Bella!"

"Michael!" Bella opened her eyes and glanced at her brother.

"We have to do this!" Michael nodded and nodded at his sister. "Don't worry! I'll protect him! And Derek is the answer!"

"What?" Claire looked at her children. "He is the answer of what?"

"He is the reason why our family is like this." Bella answered instead. "He is the reason why our father goes out to saves lives, and risk his life every night, and he is the reason for you crying every time when he leaves."

"No!" Claire shook her head.

"We have better chances when we are two!" Michael looked at his mother. "Don't worry mom, I will protect him!"

"You have to rip his head off!" Claire looked at him back. "You know what to do?"

"I know." Peter murmured and leaned to her. "I love you!" His lips touched hers and Claire moaned when he pulled back.

"I love you too!" She whispered through tears.

"Okay Bella." Michael squeezed the hand of his sister. "Let us out, okay?"

"I'm going to take you back if I see that things goes wrong!" She snapped. "And don't even dare to block me!"

"Okay." Michael nodded with a smile and turned to face his father. "Ready?"

"Ready." Peter smirked. "I've never thought that I'm going to fight along with my son beside me."

"I've never thought that you let me do this!" Michael released his crooked smile and Peter realized how much his son looked like him. Michael nodded at his mother. "She likes that smile."

"Yeah." Peter tilted his head. "I know." His face faded. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Michael's face went serious and he closed his eyes. His father did the same and they stepped outside the invisible shield.

"They are going to be okay." Angela murmured and Claire shot her a look.

"Shut up!" She hissed and her eyes glowed. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been here! You and your lies are to blame!"

"We thought we took the right choice." Angela shook her head and looked at Noah. Samuel's men held him tight.

"Not only this!" Claire frowned. "You lied to us all along! Not only about Nathan's death, but about my real parents as well! How could you? Peter and I were in the Hell, fighting with our feelings! We thought that our love is forbidden."

"I'm sorry…" Angela whispered.

"Just… shut up okay?" Claire rose up her hands and turned her back to Angela. "Right now – I don't care about you! Peter and our son are out there and putting their life in danger, thanks to you! So you just… shut up!" Claire lowered her voice and looked at her daughter. "You can take them back if something…"

"I can." Bella nodded and followed her mother's look at the two men outside her shield. "I can try…"


	103. Chapter 103 Let me live

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 103 Let me live_**

"_Okay – the hostages or… the enemies first?_" Michael sent the thought to his father. Peter did not even look at him.

_"What I taught you?"_

_"Save people first… if by any miracle you let me do this."_ Michael crooked his face.

_"Hm... I'm getting clever in time." _Peter released a slight smirk.

_"Nope – that was mom's idea and you just supported her." _Michael shrugged.

_"Why I'm not surprised?" _Peter shrugged. _"Now – I think that Sylar will attack first. His favorite move is to freeze his victims and then use his electric bolts. I don't know Samuel's moves though. But maybe he'll wait and see what will happen."_

_"Not sure about Samuel. You take Sylar and take care of Derek. I'll make sure that Samuel won't bother you!"_ Michael looked at his father.

_"It's too dangerous!"_ Peter frowned.

_"I'm not asking you for permission!" _

_"Michael!" _Peter screamed in his head, but his son narrowed his eyes and focused over Samuel. _"Did your mother tell you're just like me?"_

_"All the time."_

_"_Stubborn kid!_" _Peter murmured. Then he looked at Samuel and saw his face went green. He lost his balance and stepped back. "What did you do to him?"

"Just a little poison." Michael shrugged. "That's my thing."

"I know." Peter murmured.

"Now – go!" His son nodded at Sylar. He was looking at them with interest. "I thought you could take care of him now."

"What about Noah?" Peter nodded at Claire's father.

"Oh c'mon!" Michael laughed. "Just use some power now."

"It's…" Peter frowned.

"Dad! I know what your philosophy is, but now you should act different! Trust me!" Michael nodded to Noah. "Just do it!"

"Okay." Peter shrugged and put up his hand. The two men holding Noah were down with just one flick of his fingers. "That was easy!" He smirked.

"Now him!" Michael nodded at Sylar.

"Your son is strong Peter." Sylar narrowed his eyes towards Peter. "And… if his power is what I think it is… I'd love to have it!"

"You!" Peter growled.

"Never attack when you are angry!" Michael hissed. "Think!"

"Then I'm gonna take your daughter's talent." Sylar tilted his head and his index finger still pointed Derek's head. "And she is a beauty as well…"

"Dad!" Michael grabbed Peter's wrist. "Don't!"

"And how about Claire…" Sylar teased him and that was all Peter needed to act.

"You are so dead!" Peter growled and Michael knew that there was no power that could stop him now.

He rushed to Sylar, using Edgar's power, but his enemy was prepared. He pushed Derek to Peter and then shot a bolt with electricity. It hit Peter's collarbone and sent him on the ground along with Derek. He rolled over and stood up, swaying on his feet.Sylar laughed on his attempt to protect Derek. Peter shook his head and stood before the young man. He noticed that Noah sneaked to them with slow steps.

"You are pathetic, you know that?" Sylar tilted his head. "How can you let such a thing? You could be so powerful and you're wasting your time and energy for a woman."

"You don't know anything about the love!" Peter gasped and Sylar used the moment to push him on the ground, using his electrical power again. Peter clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Love won't save you now!" Sylar laughed. "Love is not something you could use for your strength now!"

"You are wrong!" Peter frowned and glared at his enemy. "Love is everything that you need to be strong!"

"So… you're telling me that… you can beat me only with this shit?" Sylar tilted his head.

"Nope!" Peter got off his feet again. "I could use some hate here!" He narrowed his eyes and used Derek's power. Sylar fell on the ground. "How's that?" Peter crouched close to him. "Good, huh?"

"Nice!" Sylar coughed and pushed Peter away thanks to his telekinesis. "But not enough!" He spit some blood.

Peter got off the ground and looked around. Noah had helped Mel and Derek to the safest zone behind Bella's shield. Michael held Samuel unmovable thanks to his power. The only think left for him now was to beat Sylar. He just did not have any other choice.

"I'm very hard to kill. You know that?" Peter clenched his fists. "How many times you've tried? How many times you failed?"

"I'm gonna fix this now!" Sylar tried to reach him, but Peter was faster than he was this time. He smiled.

"The speedster power is a wonderful thing to have!"

"You little skunk!" Sylar snapped and his hands glowed. "Come over here!"

"Two can play that game!" Peter growled and his hands glowed as well. "I can beat you!"

"No! You can't!" Sylar rushed to him and this time Peter could not escape. He felt the radioactive hands of his enemy around his neck and heard Claire's scream. "What happened with your strength now, Peter?"

Peter could not answer. He tried to breathe, but the heat around his neck was too much too take. His eyes closed and the weakness possessed his body completely. Just as he thought that this could be the end, he felt his wounds healed and he fell on the ground. Peter coughed and looked up, just to see Sylar holding his arm with disbelief. Peter followed his look and saw Claire, holding a gun in her hand. She still pointed it at Sylar and her eyes narrowed.

"Weakness, huh?" She snapped and her eyes glowed with dangerous flame.

"Claire!" Peter screamed in the moment when Sylar tried to reach her. She could not react, but Peter could. He put up his hand and stopped his rival. "This is for Nathan!" Peter gasped when he pointed his neck. Claire's shot and his final move made Sylar scream and few seconds later the silence possessed the field. Sylar's body fell on the ground with thud sound.

"Peter!" Claire screamed when he fell back, gasping for air.


	104. Chapter 104 Old scars

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 104 Old scars _**

Claire rushed to him and Peter just lay there. His eyes closed and his body relaxed completely. Her heart raced when she slid down close to him. Her hands trembled when she placed his head on her lap. Claire leaned over him and her hands lingered over his chest. His clothes were almost ripped apart. The scar of his neck was still healing.

"Mom!" Michael and Bella rushed to her and knelt at the other side of Peter's body. Their eyes stared intensely at Peter.

"Is he…" Michael swallowed hard. He shook his head with despair. "Why I didn't listen to him when he told me? Why? If I…"

"He is alive." Claire's voice trembled. Her hands stroked Peter's face. "Your father is alive."

"Not for long!" They heard Samuel's voice and saw him walking to them.

"Stop!" Bella snapped and put up her hand. It was as if an invisible force hit Samuel. He fell on the ground. "Michael?" She looked at her brother.

"I've got him!" Michael looked back at Samuel.

"So… dad is okay?" Bella rubbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

"He is breathing." Claire whispered and her hand lingered over Peter's face. She gulped down her tears and stared at his face. "He is alive!"

"That's good." Bella smiled and Claire's heart trembled. She had Peter's smile. "So that means that you don't have to fight anymore, right? And you won't cry every night when he goes out?"

"I hope not!" Claire tilted her head. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Michael told me that all this would be for good." Bella shrugged. "You know that it was even more painful, because we could feel your pain? Dad's guilt and your fear for his life… it was not something you can hide. There was a time; I thought that you'd leave him with us." Bella bit her lower lip. "And I was scared that day might come, because I love both of you. You never said that you hate him. He never said that he would give up of his life. He wanted from you to accept it, but you couldn't do that. We could hear your fights almost every night. It was painful even to listen to this. Then when dad went out, you sat on the couch and cried all night. I sneaked out of my room and I sat on the floor at the corridor. That was how we waited for him." Bella shook her head. "When dad came back, you hugged him and you wanted for him that he would never do that again. But he couldn't promise you such thing. You knew that he was going to go out again and save lives. You knew that, but you still… were there. I was afraid that you might give up someday, but Michael never lost his hope. He was convinced that you would never do that. He says that you can't live without each other and you love each other too much for that."

"He is right." Claire whispered and looked at her grown up son. He was standing not so far away and watching Samuel closely.

"He told me that you'd never leave dad, because… you want to protect him." Bella lowered her voice. "I know that sounds ridiculous with all of his powers, but…"

"It is true." Claire looked back at her daughter. "I'm always telling him that when he is not around me, he makes mistakes."

"He is not safe." Bella nodded with a smile. "I can understand you."

"You do?" Claire looked at her with surprise.

"I am an empath, I can feel it." Bella looked at her brother. "We are just like our father."

"But you have powers as well?" Claire frowned.

"We can use… multiple powers at the same time." Bella shrugged.

"Thanks for the present then." Peter coughed and they looked at him. Claire helped him to sit and lean on her.

"A present?" Bella looked at him with confusion.

"I have the same power now." Peter shrugged and looked around. He saw Sylar's body not so far away from them. "So it's true? He is dead?"

"Yeah." Claire stroked his hair. "It's real. You feel any better?"

"No." Peter lowered his voice. "This brings no feelings to me."

"But…"

"He is dead, but that can't bring back the people he killed." His voice went thick. "This can't bring back my brother."

"I'm so sorry." Claire whispered.

"I just… I needed this." Peter shrugged.

"Dad?" They heard Michael's voice. "What do you want us to do with him?" He nodded at Samuel. He was lying on the ground unconscious.

"We still have Level 5." Angela answered instead. "We built it up again, Peter."

"Can you put him there?" Peter leaned on Claire and she helped him to get off the ground. "Can you make sure that he would stay like this?"

"Sure." Angela nodded. "And I can make sure that he would disappear if he wakes up by some kind of a miracle!"

"Disappear?" Mel walked to them along with Derek. They looked good.

"We have people to take care of that." Angela nodded at Noah and he nodded back.

"And what would happen with the Carnival?" Lydia's voice surprised them and they saw her standing not so far away. "These people need someone to rely on."

"What about Taya and Edgar?" Peter tilted his head. "I'm sure they will take care of your people."

"Sure." Lydia looked at Mel. "You know already?"

"Yeah." Mel sighed. "I know I'm not your daughter and I know that my father is dead."

"But you still have a family, Mel." Peter looked at his real niece. "You have cousins and relatives, who'd love you."

"And I have him." Mel laced fingers with Derek. "That's all I always wanted!"

"No more butterflies." Michael murmured and looked at his sister. Bella smiled back at him.

"No more tears." She whispered and looked at her parents. Claire still held Peter's hand and her eyes were teary.

"Now, we have to do one more thing." Peter looked at Claire and stroked her face.

"What?" Claire frowned.

"I want to marry you!" He smiled.


	105. Epilogue

**_A/N: _****_The Compass' is inspired of the new volume of Heroes, called 'Redemption'. Have you watched "Let it bleed"? That's why I ship Paire so hard. You can see the instant connection and chemistry between these two characters. _****_We can see that they still have that chemistry that made them our OTP. Still think that related them was the biggest mistake of the show, but sadly, it's the fact. I have to say one more thing - 'The Compass' starts when the new volume starts BUT there is nothing in common after that. _**

**_Warnings: Well, it's Paire so that means incest. I wish they were CANON, but eh._**

**_Spoilers: Volume 5 - up to episode 4._**

* * *

**_Chapter 105 Epilogue_**

Then everything turned out in the way it should be.

Michael and Bella came back in their time. Peter and Claire received a message, left in the twin's cribs. "_It's better."_ The small piece of paper lay there, over a compass. Claire had smiled and looked at Peter. They knew from where that message was coming from.

"No more butterflies." Claire whispered.

"No more tears." He had smiled at her back and they looked at the babies.

Taya and Edgar came back at the Carnival as the new heads of this big family. People there had welcomed them with warmth and understanding.

Lydia stayed in New York to try and get closer with her newfound daughter. She could not go away from Claire now and she wanted to know her grandchildren. She was happy.

Mel and Derek stayed close to Peter and Claire. Mel still recovered from the news that she was a real Petrelli. It was so unreal for her, but she had Derek. That was the only thing she had wanted. Now she was happy to have him beside of her.

Noah and Sandra was still trying to get along with each other. He had promised to change and they started with their visits to a marriage consul. It worked so far and Sandra was still in New York. Lyle had transferred from his school and got new friends here. The plus was that he was close to Peter and the boy hero-worshiped him. Claire smiled often and ruffled her brother's hair. She could understand him well.

As for Hiro… He had received his present from the future. Michael and Bella had left not only the note, but also someone very close to Hiro. Her name was Charlie and she had locked up in their time, but Michael and Bella had restored the balance once again. They had brought her back in her time. Now Charlie and Hiro lived together. She worked as a waitress at Lydia's place.

Angela was trying to fix the mistakes from the past. She still lived in the Petrelli Mansion. Peter had helped to her about Nathan. His brother had received proper good-bye as a Senator and former Marine. It was a nice service and the all people they had invited really cared about Nathan Petrelli. The worst part was to tell the news to the twins. Peter wanted to do that and it was good that Heidi was nearby. He left the talk for Mel for some other time. But he wanted to make sure that Monty and Simon will know her. Peter already had taken care of the documents for her acknowledge as a Petrelli.

Then, few months later, the big day finally came.

Peter knew that he would never forget the moment how Claire walked on the aisle to him. She looked gorgeous in her white dress and her eyes had focused on him. She smiled and her smiled only showed her love to him. It was love, they had never thought that they would have and it was love they had fought for it.

She refused to wear veil.

"I want to see your eyes when I'm walking to you." Claire had wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes had glowed. "I want to see your love and that's all I need."

Peter agreed. He would agree everything that could make her happy. Claire knew that and glowed under his look.

"Yes!" Was his clear answer when they asked him if he wanted her for his wife.

"Yes!" Was her clear answer when they asked her if she wanted him for her husband. "And I'd love you forever." Claire leaned to him and murmured quietly.

"I'd love you forever as well, Claire." Peter smirked and leaned to her. He squeezed her hand and felt her shiver close to him.

Few minutes later, they pronounced them as husband and wife.

"Now you are Petrelli!" Peter murmured close to her lips.

"Yeah, but in the best possible way." Claire murmured back and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was so emotional that brought tears in her eyes. Peter had kissed her before, but never like this. Now she was his wife and the whole world would know that. Now they could love each other legally and without fear.

The sound of the clapping hands and the cry of their children brought them back into the reality. They laughed and pulled apart. Claire took her son and Peter took his daughter. They looked gorgeous in their little costumes, copies at their parents.

"I never thought that I'm going to see this day." Angela walked to them. Peter's face went dark. "I know that it's going to take time for you to forgive me." She looked at him. "But I hope you'll find enough love in your heart to do that." She nodded and hugged Claire briefly. "Take care of him." Angela murmured and pulled back. Claire just nodded and watched her as she left the place.

"She's trying to fix the mess, we created." Noah walked to the newlyweds. "It's going to be hard to fix all of them, but we'll try. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Noah nodded. "And I want to tank you for asking me to lead you on the aisle, Claire."

"You are my father." She smiled shyly and looked at Peter. "He told me to give you another try. So, I'm doing it."

"Thank you, Peter." Noah smiled as his new son-in-law. "I'd never forget that."

"You just try not to make more mistakes and we'd be good." Peter nodded and smiled at his daughter in his arms.

"You look like you're having the world in your arms, Peter." Noah smiled.

"I am." Peter looked at his wife and his son. "I have the world now."

When everybody greeted them, Peter and Claire got some time alone. They walked on the porch of the Petrelli Mansion and looked at each other. The children were still in their arms and they looked happy.

"I love you." Peter looked at his new wife. "I've never thought that I could call you my wife and yet, that was my dream since the moment I met you." He reached out and touched her face with his free hand.

"I love you too, Peter." Claire tilted her head and lay her face on his palm. "And I just dreamed to be with you someday. You were the pain in my heart since the moment I met you. I was afraid that you were never look at me in a different way. And when they told me that we are related, I thought that nothing worst can't happen."

"But you never stopped loving me?"

"Never." Claire smiled and leaned to kiss him. "And I never will!"

They kissed openly for the first time and for the first time they did not care that the world may see them. The compasses had only showed them the way to each other. Peter and Claire had found their place in the world and their home – in their hearts.

**_THE END_**


End file.
